Naruto: Rise of the Demon Warrior
by OniRyuu85
Summary: When two strangers show up in Konoha after the Kyuubi is sealed, what will become of Naruto? NaruHarem, lots of pairings, M rating for language, violence, and LOTS of lemons. Pairings are still being decided. Lemons won't come till about chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Bleach, or Inuyasha, or any of the various other sources that I used to make this fanfic, if I did, I wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

Chapter One

"SHIKI FUUIN!!" With that last powerful shout, the Yondaime Hokage used his ultimate jutsu. He had made it only a few days before, and was hoping to have never used it. Well, we all know how that usually turns out. The Yondaime knew the Kyuubi no Kitsune had to be stopped if it attacked his village, and he had to sacrifice the one thing in this world he held more precious than anything else, his son. Namikaze Minato knew his time was short, and as he handed his son to his student, a masked ANBU with a wolf mask, he said, "Take care of him, Kakashi, make sure Sarutobi knows he is to be seen as a hero." Kakashi took the child, barely able to contain the emotions flooding his system as he watched his teacher die.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll take good care of....Ano, what's his name sensei?" asked Kakashi, somewhat sheepishly.

Had he not been so close to death, Minato would have sweat-dropped. However, he just smiled and said "His name will be Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, after his mother. I do not wish for my enemies to find him, so at least he will be safe from them. Goodbye, Kakashi. Kushina, I'm coming to you." With that last final word, Namikaze Minato, husband of Uzumaki Kushina, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, known as the Yellow Flash, passed on.

Kakashi knelt, weeping openly from his visible eye, staining his face mask. Then, silently, he carefully scooped up Naruto, wrapping the blanket protectively around him, and created a Kage Bushin. He carried Naruto back to the village, while his clone carried back his now deceased sensei.

**Fifty miles northeast of Konoha**

Deep in the woods, a pack of wolves were hunting a deer. They had already wounded it, and it wouldn't be long before they had finally brought down their prey. The pack moved swiftly, in perfect harmony, and surrounded the deer. The deer knew it was cornered, and prepared to make a last stand. Like all animals, it would fight to the death. But not for the same reasons as human, no. It fought to survive.

As the pack closed in, a ripple appeared. It was small, and went unnoticed by the predators or their prey. But, as it steadily grew larger, they became aware of its presence. The wolves snarled at it, thinking it might be some other predator out to steal their meal, or worse, a threat to them. The ripple had finally grown to the size of a large boulder, when all of a sudden a flash of light blinded the wolves, stunning them.

The deer, not being fool enough to stay, had already fled as soon as the pack's attention was away from it. As the wolves began to regain their eyesight, they beheld two figures standing in the middle of where the ripple had been. They appeared human, and if it was one thing the wolves hated, it was humans. However they were especially wary of ninjen. Though they could not comprehend what a ninja was, they knew that there were humans that could kill them all in the blink of an eye. Without even a second thought, the leader turned and issued a silent command to retreat. They would have to track their prey down later; they needed to make sure they lived long enough first.

As the wolves ran off, one of the figures stretched out his arms above his head, and said, "Damn it that always gives me cramps when we do that." The second figure walked over and bonked him on the top of his head.

"BAKA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT STRETCHING FIRST RYU!!" he yelled at the first person.

Cursing under his breath, Ryu stood and turned to the second person, saying "Damn it Rurouni, why do you have to hit me? Don't treat your aniki like that!"

As they dusted themselves off, Ryu and Rurouni took time to examine their surroundings. They quickly learned one thing; they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Usually the rift would open up into or at least near a populated area, but, judging by their surroundings; it looked like Kami had finally given them a break.

They took stock of their possessions, what they had anyway. Thankfully each was dressed, unlike that time they were dropped butt naked into the middle of a gay march. They still shuddered at the thought of it. Ryu had on his BDU pants, with the legs tucked into his combat boots. His sleeveless shirt was tucked into his pants, and his jacket was still draped around him, reminiscent of a duster, but with a hood that shadowed his face, what you could see of it anyway. His lower half of his face was hidden, like a certain copy ninja's. On his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves. To top it off, everything was except his shirt was black, with the shirt being a deep crimson. He scanned the area, his slitted blue eyes searching the surroundings for any signs they had been discovered, his heightened senses searching out any possible threats. So far, only a pack of wolves and a deer, nothing to be concerned about.

He reached behind him and felt the handle of his trusty katana still strapped to his back. He checked the rest of his gear, boot knives, belt knives, modified .45-caliber ACP riding low in a tactical holder, all were still there. He rolled back the sleeves of his coat and checked the seals on his wrists, both still fully loaded with kunai and shuriken. He checked his chakra levels, not as much as he normally would like, but hey, dimensional travel takes a lot out of a guy, you know?

While Ryu was checking his equipment, Rurouni was doing the same, everything still in place and intact. His outfit seemed to actually be designed as one outfit, unlike his partners which seemed to be pieced together from various items that struck his fancy. He wore an outfit he got from the deceased son of a dog demon named Inuyasha they had come across about six worlds ago.

After they had finally determined they hadn't lost anything, Rurouni asked the obvious question. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Ryu shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know. He just knew that Kami had dropped them both into this place, without much in the way of a plan. The area seemed familiar, then it hit him, like a load of bricks: they were back in their original world, the world of tailed demons. Looking up and considering their current position under the stars, they were roughly fifty miles from a Hidden Village in the Fire Country, Konoha if his memory served him correctly.

They shrugged it off, and turned towards each other. Ryu spoke first. "I guess we should head for the closest village. What do you think aniki?"

Rurouni considered it for a second, and pointed towards Konoha. "Konoha is that way, but there is a small village not to far from it. We should be able to find food and lodging there, and probably work, at least until we figure out why we're here."

"Good idea, we wouldn't want the humans here to become suspicious of us, Kami knows our kind isn't welcome here."

"You aren't kidding. Didn't you feel them sealing one of us into something just before we came through?"

"Yeah, hopefully they did it for a good reason, or someone's not gonna be happy when they break out of whatever they are sealed in."

"Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover before we get there."

"Ok, ok, fine. Let's go."

The two of them disappeared, moving swiftly against the night, silently moving along the tree branches. In a couple of hours, they would make it to the village, and, with all luck, Kami would reveal to them their purpose for being sent here.

**Konohagakure**

Kakashi brought an infant Naruto before the Sandaime, who was looking sadly in the direction the battle had taken place in. He felt old all of a sudden, too tired, too aching, too ancient to handle the pressure of the job he was forced to take back up.

_"And I had just finished planning my retirement vacation! Damn you Minato, you go and get yourself killed by that demon and leave me with the greater enemy!_" He turned around, and glared at the bane of his existance, the bane of the existance of all leaders...

PAPERWORK!! Piled high on his desk, and in even bigger piles on the floor. He sighed and sudden wished he could use a katon jutsu on it all, but then they would somehow reappear, and even more than before! It was amazing that they still lived in a forest, because he was sure all the paperwork he did each day would have left the landscape completely barren. Oh well, he could do the paperwork later. He turned to Kakashi, who he had sensed coming, and spoke.

"Is that him, Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the container for the Kyuubi."

"What of Minato? Where is his body?"

"In the morgue at the hospital."

"I see, thank you Kakashi, you can put him in the crib over there." Sarutobi pointed to a crib at the far end of the room, and Kakashi walked over to it and placed a now sleeping Naruto into it. He stepped back and turned to Sarutobi. "I assume you're planning on making a speech to the people?"

"Yes, I will have to assemble them to show them the village's hero."

"I doubt they will see him as a hero, Hokage-sama."

"Don't worry Kakashi, I have faith in my village, they will see him as the hero he is, or I will bar the adults from corrupting their children by telling them the tale."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hokage-sama."

"So do I Kakashi. So do I."

With that said, Sarutobi turned and headed for the door, to prepare to address his people, as their Hokage once more. He paused, and turned to Kakashi.

"Watch over him, Kakashi, I'm counting on you to keep him safe."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I will guard him with my life."

As Sarutobi left, Kakashi turned back to Naruto, and gazed down at his sleeping form. "_I hope your life is better than mine, Naruto. I hope this village can see past it's hatred to see how important you are to us."_

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter 2

**Konoha**

Sarutobi gazed upon the gathered mass of people assembled below the Hokage Tower. There were shinobi and civilians alike, milling around restlessly. Who could blame them, first the freaking Kyuubi no Kitsune attacks, decimating their forces and nearly leveling the village, then all trace of the demon disappears. Now their old Hokage called a freaking assembly?

The villagers were starting to talk amongst themselves, stories of the surviving shinobi being told to the civilians, although highly exaggerated. Some claimed to have killed the beast, and were quickly scoffed at, while others claimed of great bravery and saving their comrades, only to be denounced as cowards by their own friends for running away.

This is the sight Sarutobi saw as he looked down upon his village, Naruto carefully held in his hands. Kakashi had just brought him to the wizened Hokage, who had a gut instinct that leaving him in just Kakashi's hands would be a grave mistake. He trusted Hatake, but not the rest of the shinobi populous. Not yet anyways, he would make his decision after making his announcement.

Clearing his throat, he shouted, "People of Konoha, it is with a heavy heart that I have to inform you of the passing of our beloved Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

There were several gasps and shouts of disbelief, many thought that the Yondaime was nearly invincible, and could have defeated the demon, not without wounds of course, but still alive.

Sarutobi held up his hand to quiet the crowd, and when they fell silent he continued. "He gave his live protecting his village and his precious people, and he defeated the demon. However, he could not kill the Kyuubi, as it was too powerful even for him. Instead he summoned the only being that could seal the demon, the Shinigami himself."

More shocked gasps permeated the crowd, this was something that none of them had even suspected was possible. In the crowd, one man was smirking, his disguise hiding his slitted yellow eyes, and the rest of his identifiable features, for had he not been in disguise, he surely would have been attacked. But the thought of toying with life and death was interesting, and the fact that the Yondaime had done it was of great interest, due to his pursuit of immortality and the knowledge of all jutsu.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, a quiet "Ku, ku, ku, ku." Then, he turned and silently threaded his way out of the crowd, heading for the nearest gate. The longer he stayed, the greater the chance of being discovered. He was so intent upon leaving, that he missed the last part of Sarutobi's speech, which was fortunate.

Sarutobi continued on, unfazed by the crowd this time. "The Yondaime made a pact with the Shinigami to seal away the demon, however, he could not seal it into something inanimate, as the seal would instantly rupture and free the demon. Instead, he had to use a child, whose chakra coils were not developed, to seal the demon. His last wish was for him to be seen as a hero who keeps the demon at bay. People of Konoha, I give you the Hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

As he held up the child for all to see, a silence fell upon the crowd. Slowly at first, then faster, like an avalanche coming down, a cry of rage went up through the crowd.

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill the beast while it is weak and vulnerable!"

"KILL!"

"KILL!"

"**KILL!**"

Sarutobi stood there, shocked to the core. Here was his village, the village he protected, calling for the death of a newborn infant who had no choice in the burden he bore. Shaking himself out of his shock, his gaze grew cold as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly, several ANBU surrounded the crowd, and released so much killing intent that half the gathered crowd fell to their knees, and begged to be killed. Several ninja among the crowd steeled themselves, but were sweating under the pressure. When the crowd had been calmed, Sarutobi spoke with a steely voice fitting a Hokage.

"I expected better of the people who I served as Hokage, and who I now have to serve again as Hokage. Since this is your choice, I hearby make this decree. Any who openly talk about the truth to the younger generation, no matter what their position, will be executed on site. No one is to attack Naruto, or they will be given to Ibiki and his apprentice for torture then public execution. This is my mandate as Hokage, and as such is beyond contestation."

Sarutobi wrapped the blanket back around Naruto, who had, somehow, slept through the whole ordeal. He smiled sadly down upon him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I thought they would be more understanding, but it seems I underestimated their pain and anger towards your prisoner. I will protect you the best I can."

Turning to Kakashi, he spoke only two words, "Let's go."

Kakashi snapped to attention, then spoke, "Hai, Hokage-sama." With that short exchange, they both shushined away to take care of little Naruto.

**Town outside Konoha**

Ryu and Rurouni watched the village from a safe distance, looking for anything that could announce their presence. Turning to Rurouni, he asked his opinion.

Rurouni considered for a second, and then he responded. "I think we should go in as wandering-nin, rather than nuke-nin. They would welcome us more if we had no home rather than ran from one.'

Nodding his head, Ryu agreed. "I was thinking the same thing, though you might want to put on that bandana I bought you so you can hide your ears."

Turning to his companion, he cocked his head slightly, his two fuzzy wolf ears on his head tweaking slightly. "How come, I can just use a Henge to hide them, why cover them?"

Sighing, Ryu responded, "Because a ninja can detect a Henge and dispel it, and then we are royally fucked. They actually have to touch the bandana to remove it."

Rurouni sighed, he did have a point. Pulling the blood colored bandana out, he tied it to his head, effectively hiding his wolf ears. Turning to Ryu, he asked "What about your eyes? Won't they get you unwanted attention?"

Grinning back, he just said, "Nope, I'll just say I came from a clan like the Inuzukas, they should be ok with that."

Sweatdropping slightly, Rurouni sighed at his companion. Turning back to the village, he spoke. "Let's just get someplace to sleep, I need to recharge, as do you."

Nodding again, Ryu turned and walked with Rurouni towards the village.

A guard was stationed outside of the town, called, ironically, Oni. This was due to the fact that a lot of missing-nin and hunter-nin frequented this town, and most fought like, well, demons. The guards name was Hichimo, and was very bored. He just had to ask for overtime. He could be with his wife, or his mistress, or his 14 year old sex slave. But NO, he just had to volunteer for overtime to buy his wife a new kimono. Grumbling to himself, he noticed two figures coming up to the gate. Both were the same height, about six feet tall, and the way they walked obviously marked them both as skilled warriors.

One of them wore mostly black, from his boots to his long coat, even his mask, though his shirt, from what he could make out, seemed to be red. He wore a katana across his back, as black as his outfit, with a small length of chain swinging from the hilt. He wore standard weapons pouches that he has seen on ninja, though there was something strapped to his right side that he could not identify.

The other however was a different story. He had long, almost fur like dark brown hair, and wore a bandana to keep it in place. His outfit was a pair of red hakema, and a white undershirt with a red haori overtop of it. He didn't seem to wear sandals or geta, but that did not seem to impede his walk. He saw no visible weapons, but he knew that ninjen could hide weapons easily enough inside seals.

Ryu noticed the guard eyeballing him from the gate, and as they got closer, he called out. "Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer. Besides, I don't swing that way."

Hichimo blanched, then turned red with anger. How dare this, nobody, assume that he was gay! He marched up directly to them, hand on the sheath of his katana.

"How dare you! I am not a homosexual you bastard! I have a wife, a mistress and a fourteen year old love slave at my beck and call! Now be gone or I shall have to use force!"

Neither of the two men had moved, both smiling, until he said he had a slave. That's when both of them dropped their smiles, and the guard suddenly realized how badly he had fucked up. He had just threatened two unknown warriors, possibly shinobi, and though he could detect and dispel most low level Henges, either one of these could probably kill him in a heartbeat and leave no trace.

Though neither of the two were moving, inside, both were seething. Both, although demons, were very protective of females, especially young females. This man had just admitted to having a sex slave, and that, to them, was a death sentence.

Turning to Rurouni, Ryu asked the obvious question. "You want him, or can I have him?"

Looking to him, Rurouni considered him and then grinned. "Knock yourself out, just don't let him scream, we don't want to attract attention."

Hichimo started sweating in fear, feeling his death coming down upon him, as Ryu turned his attention to him, pulling down his mask to reveal a somewhat handsome face, but with a wicked grin on it, showing elongated fangs gleaming in the lights of the village. He backed away, dropping his sword and turned to run. He ran, not thinking to scream.

He got about three steps in when he felt a sudden pain in his back, then his chest. Looking down, he saw a sight that horrified him, the last one he would see: a clawed hand, covered in black scales, protruding from his chest, holding his still beating heart. He flailed a bit in shock, then started to go numb as blood pumped out of his body. As he closed his eyes, he had one last thought, 'At least I don't have to buy that stupid kimono'.

Pulling his hand from the guard's chest, Ryu brought the heart to his lips, and bit down greedily, relishing in the taste of fresh blood that filled his mouth and dripped down his chin. He shivered, suddenly feeling excited, the rush of predatory instincts coming to him, as well as the pleasure of a kill.

While his aniki feasted upon the heart, Rurouni flashed through a few one-handed handseals, opening a pit underneath the body of the guard, letting his corpse, and soul, fall into hell where it belonged and leaving no trace. As the pit closed up, Rurouni noticed Ryu had finished and was giving him an angry look.

"What the hell bro? I wasn't done eating yet!"

"What were you going to do, pack him to go?"

"Pfft, whatever, let's just get in here and find that girl so we can free her, I can follow his scent to her."

"Fine, let's go."

Pulling up his mask, Ryu turned and headed into the village, Rurouni close behind him, as they sought out the girl who this man had been killed over.

**Konohagakure**

Sarutobi sighed in exasperation. It had only been three hours and there had been sixty attempts on Naruto's life, despite his proclamation. It hurt him to carry out his punishment, but he needed his people to know he wasn't fucking around.

Suddenly the door burst in, a chuunin rushing the crib, kunai in hand. Sarutobi was about to leap in his path, when a hand, encased in lightning and chirping like a thousand birds, ripped through the chuunin's chest, killing him and spattering blood across the old Hokage.

Sarutobi blinked, then gave Kakashi a grim smile. "That makes it 61, eh Kakashi? This is getting out of hand, but they seem to be getting the idea now that Ibiki has strung out that Jounin's entrails as punishment across the main square. I didn't like it, but it seems to have worked."

Kakashi showed no expression, having had to kill almost twenty of his fellow shinobi and some civilians because of their short-sightedness. He sighed, having had to resort to the Chidori three times already. He was growing tired, and needed to rest. But he had to defend Naruto, he had promised his sensei.

Noticing Kakashi's strain, he smiled to him. "Sleep Kakashi, you need it, I'll keep an eye on him." Kakashi didn't respond, he just fell over and started snoring, his mask billowing out slightly as he exhaled.

Sweatdropping at one of his ANBU sleeping so soundly, Sarutobi reset the traps around the office, and settled in for a long night. Right before he got comfortable, another ANBU appeared, this on in a bear mask.

Glancing up, he frowned, "What is it Tenzou?"

The ANBU simply replied, "The Council wishes to speak to you at once, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed, he knew this was coming. "Alright, I will be there as soon as I've secured Naruto." Nodding, the ANBU shushined out of the room without a second thought. Sarutobi stood and stretched, feeling his age ever more so having had to defend Naruto from so many assassinations during the night. He picked up his hat, donned his robe and shushined out of the room after making sure to place several seals on Naruto's crib to protect the boy long enough for him to come to his aid.

**Council Chambers**

The council chamber was reverberating with the sounds of shouting and banging of fists on tables. The Hokage wondered if he should go in, then steeled himself and pushed the doors open. The room fell silent at his entrance, but he knew it wouldn't last, and turned and walked to his chair.

He had just seated himself when the voice of a councilor called out, "What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama? Letting the demon live is a mistake, and protecting it is no better! We should kill him now, before he kills us all!"

Shouts of agreement reached Sarutobi's ears, and he took note of who was agreeing, but, surprisingly, none of the clan heads were joining in on it, nor was Danzo, and that worried him. Letting loose some of his killing intent, focused on the civilian members of the council, he forced them into silence before he spoke.

"I will not kill the boy, he is innocent and has done nothing wrong, he contains the evil that is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he is not the demon."

Suddenly Danzo, who was still smiling, spoke up, "I agree Hokage-sama, but he will be able to use the demon's powers, I say we turn him into a weapon, to annihilate other villages and enemies without fail. We would be unstoppable!"

Sarutobi glared at the old war hawk. He knew he would try something like this, and it seemed that most of the civilians agreed with him, and a few of the clans seemed to be considering it.

"NO! I will not give him to you Danzo to put into ROOT. I will not have him hampered in his development because of your warmongering. He will be a ninja, and will be a citizen of Konoha. This is my final decision."

With that he stood, and turned and walked out, the shouts of the civilians and Danzo following him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: If anyone was curious or anything, here's some more details about this story. I am taking several different animes and bringing them into the story as crossovers.

I am taking several liberties with story lines, ages, genders, etc. This is a multi harem story, two main harems are Naruto's and Ryu's. No severe bashing of anyone except the bad guys, and possibly the council –insert evil laugh here-. Also, main characters and Naruto will be very powerful. How powerful is up to me, but basically it's enough to make Broly from Dragon Ball shit himself from fear. Anyone who wants to be a beta reader or can tell me someplace I can go to for Japanese translations for jutsu I'm going to be making please send an email to me, my address is on my profile. Thanks

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of the other shows or animes I'm using, just my OC's.

Chapter 3

**Six Years Later**

**Konohagakure**

Umino Iruka cursed. He cursed loud, long and enough to make a certain redheaded Sound kunoichi blush. Things had been going so well at the Academy, but of course, Naruto had seen to the end of that, and his latest prank was just unacceptable in Iruka's eyes.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Iruka using his patented Big-Headed jutsu.

Six year old Naruto started looking around, fearful. He had heard his sensei scream, but he couldn't see him, probably due to the fact he was currently dangling by a rope in front of the Hokage Mountain, having just finished painting the monument. There was paint spattered everywhere, but on each face's forehead, he had swirled his symbol, the spiral, on in bright neon orange.

Well, every face but the Fourth's. Naruto couldn't explain it, but he couldn't bring himself to paint the Yondaime's face, it just seemed too wrong, even for him and his prankster nature. So he opted to leave it alone, and painted a very large, and distorted mural of his face next to the Yondaime's, proclaiming himself the next Hokage.

He kept looking around, but then looked down to see Iruka on top of the Hokage building, glaring up at him, and he knew he was caught. Grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head with his hand, he called down to his sensei.

"Whatcha think Iruka-sensei, looks much better this way huh?"

Iruka just sighed, and motioned for Naruto to come down to him. Inwardly he was laughing his ass off, but he couldn't let Naruto know that or he'd never let it go. He, like everyone else, knew of the boy's burden, having watched his parents run off to fight, and die, against the Kyuubi. Unlike the others, however, he knew that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi in human form, just its prison; a living, breathing prison.

As Naruto descended, he knew that he was going to be in trouble for this, but at least it was Iruka that had found him first, and not one of the other teachers. They all had a habit of catching Naruto, and then dragging him to the nearest bar district and dumping him out in the middle of the street. This of course led to several civilians, and a few shinobi, who were too drunk to care about the consequences to beat him severely, usually to within a hairsbreadth of his life. They punched him, kicked him, hit him with clubs, kunai, shuriken, katanas, ninja-tos, even the occasional senbon. But they were always broken up by the ANBU, though it seemed to him that one inu-masked ANBU seemed to be particularly aggressive when coming to the crowds.

Naruto finally lowered himself to the Hokage tower, and stepped out of the makeshift harness and turned to face Iruka. Seeing the scarred Chuunin's face, he smiled his fake smile and asked sheepishly.

"I guess I'm in trouble, ne?"

Iruka could only sweatdrop at the obviousness of the statement. He placed on hand on Naruto's shoulders, and gave him a stern look.

"You are in very deep trouble Naruto, and now for your punishment, you must clean the Hokage mountain, of every drop of paint."

Naruto sighed, he expected as much, but then he felt a leaf hit his forehead, and looked at his teacher in confusion.

"While balancing that leaf on your forehead, using only your chakra, no glue or tape like last time."

Iruka grinned, he couldn't get Naruto to do the exercise in class, but he could force him to do it while he was being punished, and could get some training out of it. Looking at Naruto's crestfallen face, he decided to give the young student a sort of, encouragement.

"Look, Naruto, if you clean all the paint and keep that leaf on your forehead with your chakra the entire time and finish before sundown, I'll take you to Ichiraku's for dinner."

The change in Naruto was astounding, he went from depressed and sulky, kind of reminding Iruka of a blonde Uchiha avenger, to a bright eyed bundle of joy. He recognized what Naruto was about to do, and braced himself for the onslaught.

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!" exclaimed Naruto, hopping up and down like, a six year old on a caffeine and sugar induced high.

Iruka grabbed him to get his attention, and set him down.

"You better get started if you ever hope to get to Ichiraku's. It's about an hour until sundown."

Naruto went wide eyed, and run up to his harness and grabbed a bucket of cleaner and a brush, and pulled himself up so fast Iruka thought he had taken flight for a moment. In about half an hour, the entire Hokage monument was clean, not on speck of paint left, but Naruto, being the prankster he was, was hanging under the Sandaime's nose, calling out to Iruka.

"Look Iruka-sensei! Oji-san's got an orange booger!!"

Iruka couldn't keep the laughter inside anymore, and he let out a chuckle as Naruto descended, then gaped as he realized the leaf was still attached to Naruto's forehead. Suspicious, he walked to his young charge as he set down, and pulled the leaf from Naruto's head. Surprisingly, there was no adhesive on the leaf, and as he touched Naruto's forehead, he could feel some chakra still sitting there, having not been drawn back into Naruto's body. This boy had done the leaf balancing exercise for thirty minutes, and while cleaning the monument as well. Iruka was impressed, and he gave Naruto a big smile.

"Alright, you did a good job Naruto, let's go get that ramen."

Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree, and grabbed a startled Iruka and pulled him down the street at a near Jounin level speed. Iruka was barely keeping his legs going, and had to pump chakra into them just to keep from being pulled on his face. He knew Naruto loved Ichiraku's ramen, but this was ridiculous. After finally reaching the ramen stand, he let Naruto go in, and stayed outside a moment to think. Naruto's performance showed great promise, and Iruka knew that with proper teaching he could be a very competent shinobi. He decided to ask the Hokage about tutoring him full time, as well as being his teacher during the school hours. That way he could keep an eye on Naruto, and maybe give him a better outlet for his energy than pranks.

Decision made, he lifted the flap to Ichiraku's and stepped inside to join his young charge.

**Village of Oni, same time**

Ryu settled back on his overstuffed armchair, and sighed. Today had been a long day. First Rurouni had up and gone out hunting, saying he was tired of living off store bought food, and Ryu had wandered around town, trying very hard to appear nonthreatening and nondescript, but he had been attacked be seventeen nuke-nin, and a couple of hunter-nin. He had killed the nuke-nin and kept their heads for bounties, but the hunter-nin were a problem, he didn't want a Hidden Village to come after him, or anyone close to him, because he wasted some hunter-nin. Usually he ended up bargaining with them, giving them a head of someone worth a little in the Bingo book, and the hunter-nin would be gone. He wasn't stupid though, he kept the important ones locked in a seal only his or Rurouni's chakra could open. They made a very decent living, having killed so many nuke-nin over the last six years.

Ryu opened his eyes slightly as he felt a weight on his lap, then closed them again as he felt a purring coming from the young woman who had climbed on top of him and had snuggled deep into his chest. He reached up and petted her head, running his fingers through her dark blue hair, toying with her cat ears a bit to make her purr a bit louder.

This girl was Reiko, the so-called sex slave of that guard that he had killed six years ago. She wasn't just a girl, she was a neko, a cat-girl. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for her, she wasn't like other nekos, she was very intelligent, and very curious. But her previous "owners" had given her to the guard as an entrance fee, and she had been his sexual tool until Ryu and Rurouni had come. He was a bastard to her, keeping her in a cage, with a collar on her neck. The only time she came out was when he pulled her out and tied her to the bed, and forced himself on her. To make matters worse, he wasn't exactly built for female pleasuring, at only three and a half inches long and about half an inch in diameter. She barely felt the man, until he came inside her, then she would be released and dragged back into the cage, and some food thrown in at her for her to eat.

Reiko sighed in content and snuggled against Ryu's warm body. She knew he, and Rurouni, were real demons, but the way they treated her made her reconsider who the real demons were, them or that asshole who called himself her Master. She shuddered involuntarily, thinking about him.

Ryu felt the shudder, and looked down on her with a concerned look. _"Are you ok Reiko?"_ Being a demon, and a powerful one at that, he had gifted her with a telepathic bond with him and Rurouni, so they could talk freely to each other.

Reiko just shook her head, and spoke back in Ryu's mind. _"Just some unpleasant memories, that's all my love."_

Ryu sighed and continued stroking Reiko's hair, and rubbing her back lightly to make her feel better. She had fallen hard for Ryu, after learning what he did, and proclaimed him her mate, much to his surprise. Rurouni had been very sour with Ryu afterwards, much to the puzzlement of Reiko, until she learned that Ryu had several mates across several worlds that he traveled, some just sex partners, and some that he truly loved. There was one thing Ryu would admit to, he had a big heart, and if the person truly loved him after seeing what he really was, well, as much as he could show without tearing the dimension apart, then he would give that person a piece of his heart. He had a big heart, after all, and could easily see himself settling down with every one of his mates in one big house, and taking care of all of them.

Reiko was somewhat saddened by the thought of sharing Ryu at first, but as she thought more about it, she realized that he was just too damn good for his own good. She knew that he would do anything for her, as well as any of his previous loves. Secretly, she had been fantasizing about a massive harem orgy with all his previous mates and her, with them sexually pleasuring the lucky guy until he was completely dry.

Reiko had already seen Ryu naked, and she had a massive nosebleed afterwards, due to the sheer size of the damn thing, and it was still limp! She could only imagine what it would be, fully sized and pumping in and out of her.

Ryu felt something wet hit his chest, and looked down to see drops of blood hitting his chest, falling from Reiko's nose. 'Ero-neko' he thought, and wiped off Reiko's nose and his chest, licking the blood from his fingers. He could taste the lust and desire in Reiko's blood, but he knew that there was still a chance that she would have nothing to do with him after she saw his hanyou form. He loved the girl dearly, but he promised himself, and her, that he wouldn't make her his lover until he was sure that she loved him for him, and not because he was just a hot demon. He had pleasured her, of course, she had been persistent to the point of him agreeing to, only because she had turned eighteen. He had used his hands alone the first time, bringing her to orgasm quickly, but he had never touched her core or her breasts, much to her disappointment. The second time she demanded that he "eat her out" as she had heard Rurouni say a few times. Ryu had looked shocked for a few seconds, but then had given her a seductive grin that nearly made her cum when she saw it.

-Flashback-

He had been very gentle with her, treating her like a delicate figurine, which had upset her at first until he said that he always treated his lovers delicately, because his heart couldn't take it if he hurt them. This had brought tears to Reiko's eyes, and without thought had pulled him into a soft, loving kiss. This kiss had deepened, and had led to him undressing her, but not himself, and using his remarkably limber tongue and lips to tease and torture and pleasure her down her body, finding all of her sensitive spots and driving her insane with lust. When he had reached her core, he hesitated, looking up at her.

"Are you sure you want this Reiko? I don't want to do this if you don't want me to."

Reiko heard this and gave him another smile. This man had shown her more compassion and love than any of her previous Masters, and she could honestly say if he wanted to call himself her Master, she would be proud to be his pet.

"Hai, Ryu, I want this, please, love, pleasure me."

Ryu smiled back up at her. He loved this young woman dearly, and knew that if she accepted him, he would give her his love as well. He lowered his face to her wet glistening pussy, completely hairless due to her neko heritage, and licked it slowly, from the bottom to the top, digging his tongue into her lips slightly before flicking her clit with his tongue.

Reiko had gone wide eyed, her body had suddenly become overwhelmed with pleasure and she let out a loud moan of pleasure, letting Ryu know he had done something, amazing, whatever it was. Ryu grinned hearing her moan, and started licking and digging his tongue into Reiko's sopping wet folds, lapping up her sweet juices like they were the nectar of heaven.

Reiko was in heaven, the man she loved with all her heart was pleasuring her in a way that she had never experienced before. She felt as though her body was on fire, electricity coursing through her body as Ryu licked her senseless.

Ryu smiled as he licked the young neko, and got a sudden idea, and used the tip of his nose to nuzzle Reiko's engorged clit, causing the girl to arch her back and moan so loud that Ryu was glad he had placed silencing seals around their house, otherwise he'd attract unwanted attention from the neighbors.

Reiko moaned and arched her back, her tail curling up in pleasure as he dug his face into her glistening folds. She felt warm for some reason, and realized with a start that Ryu was using his chakra to keep her pleasure at bay, keeping her from feeling the full effects of what he was doing.

Ryu became aware of an angry gaze fixated upon him, and looked up to see Reiko glaring daggers at him, well, as much as she could with her eyes trying to roll back into her head from the pleasure he was giving her. He pulled back, trailing a stream of her juices along with him, and gave her a grin.

"Trust me Reiko, let me do this, you'll love it when I let it go." Ryu gave her a smoldering grin, which melted her resolve, and she simply nodded and laid her head back, and Ryu dove back in with gusto, making her toes curl with pleasure and her tail twitch slightly.

Ryu could sense that he had to let her go soon, because if he kept this up, when he released her she would probably pass out. He grinned to himself, and decided to give her one last little burst before letting her go.

Reiko thought that she was in heaven, until she felt Ryu's teeth graze her clit, and gently bite down and pull on it. Suddenly she felt his chakra let go of her orgasm, and it hit her like a freight train. She screamed in passion, arching her back while her pussy clamped down and her toes and tail curled in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and then collapsed on the bed, panting in exhaustion from the sheer power of her orgasm.

Ryu gazed happily down upon Reiko, then covered her shaking body up with a blanket, and curled up behind her, pulling her body to his to keep her warm. He felt her nuzzle herself into his chest, her tail curling up along her body, purring in contentment. He felt himself fall into a deep, restful sleep, a genuine smile on his face.

-Flashback End-

Ryu smiled, remembering how she had woken up several hours later, and had been unable to walk for an hour afterwards. He knew that one day she would ask him to consummate their love, and he could not deny her that day, so he knew that he would have to show her his hanyou form before then, so she could see, to a degree at least, who it was she was really giving herself to.

Ryu gave a small sigh, and started petting Reiko again, having stopped to reminisce. He stroked her hair, rubbed her ears, and stroked the length of her tail. She was fast asleep on his chest, purring happily into him, something that he found especially endearing, and reciprocated by matching his purrs to hers. He loved this girl, like the others he had, and would give her everything he was, but just like them he would have to show them his hanyou form, to let her know who he really was on the inside. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, many a woman had left him after seeing how powerful, how destructive, how fearsome he could be.

He only hoped that she would stay with him, but regardless, he had given his word to protect her, and would, even if she would reject him as a mate. He stroked the choker he had made for her, with the specialized seal built into it. It was a clever seal, it constantly monitored her surroundings and if she was in danger, it would let him know her exact location, allowing him to come to her aid. She had jokingly called it a collar, and him her master. He didn't like it, and told her as much. But he knew that she wouldn't mind having him as her master, but he would prefer her as an equal, rather than a tool of sexual satisfaction.

He suddenly turned his thoughts to one of his only human friends in this world, Namikaze Minato. He wondered what had come of him. He had summoned one of his dragon allies, having been a dragon demon himself before meeting Kami. This made him an automatic summoner, and the dragons couldn't be prouder to call him their summoner. He had asked them to seek out the toads, and tell them to give Minato a message that he was back. Last he had seen the blonde gaki, he had just make Hokage, and was currently heating up a relationship with the redhead from Uzu no Kuni. He thought about Minato as a father and chuckled lightly, his kid would probably be six or seven by now, by the way things were going when he left.

He was getting slightly worried, and fingered a seal on the inside of his coat pocket absentmindedly, then gazed down on Reiko. Her peaceful face put him at ease, and he settled back to enjoy a good nights sleep.

**Konohagakure**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, leaned back in his chair and stared at one Umino Iruka standing in his office. Secretly, he was dancing for joy, as the scarred Chuunin had given him an excuse for not doing his paperwork, but the subject upon which he came to discuss had made the wizened Hokage question his sanity. Clearing his throat, he addressed Iruka.

"Care to repeat that request Umino-san?"

Iruka was standing in front of the Hokage's desk, and trying not to sweat under the hardened gaze being directed at him.

"I request your permission to train and tutor Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi furrowed his brow. On the one hand, it could turn out very beneficial to Naruto, allowing him to be properly taught, and allowing the true ninja to shine out for all to see. But, on the opposite hand, the council would be in an uproar about the young "demon child" being given special treatment, and not the Uchiha prodigy. They would demand the Hokage take the Uchiha as his apprentice, and teach him everything he knew.

Sarutobi thought hard about this decision. He certainly wanted to give Naruto everything he needed, but he couldn't have the council forcing the Uchiha under his tutelage. If only there was someplace outside the council's control or knowledge, but where he could keep an eye on him…..

He suddenly had an idea, it was a long shot, but with the right tweaking, it could work out, and he wouldn't have to tell the council, because they wouldn't know. He grinned, glad to finally stick it to the old geezers on the council, at least the ones that still hated Naruto. Turning to Iruka, he gave him a smile.

"I think I have an idea, Iruka-san. You can train and tutor Naruto, but only outside the village, specifically, in the village of Oni near here. I'll assign Kakashi to watch over you two while you train, to make sure you are safe."

Iruka's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Oni? The so called Village of Demons? He wanted him to train and tutor Naruto in that hellhole? It was crazy, it was devious, and the council wouldn't be able to interfere. He realized the logic in the Hokage's decision, and nodded his head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I'll inform Naruto that we are leaving tomorrow, unless that's too soon for you, Kakashi?" Iruka turned to the left, addressing the still cloaked Jounin.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, his visible eye showing he was smiling. He knew that Iruka could sense him, he always had a knack for sensing people.

"Not at all Iruka-san, I'll meet you there, after I've secured lodging for us for the duration of our stay."

Iruka nodded to the cyclopean Jounin, and turned to leave, headed for Naruto's apartment, closing the door behind him.

Once he had left, Kakashi turned to Sarutobi. His gaze had gone wary.

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama? Iruka did lose his parents to the Kyuubi, this could be a trap to kill Naruto away from the village."

The Sandaime nodded, and leaned back in his chair. "I considered that too, Kakashi, but he seems to actually care for Naruto's well being, as well as his future. But, still, keep your eyes on them, and at the first sign of trouble, do what you must."

Kakashi nodded, and gave Sarutobi a two fingered salute. "Ja ne, Hokage-sama." He disappeared in a poof of smoke, off to probably pack and read some Icha Icha Paradise before he left. Speaking of Icha Icha…..

Sarutobi pulled his worn copy out of his hidden drawer, and instantly started giggling like a schoolgirl eyeing a cute boy, a small trickle of blood trailing down his nose.

End Chapter 3

Next Chapter, the meeting of Naruto and Ryu, the revealing of Ryu's hanyou form, and possible lemons, and possibly the slaughter of Konoha, depending on how I feel when I write it. Not that it would be that bad, just kill everyone who called for Naruto's death and rebuild with just shinobi and kunoichi and Teuchi and Ayame serving ramen for everyone. Mmmm, ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or anything except my laptop and my ideas.

Chapter 4

**Konohagakure**

"Hurry up Iruka-sensei, I want to train!"

Iruka sighed in exasperation. Ever since he had told Naruto that he was going to take him outside the village to train him properly, the six year old bundle of energy had been pestering him non-stop about leaving. Iruka would even swear he heard Naruto in his dreams he had last night.

"I'm coming Naruto, I'm coming."

"Well hurry up, the guards are saying something like 'The Demon Child is escaping' and they keep giving me weird looks."

Iruka frowned at Naruto's words. Reaching the gate, he turned to address the two, now very unlucky, Chuunin at the gate. He handed them a piece of paper.

One of the guards took the paper and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the note. It was a _handwritten_ note from the Hokage giving Naruto and Iruka permission to leave. He started sputtering nonsense, and glared at Naruto.

"This is obviously a fake, the demon over there must have forged it to get out of the village."

Iruka was upset before, now he was just pissed. Sighing, he snapped his fingers, causing two ANBU to appear behind him. The guards now were openly gaping. He, a Chuunin, a teacher nonetheless, had just summoned ANBU to his aid. They knew the ANBU would only answer to the Hokage, those who the Hokage told them to answer to, and, for Root, Danzo only.

"Ahh, ANBU, would you please escort these two guards to Hokage-sama? Relay to him what he said and did, if you would please." Iruka's tone was pleasant, but the hardened glint in his eyes betrayed his anger.

Without so much as a word the ANBU grabbed the two guards and shushined away. Iruka grinned to himself, being on the Hokage's good side had some pretty good benefits. Shaking himself out of his musings, he turned to his young charge.

"Come on Naruto, we got to get a move on if we are to make it to the village by nightfall."

"Alright Iruka-sensei." Naruto set one foot outside the gate, tenuously, not sure if he was imagining all this. When he didn't wake up, he grinned widely, and started walking with a proud gait towards the village.

Iruka watched Naruto, and a sudden warm feeling rushed through his chest. He knew that this was a good idea, if Naruto was given proper training and teachings, then he would blossom as a shinobi. He would bring back this so called demon child; as a proud shinobi of Konoha. Smiling, he fell in step behind Naruto. After all, Sarutobi had given him complete control of Naruto's training, and put him on extended leave of absence with pay, so he could train him as long as he wanted. Sure that left Mizuki to teach his class in his absence, but he honestly didn't like his fellow Chuunin instructor. The sugary way he talked to Naruto was so sickening it made him ill.

Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind of more troublesome matters, Iruka thought ahead to the upcoming training he had in store for Naruto. Sure the village of Oni was dangerous, but with Kakashi watching over them, nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Village of Oni**

Ryu, Rurouni, and Reiko all felt similar shivers go up their spines.

"Why do I have a feeling that things around her are about to get very interesting?" Ryu asked, stating the feelings of the other two at the dinner table.

Reiko just shook hers off, as did the others, and she stood up and gathered the dishes, speaking while she was gathering them.

"Doesn't matter, love, as long as I'm with you."

Rurouni growled at Ryu, who had the good grace to look sheepish. He knew that Rurouni was saving himself for the woman he loved, when he found her, but he also knew that Rurouni was easily irritated by the fact Ryu had no problem having multiple mates. It was only natural, at this point, that Rurouni would be sick and tired of hearing a beautiful woman, demon, goddess, or whatever female it was at the time calling Ryu their love.

Ryu waved off Rurouni, and got up to go help Reiko with the dishes. This was one of the reasons, he felt, quite a few of his current loves were still in love with him, he actually did housework, and didn't complain. Dishes, laundry, trash, cleaning, all of it he would help out with, and if they were sick, he would create a small army of clones to both care for her, and take care of everything else.

Rurouni just sighed, and stood and walked over to stare outside at the sunset. It was nice out, they had had an early dinner, because he had brought home a large deer. The position of the sun made the time around 6 p.m., and the sun was still shining brightly. They had purchased a house on the outskirts of the town, so that they could live in relative peace, and as Rurouni watched, he could see the hustle and bustle of the village, watching hunter-nin wander around, nuke-nin look either inconspicuous or threatening, and watching the villagers work around them, everyone from vendors selling legit wares to prostitutes and drug dealers, though there were far fewer drug dealers these days.

Rurouni chuckled to himself, Ryu had done a number on the drug cartel in the town. One of their cronies had tried to drug and kidnap Reiko, but instead found himself being torn apart, slowly. He didn't stop there either, oh no. He had hunted down every dealer that was associated with the cartel and killed them in the same way, the finally higher ups in the cartel itself, leaving only one alive, simply to make the man beg Reiko for forgiveness before he killed him.

Rurouni knew better than to mess with one of Ryu's mates, if you did, you were dead, no matter who you were or how powerful you thought you were. The only being more powerful than either of them was Kami herself, and Rurouni had the sneaking suspicion that if she wasn't the one who could obliterate him on a whim, Ryu would be hitting on her. Not that Kami-sama wasn't hot, with that soft-looking skin, those sensuous curves, those full, perky….

A gust of wind slapped Rurouni hard on the back of his head, letting him know not to become a pervert. He mumbled an apology and headed back inside.

Inside the house, Reiko and Ryu had finished the dishes, and he was currently gathering up some spare equipment for Reiko. After the fiasco with the drug dealers, he decided that it was in her best interest to learn how to fight. She was a quick learner, and was already very skilled with kunai and shuriken, but her taijutsu needed improvement. As such they decided to work off some of their excess energy by training.

Ryu threw the pack to Reiko, who deftly caught it and attached it to her belt. She stood there, waiting for him, dressed to kill. Apparently, she had a thing for leather, so Ryu had gone to a great length to acquire a high quality leather battle outfit for her. It was rather simple, just leather boots, leather pants, and a short sleeved leather jacket, with a mesh shirt underneath. The real skill lay in the seals Ryu had placed on her clothing, imbibing it with several abilities. It was a work of art. The material was now as light on her as though it was not even there, but it was tougher than iron, and damn hard to cut through, even using a Kaze no Yaiba proved fruitless. The clothing clung to her like a second skin, accenting her figure but also allowing her freedom of movement.

Ryu lead the way, opting to leave his overcoat at home, letting his spiky, jet black hair wave in the breeze, his mask still firmly in place over his face. He left his sword and gun at home, he wouldn't need them, but he made sure their summoning seals were primed, so he could summon them if needed. No one bothered to come out to the training area they were going anyways, so he doubted he would use them, but like they say, luck favors the prepared, and those seals had saved his scaly ass from pain more times than he would care to admit.

"Come on Reiko, let's get a move on." Ryu held out his hand to her, and she interlaced her fingers in his.

"Alright Ryu, let's go, but let's walk this time, I want to let that food settle a bit."

He nodded, and they headed out the door hand in hand. Luckily, being on the outskirts of the village, they weren't too far from their training area, and they didn't have to deal with any troublesome nuke-nin or hunter-nin. They slowly made their way towards their training area, completely content in each other's company.

When they got within about 500 yards of the area, Ryu suddenly stopped, and if Reiko hadn't been paying attention, she would have been jerked back. Noticing him concentrating, she waited a bit before asking.

"What is it Ryu?"

He took a moment before answering her. "There are three people at our training area, two seem to be training while the third is observing. Judging by what I can sense, probably a Chuunin, an ANBU, and what seems to be either a Genin or Academy student, but it's unusual."

Reiko cocked her head, for Ryu to call something unusual it had to be interesting.

"How so?"

"He's got at least a Jounin level chakra reservoir, but he can't seem to access it well. Wait, there's something else, something deeper inside him, hidden." He turned to Reiko, giving her a small half grin. "Well, I've been wanting to test your stealth and information gathering abilities, so this is perfect, let's get as close as we can, but stay out of sight, let me talk to them if they confront us, and stay upwind of that ANBU, he can smell us coming."

Reiko nodded, and dashed ahead, her natural cat grace allowing her to run with zero noise. She quickly reached the trees and jumped up in them, and when she did, Ryu followed suit.

**With Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi**

"Come on Iruka-sensei, this is boring!" complained an exhausted Naruto.

After they had gotten to the village, Kakashi had met them and told them that they were staying in a house on the outskirts of the village, it was up for grabs as it had belonged to a guard, but he was killed several years ago, and his wife had recently remarried and moved to Kumo. Something about men with long tongues she had said.

Iruka sighed, for what seems to have been the seventh time today. He had been making Naruto do the leaf balancing exercise for two hours now, and had been placing several more leaves on the boy to make him focus on different areas. So far everything was going well, but they boy had so much chakra that if he tried to focus too much of it, the leaves would seem to spontaneously fly off of him and rip into shreds.

"Alright, I guess we can take a break for now, I'll have Kakashi bring us our dinner." With that said he waved his hand in the air, letting Kakashi know that they were done for now and he could join them.

Naruto sighed in relief, and let the leaves fall from his body as he stood and stretched. Being away from the village had done wonders for him, he had quieted down to a tolerable level, and had been surprisingly attentive to Iruka's lessons. When Iruka questioned it, he simply stated, "Because you actually pay attention to me."

Iruka deduced from his statement that he was basically ignored by his teachers in the Academy, and that left him fuming, but also more determined to prove how wrong they were when he brought his student back. He imagined their faces, all shocked and guilty looking, bowing and scraping to him and Naruto. He let out an evil laugh, chortling to himself in his own little world.

Naruto and Kakashi had unpacked and started eating their bentos when they heard Iruka laughing evilly, and were currently staring at said Chuunin like he was crazy. Iruka sensed this and turned to them, noticing how both of them were staring at him, Naruto with a piece of rice hanging from his bottom lip. He put his hand up to the back of his head in a classic Naruto move and said sheepishly, "Ahh, gomen, just thinking about something."

Kakashi chuckled, and tossed Iruka his bento, which he opened, and said a quiet "Itadakimasu" before digging into his food. They ate quietly, each lost in their own little worlds as they ate, not even noticing that they were being observed.

Reiko was hanging by one hand and one leg from a branch, hidden in the shadows, and was watching the group, Ryu was standing upside down on the same branch, watching them with a curious expression. Reiko knew that something was up, and used her telepathic link to talk to him.

"_What is it? Are they a threat?"_

He smiled, which looked weird on him considering he was upside down.

"_No, I know them, well, two of them, the one with the silver hair is Hatake Kakashi, student of my friend Minato, and the other is, umm, ohhh, Umino Iruka. His parents were good friends of Minato's, but they didn't know who I truly was when they met me. Iruka was just a teen then, I guess he got that scar on a mission. The boy seems familiar, and he looks an awful lot like Minato when he was little, but I'm not sure if he's his son or not."_

Reiko nodded, and was mentally copying everything Ryu had told her into her own memories, so that she could use it later. _"Do we continue to observe, or do we attempt contact?"_

"_We'll do that after they are done, let's just watch for now."_

As they watched, they became aware of another presence, high jounin level and moving quickly towards them. It was unfamiliar to either of them, and both he and Reiko moved silently to conceal themselves more deeply in the foliage.

Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi had just finished eating when they felt a sudden spike of chakra coming their way. Kakashi was instantly on his feet, kunai in both hands, and Iruka was in front of Naruto, a fuuma shuriken at the ready. Suddenly a figure burst from the tree tops, and landed about 50 yards away. As he rose, they realized that he was a nuke-nin, one from Iwagakure if his scratched hitai-ate was any indication. He stood maybe six and a half feet tall, and was layered with more muscles than Maito Gai could dream of. He wore a simple black battle kimono, with a dark green haori. He carried a massive zanbato, at least six feet of blade, nine and a half inches wide, and gleaming silver, except from near the tip where fresh blood still dripped from it.

"Well well, what do we have here? A couple of bastard Konoha nins and some runty gaki. Looks like I get to kill a few more worthless fools today."

He grinned, and hefted the sword from its position on his shoulder, flicking it like it was a feather, spattering the remaining blood across the field.

Kakashi just lowered shifted his weight more, preparing for the onslaught that was to come, reaching up to uncover his Sharingan eye. His foe caught this, and laughed heartily.

"Oh ho, the famed Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, this is a good day indeed. I get to kill one of Konoha's best shinobi, and one of the student's of that bastard the Yondaime. I guess I should tell you my name, but I've forsaken it and have taken the names that people call me repeatedly, Bakemono, Shin, or Oni, depending on which village I've slaughtered. You can call me Shin or Oni, it matters not, you're all going to be dead soon enough."

Seething with rage, Kakashi rushed forward, Sharingan and kunai spinning wildly. He met Shin with a resounding clang as kunai met zanbato. The nuke-nin was grinning wildly, the bloodlust evident in his eyes, and engaged Kakashi in a little swordplay. He swung his massive sword like it was an extension of himself, and when he hit, it created cracks and craters from the impact.

Kakashi was dodging and cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He dodged a horizontal slash meant to cut off his head and tried to get inside his opponent's guard, only to be met with a fist to his gut, which knocked the wind out of him, and sent him back a few feet.

Naruto was watching all this from behind Iruka, and was shivering in fear. He had heard stories of nuke-nin, and the way they killed everyone who crossed them. But to actually be the target of one? He was afraid, down to his very core. As he was cowering behind Iruka, he became aware of a large shadow behind him, and turned, and saw something that made him shriek in terror.

The nuke-nin was standing behind them, grinning down on them like a cat on a cornered mouse. He had created a clone to fight Kakashi, and had come in to kill the easy pickings first, so he could focus on Kakashi with minimal chakra exhaustion.

Naruto froze. He couldn't move, he could barely breath, all he could see was this monolith of a man lifting his huge ass sword, preparing to slice him in half. As the sword came down, he was aware of the shouts of Iruka to move, and of a very fast black blur coming from the trees. He closed his eyes slowly, preparing for the pain.

'So this is how it ends huh? Good bye, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-san, Oji-san, everyone. Looks like I'm not gonna be Hokage after all.'

Naruto heard a loud CLANG. He waited, and waited. Realizing he wasn't dead yet, he peeked open his eyes, and what he saw amazed him. Two inches from his head, the blade was stopped, hovering. As he looked further down the blade, he saw why, a black katana had stopped the sword's descent, and had effectively saved his ass.

Ryu glared at the nuke-nin. When he had shown up, he sensed him creating a Mizu Bushin that had gone into the open, while the other had circled around. He had told Reiko to help Kakashi, if she saw an opportunity to, and let him deal with the real one. When he saw the man preparing to slice the boy in half, he had summoned his sword, the twin of his friend Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, and had used shunpo to stop the massive blade from touching the boy.

When Kakashi had heard the yell, he realized with horror that he had left Iruka and Naruto completely defenseless, and as he turned he saw the sword being swung down to cut Naruto. In his moment of hesitation, Shin had taken the opportunity to bring his massive sword down upon Kakashi, preparing to end this fight once and for all. He had almost gotten the sword in Kakashi's guard, when a whizzing noise alerted him to several incoming shuriken, and had to pivot on one foot and turn his blade flat in order to avoid being struck by the deadly projectiles.

Kakashi sensed his foe's movements, and turned to face the person who had helped him, and was shocked to see it was a girl. She looked like she was dressed in black leather from bottom to top, except for a mesh shirt, and to top it all off, she had cat ears and a cat tail! She currently was slinging shuriken and kunai at Shin with such ferocity that he was suddenly glad she was helping him.

Shin cursed his luck, everything was going fine until these two showed up. Now this punk was staring him down, and was somehow blocking his zanbato with his own sword. He hadn't even sensed him coming, he had just suddenly appeared. He glared back at the newcomer, studying his features. He couldn't tell much, he was dressed in a blood red sleeveless shirt, black combat pants, black boots, and a black mask. He noticed with a jolt that there was a specialized ANBU tattoo on the man's left upper arm. It was bigger than the regular ones, and more stylized. The only people who received that tattoo were people who the Hokage trusted with their life, and who they bestowed command equal to that of a Sannin upon. This man before him had the ability to command every shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha, without question, save for the Hokage himself, and the two remaining Sannin.

Reiko was panting, she had been throwing everything she had at the man, and he just wouldn't freaking dispel! She knew that if she landed a solid blow, he would dispel, but she needed to actually hit him to do so. Pulling out her last brace of kunai, she started running towards him, hoping that the man called Kakashi would snap out of his trance and help her. The clone grinned, and charged her as well, but he made it two steps before a kunai buried itself in his back, courtesy of Kakashi, and dispelled him into a puddle. Reiko stopped herself in time from colliding with the dispelling clone, and turned to Kakashi. "Let's go help the others."

Kakashi nodded, and both of them headed for the rest of their group.

Shin now was cursing out loud, having to already pull back to gain his bearings. The new man hadn't followed him, and had instead just waited for him, standing at the ready. He saw his clone get dispelled, and knew that he needed something to get away from these people, he couldn't fight all four of them. He spotted the girl, and was shocked to see she was a neko. He suppressed his surprise and openly leered at the girl, and also noticed that as she got closer to him, the newcomer moved slightly, so that he was between him and the girl.

'Oh, so she's important to him? Then I guess I can use that.'

Creating a Tsuchi bushin underground, he charged forward at the man, screaming the whole way, bringing his sword up to bring its full weight crashing down upon him.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

CLANG! Sword met sword, both fighting for dominance, and neither side yielding. As he glanced at the new man, he realized that the man wasn't trying. He was holding back!

As Shin was contemplating this, Ryu looked at him and said in a neutral tone, "Leave, do not bother us again and we will not kill you."

Shin was angry before, and now he was downright pissed. He gave his clone mental command to attack the girl, and smirked at the man as he gave him his answer.

"How about I just kill you? Starting with your little neko whore!" he shouted as his clone burst up out of the ground, swinging it's sword at Reiko, who brought up her kunai to defend herself. The kunai, and her special clothing, are what kept her from being cut in half, but she was knocked back almost thirty feet, and landed with a pained yelp.

"REIKO!!!" Ryu shouted, and easily pushed the man back, far enough to give them some breathing room to recover for a bit. He ran to check up on her.

Shin was now grinning like a sadistic man, he was right, the girl was important to him. He could use that to make the man angry and when people got angry, they made mistakes, and then he could kill him.

Ryu knelt over Reiko, checking over her. She wasn't cut, but she had sustained a lot of bruising from being hit and rolling across the ground. He turned her face to his, and looked into her eyes, searching for her.

Reiko's eyes fluttered open, and they saw Ryu's own eyes looking at her in concern and worry, then relief as he saw her awake.

"Are you ok? Can you move?"

Reiko tried moving, but the pain was making it difficult. She shook her head, and Ryu gently moved her up to a tree and propped her up against it. He gave her a soldier pill, and started stroking her face lightly.

"I'm so sorry Reiko, I should have protected you better."

Despite her pain, she smiled at him. "You can't protect me all the time love."

Nodding with his head hung, he spoke again. "You remember what I told you, about my conditions for being with me as one of my mates?"

Confused, she nodded. "Yes, I have to see you in your hanyou form, and accept you after seeing you in it. Right?"

A nod confirmed her question, and then she asked, "Why do you bring this up now?"

Ryu lifted his head, his slitted blue eyes blazing with rage and anger. "Because you are about to see it. That bastard hurt someone I love. He will die, here and now, by my hand."

Reiko looked on at Ryu in shock. He had said he loved and cared for her, but to do this because she was injured? She pushed past her pain and gripped Ryu's shirt, pulling him into a gentle kiss. As she pulled back, she gave him a warm smile. "Then show me, show me your hanyou form, so I can be your mate, my love."

Ryu was smiling at her, and gave her forehead another kiss as he rose. Turning around, his smile fell, and was replaced with a hardened gaze. He approached them, and surprisingly, they hadn't moved from their positions, not even Shin. As he got close to Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto, he turned to Kakashi, staring into his eyes. Kakashi recognized him immediately.

"Ryu-sama," he whispered.

Ryu looked briefly to the other two before returning to Kakashi. "Fall back to the girl, her name is Reiko. Take care of her, Kakashi, and make sure she sees this. Oh, and don't be afraid. I won't kill you."

Kakashi nodded, and rushed Naruto and Iruka towards the girl now known as Reiko. When they got there, they saw that she was intently watching Ryu. Kakashi knelt next to her.

"Reiko-san?"

She answered without even looking at him, her gaze fixated on the man she loved. "Hai, Kakashi?"

"Are you ok, do you need me to call for a medic?"

Shaking her head negatively, she responded, "No, not yet, I have to see this, I have to see his hanyou form."

The three of them were shocked into silence, with roughly the same thoughts. 'Hanyou form? What the hell?"

Ryu had slowly made his way up towards Shin, stopping maybe twenty feet from him.

"I was prepared to spare your life, and you insulted and attacked a woman I love. That for me is unacceptable, and as such, your life is forfeit. Feel privileged, I am going to use my hanyou form on you, as a testament to the woman I love."

Shin had been cocky, but was now confused. "Hanyou form, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Ryu reached out, sword in hand, and turned it downwards and planted it in the ground. Stepping forward, he pulled off his mask, and tossed it on top of the handle of the sword.

He stopped after two steps, and then brought his arms up, crossed in front of him, hands balled into fists, and widened his stance to about shoulder width.

"Ura Fuin, Kaiho," whispered Ryu.

It was as if a flood gate had been opened. Even Kakashi, having seen Gai release six Gates, was unprepared for what occurred.

Ryu let out a loud, powerful yell, as powerful red and black chakra literally exploded out of his body. It literally blew all the air out of the immediate area, and left Shin choking and gasping for air as he watched this, monster, change in front of him.

He brought his arms from their crossed position, and leaned back as he thrust both fists down to his sides, his head tilted back as the chakra increased and started to swirl violently around him, creating a maelstrom of earth, wind, and chakra that was nearly a mile wide, encompassing the whole training ground, and causing Reiko, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka to gasp in the sheer power being released.

As the chakra swirled around him, Ryu released all his pent up anger, rage and hatred at the man in front of him, the one who hurt one of his loves. He let out a roar, one that shook the ground around him, cracking it and forming a crater from the sheer pressure of his released energy. He felt the physical changes coming, and let them come, wanting to finish this bastard off for hurting his Reiko.

Shin watched in horror as he changed in front of him, dark, nearly black chakra coalescing around him, starting at his legs, and moving up his body until it formed a dark shape around his body.

His feet and legs changed first; large, wicked claws replacing his feet, his legs becoming scaly and black, rippling with muscles. As it moved up his body, his power output increased exponentially. His stomach and chest changed next, revealing a chiseled, rock hard body, covered in black scales like the rest of his body. A long, sinuous tail burst out of his tailbone, curling up around him like a snake posed to strike.

The change continued on to his arms, revealing large, powerfully built limbs, with the same wicked black claws on his hands that he had used to kill the guard. As the chakra gathered on his back, eight large spines erupted from both sides of his back, as well as a pair of large black dragon wings.

Reiko had been watching, but she couldn't see anything because of the cloud of debris and chakra. But, surprisingly, she felt even safer in this whirlwind of destruction. She turned to her three companions, who seemed to be faring the same, although poor Naruto was curled up next to her, and she weakly put her arm around him, offering him some comfort.

Ryu felt the final change coming, his head, and leaned forward, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, letting his face shift into his dragon head, feeling his jaw and nose elongate into the powerful jaw of a male dragon, while his hair receded and was replaced by smaller, slicked back spikes. Having fully transformed into his hanyou form, his eyes snapped open, and he let out a powerful roar as he drew the remaining chakra in the air into him. All that was left was a settling dust cloud.

Everyone in the cloud was coughing, and struggling to see what had become of Ryu. Reiko was the first to see him, spotting his head about three feet above the ground, and as the dust settled, it appeared as though he was standing up.

'He shrank 3 feet? What the hell?' She pointed him out to the others, and they had similar thoughts, until Iruka noticed something.

"He didn't shrink, he standing in a crater!" he exclaimed, pointing at the ground in front of them. They followed his finger, and found that he was right, Ryu was standing in a four foot deep crater that he had carved out of the pure release of his chakra.

What they didn't know was that even though this was his hanyou form, he was holding back, only using 1 percent of his total hanyou powers. He didn't want to accidentally destroy everything in a hundred mile radius by releasing his full hanyou power.

Shin realized about six seconds after the dust settled that he was totally and completely fucked. He was fucked worse than an effeminate man in a maximum security prison. He was going to die, and this, thing, in front of him, was going to kill him.

Straightening out his wings, Ryu started to levitate out of the crater, practically dripping killing intent, and a sudden downward pressure that made it very difficult for Shin to breathe.

'What is this feeling, it's like I'm being crushed!' thought the now very scared nuke-nin.

"Reiatsu, spiritual pressure. That's what you are feeling right now, the very oppression of my spirit. Your time has come, Shin, and the time for your judgment is nigh."

Ryu's wings retracted into his body, he needed them out of the way to finish Shin in the way he wanted. Turning to face Reiko, he met her eyes, and was shocked to see her staring at him with a loving, passion filled gaze.

"_I guess this means I'm one of your mates now, huh love?"_ she asked him in his mind.

He grinned, showing his elongated fangs, then turned around to face Shin, all traces of the grin fading.

"Time for you to die, behold, my first signature move."

Ryu bent forward, preparing to strike, and Shin held up his sword to try to protect himself.

"ONI RENDAN!!"

With that powerful shout, Ryu dashed forward, moving at a speed that would make the Hirashin jealous. His closed fist punched straight through Shin's sword, breaking into fragments and sending Shin flying.

After flying back about sixty feet, Ryu appeared behind Shin and kicked him up into the air. Following him up into the air, he proceeded to beat the poor nuke-nin around like a giant pinball, each blow breaking bones, tearing him up inside, but he knew he wasn't done yet.

Ryu was using shunpo to bounce around, kicking and punching the guy senseless, but finally had enough, and used shunpo to appear directly above Shin, delivering a powerful axe kick that sent him straight down towards the ground, now several hundred feet below him.

Ryu followed him down, calling upon Kami to help him deliver the final blow. Kami answered, and pure, undiluted power started flowing into Ryu's cocked back right fist, surrounding it with white light.

Right before Shin hit the ground, he heard Ryu call out the name of the jutsu that would finish him.

"KINJUTSU: TENRAI KEIBATSU!" the power focused into Ryu's fist swirled around, concentrating, and as Shin hit the ground, Ryu plunged his hand into Shin.

The destruction was immense, covering over sixteen miles in diameter, leaving nothing living within the radius of the blast. Luckily, the Oni Rendan had moved them far from the others, and deep into the woods, so no one was harmed. But the pillar of energy that exploded upwards from the point of impact could be seen from everywhere in the five elemental nations, and the earth itself shook with the power of the blow.

Reiko watched in pure rapture, feeling her love release all this power, simply because a man had hurt her. She knew that she was destined to be with Ryu, and she couldn't wait to show him how much she loved him after he got back. Sensing him approaching, she started to stand, her advanced healing having already fixed most of her wounds.

As he lowered himself onto the field in front of them, they let out a collective sigh of relief. They were curious to see his head hung, and as he walked up towards Reiko, his changes started to melt away, revealing the man they knew.

Slowly he made his way up to Reiko, and quietly asked, "What will you do now, Reiko-chan?"

Ryu was disheartened, he thought that she was only kidding with him when she said she wanted to be his mate, because it was before he unleashed his final attack. He felt her hands gently cupping his face, and he nuzzled them, before they tilted his face upwards.

As he gazed into her eyes, he saw the one thing that he was hoping for, acceptance, and love. He managed to gaze into her eyes for about half a second before she smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Ryu closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Reiko, pulling her up into him as he let all the bottled up passion he felt for her flow out.

Suddenly becoming aware of the stares of the other three, Ryu and Reiko broke off their kiss, Ryu looking sheepish while Reiko was a darkening shade of crimson.

"Ahh, gomen Kakashi, Iruka, and, umm, ano, what's your name little one?" Ryu was curious about this boy, he didn't know anything about him and he still seemed so familiar.

Naruto hesitated, and sensing this, Ryu reassured him.

"I only do that to people who hurt my precious people, because they are what give me my strength to carry on."

Naruto perked up, having heard Oji-san say the same thing to him, about needing precious people to make you strong.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" proclaimed Naruto boldly, well, as boldly as one could in front of a man who just created a lake basin.

"Uzumaki? Are you related to Uzumaki Kushina?" inquired Ryu. He thought that the whole Uzumaki clan was killed off except Kushina, but if this child had survived too….

Ryu looked down to see Naruto with a saddened expression, and suddenly had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I don't have any relatives, or parents, I'm an orphan."

Ryu walked up to the boy, and knelt in front of him. Naruto met his gaze, and saw the compassion and understanding of one who was just like him. He felt himself pulled into a hug, and wrapped his arms around Ryu and wept, for the first time in years.

Ryu knew that he needed to cry, he had to himself after he lost his parents, and he was a demon for crying out loud! Stroking Naruto's hair gently, he picked him up, and motioned to the others.

"Come on, let's go, we'll talk more at our house."

Turning around the others silently followed him, wondering what else was in store for them.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok, I would like someone to please review and give me some kind of criticism, be it positive, negative, or neutral. "Good chapter and update soon" does not help me, I need reviews to know what I'm doing well and what I need to improve. Thanks for all the hits though, it's good to know somebody is reading it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill.

Chapter 5

**Village of Oni**

The group consisting of Ryu, Reiko, Kakashi, Iruka, and one sleeping Naruto made their way along the outskirts of the village towards what appeared to be a small shack. As they got closer, Iruka was beginning to wonder if this is where they lived, and was concerned about the living situations.

"Do you live here Ryu-sama, you and Reiko-san?" asked the scarred Chuunin.

Ryu gave the man a withering look before answering him.

"First off, only my loves can call me Ryu-sama, and only under certain conditions." At this statement his eyes glazed over and a perverted grin crept across his face briefly before he shook it off, mentally chastising himself and continuing his answer.

"Secondly, yes we do, along with my adopted brother Rurouni, but wait until we get there to ask me any more questions, you'll see why soon enough."

Iruka nodded, and fell back into step next to Kakashi, watching Ryu carry Naruto like a father would a sleeping child. He seemed honestly concerned about the boy, if how he opened himself to Naruto and let him get out all his pain was any indication. He hoped that Ryu would come with them to Konoha, if not for the sake of the village then for Naruto himself.

Kakashi was reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise, but was actually deep in thought about the recent developments. Not only had Naruto made a great deal of improvement in only an hour and a half of training, but none other than one of his sensei's most important friends and confidants had shown up, with a cat-girl to top it off, and now it seemed that Ryu possessed a power that he had never shown before, but Kakashi suspected that he was hiding his true powers when he was in Konoha before.

Both Iruka and Kakashi were shaken out of their mental musings when both Ryu and Reiko seemed to vanish right in front of their eyes. Panicking, Iruka forced chakra to his senses to try and detect them, while Kakashi raised up his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan eye.

For nearly a minute, both of them stood stock still, searching around for any sign of their three companions. Just when they were about to start moving, Ryu's upper body, still holding Naruto, appeared in front of them, seemingly floating in midair.

Had Kakashi not been in ANBU he would have jumped back in surprise, but hell, he had a reputation to uphold. Iruka however seemed to have him covered, as he jumped back with a start and yelled at them.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!"

Ryu chuckled, and tilted his head, beckoning them forward.

"It helps if you move inside the barrier you two."

Sweatdropping simultaneously, both men stepped forward, and were met with the sensation of stepping through something that felt like water, but the feeling was brief, and in front of them was a sight that they weren't expecting.

In place of the shack, was a modest two floor house in traditional Japanese styling. It seemed to have been built in recent times, but with a few minor differences from the full Japanese architecture. There was no door, and there was a barrel off to one side of the house, and there was piping leading from the gutters to the barrel, allowing it to collect rainwater.

Kakashi and Iruka stood there slack-jawed. Ryu turned around and yelled for them to pick their jaws up and come inside, Reiko had already gone inside, and there was another man standing on the porch, dressed in a full red battle kimono. If not for the bushy brown tail and twitching brown wolf ears on top of his head, he would have taken him for a normal man.

Noticing them staring at him, Rurouni decided to have a little fun with the two of them.

"Don't stare at me like that, I don't swing that way."

Both men went from curious to shocked to disgusted in a matter of seconds, and it was extremely funny to watch, as Rurouni and Ryu burst out in laughter. Ryu had dropped off Naruto in his bed, and had come back out to hear Rurouni speak and see their reactions.

"Calm down you two, it's just a joke, come on in and make yourselves at home, we have a lot to discuss." Ryu said as he calmed himself and turned around, heading back inside.

Kakashi and Iruka slowly made their way up to the house, and after they stepped onto they started to kick off their sandals until Rurouni spoke.

"Don't bother, just wear them inside, we don't mind."

Looking slightly confused, both men kept their sandals on and walked inside. Once inside, they looked around in amazement. The first floor was one big great room, just structural supports showing. There was a nice kitchen off to the left, L shaped with an island in the middle. On the opposite side of the room was a nice sitting area, with two overstuffed armchairs, a chaise-lounge chair, and a long couch along the wall. But what really caught the men's attention was what was in the back of the room.

It was a Zen garden, complete with a built in koi pond, freshly raked gravel, everything. There was even a small shrine set up, with incense burning. Behind the garden, there was a spiral staircase leading upwards to the second floor.

Noticing their looks, Ryu grinned at the two of them.

"Glad you like it, help yourselves to something from the kitchen, there's a large alcohol selection, not just sake, but be careful of what you choose. I would stay away from the absinthe."

Both men nodded, and went to get a light snack, and Kakashi grabbed a bottle of something called "scotch" as well as a tray of glasses and some ice from the freezer.

They walked back to the sitting area, and Kakashi set the glasses and bottle on the table, grabbed a piece of pocky from Iruka and sat down on the couch next to him. Ryu and Rurouni were already sitting on both armchairs, and were leaning back contentedly, but Ryu for some reason was twirling a kunai with his fingers like a drummer twirls a drumstick. Iruka was the first to notice the two missing members of their party.

"Where are Naruto and Reiko-san?"

"Naruto is upstairs in my bed resting, and Reiko is changing into something a bit more, appropriate, than leather, and she's taking a shower. She'll join us soon enough."

Iruka nodded and leaned back, while Kakashi poured himself some scotch on the rocks, leaned back and gave both Ryu and Rurouni a curious look before he took a sip.

"So, you said we needed to talk, correct Ryu-dono?"

Ryu groaned at the honorifics, but let it go. Nodding he started talking.

"Okay, first off, let's get the easy stuff out of the way, tell me what you remember about me, and I'll fill you in from there."

Kakashi thought for a bit before he responded.

"Well, I know that you and Minato-sensei where very good friends and he named you Elite ANBU Commander, a position of same rank and benefits as that of the Sannin. You left one day suddenly without any notice, at least to us, and you were as powerful as Minato-sensei, but I have a feeling you were hiding your true power."

Nodding to himself, Ryu contemplated for a moment before he sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Alright, this is going to be a shocking story, so you two might want to sit back and keep that scotch nearby."

"Ok, first off, the Yondaime was not the only Hokage who knew me; he was just the first who convinced me to show myself to the general population. As you two may have guessed by now, I am not human, I am, or at least was, a demon. I watched as the Shodaime and Nidaime were born, grew up, and founded Konohagakure. I was unique among the demons, as I was not a blood thirsty monster like the others tended to be after leaving hell. Most demons go slightly insane after leaving there, but will come around in a few years usually."

"Now, the other reason I was unique was that I was the one demon who the Shodaime could not control, no matter how hard he tried. Fortunately, I was an honorable demon, and I recognized the reasons why he was trying to control me, it wasn't to use me as a weapon, but to keep me away from those who he considered precious to him. It was this quality that struck a chord in me, and I told him that I would not attack any of those who he considered precious, so long as they didn't do anything that was a threat to me. He hesitantly agreed."

Taking a deep breath, he started to continue, but a sound from the back of the room caught his attention, and he and the rest of the group turned to see Reiko descending the stairs dressed in a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants, the moisture still evident in her hair.

Kakashi turned back to Ryu, as did Iruka, waiting for him to continue, but Ryu just watched Reiko until she had reached them.

She walked straight up to Ryu, who had been leaning forward at that point, and pushed him back in his chair, then crawled up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling him.

Ryu smiled down at his new mate, stroking her hair gently with one hand while he continued his story.

"After the Shodaime and Nidaime agreed to let me stay, they decided that it would be in their best interests to put me in charge of intra-village security. In essence, I was the precursor to the Uchiha police corps. I was given a mask to hide my identity, and that is what gave rise to the ANBU masks they wear today. Everything that happened in that village I was aware of. After all, who do you think warned the Shodaime about Uchiha Madara's plans to overthrow him and the Nidaime, using his Mangekyou Sharingan."

This brought a combined gasp from Kakashi and Iruka; they had no idea that this man in front of them was the person who led to the legendary battle at the Valley of the End. Finally getting over their shock, Iruka motioned for him to continue as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but he could tell that he was going to need the alcohol soon.

Ryu had been absentmindedly stroking Reiko's hair, smiling down at her the whole time. Sensing that they were ready, he continued his story.

"After that battle, which the Shodaime forbid me from fighting in, the Great Shinobi Wars started up again. Because of my unique status, I was kept in the village, as a last line of defense, and to watch over the future Sandaime, Sarutobi Sasuke. After both the Shodaime and Nidaime passed on, I served the Sandaime in the same capacity as I had before, and I was introduced to the ANBU, Danzo, Homura and Koharu, Uchiha Fugaku, and the Sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru."

Kakashi smiled as he heard Ryu growl at mentioning Danzo and the two Council members, as well as Orochimaru.

"He named me Elite ANBU Commander, not the Yondaime, giving me the same powers and rights as a Sannin, but without having to reveal my true heritage. No one in that room save for Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi knew that I was a demon in human form. Not even Danzo knew, or knows as far as I can tell."

"During my service to the Sandaime, I was actually sent outside the village on solo missions, much to Tsunade's concern. Before you ask, no, Tsunade and I were never an item, she had eyes for Orochimaru, while Jiraiya literally gave himself to her, but his pervertedness caused him to receive her rejection and ire instead of acceptance, even though she turned to him for comfort after losing Nawaki and Dan."

Iruka might have been seeing things, but he swore he saw a tear in Ryu's eye when he mentioned Nawaki, and inquired as such.

"Did you know Nawaki?"

Giving him a sad smile, Ryu nodded.

"I was the one who found him, and I, for the first time for several decades, used my demon powers to ensure that his soul found his way to heaven. It seems that Kami took note of this, and began to take an interest in me. But I'll get to that later."

"Anyways, I watched Namikaze Minato grow up, and I have to admit he bears a striking resemblance to Naruto, except for the whisker marks. I watched as the Sannin chose their apprentices, Orochimaru had Mitarashi Anko, Tsunade had Shizune, and Jiraiya choose Minato. The results were surprisingly similar to what I expected, having watched the Sannin grow up. Minato blossomed, becoming very powerful, while Orochimaru's and Tsunade's apprentices seemed to gain power as well, but not nearly as much as Jiraiya's. When Minato was named to be the Yondaime Hokage, Orochimaru snapped and left the village with Anko, becoming a nuke-nin in the process. Sarutobi forbid me from following him, because he knew I would kill him without hesitation."

Suddenly, a small, white dragon the size of a large dog poofed into the room, turning to Ryu as it spoke.

"_**Ryu-sama, Gamabunta regrets to inform you that Namikaze Minato passed away about a year after you left, having given his life to seal away the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**_

Ryu stiffened at this, and Reiko, Iruka, and Kakashi noticed, and their thoughts were the same on this matter.

'How does he know the Kyuubi no Kitsune?'

Ryu turned to the dragon and nodded. "You may leave now little one, give my regards to Bunta and tell him I'll visit him soon to offer my prayers in person."

The little dragon bowed and poofed away, and Ryu turned to glare hard at the two men seated on the couch, and they withered under his stony gaze.

"Care to explain why my best friend sealed my first love away?"

This brought a collective gasp from the other three present. Reiko was shocked to learn that his first love was a demon as powerful as the Kyuubi, but even more so that Ryu swung that way.

Kakashi and Iruka were in a complete stupor. This man was the mate of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? What the fuck was going on? Deciding to ask before jumping to conclusions, Kakashi tentatively asked, "How do you know the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Ryu sighed before he answered.

"I helped her after she left hell, I controlled her rage until she came back to her senses. During that time we fell in love, and decided to mate with each other, but another Kitsune decided to make an appearance, and she fell hard for him. After that, I left her, one of the hardest decisions I had to make, and came to Konoha. Before I left, I checked in on her, and saw she had a litter and was quite happy. I told her about what I had done, and she was impressed with Minato, so much so that she decided to give his offspring a summoning contract for her family, much to her mate's disgust."

Now if Ryu being the Kyuubi's mate was shocking, the fact that she wanted to offer a summoning contract to the most powerful Hokage they had was just plain unbelievable. Finally scooping their jaws off the floor, they nodded for him to continue.

"After that I left, and Kami brought me to heaven, and decided to make me her Earth bound warrior, giving me creative freedom to balance the scales, or tip them in favor of good, if I so chose. She gave me more power, and made me a true immortal, not a fake like some of the people I've met."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Iruka, and he blurted out, "Wait, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kami are FEMALE!?!?"

Ryu just grinned and nodded. "Of course, only a female can be that powerful, and be both benevolent and vindictive at the same time. Hell, just look at Tsunade."

Ignoring the men, he decided to give them a Cliff Notes version of the rest of his life.

"For several more years, Kami sent me to several dimensions, and I helped to balance the odds in favor of good while I was there. I met several good friends, my adopted brother, and gained several mates, much to Rurouni's chagrin and disappointment."

Rurouni huffed in annoyance at that statement, and Ryu rolled his eyes before explaining. "He's saving himself for his true love, and he's tired of me getting all the mates while he acts like a cold hearted bastard. Surprisingly, it's been very effective at keeping the females away from him"

"Anyways, I met Rurouni, and we became adopted brothers, and Kami granted him the same powers as me. As we went along, we gained knowledge of more powerful attacks, and I obtained several powerful weapons, as well as my current outfit. Now, we've returned home, and I intend to bring my mates here and settle down, I want to love and protect all of them, and I want to be there when they give birth to my children."

Saying this he lovingly patted Reiko on the stomach, while she blushed a deep red. 'Me, bearing his children?' She put her hand on top of his, and looked up into his eyes, seeing only caring and love for her, and he smiled.

"Yes Reiko, I have accepted you as my mate, and would consider it an honor if you bore my children."

Reiko was shocked, she knew that now that she had accepted him in his hanyou form, that he would mate with her, but she never would have guessed that his love for her ran as deep as it did. She was tearing up, and wet droplets hit Ryu's chest as he looked down concerned.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Reiko, please, don't cry, I can't stand it when I make a woman cry because I hurt them."

Reiko choked out a laugh, the poor guy was just too hard on himself. She reached up and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss, licking his lips and toying with his, very dexterous, tongue, before pulling back and giving him a soft smile.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you baka. I would be proud to be your mate, and I would happy to bear your children someday."

Ryu had gone from upset to elated in a nanosecond, she wanted to be with him after all! He pulled her in for his own kiss, and grinned into the kiss as he used his chakra to stimulate her nipples and clit, causing her to moan throatily into his mouth.

Iruka and Kakashi were just staring, at a loss for words. Kakashi was struggling not to lose it, but when Reiko moaned in obvious pleasure into Ryu's mouth, he lost it, shooting back in a fountain of blood pouring from his nose. Iruka soon followed him, having managed to hold on for a few more seconds.

Ryu and Reiko broke apart their kiss, and looked over to where the two men lay, twitching. Both of them grinned at each other and burst out laughing. Ryu casually waved a hand in the air as the blood was pulled to him, coalescing into a small ball. He then promptly discarded it with a perfect hook shot across the room into a trash can in the kitchen.

As both Kakashi and Iruka came to, Kakashi noticed something to Ryu's left, that he had missed before, something that hadn't been seen in Konoha since the death of the Yondaime, an electric guitar.

Kakashi helped Iruka up, and pointed to the guitar.

"You still have that?"

Ryu turned his head, following Kakashi's finger, until he saw his guitar sitting next to him. Smiling he turned around and addressed him.

"Yes, I do. I can play a plethora of instruments, but guitar was my first, and sometimes I play for Reiko or Rurouni, but I still love the music that Minato and I played when he was alive."

Iruka nodded in understanding, the Yondaime had been fond of the music, and several radio stations in Konoha dedicated to the genre.

Before anything else happened, Ryu motioned for the two men to sit, and asked Reiko to go upstairs and check on Naruto. She reluctantly agreed, having become very used to Ryu's warm body next to her, until he told her the faster she got him the faster she got another kiss. Blushing madly, she dashed up the staircase to get Naruto.

As she ran up the stairs, Ryu turned to Kakashi and Iruka, giving them a stony glare that made the previous one look like a loving gaze.

"So, when were you going to tell him?"

Iruka looked confused, and asked "Tell who what Ryu-san?"

Ryu gave an irritated sigh and responded, "Naruto, when were you going to tell him about his prisoner and his lineage?"

Both men stiffened, and Ryu noticed it. Sighing mentally to himself, he stated the obvious. "You weren't because you were forbidden to tell it to him."

Nodding slowly, both men breathed a sigh of relief, until Ryu's next statement hit them.

"I guess I'll have to tell him and let Kyuu-chan out."

Both men jumped at that statement, and Kakashi, in a show of unusually high emotion, yelled out.

"YOU CAN'T LET THAT DEMON OUT, IT WILL KILL US ALL!"

Both men were sudden hit was a great amount of pressure, feeling like their bodies were being slowly crushed. Looking at Ryu, they saw that his once warm eyes had gone ice cold, and was glaring at Kakashi.

"I will do what is right, Hatake, and there is nothing you can do or say that will stop me."

If he weren't slowly suffocating to death, Iruka would have slapped Kakashi senseless. He wasn't stupid, he remembered how Ryu had reacted over Reiko being hit, and had bit his tongue. It seemed that Kakashi wasn't as intelligent in that matter.

Ryu closed his eyes, calming himself and pulling his reiatsu back, allowing the men to breathe easier. He opened them as the two men sat themselves back on the couch, Kakashi with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Ryu-san. It's just that I have bad memories of the day the Kyuubi attacked our village."

At this, Ryu's eyes went from condescending to confused, why would Kyuubi attack a village she wanted to ally herself with? He decided to ask her himself, after he freed her from her prison. Deciding to let it go, he turned his thoughts to Naruto.

That boy was just like Minato when he was young, and he had a sneaking suspicion that they were related. Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out the seal that he had been holding onto for a long time. Biting himself enough to make himself bleed, he ran his bloody thumb across the seal, causing two more seals to appear, one blackened out, and one a slowly pulsing red.

He gazed at it for a moment before nodding to himself, resealing them back and placing the seal back into his coat pocket.

He then took out a small scroll, and two vials of blood, a bottle of ink and a brush. He cleared a small area on the table and unfurled the scroll, and started writing seals on it. Kakashi and Iruka watched him make the seals with great interest. They knew that the Yondaime had been a Seal Master, and it appeared that Ryu was one as well, if not better. Finishing the complex seal, which oddly looked like a large circle ringed with kanji, connected to three smaller kanji-ringed circles spaced evenly around the first. He uncorked the two vials and poured a drop of each into two of the circles, and they were immediately absorbed. When nothing happened, Iruka decided to ask the obvious question.

"What are you doing Ryu-san?"

Ryu looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to the seal.

"You'll have to wait for Naruto to get your answer Iruka."

Just as soon as he said that, a sleepy Naruto descended the stairs, followed by Reiko, who seemed to be resisting the urge to just pick him up and carry him to Ryu. She wanted another kiss damnit!

Having come into the great room and sitting down on the couch, Naruto turned and took note of the people near him.

'Ok, we got Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, that Reiko lady, that Ryu guy we met earlier, and some guy with wolf ears and a tail. I wonder what this is all abo….wait a second, WOLF EARS! TAIL? What the fuck is going on here?'

Naruto was now wide awake and staring intently at Rurouni, who had begun to shift under his scrutinizing gaze.

Ryu noticed his staring, and decided to answer for him. "Naruto, Rurouni, Rurouni, Naruto. Rurouni is a wolf demon Naruto."

The reaction was completely opposite of what Ryu expected, he thought Naruto would scream bloody murder and run and hide, but instead he settled for a soft "Sugoi" and kept staring at Rurouni.

"Naruto, it's not polite to stare."

Naruto jumped from the voice, and put his hand behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "Gomen, I just thought it was cool."

Ryu chuckled, and decided to get right down to business. He needed Naruto's blood to complete the seal.

"Naruto, come here, I need to check on something."

Naruto nodded and popped off his seat, walking over to stand in front of Ryu. Ryu pulled out a small knife, and held it out in front of Naruto.

"I need to cut your finger in order to get some blood for a test, is that ok Naruto?"

Naruto had been frightened when he saw the knife, thinking he was going to attack him like the villagers did, until he heard Ryu's request. Seeing his apprehension, Ryu decided to offer something in return.

"If you want, after we do this, I can teach you a jutsu, one that I think you would find of great benefit to you for your future training."

At this Naruto's eyes widened, he was going to teach him a jutsu? He excitedly nodded his head, and held out his arm, closing his eyes, preparing for the cut. What he felt surprised him; Ryu had grasped his hand, forcing his pointer finger out and sliced the tip of it open. Opening his eyes, he saw Ryu positioning his finger over the scroll on the table, specifically over the seal written on it. After two drops of blood fell, he felt a pulse of chakra from Ryu hit his system, and his wound instantly closed, leaving no scars, but he felt something deep inside him stirring. Looking at Ryu in shock, he asked question burning on his mind.

"That's it?"

"Yep, what were you expecting?"

Lowering his gaze, Naruto hesitated before answering, "I thought you were gonna cut my wrists like everyone else."

Now something hit everyone in the room except Naruto, something that scared them shitless, Ryu was unleashing a massive amount of killing intent, although it seemed to be unconsciously. Before it got out of hand, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Looking at Kakashi, he slowly ground out his question, trying hard to keep his temper in check.

"What does he mean by that Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked ashamed before he answered. "The villagers, with exception of a few of the remaining clans and shinobi, including the Hokage, consider him the demon incarnate, and take out their misplaced rage on the boy."

Gazing sadly at the boy, he continued, "He has survived assassination attempts, severe beatings, poisonings, and emotional and physical abuse at the hand of caretakers that the Hokage later dealt with. His own generation has seemed to pick up on the habit of belittling him, because their parents were ok with it, even encouraged them to beat him as often as possible."

Iruka decided to interject in here, but inside he was shocked at the brutality that Naruto had been subjected to. "When he's at the Academy, he goofs off and pulls pranks, but I think it's just a cry for attention, rather than an act of subversion, as the headmaster seems to think it is. He punished Naruto by making him act as a moving target for shuriken and kunai practice, but that stopped after the Hokage got wind of what happened."

"Because I felt he needed to be outside the village, I asked for and was granted permission to train him here where he could be free from the negativity of the village."

Ryu had been sitting motionless, waiting for them to finish. After Iruka and Kakashi stopped, he stood, and walked over to a large circular seal set into the floor that neither had noticed before. Stepping inside, he made a single handseal and a barrier flickered into existence, effectively shutting himself off from them. It was only after he made sure that the barrier was ready, and that Kami was watching to make sure nothing bad happened, that he let out his rage.

Kakashi and Iruka watched in fascination and horror as Ryu seemingly exploded with his reddish black chakra, releasing so much of it that it completely filled the barrier and they lost sight of him. Nothing seemed to happen for several minutes, but they started to worry when the barrier suddenly cracked, and they watched helplessly as it spread. It seemed like the barrier was about to fail, when a girl suddenly appeared, placing a hand lightly on the barrier and reinforcing it.

Her long, blonde hair fell down to her lower back, her skin was flawless and her curves perfect, not too big, not too small, and her face was so angelic if the situation wasn't so serious Kakashi would have blushed profusely from her sheer beauty.

About ten more minutes passed, and then the chakra fog inside the barrier seemed to dissipate, revealing a now calmer looking Ryu, who seemed to be nursing his throat lightly, like he had been yelling loudly. As the last of the chakra disappeared, the girl lowered her hand from the barrier, letting it shatter with the sound of broken crystal.

Ryu pulled his hand from his throat, and walked up to the girl. Kakashi and Iruka watched as Ryu dropped to one knee, bowing his head before this girl.

"Thank you, Kami-sama, for your help. I will work on better controlling my anger some more."

Kakashi and Iruka's jaws dropped. This was Kami!?!? This beautiful, sensuous, curvy, woman? Suddenly both of them felt the air smack them on the back of the head as the girl spoke with a voice that was both angelic and commanded respect.

"It is no problem Ryu-kun, I am always here for you if you need me. Just make sure those two perverts over there don't get out of control, I'm tired of dealing with them after they see me, you being the only exception."

Ryu stood and nodded, with a slight grin. "Just as you are there for me, I will at your service should you need me, and I'm glad that you made an exception for me, though I can only guess as to why."

Kami laughed lightly, her laugh musical, healing, empowering. Both men suddenly felt very strong, as if they could take on a squad of nuke-nin and win easily.

"Because while you may have perverted thoughts, you do not act on them, and you chastise yourself for having them. I must go, I have other things to attend to. Take care and give Kyuu-chan a hug for me, she's going to need you to help her Ryu."

Giving her a confused look, he thought and shrugged. He had talked with her often enough to know that her reasons would be made known eventually, so it was pointless to ask. Besides, she never told him anyways.

Kami turned to Kakashi and Iruka, and gave them a curt nod before simply disappearing. No poof of smoke, no fire, no flash of lightning or clap of thunder, she simply ceased to exist. Ryu shook his head before turning to the two men, walking up to them and whacking them both on the back of the head with his hands. (Took this from NCIS, Gibbs smacking Tony :P)

"You two had pervy thoughts about Kami-sama, what the hell are you, brain dead?"

Sweatdropping at the hypocrisy of that statement, they decided to turn their attention back to Naruto and the others. Rurouni was leaning back in his chair, a small smile etched on his face, while Reiko was sitting impatiently on Ryu's chair, and Naruto was staring at the scroll on the table.

"Hey, Ryu-san, what does this mean?" Naruto asked, pointing at the scroll. The three men walked forward, and Ryu glanced at the scroll. In the middle of the center circle, was a big plus sign and it was glowing green. Ryu nodded to himself, and picked up the scroll, rolling it up and holding it out in front of him. Everyone watched him in confusion, until he dropped his hand but the scroll stayed there, hovering in midair. Suddenly it started shaking, then grew smaller and smaller like it was being compressed until it vanished completely.

Turning back to his chair, he looked down at Reiko who was giving him an irritated look. Grinning he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Did you think I forgot? To make it up to you, I'm gonna do something special."

Without waiting for her reaction, he slid his hands under her ass, and picked her up, pulling her to him as he planted a smoldering kiss on her again, using his chakra to once again stimulate her clit and nipples, causing her to moan. She suddenly became aware of something hard grinding into her very sensitive pussy, and she realized with a start that he was grinding his hardening erection into her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he whispered into her ear as he ground harder.

"Tonight, my love, you become my mate."

As he said it, he ground one last time into her, while sending a concentrated pulse of chakra to her nipples and clit. The reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she came in a rush. Thankfully, being the demon he was, Ryu managed to contain her juices from flowing out, and forced his erection to recede, though for a moment he considered just taking her on the table in front of everybody.

As she came down off her orgasmic bliss, she noticed that she was once again seated in Ryu's lap, and he was cradling her gently while trying not to laugh. Confused, she looked where he was and there were four unconscious bodies lying in a pool of blood, all seemingly having had massive nosebleeds at the same time. Suppressing her urge to giggle, she settled for snuggling deeper into Ryu, inhaling his delicious scent.

When Kakashi and Iruka sailed back in a fountain of blood, Ryu hadn't been surprised. But when Rurouni and Naruto followed soon after, he had been trying not to laugh at loud at the poor boy and his aniki.

Settling back into the chair, he waited as the four of them woke up, and managed to get to their seats.

Naruto was the first to ask a question.

"Umm, what did that scroll say?"

Ryu sighed, and he turned to Naruto.

"Ok, it's time you learned the truth, the whole truth. The truth about your parents, and why the villagers hate you so much."

Naruto listened intently, this man knew about his parents and why he was hated?

Ryu took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok, the truth is Naruto, your parents are…"

**End Chapter Five**

I know, cliffie, my first one, can't wait to write about how Naruto's reaction to everything, and if you think that's cool, wait to you hear Ryu's proposals to Naruto. No, not marriage proposals you yaoi fans. See you soon


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read the story, but I think I need to make it a Naru/Saku story later turning to a Naru/Harem, or Naru/Hina or Naru/Ino. So, poll for all who read, who do you want first, Sakura, Hinata, or Ino? Also, PLEASE give me some kind of criticism, whether good, bad, whatever. I can't improve as a writer unless someone tells me I'm not doing a good job. That being said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother with this since I put one in the previous chapters, but I don't own Naruto. But DAMN I LOVE HIS ANIME RASEN SHURIKEN!!

Previously:

Naruto was the first to ask a question.

"Umm, what did that scroll say?"

Ryu sighed, and he turned to Naruto.

"Ok, it's time you learned the truth, the whole truth. The truth about your parents and why the villagers hate you so much."

Naruto listened intently, this man knew about his parents and why he was hated?

Ryu took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok, the truth is Naruto, your parents are…"

Chapter Six

Naruto stared at Ryu, not moving, speaking, not even breathing. He wanted to find out who his parents were, and this man knew them. But Ryu hadn't said anything in a full minute, and finally Naruto lost patience and started jumping up and down like a, well, six year old and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

Ryu chuckled as he watched Naruto snap and go nuts, and he made a motion with his hand to calm the boy. When Naruto had finally settled down he decided to finish. Without anyone noticing, he had used his powers to pull a pillow up right behind Naruto, seeing as he was standing in front of him and he didn't want him to hurt his butt if he fell from shock.

"Your parents, Uzumaki Naruto, were none other than Uzumaki Kushina, heiress of the most powerful clan from the Whirlpool Country, and Namikaze Minato, known as the Yondaime Hokage, and as Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Ryu was very glad he had placed the pillow behind Naruto as the boy fell down on his ass from shock, his eyes unfocused, mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

'I had parents, I had parents, and they were great shinobi.' thought young Naruto. He was surprised to hear Ryu chuckling, and gave him a curious look.

"Yes, Naruto, you have parents, and yes they were great shinobi, but they also loved you very much. Remember that Naruto, besides, we have more to discuss."

Still trying to wrap his mind around how Ryu knew what he was thinking, Naruto slowly nodded. After all, what else could shock him today?

Taking a shaky breath, Ryu decided to hit him with the bad news.

"Ok, now for the hard part. I know why you are so hated in Konoha, as do Iruka and Kakashi, but they were forbidden to tell you, and they were forbidden to tell you about you heritage as well, for fear of your father's enemies."

"You remember the story of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right?"

Naruto nodded, it was one of the few stories he actually remembered. Seeing Ryu's heavy expression, he quickly figured something out, much to Kakashi and Iruka's surprise.

"He didn't kill the Kyuubi, did he?"

Ryu nodded, glad that he had come across his late friend's son. Though he could tell he had inherited his father's prankster nature, he also noticed that he had an untapped amount of potential in him.

"No, while humans can possibly kill lower level demons, anything from a Bijuu up is impossible to kill, but they can be sealed. Though the price for this sealing is high."

Naruto gave a confused look before asking, "What's a bijuu?"

Ryu glanced at Rurouni, who decided to answer for him.

"Bijuu are tailed demons. They differ from normal demons not because they have tails, but that the tails they possess represent their hierarchy and power level. They run from Ichibi up to Kyuubi. After that you get the Grand Demons, which, technically, is what Ryu and I started as. Though we had to fight hard for our positions."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and Rurouni continued

"The problem with this is, in order to seal a bijuu away, the container has to be something a little more robust than a simple scroll or other inanimate object."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization, it all made sense now, his birthday and the date of the Kyuubi's attack, the fact that the Yondaime had been the one to seal the Kyuubi, it all fit.

"I'm the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, aren't I?" asked Naruto, close to tears.

Nodding sadly, Ryu decided to answer him.

"Hai, you are the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, Naruto, but you aren't the demon herself."

Naruto sniffled, holding back his tears, until something Ryu said caught up with him.

"Wait, you said herself. Is the Kyuubi female?"

Ryu just grinned widely, and motioned Naruto to come over to him. He was confused, but obeyed, and Ryu placed his hand on Naruto's head, and looking into his eyes he spoke.

"Why don't I just show you, Kakashi, Iruka, Rurouni, if you want to come just place your hands on mine. Reiko, you're coming with me, I want you to meet her."

Reiko nodded, and Kakashi and Iruka stood and placed their hands on top of Ryu's but Rurouni just stood and waved them off.

"I'll see her later on, I'm going to town to pick up some sealing scrolls, be back in a while."

Nodding to Rurouni, Ryu closed his eyes and concentrated, and the whole group was surrounded by a pulsating blue chakra, and the whole group felt a tug as their minds were pulled into Naruto's to meet the famed Kyuubi.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Picking themselves up off the floor, Kakashi and Iruka gazed around them. They seemed to be in a massive sewer, if the dripping and standing water, the brickwork concrete blocks and piping running overhead were any indication. Gazing around, they spotted Naruto standing next to Ryu and Reiko, and walked over to join them.

"So, where are we?" asked Naruto with all the curiosity of a six year old child.

"In your mind Naruto, we're here to see Kyuu-chan, or rather Akume-chan."

Iruka couldn't help but giggle at the thought of this place being Naruto's mindscape.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about your mind being in the gutter, it's already a sewer!"

Ryu sweatdropped at this statement, and shrugged it off. Turning to Reiko, he directed his next question at her.

"Can you show us the way? Search for the smell that is like a fox. I could find it, but I want to improve your abilities while we are here, so why not?"

Giving Ryu a sidelong half glare, Reiko took a few sniffs at the air, and turning she pointed to a tunnel to the left.

"That way."

Nodding, the group followed Reiko through the winding halls of Naruto's mind, until they came to a large iron gate, nearly four stories tall and held together with what looked like a simple strip of paper. Within the confines of the cage, they could feel a presence stirring, not quite awake, but rousing from slumber.

Grinning to himself, Ryu turned to the group and motioned them to step back and cover their ears. Confused, they did as they were instructed, and Ryu, still grinning, walked over to the cage.

They weren't sure what he was doing, until he bellowed out in a huge shout.

"AKUME-CHAN, YOUR TAILS ARE ON FIRE, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

The whole assembled party sweatdropped simultaneously as the famed Kyuubi no Kitsune jumped up and started running in circles, trying to extinguish the non-existent flames on her tail. After a few seconds, she realized she really WASN'T on fire, and turned to glare at the person who had woken her so rudely. He was currently lying on the ground in front of her cage, laughing his ass off.

Ryu stood, still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes, as he felt a large claw ram itself into his chest, and looked up to see the Kyuubi with an angry snarl on her very large fox face.

"**HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME, THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE HUMAN! I MAY BE IMPRISONED IN THIS BOY BUT YOU WILL STILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE."**

The group looked on in shock at what happened. Kakashi and Iruka had to use every ounce of willpower not to faint from shock. Reiko was nearly in tears, she thought that Ryu, her mate to be had just been killed in front of her very eyes. Naruto was just hiding behind Reiko, shaking like a leaf. All four were shaken out of their shock as a low, sinister laugh started echoing through the hall, not coming from the Kyuubi, but from Ryu himself.

Grinning, Ryu reached up and with a single fluid motion pulled the massive claw tip from his body and pushed it back hard enough to fling the Kyuubi effortlessly into the back of the cage. Smiling broadly he turned, showing them his uninjured body.

He watched with a grin as Reiko walked up to him, but was blown away when she slapped him soundly across his face. He turned his head back around to ask her what was wrong when she felt her arms wrap around him as she buried her face into his chest.

It wasn't until her sobbing hit his ears that he realized how badly he fucked up. She loved him and to her it looked like he had just been killed in front of her eyes. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he lowered his head to hers and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Reiko; I'm so sorry my love. I just wanted to show off a bit, I didn't think. I won't leave you, not ever. I'm your mate and you are mine. We will spend eternity together, along with my other mates, who are yours as well."

Pulling back, wiping her tears away, she gave him a half hearted glare before speaking.

"What makes you think I swing that way Ryu?"

Grinning broadly, he lowered his mouth next to her ear and whispered huskily so only she could hear.

"Because I know of your fantasies, love. I know of you wanting to have a huge harem orgy with me and my mates. I know they would love it too, because I know they want it too. You will all be equals, and mates, just me as the only male."

Reiko was speechless, her mouth hanging open as a large blush covered her face. She was stuttering a bit for words, but it was when Ryu pulled back, giving her a smoldering kiss, that she finally gave into the heat of the moment, and jumped into his arms.

A disgruntled snort from behind them separated the two of them, as Reiko spotted the Kyuubi, now in human form, glaring at them. Her long, curly red hair tumbled down to mid back, her slitted red eyes glaring disinterestedly at the couple. Her body was lithe and sensuous, like Reiko's but with a slightly bigger bust. Her tanned skin shone healthily, and her nine bushy crimson red tails waved behind her in irritation. She could only be described as beautiful, but she was also very, very deadly looking.

Reiko felt herself being set down by Ryu, who had yet to turn around. She glared as hard as she could at the demoness, who only smirked in return before speaking to the man who had flung her like a rag doll.

"Hey you, face me. I want to see the face of the man who survived my wrath."

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then a light chuckling was heard. The source of this was Ryu, who slowly turned around, pulling his mask down as he did to face the now quizzical demoness.

"Oh, but I've already survived your wrath, Akume-chan. I helped keep you from killing everyone all those years ago, when we fell in love."

Recognition flooded her and Akume blinked, all irritation forgotten as she suppressed tears.

"Ryu-kun?" she asked uncertainly, hoping she wasn't wrong.

Smiling softly, Ryu took Reiko by the hand, and led her to the cage. He walked boldly through the bars, Reiko in tow. Walking up to the shocked deity, he reached up and stroked her face gently with his free hand.

"Hai, it's me Akume. Your self-admitted first love."

Eyes growing suspicious, she decided to test him.

"When did we first mate?"

Smiling sadly, he shook his head. "We didn't, we were going to until that other Kitsune came along one day. You were smitten with him, and he mated with you that night, the night I left."

Akume's and Reiko's eyes had gone wide. Reiko knew that he had left her when she chose the other demon, but the fact she had been with another after professing her love for Ryu. She started growling, but a soft pressure from Ryu caught her attention. Turning to him, she saw his small shake of his head. He wanted her to let it go, and she begrudgingly did.

Akume had teared up. This was him, her first love, the man she had left so quickly for that bastard of a mate. Sure he was good to her, as far as demons go, and gave her a strong litter, but he was opposed to her being his equal and belittled her often.

Falling to her knees, she lowered her gaze and openly cried in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Ryu-kun, I was so blind to what was right there, to who was right there, you. I left you for someone who I thought I loved, but it turned out to be the worst mistake of my life. I just wish you could forgive me someday."

Akume's shoulders shook as she cried, feeling lower than anything. So when a pair of arms, a pair of strong, familiar arms, surrounded her, she ceased sobbing for a moment in shock.

Ryu had let go of Reiko, and had knelt in front of her, wrapping her up in his arms as he stroked her hair lightly, nuzzling his face into hers as he whispered into her ear.

"You made a mistake, love, and I know that you know that. But you cannot ask for my forgiveness in the future."

At this Akume stiffened and prepared to cry again, but Ryu's next words caught her tears before they fell.

"Because you already have my forgiveness, Akume. You were and still are my first love, and I would like to introduce you to someone."

Looking up to Reiko, he nodded. She knew what he wanted, and walked behind Akume, and wrapped her arms around her from behind, around her waist, nuzzling her face into Akume's back and inhaling her unique, and somewhat alluring scent.

Akume felt the pressure of the female neko behind her, and she pulled back to look at Ryu in confusion. He smiled back before answering her unspoken question.

"That is Reiko, one of our new mates."

Now Akume had been prepared for a lot of things, but this was just unreal. Their mate, no, wait, MATES? She gave him a puzzled look before it dawned on her. She knew of his plan to have multiple mates, and treat them as equals. She had agreed with it, being bi herself, but they never actually gotten around to being mates.

Seeing her confusion, Ryu just smiled, and leaned in to kiss Akume soundly on the lips, shocking her briefly before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, happy to be in his arms again.

After nearly a minute of nonstop kissing, Ryu pulled back, much to Akume's disappointment. Nodding his head to Reiko, he gave his reason.

"You wouldn't want to ignore our mate would you? We are all equal in this."

Smiling softly, Akume turned to Reiko, taking in the girls unique neko features, her smooth, flawless, toned skin, long silky dark hair, her soft cat ears and tail, her absolute beauty. Unable to hold back any longer, she reached forward with both hands, cupping Reiko's face and pulling her into a soft kiss.

If Akume was shocked, then Reiko was at a loss for words, let alone coherent thought. She had just had her first kiss from a woman, and damn if it wasn't good. She gently tugged at Akume, pulling her closer to her, moaning openly into her mouth as she felt Ryu's hands go to her shoulders.

But instead of pulling them closer, he pushed them apart. Turning to look at him in confusion, he simply jerked his head towards the bars of the cage. Outside, there were three unconscious bodies of Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto, having seemingly passed out from seeing the two women kiss.

Giggling profusely at the men, the three of them got up, and Ryu took Akume in his right hand, and Reiko in his left, and promptly walked up to the cage bars. Akume was worried that she would be left behind, but she passed through the bars just as easily as Ryu and Reiko did. Turning to Akume, Ryu decided that he had better lay some ground rules before they left.

"Look, Akume-chan, you need to stay in your human form until we work some things out, I know you don't want to but it's for the best."

Nodding, Akume focused her massive chakra and expelled the whole group from Naruto's mindscape. The instant they disappeared, the seal on the door fizzled out, and the gate swung open. In the middle, where the gates had been shut, stood a man, about 6'5", wearing a long white battle cloak with flames licking up the edges. His blonde hair was spiky, and his blue eyes sharp and focused. Smiling to himself, he sat down and waited, knowing that it wouldn't' be long before his friend came back and saved him.

**Real World**

All of the members of the group who had made the journey opened their eyes, seeing themselves in the real world. A quick headcount by Kakashi made him aware that Akume was indeed with them, and in her human form. Sitting down, he pulled Iruka down by the belt loop of his pants, while Naruto just sat down on the chaise-lounge chair.

Ryu awoke to a light presence on his lap, and smiled seeing Reiko. That smile only grew as Akume joined her on Ryu's lap, pulling his head in for a mindblowing kiss that left the men shaking with rage at not having a girl like that.

Not to be outdone, Reiko pulled Akume away from Ryu's face and proceeded to give him her own mindblowing kiss. Akume smirked at the girl's boldness, and she reached forward and gently stroked along the bottom edge of Reiko's chest. Reiko moaned throatily into Ryu's mouth, who purred in contentment, but begrudgingly reached up and pushed Reiko back away from him, and Akume away from Reiko.

"Not now loves, it's not appropriate."

Both women glared at him, and he hastily decided to give them an reason to let it go.

"Besides, you need to save your strength, if you plan on mating with me tonight."

Both Reiko and Akume blushed deep red and nodded, and laid down into Ryu's chest, nuzzling him from both sides, purring contentedly.

Ryu sighed in both relief and comfort, until a faint buzzing noise alerted his senses. It was coming from his inside jacket pocket, and decided to use his powers to pull it out. He thought it was a good idea, seeing as how his arms were currently trapped.

Tugging itself out of his pocket, the seal floated up in front of Ryu's face, where he bit his lip and used his tongue to wipe the blood across the seal. Akume and Reiko watched his tongue, amazed at his dexterity. Looking at each other, they seemed to share a similar fantasy where he was using his tongue to pleasure them.

Both blushed heavily, and held back nosebleeds, but suddenly were shocked when Ryu sat bolt upright, nearly knocking both of the unsuspecting women out of his lap. Only his tight arms around them kept them in place.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Ryu once again looked at the seal before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Ladies, I need you to get up for a second, I have something important to do with Naruto."

Looking unsure, both of them stood, and Naruto walked forward, having heard his name mentioned.

"What is it Ryu-sensei?"

Ryu was taken aback for a moment at being called sensei, but quickly shrugged it off as he smiled at Naruto.

Placing his hand upon the young boy's head, he quickly dove back into the boy's mind.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto looked up at Ryu, who had appeared behind him, and Ryu quickly took his hand and led him back into the room where Akume had been held. Once there, Naruto noticed that the gate was opened, and there was a man calmly sitting on the floor where the doors previously were.

Grinning, Ryu let go of Naruto, leaving him at the entrance to the chamber, and rushed forward to the man, who was slowly standing, an identical grin on his face.

Finally reaching him, Ryu pulled the man into him like a long lost brother, hugging him fiercely, while the man hugged him back as well, apparently happy to see him as well.

After nearly two minutes of hugging, Ryu pulled back and motioned for Naruto to join them. As he walked up to the two men, he started noticing how similar the man was to him, the same unruly blonde hair, the same deep blue eyes as him, and the same wide, foxy smile. He started trembling as he got closer to the two of them. Ryu left the man's side to stand behind Naruto, his hands upon Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, I'm not sure how this happened, but meet your father, Namikaze Minato."

Naruto's voice was trembling, as he whispered out, "Otou-san?"

Minato nodded, opening his arms to Naruto, who started crying and dove into his father's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"OTOU-SAN!"

Minato gently held Naruto to him, stroking his hair gently while Ryu stood back and smiled softly at the two of them.

After Minato had calmed Naruto down, he picked up the exhausted boy, who quickly snuggled into his father's chest and fell asleep. Smiling happily at his best friend and his son, Ryu coughed lightly to get Minato's attention.

"Ready to go, Minato?"

"Of course, I've waited for your scaly ass to come save me for six years. Get us the fuck out of here."

Laughing at Minato, Ryu grabbed Minato and flared his chakra, effectively pulling the three of them out of Naruto's mind.

**Real World**

Less than ten seconds had passed from when Ryu touched Naruto's head, when a shape started forming out of thin air to Ryu's right. As it coalesced, everyone watched in awe as it formed into the shape of a man, about 6'5" tall and powerfully built. As his features came into focus, the assembled group could make out spiky blonde hair, and a white battle cloak with flames licking up the hem.

Kakashi had gone wide eyed, and Iruka was staring while his mouth was gaping like a fish.

Just as Ryu's and Naruto's eyes snapped open, the figure finally took form, and Namikaze Minato stood in front of them, born again to the world.

Smiling as everyone was currently occupied with Minato's resurrection, Ryu glanced upwards and mouthed a sincere 'thank you' to the ceiling, and he could sense that Kami had smiled down upon him in return.

Kakashi was the first to stand, revealing his Sharingan to detect any genjutsu they could be under, and asked uncertainly, "Minato-sensei?"

Minato just smiled and nodded at him. "Yo Kakashi, I see you've gotten older."

Kakashi suddenly teared up and ran up to his teacher, hugging him tightly. What a lot of people hadn't known was that Minato was basically Kakashi's surrogate father after Sakumo had committed suicide.

Minato wrapped his arms around Kakashi, and hugged the man back. Coughing slightly to get everyone's attention, Ryu motioned for everyone to sit down, and as he joined them on the couch, Minato noticed Akume, or mainly her tails and slitted red eyes.

"Ahh, I see you let her out. I am glad I made the right decision to seal both of us away."

Nodding, Ryu decided to ask the question that had burning on his mind for a while now.

"Akume, I don't want to upset you or anything, but can you tell me why you attacked Konoha, especially after you wanted to give Minato your summoning contract?"

Akume tensed, and sensing this both Reiko and Ryu hugged her, letting her know that it was okay. Finally finding her voice, she slowly ground out something that Ryu had never expected to hear.

"Because a Konoha shinobi killed my mate, and my entire litter."

At this Akume broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ryu pulled her tightly to him, where she buried her head into his chest and cried for her lost kits. Reiko was right next to her, rubbing her back and making soothing sounds to help her.

After nearly six minutes of crying, Akume had finally composed herself enough to pull back, still puffy eyed and tear streaked, but not so hysterical anymore.

Thinking hard during the entire time, Minato asked the question he suspected would answer all their questions.

"This shinobi, did he have a particular smell about him?"

Akume's eyes widened, as she recalled with vivid detail the scent of the man who killed her family.

"Yes, he did. He reeked of the scent of snakes."

At this, Ryu, Kakashi, Iruka, and Minato knew exactly who was responsible for this most atrocious act: Orochimaru.

Ryu started growling, and before he realized it he was releasing an ungodly amount of reiatsu from his body, causing everyone in the room to suddenly collapse under the sheer weight of the spiritual energy. Akume managed to reach up and stroke Ryu's face, drawing him out of his anger and causing the pressure to fade away, letting everyone breath again.

Smiling sadly, Ryu muttered a simple, "Gomen, minna san"

After everyone had thoroughly recovered, Ryu decided that it would be a good time to speak.

"He's dead, Orochimaru is dead, I'm going to kill that bastard so slowly he's going to go insane from the torture of not knowing if he's going to die or not. I'm going to make him regret having ever hurt someone I love. I swear I will give you Orochimaru's head as a trophy, Akume."

Akume gazed longingly at the man who held her, she wanted to simply kill the man because he had killed her family, but Ryu, Ryu wanted him to _suffer_ for what he did, and he would gladly do it for her. She teared up again as she pulled Ryu's face towards her in another kiss, but this one was more loving, more spiritual, than all her previous kisses were, it was a thank you from the bottom of her soul.

Minato watched in silence, waiting for them to finish, but when they showed no signs of it he cleared his throat impatiently.

"Eh-hem."

Ryu and Akume pulled back, both having the decency to look sheepish, and Minato just chuckled, until he heard Ryu snicker, which caused him to look at him in confusion.

"I can't wait to do that when you and Kushina get back together."

This of course sent the Konoha natives into a tailspin, namely Minato and Naruto.

"Kushina's alive?" Minato asked, not sure if he should believe him.

Not speaking a word, Ryu nodded his head towards the seal on the table, the one that had been in his coat pocket. Minato realized this was Ryu's personal tracking seal, one that he had helped him create. Basically a sample of blood was placed into the seal, and it would act as a sort of remote monitor for the person. When alive, the seal would pulse red, the faster the pulse, the faster the person's heart was beating. When it turned black, someone had died.

At the moment, both seals were currently pulsing, though one was beating in a regular pattern while the other seemed to be flashing red. Minato realized that that flashing red one was him, while the other was his wife, Kushina. She was alive!

Turning to Ryu, he asked the burning question.

"Where is she?"

Ryu shrugged. "Dunno, I was going to track her down after we got done here and see what the hell happened to her. I can guess that she'll be in for quite a shock."

Kakashi stood, suddenly feeling energized like never before.

"When do we leave?"

Smiling at him, he jostled his two mates a little to show he was referring to them before he spoke.

"Tomorrow morning, after all, we have some important business to attend to tonight, and I would suggest you keep out of it, wouldn't want you to accidentally get killed now would we?"

Both Akume and Reiko blushed at the near straightforward answer he gave, and both knew what he meant. Tonight, they were going to become his mates. The thought drove both of them giddy with anticipation.

Kakashi nodded, and turned to Minato.

"Welcome back, Minato-sensei, I missed you so much, the village missed you so much."

Before Minato could respond, Ryu cut in with a gruff laugh, which sounding a little like a bark. Eyeing him curiously, Minato waited for him to continue. But Ryu just sat there, and motioned Minato over to him. Reaching up, Ryu touched Minato's face, and Naruto's memories flooded the Yondaime's mind before he could wrap his mind around it.

He saw it, he saw everything. The beatings, the assassination attempts, malnutrition at the hands of caretakers, the blatant hatred etched on everyone's face. Every detail of Naruto's six year old life was forced into the Yondaime's mind, and it sent him reeling. Taking a step back, he allowed his mind to sift through the information, before scowling and lowering his gaze, his spiky blonde hair shadowing his eyes.

No one moved, but when Minato's heavy killer intent started to flow into the room, Ryu slid Akume and Reiko off his lap quickly, and stood, placing his hand on Minato's shoulder in an effort to calm him slightly. The killer intent hadn't affected him or Rurouni, but everyone else, even Akume, was feeling the burning rage flowing from the Yondaime.

After a few tense seconds, the pressure receded as Minato calmed himself, nodding his thanks to Ryu. Sitting down heavily, he looked sadly at Naruto, opening his arms to his son.

"Come here Naruto. Let your father give you a hug."

Naruto didn't hesitate as he ran up to his father, who scooped him up into his lap and held him close.

Minato let tears of sorrow fall as he spoke softly into Naruto's ear.

"I am so sorry my son, for all the pain I have caused you. I am so sorry, I hope that in time you can forgive me for my sins against you. I swear all those who have wronged you will pay for their transgressions."

Naruto sighed into his father, pushing him back slightly as he shook his head no.

"No, otou-san. They are still sad and suffering, I know it's not right what they did, but now that you are back, there is nothing to worry about. They won't try anything else, because you will be there."

Minato was shocked at the maturity and selflessness of his son, and smiled sadly as he nodded.

"Alright, I won't seek retribution, but I will not let anyone else harm my son."

Ryu started chuckling, and Minato shot him a confused look to which Ryu responded, "As if anyone will get close to him with me watching over him."

This brought on a weird cornucopia of reactions, happiness from Naruto, relief from Iruka and Kakashi, slight confusion from Minato, and happiness for Naruto from Akume and Reiko.

"Why are you going to be watching over him Ryu-san?"

Ryu glanced at Rurouni, who had really known the reason for him wanting to watch over him, and Rurouni nodded. Nodding in return, Ryu turned back to Minato and Naruto with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but the sealing royally fucked up Naruto. It wasn't your seal, but the seals that had been placed on Akume in fox form by Orochimaru to push her farther into her rage. The combination of these seal resulted in something happening that I could reverse, but I won't, because I think that it would benefit Naruto more. The influx of powerful of demonic chakra, is basically turning Naruto into what the villagers have always called him, a demon."

At this, Reiko and Akume brought their hands up to their mouths to stifle their gasps. Kakashi and Iruka had gone deathly white, while Minato was twitching angrily at the news. Naruto just looked extremely depressed, until Rurouni decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, Naruto, relax, at least you get to pick your demon form, we were born without the choice." He gestured to himself and Ryu as he mentioned the two of them.

"Wait, I get to choose my demon form? So I can have cool ears and a tail like yours Rurouni-sensei?"

Rurouni rolled his eyes at being called a sensei, but nodded all the same.

Everyone was suddenly deafened by an extremely large shout of "SUGOI!" as Naruto raced around the room in a frenzy, causing everyone to either sweatdrop or chuckle. Finally Minato stopped his son's wild running, and gave Ryu a questioning look.

"Why won't you change him back to normal?"

Thinking for a second, Ryu answered, "Because Kami-sama told me I would have to train the union of two worlds, to bring up the Demon Warrior. I realize now it is Naruto, your son, who I have to train, and let him follow in OUR footsteps of making the world safer and at peace."

Minato could only nod in approval of Ryu's reasoning. A sudden yawn from Naruto reminded all of them of the hour, it was nearly seven in the evening.

Smiling, Ryu turned to his two new mates, giving them each a soft kiss before whispering to Reiko to show Akume up to their room, and activate the sound proofing seals. Blushing heavily, Reiko grabbed Akume's hand and pulled her up the stairs two at a time.

Grinning, Ryu turned back to the assembled party.

"Ok, Minato, take Naruto upstairs, there's a bedroom with two beds for you two, three doors from the right, first one is mine, second is Rurouni's and I would advise against entering without permission."

"Kakashi, you and Iruka get the first door on the left, has two beds in there for you two, but so you know your room and Minato's shares a bathroom, so you're gonna have to choose who goes first. Good thing we never run out of hot water."

As the group began to climb the stairs, Minato suddenly turned to Ryu and asked expectantly, "What about Kushina? Is she alright? Where is she?"

Ryu simply smiled up at his friend. "We're going to her first thing tomorrow, now get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

Yawning slightly, the assembled shinobi and demons shuffled into their individual rooms, closing their doors with a creaking sound, except Ryu who tried to quickly open and shut the door, but not before some lustful moans from his room reached the ears of his guests and aniki. Muttering to themselves, they retired for the night. Tomorrow would bring even more surprises, and they couldn't wait.

**End Chapter 6**

Author's Note: Damn that took forever, ok, little incentive, those who review will get the new chappie two days before it's posted online so they can have a special preview. And no "I liked it" or "It sucked" I'm talking real reviews. See you soon!

Oni Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ok, to everyone who got my note at the end and sent in a review, thank you. Special note to the man who sent me actual criticism, THANK GOD SOMEONE HAS A DECENT ARGUMENT!! I don't mind the positive reviews, don't get me wrong, but I like having other people's input as well. But, I've decided to change my original answer to you to this one: My fic, my world, my rules. If I want it to not be Naruto-central, then it won't be, I won't be the first person whose story isn't centered on the main character. If I want Sasuke to be female and have her blow Mizuki to pass the genin exam, I will. Ok, maybe not, that just gave me a bad mental image. Regardless, I am gonna roll this thing how it goes, no matter what. Enjoy your preview chappie guys, you earned it.

Also, new note, I put a poll on my profile for this story, added Yugito to it. Vote so I can choose Naruto's first. Already got two for Sakura!

**Blah** – scene change

"_**Blah"**_ – demonic voice speaking (demon form speaking)

'_**Blah'**_ – demonic voice thinking

'_Blah'_ – mental link speaking

"Blah" – normal speaking

'Blah' – normal thinking

**Chapter 7**

Naruto stirred, he could hear someone calling out to him and shaking him lightly. He curled up into the blankets further, not wanting to wake up. He was so comfy in his nice warm comfy bed. Wait, he was in a bed?

Naruto suddenly sat bolt upright, knocking his head into his father's jaw, sending Minato reeling back, yelping in pain.

"AHHH, what the hell Naruto?"

Naruto just reached up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomen, otou-san. I forgot where I was, all I was used to was a really thin mattress and maybe a blanket."

Minato's face dropped briefly in sorrow, before he pushed it aside, focusing on the moment.

"It's alright son, get used to it, cause you're gonna wake up in one like this from now on, except when you are out and about. Now get up, it's nearly nine in the morning and everyone else is waiting for you to get up and get ready."

Naruto nodded, and dragged himself off to the bathroom to shower.

While he was in the shower, he heard the faint sounds of something shifting and moving in the bedroom, but paid it no mind. He had just finished rinsing his hair when the acrid smell of burning clothes hit his nose, and he rushed out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist as he rushed out the door, ignoring the two people in his bedroom, and ran down the stairs and outside.

When he got outside, he saw that his prized orange jumpsuit was indeed the source of the fire. Akume was standing over it, a very satisfied smile on her face as she breathed another stream of fire onto the offending garment, completely incinerating it.

"What are you doing Akume-nee-chan? That was my favorite jumpsuit!"

Turning to grin cheekily at Naruto, she shrugged before answering. "Ask your father, he's the one who asked me to do this. He's waiting for you in your room."

Naruto remembered seeing two people in his room on his mad dash out, and he turned and started walking back inside.

After climbing up the stairs, he went to his room, and saw Minato and Reiko waiting for him.

"There you are Naruto, we were wondering why you took off so fast." Minato gave Naruto an innocent look, so innocent that Naruto suddenly pointed his finger at him and shouted.

"YOU, YOU BURNED MY FAVORITE JUMPSUIT!"

Chuckling, Minato nodded. Reiko just rolled her eyes and addressed Naruto.

"We did you a favor Naruto-kun. Orange is a horrible color for someone whose lifestyle calls for stealth. It screams I'M OVER HERE, KILL ME NOW! Besides, we got you some new clothes, for two reasons."

Minato spoke up, "First, they are more appropriate for a shinobi-in-training, everyone had an input on them, so you are wearing clothing that has been designed, approved, and made by three demons, a neko, your father, your Academy sensei, and an ANBU."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Never before had he gotten something like this from people who he cared about so much.

Reiko smiled at the young boy, and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"It's also your birthday gift, happy seventh birthday Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes were even wider, tears brimming as his mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an appropriate way to say thank you. Reiko smiled at him as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun."

"Happy birthday son."

Naruto started crying in happiness, clinging to Reiko, then his father when he took over for Reiko, letting her go downstairs to rejoin her new family for breakfast.

Minato sat on the bed, gesturing to the new outfit. "Go ahead son; put it on, you can't stand there with your boxers on all day."

Smiling, Naruto grabbed his clothes up and rushed to the bathroom to put them on.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out in all his glory, turning around once to let his father get a look at him.

"Well otou-san? What do you think?"

Minato was actually shocked at how well the clothes seemed to go together. Naruto wore black combat boots similar to Ryu's, but his had a shuriken holder hidden in the heel, and a retractable blade in the tip that was powered by his chakra. He wore ANBU style pants and wrappings on his legs, dull gray in color. There were several pockets for scrolls, kunai, shuriken, whatever else he could need. His shirt was sleeveless, and a deep blue, with the Uzumaki swirl in burnt orange on the back. His upper arms were wrapped in dark bandages as well, down to about an inch above his elbows. A black strip of cloth kept his unruly blonde hair out of his eyes. Along his forearms were leather bracers, black like Reiko's leather, and there were several light blue seals apparent on them, indication of storage seals. Overtop of his outfit, was a shin length battle cloak, like Minato's own, but it was a dark blue with burnt orange flames licking up the hem, with the kanji for demon warrior going down the spine of the cloak.

Minato whistled lowly, his son looked like a serious shinobi, and he could feel the pride welling up inside him.

"Otou-san?" Naruto sounded unsure, he wanted his father's approval of his new look, honestly he loved it on himself, but he wanted his dad to be proud of him too.

"You look like a serious shinobi, Naruto. That look suits you well son, I think the others will love it too."

Naruto beamed at this, and ran up to give his father a hug. "Thanks otou-san."

Smiling and chuckling, Minato returned the hug and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're welcome. Now scoot downstairs and get something to eat so we can go get your mom."

Grinning broadly, Naruto ran down the stairs, and Minato watched him for a moment, before turning and looking out the window.

'Kushina, my love, I'm coming for you.'

**Downstairs**

Ryu and Akume were chatting idly in the kitchen, while the rest of the group was eating the prepared breakfast. Even Kakashi had dropped his mask to eat, and the group, with the exception of Ryu and Minato, were surprised to see that he was quite handsome. When they inquired about why he wore the mask, he gave a myriad of answers ranging from the mysteriousness of it to keeping bugs out of his mouth. Rurouni finally told them he knew the real reason, and when asked he spoke one word: Fangirls.

At this the assembled group sweatdropped. Ryu and Minato started laughing at poor Kakashi until Rurouni pointed out that Ryu wore one for the same reason, which shut him up and caused him to glare at Rurouni. Breaking his glare off Rurouni, Ryu addressed the room.

"Alright, finish up your food, we gotta get going. It's gonna take a long time to search Kumogakure for Kushina."

At this Kakashi and Minato gaped at Ryu.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"Simple, I contacted her summon's boss, and he told me she was in Kumo, but wouldn't tell me where specifically because he didn't know."

Nodding in satisfaction, Kakashi went back to eating while Minato seemed deep in thought.

About ten minutes later, the group had finished, cleaned their dishes and packed everything up they thought they would need. As they assembled, they found Ryu, Reiko, Akume, and Rurouni assembled outside, and Ryu and Rurouni were writing seals at a surprisingly fast pace. Once everyone was out of the house, they turned to each other and nodded. The rest of them watched as both ran through a set of complex handsigns before slamming their hands down on the seals in front of them. The house suddenly shimmered, then disappeared entirely from view.

"What just happened to the house?" asked Naruto, clearly as confused as the rest of the group. Minato just shrugged, neither the seals nor the handsigns had been the ones he was familiar with.

Turning back to the group, Ryu gave Minato a lopsided grin before standing, rolling up the scroll.

"We just sealed the house, no biggie."

It seemed like everyone's jaw was trying to dislodge itself from its owner's face when he said that. Minato and Kakashi were staring at the scrolls in disbelief and a small amount of hunger, wanting to know how they could do that. Naruto was just slack-jawed at what he could only describe as the sheer awesomeness of his two new friends and senseis. Akume and Reiko were just staring at Ryu, suddenly feeling very hungry for him again.

Seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere if they didn't stop gawking at them, Rurouni cleared his throat.

"Eh-hem, we need to go, everyone please gather round."

This apparently snapped everyone out of their daze, and they scooped up their belongings and their jaws, and gathered around Rurouni and Ryu, who had pulled out a six foot long wooden rod that looked like a hiking stick, but with kanji and runes inscribed on the surface.

"Ok, everyone grab on, we don't want anyone to get left behind."

Curious, Minato inquired as he grabbed the pole. "What are we doing?"

Grinning, Ryu gave him his answer, "We're going to use your second signature jutsu, we set up the seals last night using Kage Bushins."

As soon as he had finished, the entire party was surrounded by a blinding white light, and they felt themselves being pulled along by the rod, unable to let go.

It was only a second in time, but for the assembled party it felt more like ten. Suddenly, they appeared in a clap of thunder and flash of light, everyone except Minato and Rurouni collapsing to the ground, in Ryu's case it was because he was holding on to Reiko and Akume the moment they appeared, trying to keep them upright.

Finally getting their bearings and standing, they took stock of their surroundings. The local area was rocky, and it looked like there were only a few sparse trees. The only indication that they were in the right place, was the extremely scared chuunin about ten feet away from them with the Kumo symbol etched on his hitai-ate.

Reaching up to rub behind his head, Ryu chuckled apologetically, "Ah, gomen nasai. We didn't expect anyone to be so close to us when we got here."

The chuunin stood and got into a fighting stance, he knew he was outmatched but he had to find out whether they were enemies or not. He might be able to escape if he was lucky, and warn the village.

Minato put his hands up in a placating gesture and spoke very softly and kindly to the man, trying to calm him before he either attacked or ran, both very foolish ideas.

"We don't want to fight, and we come as neutral parties, we are only searching for my wife, she lives here in Kumogakure."

This statement caused the chuunin's head to cock to the side in a quizzical manner. They were looking for his wife? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he demanded, "How do I know you are telling the truth? What proof do you have of this?"

Sighing, Minato decide to play the Hokage card. "I'm the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. You have my word as Hokage that what I have told you is true."

The chuunin suddenly recognized him, and in a dramatic change of pace ran up to the man, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"The Yondaime Hokage, the legendary Seal Master?"

Nodding slightly, Minato was trying to figure out what brought this change on in the man.

"You must come to Kumogakure at once! We have a situation that demands your unique skill set. Please, I beg of you, come help us, the Raikage will forever be in your debt."

Sighing heavily, Minato nodded. "Alright, alright, let's go take care of your problem. Maybe the Raikage can help me find my wife."

With that settled, the entire group started following the chuunin towards Kumogakure. Noticing that Naruto was lagging behind, Akume fell back, and knelt in front of the boy. Turning her head over her shoulder, she yelled back at him.

"Get on, kit, we gotta go."

Not even bother to voice his answer, Naruto clambered up Akume's back, where she wrapped her arms under his knees, and her tails came up and wrapped around his body, while he wrapped his arms loosely around Akume's neck. Settled, she took off and reached the others, falling into step behind Reiko.

After about ten minutes of running, Ryu and Akume perked their heads up, as did Rurouni. Noticing this, Minato asked them tersely while not looking at them.

"What is it? What do you sense?"

"Bijuu, it's the Nibi, she's close, in fact, she's right where we are heading."

This brought down a collective tense atmosphere on the group. Ryu spoke, reassuring Minato.

"Don't worry Minato; we can take care of her without you having to worry about sealing her away."

Nodding, they kept running as the village of Kumogakure appeared, almost half a mile away from them, smoke rising from the city into the sky.

**Kumogakure**

Shinobi ran through the streets, trying to evacuate the civilians in the path of destruction that was steadily making its way through the city. Several battle-hardened jounin gathered briefly in front of a store to decide on their next move.

"What should we do taicho? We have to stop her somehow without killing her."

"I don't know, I'm not even sure what set her off in the first place, but it must have been bad if she gave into the Nibi so easily."

"I say we lead her into the middle of town, try to use the suppression seals we have on her there, we might be able to overwhelm her."

Before the apparent leader could answer, a chuunin dropped down next to him, with several people in tow.

"Taicho, I have someone here to help us!"

"Not now Kenshin, we need to find a solution to this problem, tell your guests that they can wait until after we get this under control."

Ryu interrupted Kenshin before he tried to convince the jounin.

"Look, you can talk all you want, I'm gonna go have a chat with Nibi-chan; Akume-chan, Reiko-chan, let's go."

Nodding their agreement, the three of them took off in a blast of speed, heading straight towards the destruction heading towards the center of town.

Nii Yugito was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. She was absolutely furious. She had been training with her jounin sensei, and he had touched her on her chest. She had been upset that the pervert had touched her there and had slapped his hand away. He responded with a sneer and slapped a seal on her forehead that had drained her chakra and left her unable to move, but able to feel. Then that bastard had raped her, repeatedly, then sodomized her, and sprayed his filthy mess all over her, then left laughing.

When she had finally broken the seal, she had given herself over to the Nibi, and the demoness had gladly taken over her body and gone on a vindictive rampage. She hadn't found the shinobi responsible, but when she did, she was going to gorge herself on his flesh and burn the rest to ashes.

She had just reached the center of town when three figures dropped from the sky, landing directly in her path. It was a man and two women, but the power radiating from them made her pause.

Ryu arrived first, and when he landed, he started releasing his chakra to make the Nibi pause. He knew that the level of chakra he was putting out would cause her to pay attention to him, as he would be perceived as a threat.

Akume and Reiko landed behind and flanking Ryu, and they both felt the massive amount of chakra he was releasing. Akume flared her own chakra, and spread her tails in an intimidating fashion. Reiko unsealed her two bladed tonfas, and got into a fighting stance, her ears perked and tail whipping back and forth.

Yugito realized that the Nibi was confused, and asked her using their mental link.

"_What is it Isane? What is wrong, is there someone out there who can hurt us?"_

"_I don't think they mean to hurt us kitten, I think they want to talk to me."_

"_Alright, but make it fast, I want to kill that bastard."_

"_So do I kitten, so do I. We will have our vengeance."_

Cocking her head slightly, the Nibi addressed Ryu first. "Who are you human? Why do you present yourself as a threat to me?"

Chuckling, Ryu pulled his mask down again, and gave her a cheeky grin, with his fangs exposed.

"And what makes you think I'm human, Isane-chan?"

Blinking rapidly, Isane looked closely at the man. "Ryu?"

"Yep, back and in the flesh, I believe you know Akume."

Ryu pointed to the woman on his right, and when Isane looked closer, she could see the fox ears and nine crimson tails waving behind her. Her eyes widened in recognition, and she immediately dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner Kyuubi-sama, I have not seen your human form for so long."

Akume pulled herself up from her fighting stance, and spoke in a soft voice.

"It's quite alright Isane, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Akume. Only use our titles when we are in an official meeting. Now, retract your chakra and assume your human form, so we can talk."

At this Isane shifted uncomfortably, and Reiko caught it. Thinking quickly, she voiced her thoughts.

"You're sealed into a Jinchuuriki, aren't you?"

Snapping her eyes at the woman, Isane narrowed her eyes, and studied the woman.

'A neko, one of my own flesh, interesting. I wonder….'

"Little one, have you tapped into your powers yet?"

This caused Reiko to pause, and cock her head slightly in confusion. She had powers? What were they? How come she couldn't get them before?

Sensing her confusion, Isane answered her own question.

"You haven't because you didn't know you had any. Whatever. Look, Ryu, Akume, I have important business to attend to, I have a rapist to catch and kill."

This caused Ryu's casual demeanor to harden. If there was one thing that he and Rurouni hated with a passion, it was rapists. They had a blank check from Kami herself to do whatever they wanted with rapists, and they took advantage of it.

Isane noticed the shift in Ryu's expression, and for a second she felt fear, even in her current form. The expression on his face told her that he was going into his killing mode, and he would tear the city apart to find the man and kill him. This, despite being a personal thing for Isane, excited her. She had expected Akume and the neko to be upset and join her on the hunt, but Ryu? The way he was acting was protective of her.

Now by no means was Isane weak, nor was Yugito. But they both, at their cores, wanted a mate, be it male or female, to protect them, to provide shelter and warmth and love. What Ryu was doing right now, his protectiveness and rage towards the rapist, was making Isane start to feel safe, and by extension, Yugito started to feel calmer.

Pulling her chakra back, and allowing Yugito to have control again, she told the young girl to ask Ryu to take care of it. After a few seconds of finding her balance, Yugito walked slowly over in front of Ryu. The man towered over the twelve year old, but he knelt and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Yes, little one? What do you wish me to do?"

Smiling softly at his actions, she raised her fist up in front of her, palm up, and opened it to show a tattered piece of clothing.

"Isane wants you to take care of him, will you please?"

Ryu nodded, then motioned Akume and Reiko over.

"Take her back to Minato, and tell Rurouni to come join me. Whatever you do, don't tell Naruto what happened to her until we return."

Nodding, Reiko knelt in front of the girl, allowing her to climb on her back, which she quickly did. After making sure they were set, Akume and Reiko took off for the group that they had left behind.

About five minutes later, Rurouni landed next to Ryu, who was holding the piece of clothing to his face, inhaling the scent. Ryu turned his head to glance at Rurouni, and Rurouni immediately knew what was going on; Ryu was getting ready to hunt.

"I take it someone's going to die tonight?"

Pulling his mask fully down, Ryu licked his teeth slowly. "Oh yes, and they will suffer for it."

"What's got you so worked up, I haven't seen you this pissed since we killed that guard that said that Reiko was…." Rurouni trailed off as he started to put the pieces together.

"It was that girl, the one that Reiko and Akume brought back, wasn't it?"

Nodding in confirmation, Ryu handed him the piece of cloth, and Rurouni grabbed it, stuffing it to his face, inhaling the scent of his new prey.

"She's a Jinchuuriki, like Naruto was. She's got Isane, the Nibi no Nekotama sealed in her."

Rurouni growled his acknowledgement, already slipping into his bloodlust. Turning to Ryu, he gave him a wide grin, flashing his sharp teeth and elongated canines.

"So, brother, to the hunt? What shall we bring back?"

Giving his brother an equally wide grin, Ryu responded, "Only his head, so Isane and her Jinchuuriki can watch us destroy it."

Nodding, both demons turned in the direction of their prey, and took off, eyes blazing in righteous fury and bloodlust.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was confused, first they had been pretty much dragged to Kumogakure, then Ryu, Reiko, and Akume had taken off. After a quick round of introductions, Minato had asked what the problem was, to which the jounin replied in a casual tone that belied the direness of the situation.

"Not much, our Jinchuuriki lost control of her Bijuu and is running loose, no problem."

This caused the assembled Konoha residents to sweatdrop at the man. Not a problem? This was a goddamn Bijuu, it could probably level the village if left alone. Turning to Kakashi and Iruka, Minato pulled the three of them into a huddle to talk.

After nearly a minute of debating, they separated, and were about to go after the Nibi, when Akume and Reiko landed in front of them. With them was a young girl, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Naruto blushed, due to the fact that this girl was absolutely beautiful. He pulled himself together; he knew that this was not the time to be gawking at beautiful, seductive….

'Damn it! I got to focus'

After a brief, terse discussion with Rurouni, Akume turned to Minato and told him what happened. Minato turned to the jounin in charge and addressed him directly.

"Take us to the Raikage; we're going to wait there."

While Minato had been talking to Akume, Rurouni had taken off in the direction that Akume and Reiko had come from. Naruto walked over to the girl, and shook her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto, who are you?"

After considering him for a moment, she responded, "Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekotama, daughter of the Raikage."

She carefully watched his expression, and was surprised when Naruto didn't flee from her, as boys usually did. In fact, he seemed to brighten slightly.

"Oh, if we were going to tell each other about ourselves, I would have kept going. I'm Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and future demon. Pleased to meet you Yugito-chan."

At the boy's words, Yugito felt that she had been knocked through a loop.

'Son of the famed Yondaime, FORMER Jinchuuriki and FUTURE DEMON? WHAT THE HELL?'

Yugito shook her head slightly, in disbelief. "I don't believe you, there's no way you were a Jinchuuriki and now you are a demon."

"I didn't say I was a demon, I said I was a FUTURE demon. Besides, you can ask the Kyuubi herself, she's standing right behind you. Akume-nee-san! Tell Yugito who you are!"

Yugito turned and stared at the woman who Naruto was talking to, and when she looked closely, she could see the nine crimson tails weaving back and forth behind her, and her fox ears and slitted red eyes. To further add to the proof, Isane spoke to Yugito.

"_It is her kitten, I know Akume when I see her. Her scent is unmistakable. Ask her if she really did come from the boy."_

"Ano, Akume-san? Were you really sealed inside Naruto?"

Akume's eyes softened and spoke in a soft voice. "Hai, I was, and I nearly took his father with me. I was tricked by a foul man named Orochimaru, and he made me attack Naruto's home. His father sealed me away, and himself, inside his newborn son, and he was treated poorly for the first seven years of his life."

Yugito had gone wide-eyed. Turning to the young boy, she noticed he was giving her a small, gentle smile, letting her know she wasn't alone. She teared up and ran to the boy, pulling him into a fierce hug as he returned it, rubbing her back to reassure her. She broke down, crying hard into the boy's shoulder, just glad that she finally had someone who understood her pain.

Naruto was at a loss at what to do. So he just kept rubbing her back, making a soft purring sound he didn't know he could make before. He wanted to reassure her, and it seemed to be working, as her sobs got quieter and softer, until he realized that she had fallen asleep on him, and he sat down cross-legged. He gently set the older girl on his lap, where she snuggled into his chest, purring contentedly. A flash of light caught his attention, and he snapped his head up to see Iruka putting away his instant camera.

"Ahh, Naruto's first love, oh how will your friends love to see this, eh Naruto?"

Naruto blushed fiercely. He hadn't intended for this to happen, he had only wanted to comfort her. Looking down at her, he smiled again. Looking back up, he spoke in a clear tone.

"She's not my first love, but she is the first to understand me. I still love Sakura, even though she's obsessed with Sasuke. But I see no reason that I can't do what Ryu is doing."

This caused all the assembled men that knew of Ryu's plans, to fly backwards with nosebleeds, while Reiko and Akume blushed a deep crimson. Chuckling to himself at having gotten his revenge, Naruto heard Yugito mewl and whisper, "So warm Naruto-kun " before drifting back to sleep.

It took all of Naruto's will power not to blush again, and he settled for stroking Yugito's hair.

Ten minutes later, a woman dropped down in front of the group, having been led there by an ANBU. She wore the clothing of the Raikage, and had long blonde hair like her daughter, but her eyes were a stormy gray color. With her was a woman in a medic-nin outfit, with long, curly red hair and bright green eyes. As they landed, Minato had turned to face them, but before words could form, he spotted the medic-nin and his jaw froze.

The medic-nin (seriously, is there anyone who doesn't know by now who she is?) was having a similar reaction. She was staring at the man in the group. Her mind was in turmoil.

'It can't be him, he died defeating the Kyuubi! He sealed it away using our son, and they both died! What in the name if Kami-sama is going on here?'

Minato's jaw finally managed to squeeze out the words he wanted to speak, but barely a whisper. "Kushina?"

When Kushina heard his voice, she knew it was him. "Minato?"

He didn't realize he was moving until he had her in his arms, and he didn't care as Minato crashed his lips into Kushina's, which she returned just as passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his, feeling that familiar molding of their bodies.

Nearly a minute passed before the Raikage coughed to get their attention.

"If you two don't mind, I would like her to check on my daughter."

Blushing embarrassedly, Minato and Kushina separated, and Kushina turned to attend to Yugito, but was stopped again at whom it was that was holding her. This time, she couldn't move, she was so shocked she had nearly stopped breathing.

Sensing her apprehension, Minato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kushina, you can see your son after you take care of Yugito."

Nodding, she started to slowly walk over to her son and Yugito, before Minato grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell Naruto what happened to her, ok? Just check her out and let's get to the Raikage's house, quickly."

Nodding again in understanding, she walked over to the two children, and knelt in front of them, Naruto eyeing her warily.

"You aren't gonna hurt Yugito-chan are you?"

Smiling at the protectiveness of her son, she shook her head in the negative. She admired the protectiveness of her son. It was a rare quality these days.

"No, I'm just gonna check her out and make sure she's ok physically. After that we're going to take her to the Raikage's house, ok Naruto?"

This caused Naruto to grow even more suspicious. "How do you know my name, and why did you and my dad kiss? I don't think my mom would like it if she knew you were kissing him."

Chuckling, she reached out and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Good thing I am your mom then, otherwise I'd be in some serious trouble."

Anyone watching Naruto would think that his eyes were in danger of popping out of his skull when she told him that. Thinking quickly, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from jumping up and moving Yugito.

"Naruto, first we have to tend to Yugito, and then we can catch up, okay?"

Nodding in understanding, Naruto leaned away from Yugito slightly, allowing Kushina to check on her. Activating her green medical chakra, she ran her hand along Yugito's sleeping body. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She paused briefly over Yugito's abdomen, and again at the junction of her legs and torso. Naruto noticed this, but didn't speak up. He had a sneaking suspicion of what happened to her, but he wanted to wait until someone told him before coming to a conclusion.

After making sure Yugito was physically able to travel, Kushina opened her eyes and turned to the assembled group.

"She's alright to be moved, let's head to your house Raikage-sama, we'll wait for the other two there."

Nodding her head, the Raikage motioned to one of her ANBU guards. He moved to pick up Yugito, but was met with a low growl from Naruto, which caused him to back up in shock. Naruto looked up at the ANBU, his blue eyes having gone slitted and cold. His mouth was pulled back in a snarl, showing his elongating canines in a feral expression.

The ANBU backed up quickly, not sure what to do. Akume and Reiko stepped forward, and kneeled in front of the boy, trying to calm him. He looked between the two of them, and relaxed. He stood up and held Yugito protectively, carrying her bridal style. Akume and Reiko rose with him, flanking him. Akume spoke for the three of them.

"Let's go, we'll make sure the two of them get there safely."

Nodding, the Raikage turned and motioned for them to follow before taking off towards the Raikage Tower. Her ANBU and jounin followed her, then the Konoha shinobi, Kushina, and Akume, Reiko and Naruto carrying Yugito brought up the rear.

**Outskirts of Kumogakure**

Ichimaru Kota was strolling along, having just cleared the outer walls of the city. He knew that the Nibi was on his ass, but he knew that the other shinobi would be too busy trying to suppress her to notice that he was gone. He also knew that after she was suppressed, it would take even longer for her to recover enough to tell them that he raped her ass. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and took off at an easy, loping gait. By the time they came after him, it would be too late, and he'd be in hiding.

Before he had gotten even thirty steps, he saw a large shadow drop in front of him. Skidding to a halt, he looked to where the shadow fell. He strained to see in the darkness, unable to see anything near him. He suddenly heard a dark, sadistic sounding laugh coming from his front and rear. He realized it was two people, but he had no idea who they were or what they wanted, but he knew that they were good to not be detected.

Suddenly, about ten feet in front of him a pair of bright blue slitted eyes appeared, seeming to glow in the darkness. Stumbling back a bit, he gathered his wits to him and pulled a kunai out.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The owner of the eyes stepped forward, revealing a handsome man, but his mouth was curled into a sinister sneer, showing his sharp canines gleaming in the moonlight.

Ryu studied the man he and Rurouni had come to kill. It was a standard jounin, in a standard Kumo jounin outfit. He was about 5'6" tall, with short brown hair and gray eyes. Snarling at the man, he answered his question.

"We are the harbingers of death, and you are our next soul. You will pay for your transgressions in blood, and we will carry your head back as proof for the one you wronged."

Rurouni was steadily growling at Kota, and Kota could feel the hungry eyes on the back of his head. He was starting to get nervous, he was sure he could take on any chuunin or jounin that Kumo sent, but not these two. He didn't know who or what they were.

Pulling another kunai from his pouch, he pushed his raiton chakra into them and the blades started crackling with electricity. He adopted a more defensive stance, ready to defend from either the front or the rear, and pushed his senses to the limit to predict any attacks.

Rurouni snorted at the man's actions. "As if your pitiful chakra would work on us. You obviously do not know who you are fucking with." (Took this from Blade 2 :-P)

Ryu chuckled at Rurouni's statement, then started licking his lips hungrily, eyeing the man's carotid artery as it pumped blood, pulsing on his neck. Kota sensed where Ryu was staring and shifted slightly, covering his neck. When Ryu simply kept staring at him hungrily, he grew even more nervous.

"Hey, aniki, how do you want to do this? One piece at a time? One thousand cuts? Or do you simply want to tear him apart and eat him?"

Kota tried very hard not to vomit at what the man in front of him was suggesting. He tried to bluff it off with a witty comment.

"Who do you two think you are anyways, demons?"

When he heard a sinister laugh coming from the man behind him, he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"We are demons, ningen. We will be feasting on your flesh tonight, and giving the one you wronged peace. Kami has allowed us this pleasure, and we intend to see it through. Ryu, I think we should just fore go the pleasantries, and simply eat him. Remember to save the heart and the head for Yugito and Naruto."

Kota watched as the man called Ryu nodded while flexing his claws. "Ok Rurouni, you want high or low?"

"I'll take low, I like the thigh muscles anyways. I don't like the organs like you do."

Kota barely had time to comprehend what was just said when he felt a sharp pain on his right arm. Looking down, he saw Ryu with his jaws clamped down on his forearm, and he watched in horror as he bulled his neck and ripped his arm clean off, kunai still in hand.

As he watched numbly as Ryu used his sharp teeth to strip the meat from the bones, Kota realized that he was falling, due to Rurouni having had ripped off the bottom half of his left leg, and was currently sucking the flesh off with gusto.

It wasn't until the pain hit him full force, that he started to scream. His falsetto wail pierced the night, and reached the ears of everyone at the Raikage's house, causing Akume and Naruto to turn towards the sound. Akume grinned as she knew her love and his brother were making the bastard pay.

Kota screamed in agony, he felt like his body was on fire. To make matters worse, his two killers were using their chakra to keep his blood from flowing out, to keep him alive longer to torture him more. He screamed in pain as Rurouni ripped his thigh muscle off and licked it before chewing and swallowing it.

Ryu was enjoying himself as he dug his claws into the man's abdomen, and pulled his ribcage clean off his body. He started sucking and pulling the meat off the bones like a starved man eating St. Louis ribs.

Kota was starting to black out from the pain, and sensing this, Ryu grabbed Rurouni to stop his feast. After stopping, both of them stood over the man. He watched in renewed horror as Ryu's right arm started glowing, and then became ethereal. As he looked up at the two demons, it was as if he could see the scowling face of Kami above them, her angry face giving them silent permission to be her arbiters of justice. Ryu pulled back his ghostly hand, and knelt in front of Kota. He whispered to the man loud enough for him to hear.

"You are dead, Ichimaru Kota. Your soul is forfeit, and it is mine now. Not Kami's not the Shinigami's, but mine. Your soul will disappear into me, and you will cease to exist. Farewell, rapist. Enjoy your last moments."

Kota's eyes widened as he watched Ryu rear back, then plunge his ghost hand into his chest. He watched as Ryu started pulling something bluish white from him, and felt the tugging of his spirit being pulled forcefully out of him. As Ryu finished pulling his soul out, Kota closed his eyes, and exhaled his last breath.

Ryu stood, holding the man's spirit in front of him. He turned to Rurouni and asked him a question.

"Hey, aniki, you want some? I know you don't usually eat them but you haven't had one for three worlds."

Shaking his head, Rurouni started cleaning himself, using his powers to pull the blood into his body to get it off of him. He and Ryu had learned this trick from a really powerful vampire and good friend named Alucard, and it made cleaning up so much easier.

Shrugging, Ryu turned back to the soul.

"Suit yourself."

He opened his jaw, and started sucking the soul into him. It wavered, then started flowing into him. A few moments later, the soul had disappeared entirely, and Ryu let out a contented belch.

"Eww bro, that's gross."

"Hehe, gomen, it's just they are so tasty."

Shaking his head, Rurouni gathered up the jounin's leftover gear, and got ready to move.

"Make sure you get what we need."

"Hai, hai. Just start heading back, I'll be with you when I get what we need."

Rurouni nodded and took off. Ryu quickly sliced the man's head off and ripped his heart out of his exposed chest, and sealed them away. He performed a few quick seals, and the body turned to dust and blew away. Turning in the direction of the village, he knelt on one knee quickly, and bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Kami-sama, if I enjoyed that too much. I beg your forgiveness."

Ryu felt a soft hand gliding along his face, forcing him to look up at Kami.

"Do not feel ashamed, Ryu. I gave you permission to do what you wished, and I do not hold it against you. There is nothing to forgive. Now go, you must attend to your mates and to Naruto; he's starting to change earlier than I anticipated."

Nodding quickly, Ryu took off after Rurouni, hurrying back to the village.

**Raikage's Mansion**

Naruto was fidgeting slightly, he was anxious for his two new senseis to return. He shot a glance at Yugito, who was watching him intently. As soon as both of their eyes met, they both looked away with a small blush. Yugito had been told how Naruto was being very protective of her, and had carried her all the way to her house. She kept sneaking glances at the blonde shinobi-in-training. Every time she did he would look at her, and she would turn away blushing. Her thoughts were very jumbled at the moment, as her and Nibi were discussing what had happened.

'Why am I blushing?

'Do I like him?'

'No, I can't, I just met him.'

'_**But he took care of us; he protected us without us asking.**_'

'But he's only six years old!'

'_**So? When's he's twenty he'll stop aging, and he'll be immortal.'**_

'But I won't!'

'_**You can if you become his mate.'**_

'What? Are you insane? Besides, he might not want me.'

'_**Kitten, he is already acting like your mate, so you might as well get used to it. Now focus, Ryu and another demon are coming.'**_

Yugito shook off her thoughts as she turned her attention to the two men who had suddenly appeared in a flash of speed in front of the assembled group. She recognized Ryu, but the man next to him was new. She saw his wolf ears and wolf tail, and realized this was the other demon Isane spoke of.

Ryu and Rurouni walked forward, until they were about ten feet from Yugito, who was seated to the right of her mother, the Raikage. She addressed them.

"I am the Raikage, Nii Ume. I understand that you two went after the man that harmed my daughter, but neither she nor my chief medic nin will tell me what happened to her, though I have my suspicions. May I have your report?"

Looking to Rurouni, who gave him a nod, Ryu started his report.

"According to Yugito, she was molested, repeatedly raped, sodomized, and humiliated by her jounin sensei that you assigned her. Upon discovering this myself and Rurouni here chased down and, umm, disposed of him."

Cocking her eyebrow, Ume asked, "What do you mean disposed?"

Ryu started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, then responded in an offhand way.

"We ripped him apart and ate him, then I ate his soul."

This caused the assembled group to go very quiet, but the Kumo nins, including Yugito and Ume, were trying not to laugh, thinking they were kidding. Noticing the serious expression on Ryu's face, Ume suddenly went pale.

"You aren't kidding, are you? You really tore him apart and ate him and his soul?"

Both men nodded, and Ume had to hold back her stomach from jumping out her throat.

The rest of the group except Akume and Reiko had gotten incredibly sick when they heard this. Pulling a scroll out, Ryu laid it on the ground in front of Yugito. Looking at it, she cocked her head in an unspoken question.

"It's the proof of his death, and Isane's request of retribution."

Looking down at the scroll, she watched as Ryu unfurled it and prepared to unseal the two seals in it.

"Anyone who does not want to see this, should leave now."

Iruka excused himself, he didn't need to see anything that was in that scroll, and walked out of the hall with a couple of Kumo jounin, surprisingly taking an offered cigarette and lighting up. After they had left, Ryu swiped his hand across the seal.

After the smoke cleared, they beheld Kota's head, and his heart, still full of blood. Ume recoiled in shock, even though she was the Raikage, this was something she didn't expect. Yugito looked on in disgust, seeing the face of the man who raped her looking so serene.

"Why does he look so peaceful? Didn't you torture him?"

"Of course we did, we took our time eating him, we thought you would have heard his screams."

"The only reason he looks like that is because I pulled his soul out, and when I did he lost all control of his face, which set it into default expression. Trust me, he suffered, not as much as he made you suffer, but he did. I brought back his heart for Isane, per the demon rules of retribution. I brought back the heart of the one who offended her for her trophy."

After Isane confirmed this to her, Yugito rose and stepped over the head, and walked forward in front of Rurouni and Ryu. She knelt, then bowed in front of both of them.

"Thank you both from the bottom of my heart. Isane thanks you as well. You have fulfilled your promise to us both, and we are in your debt."

Rurouni and Ryu shared a glance, then a nod, and Ryu went up to her, and knelt in front of the girl. Reaching down to grab her arms to force her up to look at him, Ryu gave her a soft smile.

"You owe us nothing, either of you. We consider your debt null and void, and we will never expect you to do anything for us. We did what we did for you because we wanted to. Because it's who we are."

Yugito teared up, and hugged the man fiercely. Stroking her hair, he hugged her back, then finally released her and stood.

"Now, on to the next course of business, letting Isane-chan out and giving Yugito her birthright."

Now the assembled shinobi, both Kumo and Konoha were staring dumbly at Ryu. He glanced around before simply asking, "What?"

**End Chapter Seven**

A/N: Gah, almost 8,000 words this chappie. Hope you guys enjoy it, oh, and so far only one person voted for Sakura to be his first in the harem, so it's still up for grabs. Yugito's gonna be in it, no doubt, but Sakura, Hinata and Ino are in it too, but it's up to you who's first. Besides, Naruto lemons won't be for at least four more chappies, unless I do a time skip. You'll just have to settle for a harem orgy with Ryu, Reiko, Akume, and Isane. Not that I think you'd mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Holy Shit, over 1400 hits! That's simply mindboggling. To those who I promised a preview of the chappie to, I'm sorry. I really did mean to send them to you but I need to be able to actually SEND you the chapter. Since that wasn't possible, I just posted it. Sorry again. As of this chapter there are currently 2 votes for Sakura, and none for anyone else, but I'll check it every day to see if it's changed. Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing from people that they love my story. Oh, and one person told me I should do a timeskip, so I just might. Oh, and because it was Naruto's birthday, Yugito didn't know he was seven that day. She was guessing his age. Also, it wasn't night in Kumo, but it was overcast and dreary, and when Ryu and Rurouni found Kota, it was night. Also, there is massive carnage and bloodshed in here, and a very steamy lemon. It was hard to balance my laptop while writing it, and I was half asleep when I wrote it so sorry of it doesn't feel right or whatever. So sue me, I'm sick at the moment. Make sure to check out the poll on my profile page.

-Insert Standard Disclaimer Here-

**Blah** – scene change

"_**Blah"**_ – demonic voice speaking (demon form speaking)

'_**Blah'**_ – demonic voice thinking

'_Blah'_ – mental link speaking

"Blah" – normal speaking

'Blah' – normal thinking

**Chapter 8**

Ryu was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him. Akume and Reiko were looking at him with pride and just a hint of lust. The Konoha shinobi and Kumo shinobi were just staring at him with a mix of disbelief and shock.

Silence reigned for a few moments and then all the shinobi started shouting at him, and Ryu started to feel greatly agitated. It was a cacophony of rants and shouting and questioning and it was starting to grate on his last nerve. Calling upon his reiatsu, he unleashed a short, but massive burst of it, and shouted in his powerful demonic voice.

"**SILENCE!!"**

At this everyone quickly shut up, and tried very hard not to cower at the display of sheer power this man had shown them. The Raikage was shaking slightly in fear, she hadn't been this afraid since she came face to face with the unsealed Nibi. She couldn't look cowardly in the face of her shinobi, though, and held herself with dignity. Her ANBU and jounin that were with her however, were visibly trembling in terror. Minato was comforting Kushina, who had become briefly mute, her mouth opening and closing but silent to the world. Reiko, Akume, Yugito, and by extension Isane were having a different reaction, a submissive one. Because of their instinctive nature to submit to a powerful male, they were all, unconsciously or not, making themselves submissive in his presence.

Naruto however, was having a different reaction, anger. His demonic instincts were telling him to fight this new foe and defeat him to gain power and status. Fortunately he had controlled it, using his logical mind (wow, he actually has one in this fic!) to circumvent his rage.

After the noise had died down, Ryu continued in his normal voice.

"As I said, I'm going to let out Isane, and give Yugito her birthright. Her birthright is the powers of Nibi, without her being a Jinchuuriki anymore. She's got Nibi's mark, and that designates her as a future demoness, regardless of who changes her. Be thankful that it is me doing this, anyone else would have taken advantage of this to force Yugito into a life of sexual slavery and forced breeding."

This caused Akume and Ume to gasp in surprise, while Reiko looked angry and determined to not allow this to happen. Yugito lowered her head and started sniffling. Ryu turned to look at Naruto, but when he looked to where the blonde was seated, Naruto wasn't there. He turned back to look at Yugito, and a smile broke out on his face. Naruto was with Yugito, holding her and stroking her hair gently.

"I see that you are determined to not let that happen to you future mate, eh Naruto?"

At this Naruto froze and blushed a light pink, while Yugito turned a deep crimson, and buried her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto turned around and glared at Ryu.

"You're one to speak Ryu-sensei, with two mates already."

Ryu just shrugged. "I love them, and they love me. Besides, they aren't the only two I have, just the only two with me now."

Now it was Reiko and Akume's turn to blush a deep red, while the assembled men in the hall, except Minato, flew back with massive nosebleeds. Even the Raikage herself flew back with a nosebleed, much to the surprise of her daughter.

Ryu chuckled at the unlucky souls who were just now coming to, while Minato was trying hard to not laugh while Kushina was glaring at Ryu. Rurouni decided that he had seen enough and excused himself to find the nearest bar. He needed something to help take the edge off.

Ryu felt the righteous glare of Kushina, and turned and met her fiery gaze with a calm, cool one.

"Is there a problem Kushina-san?"

"Yes there is a damn problem, who the hell are you to have multiple women? You aren't any better than a pervert king with a captive harem!"

Minato had been trying to hold Kushina back, but what she had done made him afraid. Kushina was huffing in righteous rage, but she suddenly went quiet when a massive killing intent flooded the room. She gazed at the form of Ryu, who had lowered his gaze from her, but his chakra was pulsating in rage and swirling around his body, starting to form his hanyou form, his black dragon wings spread.

Akume and Reiko acted without hesitation, and appeared on either side of Ryu, both with their hands on him, speaking calming words into his ears. It seemed to be working, as his hanyou form wavered, then dissipated, as his mates calmed his fury. Finally getting a grip on his powers, Ryu raised his head slightly and turned to each side, kissing his mates in thanks. He then leveled his gaze at Kushina. He spoke in an even tone, but she knew that he was controlling himself when he spoke.

"Kushina, I'll forgive you for your outburst, as you don't know my reasons behind my choices. But I will warn you once and only once, if you dare compare me to that filth of humanity who keeps harems against their will, I will kill you, personal feelings aside. I do not force my mates to be with me. If they want to be with me, that's fine by me. If they want to be with the other women but not me, that's ok too. If they want me all to themselves, too bad, I will never have favorites amongst my mates. All of us are equals; each of us has the same ranking to each other, no matter how we act in private. I love them, and they love me. I would never lower myself to the position of a person who I wouldn't hesitate to kill for simply existing."

Kushina was silent, and very contemplative of what Ryu had said to her. She had thought that he had forced these women into being his mates, like some of the men in Kumo who were wealthy merchants were known to do. She stepped forward, and then bowed deeply to Ryu.

"Forgive me for my brash assumptions, Ryu-sama. I was wrong to think that you were the same as those bastards who keep harems here in Kumo."

Ryu was about to give her a forget-and-move on speech when what she said caught up to him.

"What do you mean; there are men here who keep harems of girls against their will?"

Raising her head, Kushina and Ume both gave nods. Ume spoke for Kushina.

"Unfortunately, yes, and I haven't been able to do anything about it because the men are all on the Council, and none of the women will admit to being forced out of fear."

Ryu and Naruto had both gone stiff, and Naruto started growling audibly. Hearing him growl, Akume went to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryu watched his mate with a smile, and turned around to face away from the assembled group. Running through some familiar handsigns, he bit his thumbs and slammed both hands down on the ground in front of him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke marked the arrival of several summons, and the Kumo shinobi waited with bated breath to see what kind of animal summons this man possessed. As the smoke rolled away, Yugito squealed in joy as she beheld several dragons, most about as big as she was and in a myriad of colors.

Ume was in shock, and one of her jounin asked the question that was running through her mind, as well as the rest of the Kumo shinobi and Kushina.

"Your summons are dragons? How is that even possible?"

Ryu turned and reached up, pulling his mask firmly off his face, he had grown tired of it. Giving them a smile, he shrugged. Turning to Kushina, he directed his question to her.

"Did you see the form my chakra was taking when you upset me Kushina?"

At her nod, he pressed on. "What did it remind you of?"

Kushina thought for a second, then when she looked at one of the black dragons in the hall, it clicked.

"A dragon's wings."

Ryu nodded and broke into a wide grin. "The reason I can summon dragons is because I was originally a dragon demon. I am the first and only dragon summoner in existence."

This dropped Kumo shinobi's jaws. They had originally thought that he was simply a really powerful shinobi with some sadistic, and cannibalistic, qualities. This cleared up a lot of misconceptions about him on the part of the Kumo shinobi.

"So, now that everything is settled about me, to business." Ryu turned back to the assembled dragons, who snapped to attention.

"Seek out the men who keep harems in this city, and bring them before me for judgment. If they resist, incapacitate, if that is not possible, kill them, but make it as painful as possible."

The dragons nodded as one, then disappeared in their own ways, some in swirls of fire, some seemed to melt into puddles that vanished, while others vanished in a clap of thunder. After they had left, Ryu turned back to Ume.

"Now then, I need to ask Yugito and Naruto something, if I may?"

Ume nodded, and Ryu knelt in front of the two of them. He gave Naruto a comforting smile, and turned to Yugito.

"Yugito, I can tell that you have feelings for Naruto, and that he has some for you as well. I know you feel bad about the age difference, so I offer you this. I offer you the chance to grow up with Naruto, at the same age he is now."

This brought a collective gasp from the females present. This was something that they hadn't expected at all, and was incredibly romantic. He was effectively giving her the chance to grow up with him, to be close to him and let their love grow and blossom.

Yugito herself was speechless. She didn't know that Ryu was going to offer this to her. It was what she had always dreamed of as a little girl, to have a little boy to grow up with and fall in love with. She never dreamed of princes coming in and sweeping her off her feet, she dreamed of the boy next door who she was friends with first and then fell in love with.

Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water; he had never expected this sort of thing to happen. He thought Ryu was going to just pull Isane out of Yugito and give her her birthright, not give him the opportunity to grow with her.

Getting slightly impatient with her lack of response, Ryu waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Yugito, come in Yugito."

Yugito shook herself out of her daze, and slowly nodded.

"Hai, I would like that."

Ryu broke into a wide smile, and nodded. But before he could change her, he needed to get Isane out of her. He placed his hand on her head, and motioned for Reiko and Naruto to do the same. Akume sauntered over with them and placed her hand on theirs as well. Without a word spoken, the five of them dove into Yugito's mind.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was baffled. His own mind was a sewer, but it reflected on his current mental status at the time, which made sense the more he thought about it. But Yugito's mind was something he hadn't expected; it looked like a giant cat playhouse. There was yarn and catnip everywhere, and every room was a different color, ranging from dark navy to shocking pink. They gathered themselves, and Yugito took Naruto's hand and took off down the hall, obviously knowing where she was going. The remaining three looked at each other and giggled at the young love, and followed.

About ten minutes later, they came to what they assumed was the center of the playhouse, a massive cathedral-sized room decorated in a cat motif. There was a statue to Isis at one end of the room, and several cat-themed pictures, paintings, and statues around the room. They noticed Yugito and Naruto in front of a throne at Isis' feet, and Yugito seemed confused.

"Why isn't she here? She's always sitting here waiting for me when I talk to her."

Before Ryu could respond, he sensed a presence overhead, and smiled. He pretended to act shocked as Isane pounced on him from high up on the overhead beams. She landed on him and started smothering him with kisses, licking his cheek and purring in happiness. Ryu laughed, and Reiko and Akume helped pull the nekomata off Ryu, and they all got a good look at her. She looked a lot like Reiko; long dark blue hair that went down past her ass, bright green slitted eyes, a pair of short claws instead of fingernails, and of course her cat ears. Her tail was slowly swishing back and forth, like a drunken serpent. She grinned in excitement and turned to Akume.

"Akume, you two sure have found you a fine mate, he is delicious! I can just taste the power dripping from him, oh god it's so intoxicating."

Akume and Reiko just shook their heads, and Yugito and Naruto snickered at poor Ryu. He just shrugged and turned his attention to Isane. They needed to get to work; they had a lot to do before the day was done. He was hoping to get everyone home to Konoha, and settle down for the night before making an announcement the next day.

"Alright, let's just get you out of here, and give Yugito access to her powers. You can discuss joining me and my mates with Akume and Reiko later, Isane."

Now it was Isane's turn to blush a deep crimson. She had always harbored a fantasy about being dominated by the Kyuubi, as Akume was both very powerful, and very beautiful. The fact that she was bi, as well as the other two girls it seemed, just made it easier for her to accept her fantasy as now coming true.

Akume and Reiko just looked at each other, and shrugged. As far as they were concerned, if she wanted in, they were fine by that. But they would set the ground rules that Ryu set with them first, and help her with her first time with him. The man tended to be insatiable when it came to pleasuring the female body, and left both Akume and Reiko using a lot of medical jutsu just to walk after their first mating session. At the thought of this, both of them started to feel a familiar ache in their loins, and wanted to get Isane settled in as soon as possible so Ryu could send them to orgasmic bliss.

Ryu and Naruto sniffed the air, and Naruto turned to Ryu in confusion.

"Ryu-sensei, I smell something, it's musky but sweet too, and I feel drawn to it."

Ryu started chuckling, and then turned to Akume and Reiko, giving them a knowing look, which caused both to grin sheepishly and nod. He turned back to Naruto and spoke to him.

"Just ignore it for now Naruto, I'll tell you about it when you are older."

Nodding, Naruto turned to Yugito, and felt a sudden welling up in his heart. She looked at him and felt the same thing, and without warning, she leaned in and kissed the poor boy on the cheek. Naruto turned a bright red, and promptly fainted from shock. Yugito let out a quiet giggle, and sat down, placing the hapless boy's head in her lap and stroking his hair gently, playing with his whisker marks on his face. She realized after a few seconds that they were becoming actual whiskers, but she knew that he still had yet to pick his demon form. She suspected he was going to become a fox demon, and that was fine with her, she was going to be a cat demoness soon enough. She felt it would be good for the both of them to have each other to be with during the hard times.

Ryu coughed to get their attention, causing Yugito to look up at them, and saw that Ryu was the only one there.

"Where did Isane go?"

"Akume and Reiko are telling her the ground rules for being a mate."

A loud moan from the other room silenced him before he continued.

"And it seems they are initiating her into the family as well. Her seal has already been broken, and your powers released. Here, take a look."

He tossed her a small mirror, and she looked at her reflection. She had whisker marks like Naruto, and her eyes were now slitted, but still blue. If anyone didn't know better, they would swear that she was his older sister, but the differences in face and body were a dead giveaway that they weren't related.

Yugito handed Ryu back the mirror, and gently roused Naruto from his slumber. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep before opening his eyes. To his credit, he didn't blush, but gave Yugito a loving smile, which she returned. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body shrinking, getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly she was seven again, and damn did she have a lot of energy! She turned to Ryu with a look of wonder and thankfulness. He gave her a happy smile before telling her something she hadn't been expecting.

"I've also undone all the physical damage that was done to you. I can't heal you mentally, you have Naruto for that. But you will be a virgin when you two decide to mate for the first time."

Yugito felt tears welling up in her eyes, and ran up to the man, enveloping him in a fierce hug as she thanked him profusely while crying tears of joy. Naruto just sat there dumbfounded, and was about to ask a question when Yugito in her new body ran right up to him and kissed him square on the lips.

If Naruto had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he was currently floating about six inches off the floor, his face set into one of extreme contentment. However, his mind was currently away in dreamland, replaying that kiss with Yugito in slow motion.

Yugito giggled at Naruto as he floated around her. She loved having this power over him. She knew that if he chose to have a harem like Ryu's that she would have the last say, as she was the first. She pulled him back down, and held onto his hand.

Naruto shook himself out of dreamland, and gave Yugito a soft, loving smile. He had loved that kiss; it was his first and wow. He knew that he felt deeply for Yugito, and he now realized that what he had with Sakura was simply a crush. He also knew that after they got back, if she rejected him again because of his changes, he would leave her behind forever. He looked up as a thorough flushed trio of Ryu's mates walked in from the other room. He grinned cheekily at them, but Isane was the first to catch them holding hands.

"Well done kitten, you caught yourself a fine boy. Hope he doesn't mind sharing you with all those other girls. I know you have fantasies about them, kitten, so don't bother denying it."

Yugito had been smiling when the three of them came back, but now she was let out a soft "eep" and hid behind Naruto, trying to make herself as small as possible. She didn't want him to know that she liked girls too, she wanted to surprise him if he wanted another woman.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Yugito's head, petting her lightly. He was fine with her liking females. He knew that it would be troublesome later on, but for now he had her and that was fine by him.

Ryu coughed and motioned for everyone to gather around.

"We have to go, Minato's trying to get my attention and he's being persistent. Something's going on and I have a bad feeling."

Without so much as a warning, he flared his chakra and forced everyone out of Yugito's mind.

**Real World**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he realized that the room was abuzz with motion. His father and Ume were talking to each other, with Kushina standing with them. The other shinobi were talking quietly but tersely to each other, and they seemed worried about something. He noticed Yugito was still with him, and she clung to him in fright.

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared. What's going on?"

Before Naruto could answer, Ryu and Rurouni burst into the hall, followed by Isane and Akume, and they all looked both very worried but also very excited, and that scared Naruto a bit. He hadn't noticed they weren't there until they came in.

Ryu spoke quickly to Minato and Ume, then turned and called for everyone's attention.

"Ok, here's the situation. We don't know how, but apparently Iwa found out that Minato here is alive and well. The Daimyo and the Tsuchikage have sent almost their entire combined military forces here, to wipe us out. There are nearly sixty thousand shinobi, and half a million samurai and foot soldiers marching on Kumo."

This caused the room to fall silent in fear. The numbers of enemies they were facing was staggering, unheard of since the last Great Shinobi War. The shinobi started to panic slightly, and started shouting amongst themselves about abandoning the city and fleeing, when a loud thunderous rapping caused them to fall silent. Ryu had pulled out a long metal pole and had used it to pound on the stone floor to get everyone's attention. Where he was keeping that was anyone's guess, but as he sealed it away they paid attention to him again.

"There is no need to panic, nor release an order to evacuate or anything. The most you should do is gather forces near the gates to deal with the survivors."

"Survivors?" rang out from a nameless jounin in the crowd.

Ryu and his three compatriots grinned widely, all of them showing their demonic fangs.

"Yes, survivors. We four are going to take care of the rest. They have brought war, and the threat of slavery and death. I will not allow my family to be threatened by anyone."

Murmurs of doubt ran through the crowd, and Rurouni decided to voice his opinion.

"Are you seriously going to doubt that the demon that has the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Nibi no Nekotama as mates and his brother aren't powerful enough to destroy this pitiful group?"

Shocked silence reigned for a few seconds, then one chuunin in the back spoke out in a small voice.

"You can't be everywhere at once, how are you going to keep back their sheer numbers?"

Ryu laughed, and started clapping his hands.

"Good, good. We have a good strategist here. Already thinking ahead. To answer that, I'm going to bring in my own army, more than enough by itself to deal with these pests."

Kushina spoke up at this statement, curious as to who this army was and why they were going.

"Ano, how can you amass an army that fast and if they are as tough as you say, why are you four going?"

Akume gave Kushina a hungry grin, and Kushina started to feel incredibly warm under the beautiful demoness' gaze.

"Because we get to cut loose, and kill as many people as we want because we are allowed to. Kami has already allowed us to do this, she said we could as long as we allowed those who made it past the country's borders to leave in peace."

The assembled group was suddenly very aware that they were in the presence of four very hungry and very powerful demons. They had known it before but it suddenly seemed so oppressive over the humans.

"You never said who it was you could gather so you could make your army."

Rurouni started giggling like a kid on a sugar rush, and Ryu gave a lopsided grin before answering Kushina.

"I'm going to call upon the Army of Anubis, God of the Underworld."

This caused the shinobi in the room to blink in confusion. Anubis, who the hell was he? Didn't the Shinigami rule over the underworld? Minato, seeing as how Ryu had already told him how he met Anubis and was given total command over his armies, knew what he was talking about and nodded.

"Alright, Ryu-san, we'll hold down the fort. You four go have fun."

Ryu nodded, then pointed to Naruto and Yugito, as well as Reiko who had been hovering protectively over them.

"I want you three to come watch. You need to see this, no matter how bad it may be. You will need to understand the world you are going to be joining. Besides," Ryu licked his lips as his eyes met Reiko's. "I want to Reiko here to see what her demon form is going to be, as well as join us for our post battle, umm, stress relief."

Reiko picked up on what he said and blushed, then cocked her head in confusion.

"What demon form Ryu-kun? I am neither a hanyou nor a demon."

"Yes you are, Reiko. Now that Isane has unlocked your powers, you have full access to the full potential of your abilities. You have been given your birthright, as has Yugito. Welcome to immortality, Reiko-chan."

Reiko had gone teary eyed, and looked to Isane. She nodded her head and gave the younger girl a wink and licked her lips. Reiko blushed, then ran up to Ryu and kissed him passionately, her tail wrapping around him, trying to pull him closer. Ryu smiled as he returned the kiss, motioning with one hand to Isane to come over. As she slunk over to the two lovers, Ryu pushed her back and gave Reiko a brief kiss on her nose. She wrinkled her nose at this, then turned to Isane and gave her another kiss, just as passionate as the one she gave Ryu, which Isane returned with as much love and lust as Reiko gave her.

Reiko pulled herself from her two mates, and walked back over to Naruto and Yugito, swishing her hips as she walked, knowing that her three mates were watching her. She could literally feel the hunger and lust washing over her, and she felt her pussy start tingling in anticipation. She didn't care what it was, be it mouth or fingers or Ryu's incredible, massive hard cock, she wanted one of them to pleasure her, but she would wait for them to have their fun first. She couldn't wait to lick the blood off her mates' bodies as they writhed and moaned in the sea of blood they created.

Ryu shook off his desire to rip off Reiko's clothes and ravage her body like she wanted in front of everyone, and nodded to Minato.

"We'll be going now, come on you three. Minato, Ume, after this we're going to have a long talk about a peace treaty with each other. For now, make sure the hospital is ready to receive the wounded. There won't be too many, but there might be some."

Ume nodded dumbly, already submitting to his will. She was the Yondaime Raikage, the most powerful of all the Kumo shinobi and had never submitted to a man in her life. All her lovers were submissive to her, male and female, so she was used to feeling empowered and dominant. But now, this man had come in and in less than a day he had caused her to submit to his will. Granted he wasn't seeking sexual pleasure from her, but she had a feeling that if he offered, she wouldn't refuse. She nodded to Kushina, who took off with three jounin for the hospital to prepare it.

Minato had been watching the Raikage with interest, and could literally feel her sexual hunger for the dominant man, even if he wasn't trying to be dominant. He chuckled quietly to himself and gave Kushina a kiss goodbye as she took off for the hospital. He turned to the four demons, and squared his shoulders.

"I want to go as well. They want proof that I am alive, and I will appear before them before you slaughter them. I want to give them a chance to turn back, and go home."

Ryu and Rurouni looked at each other, and seemed to be considering it between themselves without words. After a few moments of silent debate, they nodded to each other and turned back to Minato.

"Very well, but you will take two guards with you. If so much as a paper shuriken comes at you we will unleash hell. Is that satisfactory?"

Minato nodded, and Ryu nodded back and turned his head to look behind him.

"Alright, you heard the man, general. Give me two of your best."

To the group it looked like he was talking to the shadows, but suddenly two figures stepped forward out of the darkness, and every one of the Kumo shinobi backed up in fright, even Ume. Kakashi just glanced one time at the two newcomers before pulling out his Icha Icha, and taking off to "find Iruka and tell him to stay where he was."

The shinobi took a moment to evaluate the new warriors in the room. They stood a little over eight feet tall, and looked, for lack of a better word, like large dogs. Very large, very angry, very powerful dogs. Both were pitch black, accenting their sharp white teeth and bright red eyes. They wore strange clothing, a simple loincloth that covered their fronts and a sort of decorative shoulder covering that seemed like a large cloth ring draped over them. One carried a pair of swords, but they were nothing like the swords they had ever seen.

They started out as a regular double edged sword, but about five inches from the pummel the blade suddenly curved down and back up into an elongated crescent shape. Both edges were sharpened and it shined in the low light.

His partner carried a staff weapon, but it too was new to the humans. Both ends had a crescent moon shaped blade, however, one end the outside of the moon shape with the blade, the other end was the opposite. They stared hungrily for a moment before snapping to attention.

Ryu regarded Methias' choice of warriors, and nodded. Ever since he saved the Scorpion King's soul from being enslaved to Anubis, and then subjected Anubis to his will, Methias had been his loyal general. Anubis still reigned over the underworld, but he lost control of his troops to Ryu and Rurouni. They allowed him to keep them for defense of his kingdom, but if they called upon them, they obeyed them before him.

Rurouni pointed to Minato. "Guard him while he goes to the enemy to parlay. If you suspect treachery on their part, get him out of there and bring him here. Kill any who stand in your way but don't let him get hurt. Also, he is a capable fighter, so you don't have to hover over him. Nice change of pace huh boys?"

Both warriors grinned, unsettling the shinobi before they started making a gravelly sounding series of barks that was unmistakably laughter. They nodded, and snapped to attention when they turned to Minato. He nodded and turned and ran out the room, the two Anubis warriors hot on his heels.

After they had left, Rurouni turned back to the group. "Alright, we all know what's going on, so let's get in place. You three, go to one of the bluffs overlooking the plain at the bottom of the mountain. You should have an unobstructed view from there. Ryu, Akume, Isane, let's go. I want to let out my hanyou form soon."

As everyone nodded, and went to move out, Ume followed the three new demons, including her daughter, to their viewing spot. She wanted to see this, and was curious as to what Rurouni had said about his "hanyou form."

Kumogakure literally was as it name suggested, a village hidden in the clouds. It was built in the crater of a dormant volcano, and they had built several channels to allow the volcanic pressure to vent safely while allowing their village to remain heated in the cold mountain air. The only ways to get to the city was to follow the switchbacks up the mountain or to climb it. It was nearly a five mile straight line from the city walls straight down the face of the mountain to the large plains below.

The plains weren't just for show. Granted they added to the beauty of the area, but they served a military purpose as well. It was very difficult for any enemy force to cross the hundred square mile area without being spotted, let alone a massive invasion army.

The gates of the city were twofold, one that was to the city itself, the other at the end of a long narrow passage carved into the side of the mountain. It was similar to the setup in Sunagakure, and was rumored to have been designed by the same man. Jutting out from the mountain were several natural and a few man-made, or rather ninjutsu made, bluffs. They allowed people to look down upon the plains, be it a shinobi on the lookout for enemies or a young couple looking for a romantic getaway.

Ume led the way for her three companions to her own private viewing area, a place she often came to so she could think and get away from the bureaucracy for a while. As they settled in on her spot, the group felt a slight tremor, and looked over to see Ryu having just finished creating a temporary bluff. He walked out on to it with his brother to his right, and Akume and Isane to the far right and left. They stood there and gazed down upon the fields, seemingly like lords looking over their lands.

As they gazed down upon the fields, they saw something that made four of them giddy with anticipation and four of them frozen with fear. Nearly half of the vast field in front of them was covered with troops, shinobi leading the samurai in their march to Kumo. They could just barely make out Minato, standing with his white cape fluttering in the wind. They watched as the army ground itself to a halt, and three men stepped forward and walked out to meet their emissary. It seemed that the talks were going very well, but then suddenly Minato sprung back, running quickly back towards them. The three men gave chase, but were quickly dispatched by the two Anubis warriors who followed him back up to the mountain. At the base of the mountain Minato used his Hirashin to flash up to meet the four waiting demons, while the two Anubis warriors simply vanished in a swirl of black sand.

Ryu and Rurouni briefly conversed with Minato, then Minato joined the Raikage, her daughter, his son and Reiko on the outlook. When he was questioned as to what happened, he responded.

"They believed it was me, and when I told them to turn back and go home, they laughed. They thought I was joking when I told them if they didn't go home they would be destroyed. Then they attacked me, eager to please the Tsuchikage I guess."

His audience nodded in understanding, and turned their attention to the four antsy beings that were visibly shaking in excitement.

**With Ryu and his group**

Ryu was giddy. His long tongue was licking at his fangs in anticipation, and he could feel the bloodlust coming from his fellow demons. It was like a drug, each of their own individual bloodlusts combining and fueling each others. A man suddenly stepped out to the left, coalescing from the black sand that was swirling in the air.

"Sir, the army is ready and awaits your command to attack."

"Very good Methias, ready yourself for battle as well, I know you've been aching for a chance to do battle with a worthy opponent."

Methias nodded and stepped back, his body dissolving into a pile of scorpions that scattered into the shadows. Ryu turned back to the front, and nodded to Isane and Akume.

"You two go first, show them the true power of the Bijuu!"

Isane and Akume didn't respond, but simply ran to the edge and jumped, falling down the face of the mountain.

As they fell, both of them released their full demon forms. Akume's red chakra swelled from her body, forming her nine-tailed fox form. Isane was quick to follow, her chakra swelling and forming her slightly smaller two-tailed cat form. Both of them held back, keeping their forms to a little over seven feet tall at the highest point. They wanted to have fun, not wipe out the whole army in one move. That would come later. They landed on all fours, both letting out massive roars that shook the ground and brought the shinobi and samurai to their knees in fear. They wasted no time in springing across the plains, criss crossing each other in their run. About a hundred yards from the front lines they jumped, and sailed into the crowd.

Their landings each crushed easily a half dozen soldiers each, and they began to systematically tear apart the army. From up high the rest of the group watched as Isane and Akume tore into men with their razor sharp teeth, used their claws to rip men to ribbons in one slice, and used their tails to bat away weapons and crush or impale anyone daring enough to get close.

Rurouni got tired of waiting, and with a quick nod to his brother he jumped down the side of the mountain as well. He shifted and morphed as he skidded down the steep slopes. When he landed, he stood in all his hanyou form for all to see. Ume studied the man, and was surprised to find herself drawn to him. Something about him made her want him, and his hanyou form to her was magnificent.

Standing a little over seven and a half feet tall, he stood about the same height as Akume and Isane, but walked on two feet. His form reminded her of the Anubis warriors, but he looked much more powerful than them. His muscles rippled under his furry body, and he let out a mighty battle cry that shook the mountain itself before tearing off towards the enemy.

While running, they noticed a pair of blades forming on his back, which he pulled off, and used the attached chains to start twirling the blades around. When he was within range, he started using his blades to slice through the enemy shinobi and samurai, dodging and weaving their weapons with ease. To Ume it looked like he was dancing, swinging the massive blades around effortlessly and dodging the enemy attacks so smoothly and flawlessly. Ryu chuckled and she, as well as the rest of the group save Yugito and Naruto, who were watching the bloodshed with hunger, stared at him.

"So he brought out the Blades of Chaos, huh? Guess he wanted to show off for you Ume-san."

Ume had the decency to blush, and turned her attention back to the battle.

Ryu shrugged and started to swell his own chakra. He didn't jump down the face of the mountain like the others, he stood, letting his chakra spike and jump into the air, forming a column of pure reddish black energy that reached high into the heavens.

The battle on the fields was going well, for the demons that was. Akume and Isane had already had their fill of flesh, and were simply tearing people apart. Rurouni had decided to switch to close range fighting, and had retracted his blades back into himself before using his claws and teeth.

When Ryu unleashed his chakra, all fighting on the field ceased. The humans stared up in fear and amazement at the level of power that was being unleashed, while Akume and Isane stared on in joy at seeing their mate unleash himself upon their enemies. Rurouni just scoffed and waited.

'Fucking show off.'

As the chakra cleared, they beheld Ryu in his hanyou form, nearly eight feet tall but with his serpentine stance it was closer to seven and a half. His wings were not present, currently retracted into his body, but his tail was slowing whipping the air behind him, the spines showing running up to the base of his spine. However, it was what was in his right hand that intrigued them the most. It was a sword, but not like any sword they had seen before.

It was easily over six feet long, and wickedly curved. Partway up the blade there was a small hole over which Ryu placed his other hand, and broke the weapon into its two halves. He twirled them in his hands, then used their hidden chains to test their long range abilities. He did a series of simple attacks, but they flowed together so seamlessly it looked like a dance. As he switched modes of attack, they noticed the blades glowed a different color.

He started by twirling the blades by their chains, and the blades glowed a yellow as they sang through the air. As he switched to the two short swords, the glow turned blue, and the attacks were faster. Finally he rejoined the blades, and began to give several slow swings, making the glow fade to an orange-red. Finishing his katas, he slapped the blade across his back, and tilted his head back and gave a mighty roar that caused the army below to quake with fear. They suddenly felt very foolish, and wished they had taken Minato's advice to leave.

Ryu jumped down the face of the mountain, his clawed feet propelling him faster along the slope. As he reached the bottom, he raised both his hands in the air. As he started to run, he dropped both hands, and suddenly a massive black sandstorm appeared behind him. The enemy watched in horror as the sandstorm started to form thousands of Anubis soldiers, all running behind this new demon coming towards them.

It started slowly, but gathered strength as it flowed through the ranks of men; a cry of despair. They broke and ran, but it was too late. As Ryu reached the men, he gave a war cry and swung the Heavenly Sword into the first ranks of men, cutting several cleaning in half and gutting several more. He switched to his two handed form as the Anubian army crashed into the front lines, gutting and carving and biting, and generally slaughtering the enemy.

The four of them were in ecstasy, laughing and slaughtering the hapless men around them. Akume and Isane rejoined Ryu as he laughed and bit down into a chuunin's neck, ripping the man's head off, spraying his face with blood. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, licking at the blood that was flowing around him. All he could see was the next human near him who was his next target. This was why he had told the others to stay back, he didn't want to accidentally kill them in their bloodlust.

Rurouni was having a ball, and was slaughtering men left and right. He felt the hungry gaze of someone on him, and turned back to the mountain, his demonic eyes allowing him to see that it was Ume who was staring at him. He grinned, and bowed in her direction, seeing her blush, and turned back to the carnage. He grabbed a random person, ripped their arm from their socket and used it to bat off several nearby soldiers' heads, before bringing the arm to his mouth, ripping off a piece of the remaining flesh and swallowing it.

After nearly ten minutes of intense fighting, err, slaughtering, the four demons had tired of their play. This wasn't a challenge, so it lost its appeal quickly. Waving his hand to Methias, who was decapitating a jounin, he gave him the signal to withdraw. Methias nodded, and he raised his sword up, giving out a war cry as he and his troops turned back into the sand from whence they came.

The soldiers seemed to realize that there was no more fighting, and turned to look. All that remained were the four demons that had attacked them, and they were heading back towards Kumo.

There are many emotions that do not belong on a battlefield. Un-tempered fear is one, because it makes troops freeze and break. Anger is another, because it causes smart men to make poor decisions that get them killed. Right now, with their enemy ignoring them like a bunch of pests, anger started sweeping through the ranks. The men cried in rage and formed back up, preparing to charge at the four of them. Even if many of them died, they would crush them by sheer weight of numbers. There were still nearly a quarter of their forces remaining, and the Tsuchikage was coming with reinforcements from Kusagakure. Only two hundred yards separated the men from the demons, and the front line broke into a run, charging blindly towards certain doom.

Rurouni heard the men first, and glanced over his shoulder. Ryu asked him without looking.

"How wide?"

"Nearly fifteen men across, they seem to be funneling though the bodies of their comrades. Maybe a hundred fifty yards out. You want it or you want me to do it?"

"Nah, I'll do it, it's been a while since I've used it. Besides, it seems to fit, with the number that will be left afterwards."

Rurouni nodded, and Isane and Akume looked at Ryu in confusion. They had reverted to their human forms, but Rurouni was still in his hanyou form, and so was Ryu. Rurouni took both of their hands, and started walking backwards away from Ryu. They followed, confused, but when Ryu's wings burst from his back, they understood. He was going to wipe out the rest of the army.

Ryu grinned cheekily, he had learned this technique back when he and Rurouni had found and trained under someone called a Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. He was an honorable Hollow, and he often sided with the Shinigami to help fight troublesome Hollows that were upsetting the balance. This would be the first time he used it, but he had modified the technique a bit, he thought it looked better.

He spread his feet a bit wider than shoulder length, and curled his wings outward until the spiny tips were pointed at the area above his head. His tail joined them, curling up along his back and pointing to the same area. He tilted his head back, and opened his jaws widely. Akume's eyes widened in recognition, it was the same attack she used. She grabbed Isane's hand and started running back towards Kumo, but Rurouni stopped her.

"It's ok Akume, it's not the same as yours, there's no backlash."

This is what Akume had feared, and when Rurouni told her that she visibly calmed herself. She watched as her lover and mate started to gather his reddish-black chakra over his opened jaws.

Ryu concentrated a massive amount of his chakra into his attack, and used the spines on his wings and the tip of his tail to gather the chakra into a ball over his head. He knew it looked like Akume's attack, but the actual attack itself was different in form. He finished forming the ball, and swallowed it. He felt the attack welling up inside, and brought his forearms up crisscrossed in front of his face.

As he dropped his head down, he cried out the name of his attack before unleashing it.

"**KURO GRAN RAY CERO!"**

A massive blast of black energy, spreading to nearly two hundred feet in diameter, formed at the front of his face before blasting towards the oncoming wave of shinobi and samurai. They had only a few moments to think before the blast swept over them, annihilating every last troop on the field. Nothing was left after the blast. There was a massive trench from where the blast had caused the ground to simply cease to exist. There was no blood, no cries of pain, just a massive roar of the beam before it died after reaching the end of the plain.

Akume and Isane were on their knees in shock. They had no idea that their mate was powerful enough to cause devastation at such a magnitude and with such control. They heard Rurouni scoff in annoyance and looked at him quizzically.

"He held back, that was maybe ten percent of his power."

They slowly nodded before he finished.

"In his human form."

Now their jaws did hit the floor. Ryu turned around, and faced his mates, the smoldering background making him look like some sort of dragon god. Akume and Isane were shivering in fright and excitement. They were the mates to one of the most powerful men who existed, and he called them his equals. They rose as he drew near, his human form coming to the surface as he gave them a cheeky grin.

"I think I might have overdone it a bit, wasn't going for one that big."

The two women sweatdropped slightly at this obvious understatement and ran up to him. Akume reached him first and pulled his head into a searing kiss, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Isane was right behind her, her tongue roaming over Ryu's face and neck, licking the delicious blood off her powerful, handsome mate. Ryu moaned slightly at the feeling of both their hands roaming his body, and stifled a growl of pleasure as Isane's hand rubbed the length of his hardening member.

Rurouni sighed and shook his head, then let his human form flow back out, and turned back to the mountain, seeing Ume alone. What she was doing however, he would never forget: she was staring at him, not knowing he could see her, and she was rubbing herself while biting her lip in want. Ryu noticed Rurouni's stare, and glanced up to see what he saw. Smiling, he spoke to Rurouni.

"Go on, you might as well. Who knows, she might be your true love after all, you won't know until you try."

Rurouni dumbly nodded, before taking off and heading up the mountain, his eyes glued on the beautiful woman who seemed to draw him to her. He passed Yugito and Naruto on the way up, and was surprised to see the two of them feeding greedily off each other's blood. It seemed that they got the vampiristic qualities of demons as well, he thought to himself, before shrugging it off and moving on.

Reiko had started moving the moment the blast was over, and she had passed Rurouni on the plains before he had even made it to the base of the mountain. She ran, and when Ryu turned and opened his arms to her while she was a mere fifty feet away, she lost all coherent thought and jumped into his arms, bowling him over onto the blood-soaked ground. She laced hot kissed all over his face, down his neck, and starting grinding herself along his leg while mewling in want.

Ryu smiled at the rambunctiousness of Reiko, and looked up at Akume and Isane, reaching up to pull the two demonesses down to join them. He kissed each one in turn, then flipped himself and Reiko over, briefly grinding himself into her before he stood, his three mates watching him in hunger.

Ryu loved this, he loved making his loves happy. If they wanted something, he would give it to them, no matter the cost. Right now they wanted him, and he was going to give himself to them, and let them ravage themselves silly. He didn't care if he got off or not, it was them getting off that drove him wild. Their cries of passion and desire fueled his drive and helped him get off.

He slowly took off his shirt, revealing his powerful chest; rippling, sinewy muscles that moved every time he moved. He wasn't built like a body builder, but more like his brethren, wiry and flexible. He was strong, they could see that much from the definition of his muscles, and the way he carried himself.

He smiled as he kicked off his boots, then slowly started to pull his pants down. He inched them down, moving barely a half an inch a minute. Finally all three got frustrated, and grabbed his pants as one and pulled them all the way down. Isane gasped in shock and felt her pussy start to throb at what greeted her. He was nearly twelve and a half inches long, and almost five in diameter. He noticed her staring and thought she was uncomfortable with him.

"This is just my normal size, I can shrink it a bit if you want Isane-chan."

Isane shook herself out of her stupor, and shook her head before giving him a sexy grin.

"No way, I want it like it is."

She leaned forward, her hand gently caressing the length of his hardened member, causing his head to lean back in pleasure. She was smiling, and thinking about what else to do when she felt a pair of hands pulling her kimono down her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder, to see Akume, already naked and dripping wet, lower her head to Isane's shoulder and started to lick and nip at it. Isane moaned at the woman's ministrations, and started to pump her hand in reflex. She felt Akume's hands free her 38C breasts, and felt her start to pull and tweak her sensitive nipples, causing her to arch her back in desire.

Reiko in the meantime had snuck underneath Akume, after she too had stripped, and was catching the musky, sweet juice dripping from Akume's pussy. Dissatisfied with the small amounts she was getting, she raised her head up and licked Akume's pussy, darting her tongue into Akume's wet folds, lapping at the honey inside like a cat at milk.

Akume gave a sudden cry of pleasure as she felt Reiko lick her, and bit down on Isane's shoulder. Isane, a bit of a masochist, cried out in pleasure, and turned around, kissing Akume briefly before lowering her head to her chest and suckling and biting on her delicious breasts.

Ryu saw that his mates didn't need him at the moment, and he settled himself down on a pile of corpses, pulling a heart out of one that was near him and biting into it as he watched his mates please each other.

Akume had taken control, and had laid all three of them down in a triangle, her mouth on Isane's delicious pussy, Isane's mouth buried in Reiko's wonderful snatch, and Reiko's still lapping hungrily at Akume's sweet cunt. All three of them started to lick and suck on the other, using their pleasure to fuel their actions to please the other.

Isane came first, Akume biting down and tugging on her clit had sent her over the edge and she arched her back and moaned throatily into Reiko as she gushed over Akume's face. Her moan of ecstasy had sent Reiko over the edge, and she gripped Akume's clit with her mouth and sucked hard as she bucked and sprayed her juiced all over Isane's face, who eagerly licked it up. Akume's orgasm came fast and hard, just like she wanted it. When Reiko had sucked on her clit, she suddenly saw white as the world exploded into a shower of sparks while she gushed her sweet cream over Reiko.

As the three of them came down from their orgasmic high, they noticed someone was missing: Ryu. They looked over to see him watching them, still hard as a rock, but with a half eaten heart in his hand, blood dripping down his chin.

They grinned and untangled themselves, then crawled over to him. Akume took point as she was unofficial leader, being closest to him.

"Would you like to join us Ryu-kun?" she asked, licking her lips sensuously, eyeing the blood dripping from his mouth.

He grinned and nodded. "Do with me what you wish ladies, so long as it brings you pleasure."

The three of them smiled, and Reiko was the first to crawl up his body, sliding her hot, wet pussy slowly along his rock hard member. She licked the blood off his face before giving him a cute, innocent look and asking him.

"Do you want something better to eat?"

Ryu nodded, and she climbed slowly up his body, loving the feel of his muscles underneath her hot flushed body. She paused briefly, allowing him to suck and lick her nipples, which nearly sent her to heaven. She continued upwards, bringing her sweet, dripping pussy right over his head.

"Is this where you want it Master?"

Akume and Isane heard her, but decided to file it away as a question for later. Ryu growled out his response, voice husky with desire.

"Oh yes my sweet Reiko."

With that said his hands came forward and gripped Reiko's ass, pulling her into his face as his tongue dove deep into her searing pussy, causing her to moan with desire and passion.

Akume quickly followed, pulling Isane with her until they were on opposite sides of his throbbing member. Grinning to each other, they started to lick and kiss his shaft, and heard a sharp cry of pleasure from Reiko, meaning that he had felt it. The continued to work his long dick, one sliding her head over the tip and sucking it while the other licked along the bottom of his shaft and sucked on his massive balls. Then they would switch.

After a few minutes Reiko had seized up in what was unmistakably a powerful orgasm, and went limp as Ryu gently set her down. Akume started to get up, but Isane stopped her.

"I want it first, it's been longer for me."

Akume nodded, she would get it anyways soon enough. Isane stood and straddled Ryu, lowering herself down to rub the knob of his dick across her slick entrance. Ryu stopped her before she continued.

"If you want to stop now, you can, I won't force this on you, nor will it change my feelings for you, Isane."

Isane smiled warmly at the heart of the man in front of her, and leaned forward and kissed him deeply before she rammed herself down on his massive prick. She leaned back and gave out a loud scream of pleasure, and stayed motionless for a few seconds.

Ryu was concerned until she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me hard, Ryu-kun, I want it hard and fast."

At her dirty talk he grinned, and slid his hands under her ass, lifting her up from his dick, then rammed her back down while thrusting himself up into her. Isane's head went back as she let out moans and screams of joy and pleasure, screaming "Harder, Harder" as Ryu plunged his massive cock into her. She could feel the orgasm building, and wanted it to come. She suddenly felt two fingers bury themselves in her asshole, and she gasped and looked back to see Akume furiously plunging her fingers into her tight rosebud. She let out another moan of pleasure and let the two of them fuck and finger-fuck her, crying out as she felt the orgasm getting ready to blow.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. OH KAMI I'M GONNA GUM!!"

"I am too Isane, I'm gonna cum!" cried Ryu as he pounded her silly.

"Cum inside me, I wanna feel your cum inside me!"

"As you wish, my love." with that said, Ryu thrust one last time into Isane, and came, shooting his thick, hot load into Isane's womb. Isane's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his thick creamy cum fill her up and spill out her pussy, and she came in a rush, her pussy and asshole clamping down on Ryu's throbbing prick, and Akume's fingers.

After nearly a minute of resting, Ryu pulled Isane gently off of his still rock hard cock. He set her down gently, but nearly dropped her when Akume grabbed his stiff prick and deepthroated him, sucking the leftover cum off his dick and out of it as well. He grinned as she turned around, her ass up in the air as her tails waved at him.

"Take me like the bitch I am, Ryu-kun."

Ryu grinned and kneeled behind her, positioning himself at her entrance. He knew that if anyone else had called her a bitch, she would have killed them. But she let him, only during sex, and only when she wanted it like this.

He gripped her ass, and leaned down to her ear. "What are you again?"

As she responded, he thrust his full length up to the hilt in her pussy.

"Your BITCH! YESSSSSS!"

He wasted no time with her, like Isane she liked it fast and hard, so he immediately withdrew and plunged back in, Akume lowered herself onto her forearms, letting him have a better view of her ass as he pounded it. They kept at it for nearly thirty minutes, before she felt him pull out of her completely. She was about to yell at him for stopping when she felt his knob pop into her asshole, and she gave a little hiss of pleasure as he slowly pushed his length into her asshole. She loved it when he fucked her there. Hell, she loved it when he fucked her period. He would do whatever she wanted, without her asking him too. He never bitched, complained, or rolled over and went to sleep when he got what he wanted. He was her perfect mate.

Ryu drew back, and started pistoning himself in and out of Akume's tight asshole, feeling her insides gripping him as he sliced into her. Nearly ten minutes of this went by, and Akume could feel them getting close. She called over her shoulder.

"Ryu-kun, in my pussy, I want you to cum in my pussy like you did Isane."

He didn't respond, merely pulled himself out of her asshole and rammed himself into her pussy. He reached down and pinched her clit lightly, and that sent her over the edge. She called out his name as she came, her pussy clamping down tightly over his pistoning cock.

"RYU-KUN!!"

Ryu came at the same time, filling Akume's pussy up with another massive load of cum. He worked it into a froth as he continued to fuck her, trying to prolong her orgasm. After she had had time to recover a bit, he pulled himself out of her, and laid her down next to the others. He then stood over them, and all three watched as he performed their new favorite jutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Eight copies of Ryu poofed into existence, and the three girls grinned as they knew the party was only getting started.

**End Chapter 8**

A/N: Damn, almost 11,000 words and 1.4k hits for last chappie. Hope you guys see my poll and vote, remember, just because he's with Yugito NOW, doesn't mean I can have Sakura, Ino, or Hinata be his first. I can find many ways to work this. My mind is really twisted like that, after all, I just wrote about four demons having sex on a field of bodies. I think I can come up with something.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok, since many of you decided to bring up several complaints, I'm now going to lay many of them to rest.

First: Naruto is not a main character

Ok, since this involves the time before he becomes a ninja, I thought it would be a good time to bring in some new people and have a sort of mini-story within the story. Now that their part is essentially over, they are going to become background characters, with Naruto taking the lead

Second: Main characters are too powerful

Ryu and Rurouni were DESIGNED BY KAMI to be her warriors on earth, don't you think she would make sure they were more powerful than anyone else? Besides, they had to earn their powers, the sweated and toiled and bled for their powers. Now that Naruto is their charge, they will probably either resign from active duty to be with their loves, or at the very least lose a great deal of their powers. This could be a punishment, their choice, a botched sealing, whatever.

Third: Naruto is too smart

Naruto has a great deal of intuition and street smarts, and from what happened to him and what he witnessed happening when he was young gives him more intelligence than a lot of people credit him for. When he gets back he's still not going to be book smart, but his four original mates (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Yugito) will basically force it down his throat.

Four: Despite me putting a poll up, Yugito is Naruto's first mate.

Ok, maybe I wasn't clear on the purpose. The poll was to determine who's gonna be first to have a lemon scene with Naruto, ok? He's going to be all lovey dovey and crap with them, and I can write pages of fluff scenes without getting into a lemon. I want to know who you want to first have sex with him, that's all.

Five: No bad guys powerful enough to challenge any of them.

This actually makes the most sense of all the complaints. For those who complain about Ryu and Rurouni taking care of everything, know that it will be dealt with next chappie. Yes, they are very powerful and yes they can summon the army of the undead, but they won't be anymore. Here on out it will be Naruto fighting to earn his place. Yes he will fight enemies more powerful than him, hell, at this point even a skilled chuunin could take him out easily. He won't be able to one day wake up and be able to take on Ryu and Rurouni in an all out battle and win without breaking a sweat. That's just against what I believe. Naruto will bleed and cry and be beaten down to the brink and manage to pull out on top, like he usually does.

Oh, and to answer one person's review: Yes, he will get a sword, and yes, he will have to do some really serious work and battles to be able to get it. God I have ideas for his foes that make me giddy with anticipation.

Final Note: This was intended to be a 30-40 chapter fic, so you people still have between 22 and 32 chapters of Naruto goodness coming up. Just in case anyone is curious, there are going to be songs played in this fic at times, mostly dedications to various people, played by Minato, Ryu, Kakashi, and possibly Jaraiya. Oh I got a good song for Jaraiya to sing if you want to hear it: Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Either him or Ryu's gonna sing it. Decision will be made like all my other two-way decisions: coin toss.

If anyone has any questions or comments as to this note, please feel free to contact me at 

Hope you enjoy the next chappie, already in progress being made. Possible bashing in next chappie, and some bloodshed and light fluffiness with the other three main harem girls, as well as some mentions of fluffiness with Ryu and Rurouni. I promise I won't go into too much detail, just a passing mention, ok? Just bear with me, it's my first fic and I kinda had the idea for Ryu and Rurouni in it from the beginning, but it seems that you guys don't want it, so I'm putting them on back burner for a while.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay everybody, hopefully my last note cleared up everything, if not, just let me know. I have a few more things to add that I forgot to put on it. As for Ryu taking care of everything, what did you expect? He and Rurouni are the most powerful beings except Kami in existence, and they are supposed to train Naruto. Hard to do that if he is dead or depressed from someone he loves dying. However, he will have his share of depression and angst and shit being heaped on him. However, a lot of good stuff awaits him. Gonna take the advice of one of my reviewers to do a timeskip, but I might do several little ones, instead of one biggie. Dunno, just playing it by ear at this point. Enjoy ya'll.

**Chapter 9**

**Kumogakure**

Naruto and Yugito were huddled together, each of them feeding off the other, one eye glued on the field before them. Naruto watched as Ryu and his mates enjoyed their time on the blood soaked battleground. Finally tearing his eyes away from the scene, he focused on Yugito, who was currently retracting her fangs and licking his neck tenderly.

He didn't know what had come over him, but when the blood started to flow, he felt an influx of emotions and impulses. The most powerful, it seemed, was the urge to shed blood. He wanted to be down there, feeling his claws tear through flesh and organs. He wanted to feel the warmth of the blood flowing down his throat as he drank from their still-beating hearts. When he turned to tell Yugito this, he noticed she was staring at him as well, more specifically his neck. He asked her what she was looking at in a low voice; her response was so quiet he barely heard it.

"I'm looking at your neck, Naruto-kun. I can feel the blood rushing through it. I-I-I-I wanna drink your blood Naruto-kun, and I can't hold myself back much longer."

This little confession from her sent Naruto's mind into a fog, and he had turned his head to one side, almost in a daze. He exposed his neck, and reached up with his hand. One of his newly formed claws drew a thin line along his neck, down to his shoulder. He knew, instinctively, that she had to feed or she would kill and feast on the first person who she found. Also, he felt it right that she only feed from him, almost possessive. He spoke in a husky voice to her, watching her reaction.

"You can feed, Yugito-chan. I want you too."

Yugito started shaking in want, staring at the thin bead of warm blood sliding down Naruto's neck. She wanted it so badly, but she felt bad for just taking it without offering something to her future mate in return. Her body was telling her to just take it, and her brain was foggy and panicking from his offer, when suddenly it offered her a compromise.

'_Offer him your blood too! That way both of you can enjoy it!'_

Yugito mentally nodded to herself, and mimicked Naruto, tilting her head, and using one of her claws to draw a thin line of blood on her neck, offering herself and her blood to him.

"I'll take your blood, Naruto-kun, if you take mine too."

Naruto barely thought about his reaction, before he grabbed Yugito's head and forced her into his neck, feeling her sharp canines piercing his heated flesh. He hissed in satisfaction, and then plunged his elongated fangs into Yugito's shoulder, drinking deeply from her as she moaned into his neck in pleasure. He knew that they weren't ready for the adult stuff that Ryu and his mates were doing, but Naruto knew that this would be good for the both of them.

Naruto was vaguely aware of Rurouni running up past them, but paid it no mind as he was focused on the warm, sweet blood from Yugito flowing down his throat. Two days ago if you had told him he would be doing this he would have laughed in your face. He slowly withdrew his fangs, and licked the fast healing wound clean, pulling back to give Yugito a small smile. He knew that she enjoyed it, and he would gladly do it again for her. It's one of the things he and his father, as well as his two new senseis had in common; they all did whatever they could for the people they loved, no matter the cost to themselves.

The two young demons slowly extricated themselves from their fierce embrace and climbed back up to rejoin Yugito's mother, but were surprised to find her gone. A whiff of the air confirmed that Rurouni had come and taken off with her, and Yugito rolled her eyes in exasperation at her mother.

"Let's just head back Naruto-kun, we can catch up with the others there."

"Ok Yugito-chan, let's go."

Taking each other's hand, the young couple walked back into Kumo, to meet back up with the rest of their group.

**Raikage's Mansion**

Naruto and Yugito made it back to the mansion in time to meet Iruka and Kakashi coming back. Both had come back to find out just what in the hell had caused such a massive blast of chakra. The two young demons looked at each other before grinning and bursting out laughing. At Iruka's and Kakashi's combined glare, Naruto responded in an offhand way.

"Oh, that was just Akume-nee-chan, Isane-nee-chan, Rurouni-sensei and Ryu-sensei destroying the army, well, mostly them. Talk to Ryu-sensei next time you see him for details."

Both Iruka and Kakashi made mental notes to ask Ryu what the fuck happened, and escorted Naruto and Yugito into the Raikage's house. When they came in, it looked like a disaster area. Kumo shinobi were running around scared shitless, and the Raikage was nowhere to be found. Minato had managed to wrangle a few Kumo ANBU to help him in planning their defenses, and when the group came in, Naruto ran over to him.

"Otou-san, what's going on? Every looks like someone peed in their ramen."

"Naruto, not right now, we're preparing the city's defenses."

"What for? The army's gone, totally destroyed."

The entire room seemed to screech to a halt, becoming deafeningly silent. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the battle hardened warriors. He hadn't expected them to react like this when he told them that. Minato chose his next words carefully; he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"What do you mean, totally destroyed? As in they are fleeing? As in they suffered heavy losses?"

"Nope, no one's left alive. At least, not that we saw."

If Naruto had thought the room was quiet before, now it just seemed oppressive. A fly buzzing at the end of the hall almost fifty feet away was the only source of noise, and everyone heard it. Naruto decided that this would be a very good time to ask a question to direct the attention away from him.

"Where's Ume-san?"

At his question Minato blinked, he was still trying to figure out how the army was totally destroyed.

"You mean the Raikage? She and Rurouni tore through here without so much as a word and we haven't seen either of them since."

Yugito and Naruto both rolled their eyes at this. They now knew what the two of them were doing, and collectively sighed.

"Ok, whatever, look, regardless, me and Yugito-chan are bushed. We're going to go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning, and if Ryu-sensei comes back, let him know we saw everything, and we mean EVERYTHING. Night, otou-san."

Minato just nodded dumbly, and stifled a yawn.

"Alright son, I think you have a good idea there. Everyone, let's meet back here tomorrow, hopefully the other members who actually know what happened will be able to shed some light on this."

Murmurs of agreement ran through the crowd, and everyone turned to retire to their own quarters to sleep. Kushina slunk through the crowd, and wrapped her arms around Minato from behind.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight Minato-kun. I've been denied the feeling of your body for seven years, I'm not gonna go another night without you wrapping my up in your arms."

Minato smiled and patted his wife's arms. "As you wish love, but no playing. We need to be up early tomorrow and I'm exhausted. I haven't been this tired since taking on the Hokage trials."

Kushina nodded and nuzzled into her husband's back. Taking his hand, she led him to her private chambers.

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up to a pressure on his chest. His sleep-riddled brain slowly took in his surroundings and details started to filter into his mind. This pressure seemed to breathe, and had long blonde hair and was currently purring contentedly. It took a few seconds for it to click; Yugito was sleeping on top of him. They had gone to bed in separate beds, but it appeared that she had joined him during the night.

He gently set her off to the side, where she wrapped herself up in the blankets, frowning at being denied her source of warmth. He smiled as he got out of bed, and headed for the shower. After a good long shower, he came back out, stark naked without realizing it, and dressed himself in his new outfit.

He had to hand it to his father and his senseis; they knew their way around seals. His father and Ryu and Rurouni had created, from scratch, a seal that kept his clothes clean and as if they were brand new. They told him that no matter how dirty they were, he only needed to take them off for an hour and the seal would clean and refresh the clothes. It even repaired the damage to it, though the more severe the damage the longer the time required to repair itself.

Finally dressed, he turned to leave, and realized Yugito was still in the room, and blushed furiously as he realized that had she not been asleep, she would have seen him completely nude, and though they were to be mates, he wasn't ready for her to see THAT much of him.

He smiled as he walked quietly over to the bed, and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the nose to wake her. She scrunched up her nose cutely, and then slowly opened her eyes to behold Naruto smiling serenely down on her. She smiled softly, and stretched like a cat; arching her back and stretching her hands in front of her, before pulling herself back into place.

"Now that's a good way to wake up Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned widely at her words. "Get used to it Yugito, I just might give it to you every morning."

She grinned back and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Get out, I need to get dressed."

Naruto nodded, and rose from the bed.

"I'm heading to the main hall, see if anyone else is awake yet."

Naruto gave Yugito one last smile, and turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He heard Yugito get out of bed, and turn on the shower. Satisfied that she was indeed getting up and out of bed, he took off down the hall, heading for the main conference room. When he got there he found Ryu and his three mates curled up on one of the couches in the room, obviously waiting for everyone to join them. Naruto rolled his eyes and then nodded to them, and Ryu returned it and pointed to a table on Naruto's left, which was laden with breakfast food. Naruto helped himself and grabbed a chair as he waited for the rest of them to join them.

Twenty minutes later, everyone except Rurouni and the Raikage had joined them, and Yugito was curled up on Naruto's lap, purring as he stroked her hair. Iruka and Kakashi were shooting Ryu jealous looks as they had spent the night alone, with only their Icha Icha to keep them company. Kushina and Minato, both looking very happy to have spent the night in their loved one's arms, had been the last to join them. They had been happy when they arrived, but ten minutes later Minato was pacing, and Kushina stood next to the Raikage's throne tapping her foot impatiently.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened, and Ume sauntered into the room, Rurouni's arm wrapped comfortably around her waist, his tail swishing back and forth slowly in happiness. They were smiling and talking to each other, not even noticing that there was anyone else in the room until Minato coughed. Naruto snickered and Yugito rolled her eyes as both the new lovers blushed a deep crimson, and Ume started stuttering apologies. Minato raised his hand to silence her and motioned for her to sit. Rurouni sat in the throne first, and Ume curled herself up on his lap. Minato ignored the two of them and spoke aloud.

"Alright, Ryu has filled me in on what happened, and I have a few issues that came up. One is, how the hell did Iwa figure out I was alive? Even if they had been there when I came back, it would take much longer than it did to amass the forces they did. Ryu and I conferred on this and we decided that Iwa had help from someone. Someone who doesn't want us here. Someone powerful enough to move nearly a million troops a long distance in a short time."

Akume and Isane started growling, and the room turned their attention to them. Naruto asked the question he wanted to know, as he was sure the others did as well.

"Do you know who it is?"

Akume shook her head. "No, I have an idea, and I'm sure Isane has the same one, we're up against a Grand Demon. Only they have the ability to move their followers through portals to fight. Judging from the amount of troops, I'd say it is an upper level Grand Demon, near where my love and his brother were when they were taken in by Kami. There might even be more than one. They have been known to band together to take out enemies before turning on each other."

This brought a dread-filled silence on the room. No one was making a noise as they comprehended who they were up against. The silence was broken when Ryu coughed, and spoke aloud.

"Look, whoever it was expended a great deal of power to do what they did, so it will be a long time before they can try something like that again. Naruto, I talked to Kami last night, and we decided that you will be trained so that you can defeat whoever it was that started this. One condition that had to be made was that I had to have my power sealed away, or at least a great portion of it and Rurouni's as well."

This brought a gasp from Ume and Ryu's three mates, and looks of shock from the rest of the assembled group. None of them had known that this was going to happen. Ryu raised his hands in the air to calm them before they started yelling.

"Relax, we still have more power than the entire shinobi nations and all the Bijuu and Grand Demons combined, but we won't be doing any more major fighting. We are going to be training Naruto and Yugito, as well as any others that he approves of. Officially, we're retiring from active duty, consider us reserves."

Ryu pointed at Minato to make him know he was talking to him.

"And no you will not call me up for any threats on the village, unless it is S-ranked or above."

This brought a collective sigh of relief from the entire group. Minato cursed himself for thinking about calling up Ryu to fight, but then realized that he wasn't sure if he was going to be Hokage again. Naruto was a bit curious as to when his training was going to begin, and what it entailed, and voiced his thoughts to them. When he saw the look on Ryu's face one thought went through his mind.

'_This is gonna hurt, I just know it.'_

"Well, I feel it's only fair that you go to the Academy, get a decent education, and train in normal shinobi arts. When you turn sixteen or chuunin, we'll take over your tor-, umm, training and get your demon training up to speed. Until then, your father and mother, as well as your jounin sensei, likely to be Kakashi, will teach you."

Naruto felt a great swelling of joy in his heart, though it skipped a beat when he heard Ryu almost say torture. Then he remembered Yugito and jostled her lightly as he spoke.

"What about Yugito? Who will teach her?"

Rurouni chuckled and gave Ume a light nip on her shoulder, causing her to giggle and give her response.

"I will, we'll oversee her training personally. She'll rejoin you in Konoha after she makes genin, again. So you won't see her for about six years, but your parents and senseis offered you their summons so you two can stay in touch."

Yugito whimpered at this and clung to Naruto. Naruto petted her head gently and nuzzled her, trying to reassure her. He knew that she was going to have problems being alone again, but they were going to see each other again. He gave her a small nip to get her attention, and she gazed at him with teary eyes.

"It will be ok Yugito-chan. I'm gonna see you again, and when I see you again I'll be a lot stronger. So, I want to offer you a challenge, Yugito. If, when we see each other again, you can beat me, I will be yours alone, unless you want another woman with us. If I win, I get to give you a kiss."

Yugito blinked. The terms he set were interesting, and seemed to work in her favor either way she went. If she won, she could keep him to herself, unless she wanted another girl to be with them. If she lost, she had to let him kiss her, which honestly was something she was going to do a lot more when they got back together. She blushed a slight pink and nodded.

"I accept Naruto-kun; I'm looking forward to beating you."

Naruto grinned. "I won't make it easy on you Yugito; I really am looking forward to giving you that kiss."

"It's just a kiss Naruto-kun, you can give me one anytime."

Naruto just grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's the one the Reiko told you that Ryu gave her, that's the kiss I'm going give you when I win."

If Yugito had wanted to lose before, now she just wanted to forfeit. Reiko had told her in great detail about the kisses Ryu gave her; it gave her chills just thinking about it. Naruto sensed her feelings and gave her a friendly warning.

"Just so you know, if you don't fight me seriously when we see each other, you won't get a kiss at all. I might make you watch me give it to another woman."

Naruto grinned as he felt Yugito's ire rise and she started growling. Yugito stood and turned to her mother. She was determined to beat him and get her kiss anyways.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to go train. When you are done I'll be at training ground 4."

Ume nodded, and Yugito turned to Naruto, pulling him in for a searing kiss before she spun on her heel and marched out of the room. Naruto was grinning until he heard all the males share a collective groan. He turned to his father in curiosity, to which Minato responded.

"You are so dead when she see's you again Naruto."

Naruto sweatdropped and announced he was going to pack, and headed for his room. He gathered up his gear and started packing his bags for the trip. He marveled at how it was so easy to store his gear in the various storage seals on his person. His father had taught him the basics of sealing, and he took to it like a duck to water. Finishing his sealing, he made up his temporary room and hurried back to join the rest of his group heading back to Konoha. When he reached the throne room though, he was surprised to find it empty. He started looking around and a servant noticed him and walked over to him. The servant tapped him on the shoulder and informed him that the Raikage and her party had gone to the gates. Naruto thanked her and gave her one of his patented foxy grins. He turned and ran off, missing the huge blush and small wet spot in the crotch of the servant.

After nearly fifteen minutes, he saw the gates coming into view, when suddenly a massive toad appeared out of thin air, causing Naruto to screech to a halt in shock. The toad was easily as big as if not bigger than the Hokage Monument, and he noticed a small, yellow haired person he guessed was his father on top of its head. He increased his speed so that he could reach them, and as he ran he heard the gigantic toad speak.

"**JARAIYA, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"**

Naruto knew who Jaraiya was, he had heard his father telling him stories about the legendary Sannin who had trained him. His mom had called him a pervert, and Naruto decided to give him a new nickname; Ero-sennin. His mother and father as well as Ryu had laughed for a good six minutes at Naruto's new name for Jaraiya. By the time Naruto had reached the area near the toad boss's front feet, Minato had jumped down from his head and landed next to Kushina. He stood next to his father as he called out to him.

"Down here Gamabunta! It's not Jaraiya, you know that only one blonde shinobi can summon you! Surely you haven't forgotten me?"

Gamabunta looked down, and his giant pipe slipped out of his mouth in shock, slamming into the ground and nearly crushing Ryu, who leapt back with a loud yell.

"HEY, LOOK WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE DROPPING STUFF 'BUNTA!"

'Bunta ignored Ryu for the moment and just stared at Minato. He started whispering to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's not possible, I watched him die fighting the Kyuubi. What in Kami's name is going on?"

Akume took this as a cue to speak up.

"Hey, 'Bunta, technically he only sealed himself and me, just his body died, not his spirit."

Gamabunta took this opportunity to look down and his eyes narrowed, focusing on the small female next to the man who called himself Minato. He scowled as he spotted the nine crimson tails behind her, weaving in a gentle fashion. He placed one webbed hand on the hilt of his dagger and prepared to leap back.

"**Why are you outside the boy, Kitsune? I remember him sealing you away."**

Akume smiled up at the gargantuan toad and walked over to Ryu, threading her arm in his and giving him a quick kiss.

"Because my mate freed me, and resurrected his father. You do remember Ryu, don't you 'Bunta?"

'Bunta shifted his eyes to the man Akume was currently cuddling with, and wracked his brain trying to figure out who he was, and why he was so familiar. He could literally feel the information in his brain trying to come out but it just wouldn't. Seeing his apprehension and confusion, Ryu bit his thumb and ran through some seals, slamming his hand down in front of him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Everyone, including the now semi-paralyzed Gamabunta watched as Ryu and his three mates were rocketed up on top of the head of a massive dragon. When the smoke finally cleared, they beheld him in all his glory.

He was nearly a mile long from snout to tail, and his wingspan easily covered several square miles in shade as he unfurled them. He stood on four legs, but it was apparent he could use his front claws as hands as well as legs. He was a deep reddish brown color, like dried blood, and his spines went from reddish brown to black at the tips. His deep purple slitted eyes stared at the toad in front of him, and he opened his massive jaw to speak in a deep bass voice that made the ground tremble.

"**Hello again old friend. It has been a long time since we were summoned next to each other."**

Gamabunta managed to shake off his shock as his face broke into what was unmistakably a wide smile.

"**That is has Doragon, that it has."**

Naruto at this moment was currently trying to scoop his jaw up off the floor. He hadn't expected to see a boss summon, let alone TWO of them in one day. He stood next to his parents, and stared up at the massive summons as they grinned at each other, then the giant toad named Gamabunta picked up his pipe and motioned to Doragon.

"**Would you mind? I kind of lost my flame after seeing my last summoner alive even though he sacrificed his life to seal away the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"**Of course my friend, as long as it's that good stuff. If it's sticks and seeds I'll pass, but if it's the good shit I want a puff or two."**

With that statement Doragon lowered his head to Gamabunta's pipe and exhaled a small plume of flame into the bowl of the pipe, and Gamabunta inhaled slightly to start the packed material burning. Doragon rose his head up as Gamabunta exhaled a cloud of smoke that covered both of their heads, and Doragon inhaled and smiled.

"**Oh yeah, that's the good shit, let me get a puff of that 'Bunta."**

Ryu's three mates were coughing fiercely, and Ryu grabbed them and used shunpo to take them down to the ground. He glared up at Doragon as the giant dragon lifted up his massive left claw, took the pipe from Gamabunta and took a deep drag on it. He had never approved of the so-called 'boss summon' smoking, particularly what it was he was smoking now. However, he was a very dependable summon, and as much as he hated to admit it, he smoked the same stuff himself, so he couldn't tell him to stop. Hey, it was stressful being one of the most powerful beings in existence, he and Rurouni were attacked almost nonstop anytime they were in a place more than a week. He needed something to take the edge off besides sex.

Naruto watched dumbstruck, along with the rest of the Konoha shinobi as these two massive summons smoked something, and as the smoke drifted down it gave them a whiff, Naruto instantly recognized it as something that surprised him. He recalled several times when he had come across villagers smoking the same thing while he was scrounging for food. Surprisingly they didn't chase him, and some even went into stores and bought him food. They always forgot what they had done later, and he learned to avoid them unless they were smoking. He had talked to the Hokage about it, and he had told him it was a drug called marijuana, or known by the street name weed. It got that name because it was literally a weed. The Hokage had told him not to take advantage, at least too much, of people who were 'stoned' as he said it, and not to use the drug himself.

Minato started shaking his head at Gamabunta, as Kushina started chuckling at her husband's summon and Ryu's summon getting high while chatting with each other. She had heard that they did this in their own realms but this was the first time they did it in this world. Her summons, oddly which were wolves, didn't like to partake in the drug, but they had their own unique love of a certain plant, namely the cocoa plant. It was the same plant that made chocolate, but the wolves preferred the high caffeine content of the pure beans. She turned to her hubby and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Minato-kun, we need to get back to Konoha, and we can't do that if yours and Ryu's summons are high."

Minato nodded in agreement and yelled up at his now ever-so-slightly buzzed summon boss.

"Hey, 'Bunta, we need a ride back to Konoha! Can you and Doragon please cut it out until we get home?"

Gamabunta looked down and nodded to Minato, then put his pipe away with an apologetic look towards Doragon. He then looked back down to Minato.

"**Who will be riding on me and Doragon?"**

Ryu took this as his cue to answer, since he had other plans. He and Rurouni had been aching to stretch their legs in a long haul run, and this was perfect.

"Akume, Reiko, and Isane, you three ride on Doragon. Rurouni, you're with me. Everyone else, on Gamabunta."

Doragon looked down at his master and cocked his right eyebrow at him.

"**You planning on having a little fun Master?"**

Ryu gave him a shit eating grin and laughed.

"Oh yeah, me and Rurouni love doing this sort of thing. It's one thing we do no matter what world we are in."

Rurouni turned and looked at his brother, and gave him a sly grin. But then his face fell briefly.

"Aniki, you know I'm going to have to come back here after you all get settled in back in Konoha, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've already set up the Hirashin seals so you can just use the jutsu and be back to your new love, sheesh bro. Oh, and the seals are in her bedroom too, so you might want to remember to move them after you get back."

Rurouni chuckled, and stretched, his hands over his head as he elongated his body, working the kinks out of it. He turned back to see Ryu finishing sealing everything but his shirt, pants, and boots away.

"You're going for maximum speed?"

"Nah, just most skin-to-air contact. I love the feeling of air rushing over me."

With that said, Ryu pulled his shirt off, exposing his ripped upper torso. His body was lean but looked muscular, like a swimmer's body. He heard some perverted giggles floating down from on top of Doragon's head, and grinned up and stretched his hands up above his head and twisted, giving his mates another view of his body. Rurouni sighed at him, and pulled the top of his battle kimono off, sealing it into a seal in his arm. This left him with just the bottom half of his battle outfit and his white undershirt.

Ryu smiled as he watched his brother prep himself for their run, and pulled out a small device from his pocket, and Naruto walked over to him and looked at it. It was about the size of a shuriken, but square, and about as thick as a shuriken as well. It took him a second but he finally recognized it from an advertisement he had seen when scrounging through the trash for food. It was an iPod nano, one of the newer smaller ones. He stared in amazement as the small device powered on, and Ryu connected a pair of headphones and grinned at Naruto.

"You should try listening to music sometime Naruto, especially when training. You'd be surprised at how much more empowered you feel if you find the right songs that speak to you."

Naruto cocked his head. He hadn't thought of that as a possibility. He wondered if the Academy did anything like this, and made a mental note to ask Iruka. He stopped thinking about it for a moment as he realized Ryu was tussling his hair.

"Get back up on Gamabunta, me and Rurouni are gonna take off. Here, take these with you."

With that he handed Naruto two more iPod nanos, but each were attached to a set of speakers. He looked back at Ryu, who pointed to the button labeled PLAY on one of the sets.

"Those are programmed for the songs I'm going to be running to, I'll send up a small fireball when I start the music. When I do you can press play to listen along and see how much music can alter your perception and your power. In fact, just for reference, there is one song in particular that affects me so much I'm forbidden to listen to it when I'm upset, because I could end up destroying the world, and probably the rest of the solar system, from the backlash of the energy release."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and then he hefted the other one.

"For the others on Doragon?"

Ryu nodded and turned around, using his shunpo to meet Rurouni on the edge of the cliff he was currently looking down. Rurouni looked over and saw the iPod, and snorted.

"What songs you gonna use? I hope nothing too troublesome."

"Meh, just two really, you know which two also."

Rurouni considered that for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh god, THOSE two songs? I know you wanted to run but to that? We're gonna burn up a shit load of chakra, especially if we do what we did two worlds ago when we met up with those Saiyans."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like we're gonna actually USE the chakra after we get settled down, at least until we start to train Naruto and his chosen few."

"Point taken, now where's my iPod, I wanna be able to keep up too."

Ryu grinned and tossed Rurouni his own iPod, already set to go. Both of them grinned, and Ryu tilted his head back and sent a small fireball up into the sky. Both of them pressed the start button on their iPods, and "Haruka Kanata" started playing from them, as well as the two stereos on top of the boss summons. Ryu grinned, and took off in a burst of speed, running down the mountain with reckless abandon, Rurouni hot on his heels with his tongue lolling slightly out of his mouth.

Up on top of Gamabunta Minato smiled as he watched his best friend as he ran to the song, which he recognized. He knew how music could affect a shinobi, both good and bad, and this song was perfect for running. When Naruto had started the music, he knew that Ryu hadn't lost his taste in music, and was looking forward to getting back to Konoha, so that he could restart the band he had with Ryu and a few others.

Ryu was in heaven, so to speak. He could feel the wind rushing across his skin, cooling his fiery temperature as he sped across the land. This is what he and Rurouni loved to do together the most, outside of fighting and sparring. This was the feeling of pure freedom, release from the bonds of the world. There were no enemies, no worries, just the wind in your face as you powered effortlessly across the horizon. He could feel his energy flowing more harmoniously within his body, and when he looked behind him, he could see Rurouni's aura stabilizing and humming pleasantly.

Doragon and Gamabunta were traveling at full speed, and despite being massive summons, they were hard pressed to keep up with the two demons in front of them. On top of Doragon, Akume, Reiko, and Isane watched as their lover and his brother bounded around like kids on crack, jumping around each other and performing aerial maneuvers that would make birds, not to mention ninjas, green with jealousy and envy. Akume giggled like a schoolgirl as Ryu backflipped over Rurouni, and used his back as a springboard to send himself up high into the air.

Isane had been watching their movements, and she realized that their movements seemed to be choreographed, if on the fly, to the music of the song. She voiced her opinion to the others, and they readily agreed. As the song came to a close, they began to wonder what the next song was. Suddenly both Ryu and Rurouni fell back, and behind the summons, but Doragon and Gamabunta kept going forward, knowing that they would be catching up with them.

Over on Gamabunta, Minato's eyes widened as he heard the next song start. He knew that this song could literally make a man fly if it affected him enough. He and Ryu had heard this song, and loved it so much they got the lyrics and sheet music and started playing it. He grinned as he knew what was about to happen, Ryu was about to go full board.

_When dreaming I'm guided to another world_

_Time and time again_

_At sunrise I fight to stay asleep_

'_Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place_

'_Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape_

_From the life I live when I'm awake_

Ryu grinned as he felt his power grow in response to the music. He was surrounded by a pulsing yellow energy, and his hair started standing up on end, and turned a bright blonde as he started running forward faster than he had before. Rurouni was hot on his heels, also surrounded by the same energy as his hair went a dirtier blonde than Ryu's, and his tail did as well. Both of them shot forward, their energy trailing behind them, looking like a pair of human sized comets streaking across the plains.

On top of Gamabunta, the Konoha shinobi watched with great anticipation as they felt the surge in chakra and watched the two bright lights streak forward towards them. With the exception of Minato, all of them thought it was an attack of some sort, and were wondering why they were using such powerful jutsu against them. Naruto stared at the balls of energy as they approached, and his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the two demons grinning like idiots from inside.

"Ryu-sensei and Rurouni-sensei are inside those things!" he exclaimed, his hand pointed at the fast approaching demons tearing their way across the land. The Konoha shinobi gasped and stared at the two men as they zoomed past them. They all shared a thought, though none knew they were thinking the same thing.

"_What are they going to do next?"_

_So let's go there_

_Let's make our escape_

_Come on, let's go there_

_Let's ask can we stay?_

Meanwhile, on top of Doragon's head, Akume, Reiko and Isane were staring at the power output of Ryu and his brother, and they were starting to feel a little weak. They knew that they were both powerful, but if they were releasing this amount of chakra while just having fun, without worrying about conservation, then just imagine the amount they could bring to bear against those who threatened Konoha, or worse, them. Ryu had told them that if any of them were to die in battle, he would end up going full demon, and would probably destroy much of the galaxy, not the planet, but the galaxy from the backlash of his release. The devastation he could cause after reaching full demon power, would probably tear apart the fabric of reality, and cause the dimension to implode.

They shook off all negative thoughts and watched their husband and his brother having fun, shooting between the two massive summons and in front of them. They had a nagging feeling that something interesting was about to happen, and as the song reached its first chorus, all present who were watching were astonished to see both Ryu and Rurouni jump, and keep going up. They weren't simply jumping anymore, they were using their chakra to fly.

_Can you take me higher?_

_To the place where blind men see_

_Can you take me higher?_

_To the place with golden streets_

Ryu and Rurouni felt a complete and total freedom as they soared heavenward, twisting around each other, forming a long trail of braided energy as they climbed. All of the assembled party stared in awe as they reached up so far they could barely see them. Minato started chuckling then erupted into full blown laughter as the feeling of freedom seemed to wash over him, and Kakashi and Iruka looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto stared after his two senseis as they turned, and started falling down behind them, looking more like a pair of comets now than ever before. He, as well as the rest of them, watched as Ryu and Rurouni leveled out, and sped across the land, causing a massive shockwave to follow them. The landscape had already changed to forested areas as they entered Hi no Kuni, the Fire Country, and the trees were torn up and destroyed by the backlash of the two demons as they blasted across the land.

As the song came to a close, Ryu alighted on Doragon's head, while Rurouni landed gently on Gamabunta's head. Ryu turned and sweatdropped at the nearly mile wide swath of destruction several miles long they had created, and ran through a few handsigns. Now even the summons were watching in amazement as trees and greenery erupted from the ground, reforming the forest in a matter of moments.

There were a few things that everyone knew, even the summons. One, Orochimaru was a gay pedophile, two, Tsunade gambled and drank more than any human alive, and three, only one person could use Mokuton jutsu, and that was the Shodaime Hokage.

Akume turned to Ryu and exclaimed, "How in the fuck did you just do that? Only the Shodaime could do that!"

Ryu chuckled and shrugged. "I have an affinity to all elemental types, and all the fusion forms thereof. Mokuton was just the first I was able to use well, and I used the Shodaime as my source of inspiration, someone to aspire to be as great as. I hope that my use brings honor to his name, as the first true Mokuton user."

Ryu's eyes misted over slightly, and he bowed his head in a quick and quiet prayer to his departed friend. He turned, and pointed in the distance.

"Alright then, enough reminiscing, Konoha draws near!"

**Hokage Building**

Sarutobi stared at the two massive approaching figures, and suddenly an ANBU and a small dragon about the size of a Doberman poofed into his office at the same time. Neither spoke at first, but stared at each other as if incredulous that the other had come at the same time.

Sarutobi sweatdropped and addressed the ANBU first. "Leave the summon be, Bear, if it concerns the two giant creatures coming towards us, let them come, I have a good feeling they are not a threat to us." _'For now at least.'_ he thought as an afterthought.

The ANBU nodded, and gave the dragon one last glance before he poofed out of the room. One messenger taken care of, he turned to the dragon. He knew only one person who could summon dragons, and sighed. He knew that this was only going to complicate things, and asked the summon, "What message does your Master wish you to give?"

The dragon cocked his head before speaking in a deep bass voice that seemed to be more suited for a massive dragon than a little one.

"**He wishes to tell you to assemble the people, he has a series of announcements to make. Oh, and he told me to remind you that he still has power of execution, and he intends to enforce it if necessary."**

Sarutobi groaned and nodded, and pressed the button on his intercom. "Kotetsu-san, could you have the shinobi relay my message to the rest of Konoha; I need everyone to gather at the Hokage Building for an important announcement."

"Hai Hokage-sama." was the response, and Sarutobi heard the telltale poof of Kotetsu leaving. He turned back to address the summon, but it had already disappeared, probably to tell Ryu that the message was delivered. He turned back to the window as the two summons stopped outside the walls, and several people jumped off of both of them and headed towards the Hokage building at a breakneck pace that was sure to have most jounin level shinobi and kunoichi hard pressed to even SEE them passing.

"_Well, let's go see what fresh new hell awaits me now."_

Sarutobi rose from his chair, and shushined to the roof to meet the group.

**End Chapter 9**

Sorry it took so long for me to post, I've had a lot of personal bull to deal with, and I've been very sick for the past few weeks as well. Either way, hope everyone enjoys the chappie and look forward to your reviews.

Also, mad props to Creed for the song "Higher" which I don't own either, and to whoever owns Haruka Kanata. If you haven't heard either song, google them and listen to them, and let your mind see it, hopefully like I did.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, fine, enough flames already about how Naruto isn't the main character and whatnot, just because it's set in the Naruto-verse DOES NOT MEAN HE'S GONNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTER! Sheesh, you people need to get yourselves out of tunnel-vision mode and see that there are literally thousands of other fanfics out there in the Naruto section that don't have Naruto as a main character. Another thing, I'm doing two things in this chappie, doing a main character switch to follow Naruto, and, I'm also doing a 6 year time skip, so Naruto will be thirteen and getting ready to graduate from the Academy. There will be issues dealt with through flashbacks, but from here on out, Ryu, Rurouni, Akume, Isane, and Reiko are going to be background. They will still interact with him, and train him, and do other things, but the story is now going to be Naruto-centralized. Enjoy, I've been having some personal issue lately and haven't written a lot because they were weighing on my mind. And for the person who said Ryu was unoriginal, I address that issue too. Also there is a lemon in the chapter. You have been warned. Not Yuri. Not Yaoi (-shudders- not ever in my fic, unless it's Orochi).

**Chapter 10**

**Six Years Later**

**Konohagakure**

Thirteen year old Namikaze Naruto woke up to a most wondrous smell, rising out of his bed and sniffing the air hungrily before he was even completely awake. Unfortunately for him, he failed to realize that walking with one's eyes closed, though possible, can be quite painful if one isn't properly trained. He discovered this when his knee banged hard against the door frame he had been trying to exit, and let out a loud curse as he woke fully from his dreamland, and started nursing the poor offended joint.

"Namikaze Naruto, you had better not have said what I thought I heard you say!"

Naruto paled as he heard the voice of his mother calling up to him, and his tails and ears twitched in fright. He may have been a demon, but even a demon fears its mother's wrath, human or not. He called out to her, hoping to appease her a bit.

"No mom, I would never speak such foul words inside your house, I respect and love you too much for that."

He prayed that she bought it, and for a few tense moments, he could literally feel the Shinigami himself hovering over him, waiting to take his soul after his mother got through with him. Then, from nowhere, a voice of salvation, that rang out from outside his window.

"Sorry Kushina-san, my bad, I banged my knee on the fence out here."

Naruto sighed in relief as his mother scolded Ryu for speaking such foul language in front of her baby boy. Naruto groaned at his mother calling him that, but he understood why she did it. He was just glad that his mother was on good terms with Ryu, after seeing what he did to the villagers after he had returned with Naruto.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Tower, the Hokage, or as Naruto called him, Oji-san, addressing the crowd. Or trying to at least.

"People of Konoha, please calm yourselves, you are behaving like a bunch of scared children. This is not the way the people of Konoha should act!"

Despite his pleas, there was mass chaos in the crowd below. Ryu had just told them a condensed version of what happened, and who everyone was. He had hoped to avoid this most troublesome situation if at all possible, but it seemed that an example had to be made.

One of the villagers cried out, "Kill them all! They are all demon lovers and will destroy us and corrupt our pure village!" Ironically, the man who called it out was a merchant, who had heard about the terrible things that had happened to the merchants who kept harems in Kumogakure. He had his own harem, but his was of little girls, ranging from 12 to 16 at the oldest, and he used them repeatedly for his own sick perverted pleasure. But now that the one who scoured Kumo of its filth, as the Raikage had so proudly proclaimed, had come to Konoha, he could feel his chance of living decreasing exponentially by the second.

He was right to be afraid, though not for the reasons he thought. As soon as the words left his lips, he felt his throat being crushed by an unseen force. He writhed in agony as he was pulled upwards, above the crowd, and directly in front of the group on top of the Hokage Monument. His eyes widened with fear as he stared at the one who held him, it was not one of the demons, but it was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime himself. His blue eyes were ice cold yet seemed to burn with a righteous fury that seared through the man's body like the fires of hell. When Minato spoke his voice was low, but still loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"Pure village? You make me sick, Yushino; I know why you truly fear my friends. You fear the same punishment as the men in Kumo. You will share their fate regardless, Yushino, but they will not be killing you, I will."

Yushino's eyes grew wide and he started to plead with the Yondaime, hoping for at least life in prison rather than death.

"But Yondaime-sama, they are demons; all they are capable of is corruption and death. You knew that when you sealed away the Kyuubi no Kitsune in that, thing."

Apparently, calling his son a thing was a really, really bad idea. Minato snarled and closed his hand, crushing the life out of the merchant and tossing his lifeless body down into the crowd, who scattered from it.

"Hear this Konoha! If any of you still think that after all that has transpired, that these people are still truly demons, then leave, you are banished from Konoha. However, if you can think clearly for a minute, and try to see things from their perspective, you might come to the conclusion that you would have done the EXACT SAME THING if your roles were reversed. I ask any mother here, if you thought you knew who killed your children, wouldn't you go after them with a rampage that none could stop?"

At this several women civilians and a few kunoichi lowered their gazes; they knew his words to be true.

"And as for the matter of my son being a demon, remember that it was only because of Orochimaru that these events befell this village. Orochimaru slew Akume's litter and mate, he told her I ordered their death, and placed several seals on her to push her into a blind rage. These affected Naruto by forcing him to become a demon to survive, it was not something he chose, those of the clans who are born prodigies know of what I speak."

Again, more heads hung in shame as Minato ranted above them.

"This village has become decadent and diseased, the strong oppressing the poor while the powerful look the other way either out of shame for the village or because of the ryo that fattens their purses. If this is the way Konoha will be, I will not be its Kage."

Much after that was a blur for Naruto, but it basically revolved around nearly every villager and shinobi bowing and scraping to him for forgiveness, which he readily gave with a warning that he would only forgive them once for their past misdeeds.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

Naruto grinned to himself as he remembered a few of the shinobi that had refused to bow to him, who glared openly at him but kept their mouths shut. Minato didn't do anything because he couldn't, as they hadn't done anything to warrant killing them. After a few more minutes of apologizing, they had announced that since everyone had apologized, that they would give them a gift. This is where things got a little, interesting, in Naruto's opinion.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto and his group had finished their rounds of people asking forgiveness, including a shocking apology from Sakura and her family, where Sakura had actually kissed Naruto on the cheek as an apology, which had left the blonde stuttering for about five minutes.

This, however, was nothing compared to what came next. Akume had been talking to Ryu in a hushed voice most of the time, and Ryu had smiled, kissed her and nodded, but after that they had waited for the crowd to finish filing through before he stepped forward to make a new announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important additional announcement. My mate, Akume, who many of you know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, has asked me to do her a favor, to give everyone here a little gift. I have given it much thought, and I asked Kami to grant it. I finally got my answer."

Ryu paused here for dramatic effect, and in after a little wait one person was brave enough to ask, "What did she ask for, and what was his response."

Ryu grinned, and replied, "Well, she asked for everyone here to be given time to say goodbye to their loved ones, those who died fighting her, before going to heaven. And…"

At this there was a loud clap of thunder interrupting him, and a girl appeared next to Ryu, clad in a simple white robe, but carrying herself with such an elegance and grace that she seemed regal. This was further enhanced by Ryu, and then everyone else on top of the Hokage Building kneeling before her. They heard Ryu's voice drift down, but they guessed he was speaking loud enough for them to hear.

"Kami-sama, thank you for gracing us with your presence; have you come to a decision about what we requested?"

The people of Konoha stared with gaping jaws at this scene, they could believe that this woman was actually Kami, and one incredibly stupid Chuunin actually blurted out his opinion, which turned out to be his death sentence.

"There is no way Kami is a woman, a woman's place is below a man's."

Somewhere in his mind his rational side told him that he was wrong, dead wrong, and was soon going to be just dead. But for some reason, he just chose to open his big mouth and speak what came to mind first. He had about a millisecond to think "I am so fucking dead" before every kunoichi pulled out some form of blade and the air was charged with their killing intent, nearly making the man pass out. Suddenly, a loud shout rang out from the top of the Hokage Building, shocking every kunoichi so much that they unconsciously withdrew their killing intent.

"**CALM YOURSELVES LADIES!"**

They all turned around to see the woman who called out to them, and it was none other than Kami herself. She was still regal, but her face was hardened into one of divine rage, and she looked ready to strike the man down. She looked down sternly upon him, and started to raise her hand, when suddenly another closed gently over her wrist.

Kami gasped, and turned to face the man who dared defy her, and to her shock it was Ryu. She was about to demand an answer to his actions, when he shook his head at her.

"No, my Lady, this is my duty, as your Arbiter, let me make an example of him, to show them what it means to question you, or your Chosen."

He gazed sadly at her for a few seconds before continuing.

"Besides, you should not have blood on your hands; let me bear that burden for you."

Kami was taken aback for a moment, but then her hardened demeanor dropped, and she smiled sadly at Ryu, and nodded her consent. He brightened, and smiled a happy smile at her and kissed her cheek gently, causing her to have a barely noticeable blush.

He then disappeared from in next to her, and reappeared in a burst of speed about five feet from the Chuunin who had so stupidly spoken out. His head was lowered, and his hair covered his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"Chuunin, you have overstepped your boundaries, and you have insulted the highest authority in existence. Your punishment will serve as a warning to any who dare question her authority, or the power of those who serve her."

The assembled citizens, both shinobi and civilian, watched in horror as the air started to pick up, causing the hair in front of Ryu's eyes to wave in the breeze, before standing straight up as his chakra erupted from his body, swirling upwards in a torrent of reddish-black power.

Ryu's head rose, showing his cold, slitted blue eyes seeming to be both subzero cold and white-hot with rage at the same time. His hands came up and formed a single Snake handseal, and from behind the Chuunin, a large panel of wood erupted from the ground, rising up to be nearly fifteen feet high. As the ground stopped shaking from the sudden shifting from the jutsu, the Chuunin realized that Ryu had disappeared from in front of him, and had reappeared behind him, claws already formed and reared back.

Naruto watched in mild horror as Ryu reached around the front of the Chuunin, digging his claws into the chest of the man, but not deep enough to puncture his heart. With a roar of effort, probably done for dramatic effect, Ryu ripped open the man's ribcage, which would have normally eviscerated the man. However, what happened was much worse.

His organs and blood didn't flow, it was held back by Ryu's chakra. But not the pain. The Chuunin's head tilted back and he let out a bone-chilling scream as what could only be described as liquid fire coursed through him, frying every nerve in his body. Ryu grinned in grim satisfaction for the moment, but then pulled out four kunai, ducked down under the Chuunin's still outstretched arm, and proceeded to grab his neck and jump.

He carried the man to the top of the panel, and he proceeded to take each kunai, and drove it through the man's wrists, and then his ankles, effectively leaving him crucified and bleeding heavily while his organs burned from the contact with Ryu's demonic chakra.

Ryu then disappeared, and reappeared standing on the air about fifteen feet from the man he had just already killed. His face was grim as he started to gather his power in his right hand, and turned his body so that his right hand was behind his back, but he was still facing the man. Silently he thanked the Jedi who had taught him to channel his own power by itself, rather than molding into a specific jutsu. The results were crude, but their power was unquestionable. He had given Minato a scroll on it before they left for Kumo, and he had managed to master it on their way back from Kumo to Konoha.

"Here, now, you see what will happen to anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who threatens me, or my family, and that includes Minato's. Now, you will see what happens to those who offend my Lady to the point to invoke her wrath."

He snarled at the man, and then thrust his hand forward, shooting the blast he had gathered in his hand towards the man, pulling his chakra away from him at the last moment.

The Chuunin screamed in pain as his body was literally blown apart at a microscopic scale, feeling himself being turned into a bloody mist before the shock ended his life. This left him as nothing more than a red mist, as well as a lot of slivers of the wood he was stapled to, floating down over the crowd who quickly scattered away from the bloody mist.

The only exception, to the surprise of Naruto, was a young, maybe thirteen year old girl with her purple hair done up in a messy, spiky bun. She was grinning and stuck her tongue out, like she was a kid during a snowy day catching snowflakes. Naruto made a mental note to ask his father who she was. He also made a mental note to never, ever, question the equality of women. Especially when in front of his father, Ryu, or his mother, or any kunoichi for that matter.

Ryu reappeared next to next to Kami, and was on one knee next to her, his head bowed. Kami smiled down on him and placed her hand gently on his head, then lowered her hand down to his chin, cupping it and pulling him to his feet. He dwarfed her by a good six inches, but that didn't stop her from pulling him into a warm hug. He hugged her back, and Naruto was shocked to see a few tears dripping down Ryu's face. It was then he realized why Ryu was crying.

Naruto, as well as most humans thought that demons had no emotions, and felt no regret for killing humans. While this was true for many demons, there were also high level demons that had acquired emotions, and they felt sorrow for killing humans, but would still kill them regardless if the situation called for it. This did not include their bloodlust, however. That was something all demons had, and had to be sated, or they would go into a frenzy and kill indiscriminately until they were killed, exhausted themselves, or sated their bloodlust.

Ryu was one of them, and Naruto realized that although he killed the man, it still weighed heavily on his conscious that he killed someone, and he hated it. This was nothing to do with the bloodlust he felt, he did this because it was required. Kami was comforting him, making sure that he knew it was ok. Naruto swore to himself then that he would only kill someone if there was no other way, or if they were threatening him or his precious people.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

Naruto by now had stripped out of his briefs, which he hated wearing to bed as it made him feel restricted, now more than ever since he had started puberty and certain things were growing to the point of being uncomfortable. Making a mental note to switch to boxers, or just go commando, he shook off the minor annoyance and turned on his shower, stepping into the warm water with a sigh of relief.

His life after he came home was much better than the one he had before, a complete 180 from it actually. He now lived at the Namikaze clan house, which ironically was between the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan houses. There were still several acres of land between them, so all had their privacy and security, but could call each other neighbors.

Naruto by now had finished his shower, and reached out and grabbed his towel and started drying off inside the shower. After he had a majority of the water either wiped off or dried, and wrapped the towel around his waist and climbed out.

He heard Ryu and his mother talking back and forth downstairs, talking about the next performance that was going to happen.

This was another thing, something that Naruto rather enjoyed about his new family. Before, he had heard music coming from the radios of the various stores around the market, and though there were many kinds of music, one genre seemed to be very popular, at least it seemed that way to him. Naruto learned that it was a far western type of music called rock, though another popular genre that was similar was called metal. Naruto in particular loved the music, and when he learned that his father and Minato, as well as Kakashi played that kind of music, he had begged them to teach him. They had agreed, but only if he would at least give other genres of music equal chance to be enjoyed. He found that certain kinds of music were good for certain situations. For example, he loved to listen to jazz as he studied, as it relaxed him. Rock was good for sparring, as it helped get him pumped up.

His father and Ryu could play multiple instruments, and both could sing well, though Minato preferred to sing requests from his wife alone, while Ryu would pretty much sing anything upon request. Kakashi played drums, and could do a pretty wicked solo in Naruto's opinion. Even his mother played, but she preferred to play the piano and something called the turntables. Naruto himself had started learning to play the guitar when he was about nine, and had almost mastered it, along with the bass. His natural affinity for fuuton chakra gave him a great singing voice, as he could convert his fuuton chakra to air and hold notes for a long period of time before he collapsed from exhaustion.

He was planning on asking his mom and dad for permission to play in a show, at least the open show, when he graduated from the Academy. He wasn't old enough for the late night show, when only adults were allowed into the club that Ryu and his family owned. It was a really popular place, frequented by shinobi and civilians alike. They hadn't thought of a good name for it yet, so it was simply called the Club.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as he went back into his bedroom and pulled out his standard training gear to get ready for his graduation test at the Academy. He smiled as he looked at his outfit, and remembered what his father had said to him about training gear, that simple was always better than complex. His outfit for the day was no exception.

A simple pair of black pants, not too loose but not extremely tight either. They were tightened by black bandages near his ankles, and he had his standard shinobi sandals on. His shirt was a dark burnt orange, still his favorite color, but more appropriate for a shinobi than the bright orange monstrosity that was his old jumpsuit. The shirt was sleeveless, and tucked into his waistband. At his back pocket was his pouch, stuffed to capacity with well cared for kunai and shuriken, as well as the rest of his tools. As he dressed himself, he went over the test in his mind. He was thankful to Kakashi for introducing him to both the Nara and Aburame clans, as they had managed to bring out his inner tactician and strategist, after he had learned meditation and clear thinking from the Aburame clan.

It was there that he also met two of his first friends, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. Naruto and Shino shared a similar interest in the protection of their families, as well as a similarity of being considered outsiders because of their unique "conditions." Shino didn't have many friends because of his being a hive for the kikai beetles. Naruto, well, it was kind of obvious.

Shikamaru was a different story. At first, Naruto thought he was just lazy, but after trying the cloud watching he actually came to appreciate it, though not as much as Shika. It had taken a while to get him used to it, but Naruto could actually hold his own against Shikamaru in Shougi. He had yet to win, but he had come close to winning several times, with Shikamaru pulling a win out of a seemingly certain defeat.

They both were going to be taking the test today with Naruto, as well as the rest of his friends. He heard a commotion downstairs, as someone new came in, and Naruto heard his mother talk to the newcomer.

"Ah, hello Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, you here to see Naruto or just for some breakfast?"

This was another shocking development since Naruto had returned. There was no Uchiha Massacre, but there was a major blow struck to the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Fugaku, the current head of the clan, was killed for treason against the clan and conspiracy against Konoha. Minato had seen to his execution personally, but he took no joy in killing the man. He was just too great of a threat.

Uchiha Fugaku had been plotting for years to achieve his ancestor's prized final level of Sharingan. After he gained his final level, he wanted to commit a coup de tat, and take over Konohagakure. He had already unlocked the Mangekyou, but he needed another relative to achieve the same state so that he could take their eyes, to give him immortality. He managed to convince his son's best friend, also an Uchiha, to attack Itachi to obtain the Mangekyou. He figured either way it went; he'd have the eyes he needed.

Unfortunately, as all good plans are subject to hiccups or problems, his instead became severely, as Ryu put it, fubar-ed. Naruto still had no idea what fubar meant, but Ryu told him he'd tell him when he graduated.

Itachi had killed his best friend and gained the Mangekyou, but Minato had found out about it, and had enacted a long forgotten clause laid down by the Shodaime and the Nidaime that allowed the intervention of the Hokage if the clan was about to be destroyed. Itachi was his witness, having heard the confession of Fugaku's plan from his best friend as he lay dying. Minato then tried to apprehend Fugaku, with Itachi at his side. Fugaku resisted, and used his Mangekyou on Minato, thinking it would give him time to kill him and then kill his son. What he hadn't counted on was Itachi unlocking, or rather achieving, a level of the Sharingan unheard of in the Uchiha family. It was the Aka Mangekyou Sharingan, the new form that Kami herself gave to him.

He had used it to counter his father's attack on Minato, and had turned it against him, causing Fugaku to be tortured in his own mind while Minato, deeming him a hazard to Konoha as a whole, took out a kunai and ended his life.

Naruto shook his head to clear the memories out of his head, and finished getting ready. He dried off his tails and ears, and with a quick Henge, they disappeared and he put on the rest of his gear. Doing a quick stretch to loosen up his muscles, he opened up his window, looking down to see Sasuke and Itachi standing on the porch below him. Grinning to himself, he dropped out of his window, using his mastery of fuuton chakra to slow his decent and mask the sound of him falling, landing silently behind both of them. He moved silently up until he was directly behind both of them, and then took a deep breath and screamed.

"**HI GUYS!**"

The reaction was not totally satisfying, but it still brought a smile to Naruto's face as Sasuke screamed like a little girl and jumped up on top of his brother, clutching at his head like a frightened cat. Itachi stood still; he had sensed Naruto's chakra, and had already steeled himself for some sort of prank. Taking a deep breath, Itachi calmed his nerves and spoke in a soft voice, but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sasuke, could you please get off my head?"

Sasuke's brain had finally caught up with him, and he glared down at the now rolling Naruto as he slowly climbed down off his brother's head, a slight blush of embarrassment adorning his face.

"I really wish you would stop doing that Naruto, you know how much I hate that."

Naruto just laughed harder, and Sasuke glared down at him, fighting down the urge to bop the blonde on the head. He climbed down off his brother and glared kunai at the offending blonde. As Naruto finally laughed himself out, he looked up and met Sasuke's eyes, his own widening for a moment, but then a satisfied smirk settled itself on his face.

"Well, it looks like I won't need to anymore, since you finally got your birthright."

Itachi was still turned around, facing away from the both of them, but at this he turned and grabbed Sasuke's head, gazing into his eyes with a small amount of shock. Seeing what was there, he grinned, not a smirk, but a full blown grin. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a small mirror, and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took the mirror and quickly brought it up to his face. His eyes widened in shock and pride as the red, two tomoe eyes of the Sharingan shined back in the reflection. He couldn't hold back himself and did a whoop of joy, then ran out into the yard and started doing cartwheels and flips, all the while screaming to himself.

"I GOT THE SHARINGAN!! I GOT THE SHARINGAN!! WOOOO!!"

Naruto, Kushina, and Itachi shared a chuckle at Sasuke's antics, and walked inside, leaving the younger Uchiha outside to his celebration.

Naruto sat down at the table to his breakfast, while Itachi helped himself to a cup of coffee. Kushina smiled as her son practically inhaled his food, thankful that her family was on good relations with the people of Wave, who did a lot of trade with Konoha, providing a lot of meat and seafood for them. She had noticed that they were late on their recent shipment, and made a mental note to send her husband a note about it.

Naruto's loud belch of satisfaction knocked her out of her thoughts, and she scolded her son jokingly.

"Naruto! Cover your mouth, and what do you say when you burp like that?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at his mother and said, "Excuse me?"

Itachi and Kushina shared a chuckle, and Naruto popped out of his chair, grabbed his kunai pouch and strapped it on his belt. He opened up the door and yelled back to Itachi and his mother.

"Come on Itachi, let's get Sasuke and get this show on the road. You can't be late for your ANBU duties anymore, or Ojii-san will have your head. Have a good day mom, see you tonight with my hitai-ate firmly on my head!"

Kushina smiled at her son and gently shooed Itachi out of the house, whispering a quick "Good luck Naruto-kun," before she closed the door behind them. Remembering her mental note, she summoned one of her smaller wolves, a pup really, and gave it a scroll to deliver to Minato. The summon bowed and ran off towards the Hokage Building.

Naruto, Itachi, and a really upbeat Sasuke with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face walked down the street towards the Academy. Naruto chuckled at his best friend's expression, as it was probably the most expression he had seen on the usually stoic Uchiha since the day he found him with an Icha Icha book he had stolen from his brother.

Itachi was walking behind the two boys, and a proud, but subtle smile graced his otherwise bored-looking face. After having to take up the mantle of the Head of the clan-to-be, he had to call upon his ANBU training to keep a stoic and unyielding face in the presence of his clan council. His mother had his seat on the village Council, because he was still an active shinobi, but he ruled as head of the clan while inside the Uchiha clan's walls. But, one thing he had learned in great deal from Ryu, as well as his senpai, Kakashi, is that expressing one's feelings can be beneficial to oneself, so long as it wasn't in the extreme to be detrimental.

Suddenly, a chill ran up the spines of all three, as they heard a soft shuffling and feminine giggling behind them. All three of them slowly turned, their necks creaking almost comically, their expressions locked into an expression of horror as they beheld their worst nightmare.

Behind them, having appeared from seemingly nowhere, and from so many places throughout the Elemental Nations that how they managed to get past the gates still baffled them to this day, stood one hundred sixty three thousand, eight hundred and twenty seven ravenous, salivating, ear-piercing screaming……..

"FANGIRLS!!"

All three of them shouted at the same time, and Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke, and used his father's second signature jutsu, the Hirashin, to pull both of them to the safety of the Academy. Itachi quickly tried to perform a shunshin, but was shocked when he found himself unable to move. Forcing his eyes downward, he saw his shadow connected to one of the fangirls, who was currently on one knee with her hands in the Rat seal. She grinned and shouted to her comrades.

"He's trapped, get him!"

Itachi paled even further as the wave of sex-starved females descended upon him, ready to ravage his body until he was nude, sucked dry and mangled. His eyes darted around, and spotted a passing young Tokubetsu Jounin, whose hair was done up in a messy, vibrant purple bun. Silently whispering an apology to her, he quickly performed a Kawamiri jutsu, switching him for the woman just as the girls began to tear off his clothes.

Now free of the clutches of the ruthless women, Itachi quickly formed his handsign and disappeared before he heard the loud, bloodthirsty war cry of the kunoichi who had taken his place.

"GET OFF ME YOU GODDAMN HORNY BITCHES!!! I'M NOT YOUR PLAYTHING!!"

The girls who had a hold of her quickly realized that they had basically stripped one Mitarashi Anko completely nude, and her lithe body, while perfect to both men and some women alike, was now shaking in rage. They started to slowly back up, terrified for their lives, and with a silent order they immediately scattered. One unlucky girl of about fifteen wasn't so lucky, as Anko's Senjasshu had caught her before she could flee.

"Ku ku ku, now what do we have here? All your friends left you for little old me? I guess I can have fun with you for a while, ne?"

The girl cowed in fear of the sadistic grin on Anko's face, and started clawing at the earth as Anko dragged her towards her apartment, which, ironically, was in the middle of the Forest of Death.

**Academy**

Naruto and Sasuke heard a pop, and Itachi appeared next to them in a cloud of smoke. Naruto pointed at Itachi's face and started laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHA, Kami Itachi, you look like you saw your own death!"

Sasuke joined Naruto in his laughter, as Itachi scowled at the youngsters, and after a few seconds walked over and bonked both of them on their heads.

"BAKAS!! You could have at least taken me with you!!"

"Itai, I thought you could handle it Itachi-senpai, you are ANBU after all."

Itachi had the good grace to look sheepish; he hadn't expected to be caught by a Nara girl before he made his escape. Shaking his head to clear himself of thoughts of rabid fangirls, he crossed his arms and regarded the two youngsters.

"Regardless, you both need to get in there and pass your exams. If you don't….."

At this Itachi performed Tenzou's famous Demon Face, making his face go wide eyed, and making it seem like a light was shining up from underneath it. He finished his sentence with a deep baritone voice that made both boys quiver in fear.

"**YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE!!**"

As quickly as it had appeared, Itachi's demon face disappeared, and he gave an eye-closed smile as he waved at them.

"Good luck, ja ne."

Then he disappeared in another poof of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly turned towards one another, and spoke the exact same thing to each other at the same time.

"If I fail the test, please just kill me."

A few seconds passed, and as the feeling of terror eased, both boys made their way into the building. They stopped at their door, and walked in, both seemingly deep in conversation about the potential defensive possibilities of Katon jutsus, when three blurs quickly tackled Naruto back into the hallway. If Sasuke hadn't had his Sharingan active, he would have missed the pink, blue, and blonde streaks that plowed into his best friend and knocked Sasuke flat on his ass. He sighed to himself, and quickly plugged his ears as three cries of "Naruto-kun!" came from the hallway.

Naruto was currently knocked out, his eyes swirling around as he tried to make sense of what just happened. When he finally came to, he looked down and sighed, both exasperated and yet, somewhat happily. Attached to his torso were three girls, all three of which he had helped become true kunoichi and who each fell in love with him for it.

On his left was Haruno Sakura, his childhood crush. She had been a blind fangirl at the beginning, but after finally approaching Naruto four years after they came back, she had had a massive change after what Naruto had said to her that day.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto was currently training, doing handstand pushups with nearly a hundred pounds of extra weight on him. According to his demon sensei, Ryu, whose actual name turned out to be Ryuujin, because of his extraordinary healing factor he could train his body faster than anyone else. When he asked him about his name, Ryu had shrugged and said it was shorter and therefore, easier. Many a sweatdrop later, he had started training with weights.

He was shaken out of his musings as a soft cough grabbed his attention. He looked from where he was, and there was an upside down Sakura, trying hard to not blush and twiddling with her dress nervously.

Naruto finished his set and flipped onto his feet, further serving to deepen the blush of the girl with his prowess at such a young age. Finally managing to gather her courage, she approached him and began to ask him a question, though somewhat shakily.

"Naruto-kun? I was just wondering……?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan? What do you want to know?"

He smiled, one of his heart–melting smiles that made Sakura weak in the knees, and she blurted out her question.

"NARUTO-KUN WOULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!?!?!?"

Having realized she had just said that out loud, she clapped a hand over her mouth and turned a shade of red that made the poor boy wonder if she had blood left in the rest of her body.

He thought for a moment, and finally said a simple, "No, Sakura-chan, not right now at least."

Her crestfallen face almost made him want to take it back, and she turned to start running when a pair of arms caught her, and pulled her back into a well-chiseled chest.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan, I didn't say forever, I just said not right now. If you want to date me, you have to do two things first and answer one question honestly."

She turned around, her eyes wide with the hearts showing in them at the prospect of dating Naruto.

"What are they?"

Naruto smiled at her before holding up one finger.

"One, I want you to get to know me as a friend first, to see if we are compatible later on."

She nodded vigorously; this meant she got to spend time with Naruto, so it was a win-win scenario for her. Now Naruto raised another finger.

"Two, I want you to train seriously as a kunoichi, forget about your looks, forget about dieting. I don't like girls who are too thin, and I want someone who is my equal, not someone who just acts like a love slave."

Now this shocked Sakura to her core. All her life she had been told that men only liked thin girls, that if she wanted to get the attention of a good man she had to be thin and throw herself at him. What Naruto asked her to do had blown that idea out of the water. It took her a moment, but what Naruto said next cemented her resolve.

"Besides, a girl who can fight well is a big plus for me."

Sakura set her face in a look of raw determination, and Naruto knew he'd have to call in a favor to one of his father's friends, now to just find out which one.

"Ok, Sakura, I originally had one question, but now I have two. First, how good is your chakra control? I know that you are already incredibly smart, your beautiful forehead is proof of that."

Sakura blushed pink at his praise, and managed to squeeze out, "Near perfect, but I have very little chakra to work with."

She lowered her head in shame at her fault, but Naruto cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"Don't be ashamed of that Sakura, you can increase your reserves as you train. Now, I'm gonna put in a call to someone who owes me a favor, and ask her to teach you. I'll tell you about her later. Now, my second question, do you know what sexual preference is?"

Now she blushed a deep red again, she nodded.

"Ok, are you bisexual?"

If she was red before, now she, if possible, was even redder, as she slowly nodded again.

Naruto grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "When we get older, would you like to share me with other women?"

That did it, Sakura shot back in a massive nosebleed. Naruto chuckled at the poor girl, but quickly went over to her and picked her up bridal style, and disappeared in a yellow and red flash from his training ground.

When Sakura had woken up, she was surprised to find herself in a bed, and one that did not belong to her. She realized that underneath the sheets and blanket, she was actually NUDE. She was starting to panic when the familiar scent of ramen, mixed with an earthy smell like being in a forest, wafted through her nose. She realized that she was in Naruto's bed, of all places, and despite her immediate embarrassment, snuggled deeper into the bed, trying to inhale more of his scent. She was woken out of her fantasies by a feminine chuckle at the door. She turned around with a small 'eep' as she pulled the sheets all the way up to her nose.

Tsunade grinned at the young pinkette who currently resided in her godson's bed. When the young blonde had told her what it was he wanted her to do, she had originally refused. But the gaki was persistent, and had pestered her about it until she had given in and agreed to teach the girl as her apprentice.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon one of the most powerful women in the whole Elemental Nations, aside from the demonesses that were Naruto's adopted aunts. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what Tsunade of the Sannin was doing HERE of all places.

'Is she here to train me?'

'No, Naruto couldn't have known one of the Sannin, let alone ask them to train me!'

'**Maybe he did.'**

Sakura's eyes widened as her Inner Sakura came out and made herself known. Despite all her misgivings, Sakura decided to ask the voluptuous woman why she was there.

"E-E-Excuse me, L-L-Lady T-T-Tsunade?" she asked in a stuttering tone.

Tsunade grinned at the young girl. She at least managed to talk to her, unlike that Hyuuga that Naruto introduced her to after they had originally met. Naruto told her he had someone in mind to help Hinata, but back to the matter at hand.

"Yes?" she responded, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"Why are you here?"

Simple and to the point, yet another trait that Tsunade admired in potential students. She smiled softly down at the young girl.

"Silly, I'm here to train you to become a medic-nin. Apparently the gaki whose bed you are in thinks you would make an excellent medic, and probably could master the secret to my strength."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. She was literally given the chance of the lifetime, to train under one of the Legendary Sannin. She suddenly started to feel depressed, like she wasn't worth the time of day of such a powerful woman. Then, just as fast as her depression set in, Naruto's words came back to her full force, and she hardened her face in an expression of determination.

Tsunade was worried when her new student's face drooped, and was about to offer her comfort when her face hardened into a determination reserved for Jounin and ANBU level shinobi and kunoichi. She smiled to herself as this young girl steeled herself for the training to follow.

'Damn, gaki was right, this girl's got what it takes to surpass me.'

"Well, I guess I'm now your shishou, huh Sakura?"

Quickly switching over to teacher mode she straightened up.

"I expect you to be at training ground 23 by 8 a.m. tomorrow, no excuses. Go home, get some rest, and eat a good breakfast, you'll need it."

Sakura, despite being nude, jumped out of the bed and stood in front of the Sannin, giving her a smart salute.

"HAI, TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!"

Tsunade had the decency to blush, just a tiny bit, as Sakura jumped out of the protection of the sheets. Hoping that fate was going to be good to her, she quickly moved to usher the girl to be in a less compromising position.

"Sakura, as much as I love your enthusiasm, you can't train while you're nude."

This got her attention as she realized that yes, indeed, she had jumped out of bed naked, and was standing there for anyone to walk in and see the glory that was a nude eleven year old Haruno Sakura. With a loud 'EEEP' she jumped back into the bed, and Tsunade laughed, tossing her a small package that landed on the bed.

"There are your training clothes, I'll see you tomorrow. And before you wonder about it, no, that little blonde gaki didn't see you nude, I undressed you."

Sakura blushed scarlet, and nodded to her new master as she gathered up the bundle that had landed on the bed.

"See you tomorrow morning Sakura, and be ready. I won't take it easy on you."

Rather than seeing fear, she instead saw a bright smile, and a vigorous nod of her head.

"All the better shishou, I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

With a nod, Tsunade disappeared to start planning her new training, while Sakura had a glint of determination in her eyes.

'Just you wait Naruto-kun, I'll become strong enough to be by your side.'

As she laid her head back down, a smile graced her lips as she went back into her dreams.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

Naruto smiled down at the pinkette. She had worked hard under Tsunade, and she was increasing her chakra capacity daily with the training. She could heal most wounds, aside from life threatening ones, and had maybe half of Tsunade's full strength. In a year or two, she'd be at Shizune's level.

Moving his gaze to the girl who had wrapped her arms around his middle, he chuckled ever so lightly at Hyuuga Hinata who was currently burying her nose into his abdomen, inhaling his scent with a soft, almost inaudible moan. She had been a little harder to break of her habit of being habitually shy, but he remembered how he had 'convinced' the Hyuuga council to let her new sensei teach her.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Shortly after he had left Sakura in Tsunade's capable hands, Naruto started walking around the village, watching the day to day business go on. One thing that he had grown to love, were the genuine smiles on the faces of the people who greeted him. After Ryuujin's plan to let everyone say goodbye to their friends had come to fruition, everyone felt like they were finally at peace. They knew, didn't believe but KNEW, that their loved ones were in heaven and at peace, and that the one responsible, in their opinion, was not responsible for their deaths.

But Kami help you if you mentioned a positive thing about Orochimaru in the middle of the market. There was one unlucky soul who decided to say that Orochimaru was smart for leaving the village that loved demons. By the time ANBU arrived, the villagers had all but beaten the man to death. By the time Ibiki got a hold of them, and learned of what he said, he had grinned a sadistic grin, and had invited his new fukatachio to 'interrogate someone for saying something positive about Orochimaru.' When the door opened to his cell, his eyes widened and his bowels emptied as one Mitarishi Anko slunk into his cell, grinning like a kid on Christmas. The man's screams echoed throughout Konoha for a good day and a half before ceasing.

Back to Naruto, he waved to a new couple who were carrying their baby for a walk, and they smiled and waved back. A sudden crash caught his attention, and he searched around for the source of the sound.

Not too far from him, a young, indigo haired girl was sitting on the ground, seemingly in a daze, if the faraway look in her eyes said anything. She had walked out in the middle of the street, and a vendor had to veer his wagon out of the way to avoid hitting the girl, but in the process he lost control and crashed.

Thinking quickly, he created twenty kage bushins to go and help the poor man, and get his wagon turned back right side up and help him pick up his spilled wares. One of them took off for the hospital to grab a medic just in case. Naruto himself jogged over to the young Hyuuga and kneeled down to check her.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

Hyuuga Hinata was having a bad day, no, scratch that, she was having a very fucked up day. First her father, under direction of the damned clan council, forced her to fight her sister. Hinata knew that being a kunoichi meant having to take life one day, but she was still a gentle soul, not wanting to hurt her little sister. Hanabi, however, had no qualms about hurting Hinata, but she was driven by fear of the Cursed Mark that was to be placed on her head should Hinata be chosen as the Heir of the Clan.

After a rather one-sided battle, the council had called it over in Hanabi's favor. They had then proceeded to ream out the young girl with such ferocity that Hiashi at one point had considered killing his entire council and starting over. However, he, regrettably, needed them, for now at least. They held too much influence over the remainder of the clan that if he had killed him, they would revolt against him. After it was over, he spared a glance at his oldest, and a part of him died as he saw how she seemed to be hollow, her eyes seemingly have glassed over and unfocused, and her posture now beginning to sag.

The council however made no effort to stop, even going so far as to suggest that they set her up with one of the council member's sons, Yumi, just to use her to produce more Branch Members for the Main Branch to use.

Hiashi had been horrified at his daughter's expression before, but now this was crossing a line he would NOT allow, not even from his council. Before he could say anything in her defense, Hinata stood, bowed quickly, and rushed from the chambers.

After that she had been in a daze, all the so called failures of her life flashing before her eyes, each one seeming to make her die a bit more on the inside. She was beginning to finger the hidden kunai in her sleeve, wondering if she should go ahead and end it. A sudden yell had broken her out of her musings, and she had fallen back onto her rear as a large wagon had narrowly missed her and tipped over, spilling its contents. A part of her was disappointed that the wagon had missed her, if it had killed her she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She was shaken out of her funk when a concerned and oh so familiar voice touched her ears, like music to her.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

Four simple words, and yet with the owner of the voice who said them seemed to break all her barriers, and she looked up at him with a shaky voice.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?"

She saw his smile, and it was like the dam had burst. She grabbed him and pulled herself into his chest, crying hard and loud.

Naruto had thought she was only slightly injured, but when he heard her sobs of pain and anguish, he knew that this wasn't just physical pain. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms, his hands performing a silencing jutsu behind her back to keep her wails from concerning the citizens. He held her there for nearly twenty minutes, letting her cry to her heart's content, all the while stroking her hair and rubbing her back gently. After her sobbing had ceased, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He smiled to himself, but then noticed someone tapping on his shoulder.

He craned his neck to see a falcon masked ANBU squatting down to their level. With him was Hyuuga Hiashi, with, what looked like to Naruto, a slightly devious glint in his eye, like the one he gets when he's about to prank someone.

Grinning sheepishly, he undid his jutsu and the ANBU immediately asked if they were alright.

"I think she's ok, can you do a quick check and see though ANBU-san?"

Surprised at the boy's caring, the ANBU quickly ran through a few seals and ran her glowing green hand over the girl's body. Finding nothing physically wrong with the girl other than exhaustion, she patted Naruto on the shoulder and told him she was ok, just exhausted.

Naruto sighed in relief, and then turned to Hiashi. He stood, carrying Hinata in a bridal carry. She had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, much to Hiashi's amusement and Naruto's embarrassment. Hiashi motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Come, Naruto, we'll put her back in her bed."

Naruto nodded and followed the clan head towards the clan house.

After a while they got Hinata settled into her bed, which was quite comical for the elder Hyuuga as she wouldn't let go of Naruto's shirt. He opted to leave it there with her, much to Hiashi's chagrin about having a half naked boy in his house. That was until Naruto unsealed another shirt and put it on. They left the girl to rest, and Hiashi invited Naruto into his study for tea, which Naruto almost too quickly accepted.

As soon as the doors were shut, Naruto immediately ran through a series of complex and somewhat unknown seals, and the room glowed a faint bluish color, before shifting to red, then fading back to normal. Quirking his eyebrow at the boy, Hiashi sent him an unspoken 'What the fuck did you just do?' to which Naruto sighed and motioned for Hiashi to have a seat.

"I just set up a special barrier to allow us to talk in peace Hyuuga-sama. It's a jutsu that only myself and my family know how to use. It not only blocks out any attempts to eavesdrop, but it also blocks the Byakugan from being able to see through it, in order to not allow anyone to read our lips and discern what we are saying or writing."

Hiashi maintained his calm, clan head demeanor on the outside while pouring Naruto his tea. On the inside, however, he was currently torn between seething that someone had made a jutsu that could defeat the Byakugan and drooling at the possibilities of knowing such a jutsu because of the possibilities it presented to him.

Naruto was carefully watching the facial expressions of the elder Hyuuga, and inwardly smirked seeing the man's conflicted emotions, though barely readable. He made a mental note to add this to his list of offers to the Hyuuga for what he proposed to him.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he thanked the elder Hyuuga for the tea, waited for him to pour himself a cup, and then they drank a sip each. Settling back onto his cushion, Naruto's gaze went from gentle and amicable, to hardened and steely so fast Hiashi thought he had performed a Henge.

"Care to explain Hinata's current emotional state Hyuuga-sama? From her reaction, I could sense a great deal of despair, anguish, and self-loathing. I do not like for those such as her, who have such a gentle soul, to be filled with such feelings."

Hiashi hesitated for a moment, and seeing this, Naruto started to leak his reiatsu, causing the elder Hyuuga to feel like he had suddenly had a tremendous weight placed on his chest. He immediately launched into his explanation.

"The Hyuuga elder council has been forcing Hinata to fight her sister, in order to determine who would be the stronger Clan Heir. After seeing her lose many times to Hanabi, and though it was obvious she was holding back, they began to chastise her. It wasn't constructive criticism, mind you, it was a straight out verbal lashing. Near the end they openly referred to her, indirectly, as breeding stock. I was about to take action, but she left before I could."

Naruto had been sitting stock still in his seat, but inside the combination of his demon instincts and his own beliefs had him screaming for blood. He found what had happened unacceptable, but the teachings from his father and Ryuujin, had drilled clan politics into his brain. He knew that the Hyuuga clan had a council inside of it, because of its size. By the time he was done, though, he highly suspected they would need a new one.

Hiashi watched the boy carefully after he spoke, and like Naruto had an inward smirk at the just barely reigned in expression of rage that flitted across his face at random intervals. If he knew the boy, and considering whom his father and mother were, he had a good idea, he was going to take care of the little 'thorn in his side' known as the elder Hyuuga council. When Naruto spoke, however, it took Hiashi by surprise.

"Do you mind if I drop my illusion, Hyuuga-sama? I don't know if I can maintain it with my level of rage being what it is."

Hiashi again quirked one eyebrow, but went ahead and nodded his consent. He wondered what the boy had to hide if he was under a Henge, but when Naruto began to shimmer and shift, he realized it wasn't a simple Henge, but something more advanced. When the boy finally revealed himself to Hiashi, despite all his etiquette training, his jaw dropped open. Naruto's clothes were the same, but now his hair was streaked with dark crimson, and a pair of short, wolfish ears sat on top of his head, tipped in black. Two fox tails, the same crimson as his ears, now stuck out from the base of his spine, and were twitching slightly in agitation.

Hiashi managed to scoop his jaw closed and closed his eyes to compose himself. After opening them up and meeting Naruto's eyes, he was shocked again when he beheld the same clear blue eyes, but now slitted like a cat's, and holding such a burning fire that it didn't belong on one so young. Shaking himself out of his personal musings, he addressed Naruto again.

"I apologize if I stared too much Naruto-san, I wasn't expecting that."

"It's fine Hyuuga-sama, most people have a similar reaction to me when they see it. Thankfully not many have so far. I don't want anyone to know of what I am becoming until I make Jounin at least."

Shaking his head momentarily to clear his thoughts, he once again met the eyes of the elder Hyuuga.

"Now, you seem to have some problems that need addressing. However, knowing your clan like I do, I know you can't do anything about it. However, I, being an outsider, can."

Naruto gave Hiashi one of his patented fox grins, which to his surprise, Hiashi returned. Naruto extended his arm, and ran his thumb across one of the seals on his wrist, causing a scroll with an ink and brush storage inside of it, to appear in his hand. As he moved closer to the table, Hiashi cleared way for Naruto to lay the scroll down. Giving each other another grin, they began to write on the scroll.

**Hyuuga Council Meeting Hall**

After several hours of deliberating and amending what was written on the scroll, Hiashi had Naruto drop the barrier, and called in a Branch member to summon the council for an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes. He also told the Branch member to inform the rest of the clan, both sides, that the meeting was occurring and to watch it if they were able to with their Byakugan. He wanted the whole clan to hear what was happening. After the Branch member took off, Hiashi rose, as did Naruto, having already placed his illusion back before he dropped the barrier. They walked slowly towards the council meeting hall; both wearing a faint smile at making the old geezers wait for them.

In the meeting hall, the Elder Hyuuga Council, or as most of the Branch called them, the assholes with giant sticks in their asses, were talking quietly amongst themselves. They had been there for nearly fifteen minutes already, and Hiashi had yet to appear. Suddenly the door on the end of the hall opened, and Hiashi and a young blonde boy entered the hall. They were talking amicably, although quietly to each other. As they reached their positions in front of the council, they became aware of the glares of the council. Hiashi schooled his face into a neutral one, but Naruto raised his hand and started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aaah, gomen-nasai, we got lost on the road of life."

Naruto had to admit, the fact not one of the council face-faulted at that was impressive, but he could now see visible ticks on many of the councilmen's faces. Satisfied at the moment, he sat next to Hiashi.

One of the council members spoke, but in a way that seemed to be so rehearsed it was immediately boring to Naruto.

"We are present here at the request of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. What service may the council provide?"

Hiashi opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by a long, drawn out yawn coming from our favorite young blonde. He suppressed a smirk as the boy arched his back, cracking it in several places, before settling down and giving the council a bored look.

Many of the councilmen were furious with this visitor's lack of etiquette. They knew who he was well enough, but most of them still held a grudge against him for some of the pranks he had pulled against them. But he was here at the invitation of the Clan Head, so all they could do was seethe.

Outwardly, Hiashi seemed calm, but inside he was laughing his ass off at the young Namikaze. He knew that it was only the beginning of the damage they were going to do to this council. Pushing such thoughts aside, he focused on the council, inwardly smirking at what was going to occur.

"Honorable council, Namikaze Naruto has come to me to discuss an alliance between our two clans. After many hours of deliberation, we have made a list of agreements between the two clans. His father still has to approve them, but I believe that he will. I shall now read the list to you."

The council was starting to look somewhat giddy at this proposal. They thought that if they entered into an alliance with the Namikaze, that they'd get the protection of both the Kage and Ryu, the most powerful being in the village, and probably most of the shinobi nations.

"One: Neither the Namikaze nor Hyuuga family may attack a member of the other, unless during a refereed match, a spar, or in the event of a revolt by a portion of the clan, or in an instance of extreme wrongdoing. Punishment for breaking this agreement is to be decided by both Clan Heads."

There were murmurs of agreement by the council, but they went unheeded as Hiashi moved on.

"Two: The protection of the clan by one named Ryu, and his family, is NOT extended to the Hyuuga family, as it is part of their agreement with the Namikazes not to extend their protection by proxy to other families they ally with."

This caused an outburst of protests by several councilmen, but a massive blast of killing intent caused them to fall silent as they paled under the pressure being exerted on them. They looked in fear as Ryu started to slowly emerge from the floor, the wooden floor seeming to ripple like water as he rose up between the council and the Hiashi and Naruto. He glared at the council before stating the punishment, having already read the agreement between them on their way to the council chambers.

"The punishment for violating this agreement is to be dealt with by me, personally."

Several councilmen shrunk back in fear of the demon, easily cowed by the power he was radiating. He gave them one last glare before withdrawing his killing intent, and taking a spot next to Naruto, and then mirroring his bored expression.

Hiashi chuckled to himself, but continued on nonetheless.

"Three: Any attacks made on any member of Ryu's family or people who they consider important, unless it is during a spar or refereed match, will result in the person being publicly executed by Ryu or one of his family. No exceptions as to status, or personal reasons. Not even personal wrongdoing will be a valid reason."

The council had started to protest again, but a quick glare from Ryu silenced them before they could form words. Unfazed, Hiashi continued.

Four: Per his clan's laws, Namikaze Naruto may take multiple wives, and as such I have betrothed both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi to him. As such both are now under his family's, and by proxy Ryu's protection. Both of them will still be available to become Clan Head at my discretion. The Caged Bird Seal will not be inscribed on either one's head. Punishment for violating this agreement will result in death. No exceptions."

Even under Ryu's glare, several councilmen stood and started shouting about the unfairness and tarnishing the pure Hyuuga bloodline. They were squawking and shouting like a room full of disturbed men, and one even stood and shouted.

"He can have Hanabi, but Hinata will marry Naraku, Yumi's son. We WILL preserve our bloodline and protect our heritage with the Branch members they will produce!"

No sooner had the councilman spoken, then he found an eleven year old Naruto standing in front of him. His eyes widened, as did the rest of the council, as they hadn't even seen him move. His eyes were lowered, but his voice was laced with hidden rage.

"Hiashi-san, what is the punishment for attempting to circumvent this agreement?"

Hiashi had a grim smirk on his face as he spoke the one word that sealed the councilman's fate.

"Death."

No sooner had he spoken, then the councilman felt an extreme pain in the region of his throat. He had about five seconds to realize that his throat had been cut, before he died, his heart pumping his blood out of the gaping wound in his neck. As his eyes began to cloud over, he saw that Naruto hadn't used a kunai on him, but instead his fingers now had claws at the end of them, and his blood was dripping down them.

The rest of the council backed away from the corpse of the former councilman. Many of them shot panicked looks to the Clan Head, but were shocked to see an impassive expression on his face. Like he knew this was going to happen.

Naruto resisted the urge to lick his fingers, and instead chose to wipe them clean on the corpse's clothing, before reappearing next to Hiashi with his bored expression firmly in place, like he had never moved.

Hiashi was slightly disturbed with how easily he had dispatched the man, but he knew that he would give his life to protect his family, so he knew he was right to place his daughters under his care.

"Five: Hyuuga Hanabi will remain here in the clan house, under my guidance and tutoring. I will oversee her training personally. Hyuuga Hinata will move to a house on the Namikaze estate grounds, and Naruto and his family will oversee her training, with the exception of clan politics, for which she will join her sister here for learning."

There were some murmurs among the remaining members, most of them thinking it was not really a bad idea, but one of them sneered and spoke out.

"And who, pray tell, will teach that failure of a clan heir?"

Thankfully, they had discussed this before hand, and Naruto grinned and turned to Ryu, who gave him a grin in return, before addressing the councilman.

"To start, Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko will oversee her kunoichi training to get her confidence and her training up to par. After that, her training will be overseen by Namikaze Kushina, Akume, Isane, and Reiko, depending on what aspect of training she is learning at the time."

This caused the sneering councilman to start gaping like a fish out of water, as well as several other members. To receive such training was unheard of for one that was, in many of their opinions, weak. Without hesitation Hiashi went forward on the list.

"Six: The Caged Bird Seal is hereby banished from use and creation. All Branch Members will report immediately after this meeting to the Hokage's office to have their seal removed permanently. After this there will be only one clan, the Hyuuga clan. Refusal to allow a Branch member to leave, or using the Caged Bird Seal in an attempt to damage or kill ANY Branch member, will result in imprisonment and torture for a period of no less than fifteen years for each member hurt, and fifty years for each member killed."

This time all three of them were glaring at the council, as they knew someone was going to be stupid and yell something. True to their thoughts, some of the men were thinking of voicing their opinions, but after the death of their comrade, they wisely held their tongues. Satisfied, Hiashi continued on to the next agreement.

"Seven: The Council of Elders is hereby dissolved, and full power of the Clan is given to the Clan Head. Any attempt to usurp the Clan head for any reason other than the betterment of the Clan, will result in a declaration of war by both the Namikaze and Ryu's clans. If the person believes they are in the right, they must appeal to both the Namikaze Clan Head and Ryu himself before they attempt to usurp control. If that person is found to be correct, they will sign a blood contract stating what it is they are going to do when they take control. If they are in the wrong, they will be killed immediately for treason to the clan."

This time both Naruto and Ryu just sat back and shared a soft chuckle as the council members stood and began to shout protests of treachery, heresy, and some even went so far call Hiashi too weak to rule the Hyuuga clan, which caused the Clan Head to chuckle himself before fixing his stony gaze on the council.

"If you disagree with my agreement, you are in violation of it, and are thereby guilty of treason against the clan. If you pursue this any further, I will have my two companions dispatch you."

This was mostly a bluff, but both Ryu and Naruto sold it well. Both of them perked up, and then leaned forward, their eyes bloodthirsty, claws extending from their fingers, and staring at the council like a pair of wolves on a pack of sheep. The council immediately silenced themselves, and sat down in a sign of utter defeat.

"That is the end of the agreements that we have set forth, to be amended by myself or the Clan Head of the Namikaze clan. This meeting is adjourned, and I wish you all well, fellow Hyuugas. Neji? If you could please, go to your father and have him lead them to the Hokage Building this minute?"

From behind the door, a young boy opened the door briefly, still on his knees as he waited to be summoned.

"At once Hiashi-sama."

"Oh, and bring Hinata and Hanabi here before you leave please Neji, thank you."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." With that, Neji shut the door and hustled off to do his duties.

After the former council and Neji had left, the last three shared a look before bursting out into laughter. Hiashi was amazed at how good it felt to finally laugh after all these years. Ever since his wife died, he hadn't laughed. But now, it was as if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders.

A few minutes later, they had calmed themselves, and were reclining while discussing what they thought they should change the former council hall into, when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Yes?" called Hiashi.

"It is Neji Hiashi-sama, I have brought both Hinata and Hanabi as you have requested."

"Good, bring them in and then rejoin your father at the Hokage's office. When you all get back, you all have the day off while we reorganize the clan. And just call me Hiashi-san Neji, you are my nephew after all."

Neji had opened the door at the end of Hiashi's first statement, but his eyes went wide, and he bowed and stuttered, "T-t-t-thank you, H-h-h-hiashi-san."

With that, he bowed once more and dashed out the door to join his father. As soon as they had left, Ryu rose and bade them all a good day, and smirked at the two young Hyuuga girls as he simply melted into the floor.

Both of their eyes had widened significantly as they watched the man just, vanish, into the floor. Composing themselves, they walked forward together and bowed to him, speaking their lines in perfectly rehearsed fashion.

"You summoned us otou-san?"

Hiashi groaned at this, and immediately rose and walked over to the both of them. They looked up at him with a small amount of apprehension and fear. However, their worry was for naught as he kneeled down and pulled both his daughters into a fatherly hug.

"My daughters, my beautiful, special daughters. Kami how I should have done this to you years ago. Now thanks to my friends, I can."

Both girls were speechless, and didn't move for the longest time. Just then a joking voice that was so familiar to one of them carried over to their ears.

"You can hug him back you know, he doesn't bite."

That did it. Just like when Hinata was with Naruto, both girls broke down and clung to their father, crying and saying 'I love you otou-san,' over and over. When they had finally cried themselves out, the three of them separated, and Hiashi wiped away their tears with a smile.

"Now girls, I don't want you to be upset, but young Naruto here and I have been doing some work and have set into law some agreements concerning the clan, and you two in particular. It was a bit shifty at times, but we managed to get an agreement that worked out best for all of us."

Now this had the young Hyuugas' attention, and they sat down like they did when he was teaching them about clan politics, alert and paying attention.

"Now, as you may have been told, the Elder Council was disbanded, correct?"

Seeing their nods, he kept going.

"Well, the use of the Caged Bird Seal has been abolished too. But I knew that if we did just that, someone of the former Main Branch would have tried to kidnap and rape you, then claim you as his wife in order to breed more Byakugan users."

Both girls paled at this, and Hanabi scooted closer to Hinata. Though she appeared tough on the outside, inside she was still a scared little nine year old girl. Hinata also scooted closer to Hanabi, positioning herself in front of her younger sister. Hiashi as well as Naruto noted this, and filed it away for later.

"Don't worry girls, we wouldn't let that happen to you. But we had to do something really, sneaky, to keep the old farts from trying that."

Both girls shared a small giggle at their father, and he smiled at them before continuing.

"In order to keep them from that, I set up marriage contracts between both of you and Naruto, since his clan allows for multiple wives. Unfortunately, you'll have to share him with other woman should he choose to take them."

The words had barely left his mouth before a loud THUD announced that his eldest daughter had passed out from shock and happiness, a trickle of blood dripping down her nose. Hanabi managed to maintain herself, though blushing profusely, and tentatively asked him a question.

"Do we have to do, umm, that?"

Hiashi and Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, making her a bit uncomfortable, before both of them burst out laughing at her expense. Naruto got off his cushion, wiping his tears of merriment away as he walked over towards Hanabi. Squatting down to her level, he smiled at her.

"Of course not silly, it's just words on paper. If you don't want to marry me you don't have to, I'm not gonna force you into marriage just because of a few words on a scroll."

Hanabi's eyes widened, and she looked at her father who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Hanabi, you are finally free of the oppression of the Hyuuga council and the threat of being a breeder for the clan."

Hanabi managed to compose herself for about ten seconds before launching herself at Naruto. She knocked him on his ass, wrapping her arms around his torso and screaming into his chest.

"ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!!!"

Naruto chuckled and patted the younger girls head, happy that she was thankful.

Seeing as how Hinata wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Hiashi told Naruto he'd bring her over to her new house on the Namikaze property tomorrow, after she had packed. Wishing the Clan Head luck, Naruto untangled Hanabi from him, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead that sent her into lala land with her sister. Chuckling, he created a kage bushin to carry her to her room, and left with a final bow to Hiashi. As he left, Hiashi smiled at the young boy, no man, who had effectively saved his clan. Calling for a servant, not one of the former Branch members but one of the people who served both houses, he asked them to have Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhei Kurenai to meet him at the Namikaze house tomorrow for a long term mission assignment. As the servant bowed and left, Hiashi reveled in the new, better direction his clan could be going. Then a fleeting thought caught him unaware.

'If both of them marry Naruto, what happens if he takes them to bed at the same time?'

He decided that it was better to not think about such troublesome things, and went to go finish up preparations for the feast to come.

Meanwhile, across town, a young Nara sneezed, causing him to get snot all over the last potato chip belonging to his best friend. This led to the young man chasing the Nara all over Konoha for destroying the last chip, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. His only thought the whole time.

'Man this is so troublesome.'

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

According to his mom, Hinata had blossomed under the watchful training of the women. Anko had helped build up her confidence, as well as her speed and taijutsu. The woman was sadistic, but she was a damn good teacher when given the right pupil. Kurenai filled that gap where her mother should have been, supporting her and helping her train her Byakugan to its fullest potential. After six months of training, they had shifted her over to the other four ladies, but kept showing up, if not to train then just to hang out with the young girl.

From Kushina, she had begun to learn kenjutsu, but she learned it with a unique weapon, a pair of bladed tonfas. Though used frequently in the ninja world, she incorporated it into her fighting style with such fluidity that even if someone managed to get inside her guard, she could deflect and strike back with one of her tonfas before a hit landed. Her natural flexibility led Reiko and Isane to teach her their version of the Tora style. It was similar to the male version, but took into account the flexibility of the female.

Hinata had managed to master about half of it before Akuma had introduced her to ninjutsu. After determining that she had a suiton affinity, she began to drill suiton jutsu into the poor girl's brain. They decided to focus on the more precise suiton jutsu, rather than the more massive ones, as they required a higher chakra level than the girl possessed. Instead, they gave her an arsenal of precision suiton jutsu that she could use by themselves or in collaboration with her tonfas.

Suiton: Mizu Senbon (Water Style: Water Needles)

Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Water Style: Water God Slicer)

Suiton: Suiryuuben (Water Style: Water Dragon Whip)

The Mizu Kamikiri and the Suiryuuben were not actually the true forms of the ninjutsu, but they were rather a personalized version made specifically for her chakra control and fighting style. They seemed weaker than their normal forms, but with her control they could be almost three times as deadly. This was because Hinata could compress the water even further than normal, allowing her to cut through everything save a chakra enhanced titanium blade with ease.

The combination of Hinata's natural flexibility along with her ninjutsu knowledge made her a feared opponent. One thing that she had over most of the other girls her age is that she had made her first kill already. That day would forever be in her memory, as well as what happened afterwards when Naruto comforted her.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Hinata was out with Anko while training herself with her stamina. They were running around the edge of Konoha, Anko just slightly ahead of Hinata. Anko grinned and turned her head, yelling back to Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan, you won't be able to beat me to Foxy-kun if you keep lacking behind me!"

Hinata had to hand it to the woman, once she found out about Hinata's crush on Naruto, she had used the possibility of losing him to her to drive her. She could push herself harder and longer than she thought possible. She grinned her own grin and pushed more chakra into her legs, cracking the branch as she pushed off in pursuit of Anko. They kept this up for about another ten minutes, when a sudden noise caused Hinata to jerk her head to the right, Byukugan activating on instinct. She had time to notice three chakra signatures before a large swarm of shuriken entered her field of vision, and she was forced into the defensive.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"

Without a moment to spare, she spun herself while in midair, expelling her chakra from every tenketsu on her body, creating the famed absolute defense of the Hyuuga clan.

Anko noticed her student's sudden chakra spike, and grabbed an overhead branch as she passed, swinging upwards. She twisted mid air and hurtled herself back towards Hinata. She pulled out a kunai as she went, licking her lips in anticipation of a fight.

Hinata stopped spinning and landed on the trunk of a tree, sticking to it with her chakra. She drew her tonfas, holding them so the longer blades were resting against her forearms. She readied herself as one of the chakra signatures came towards her, while the other two moved to intercept Anko. Knowing she was going to have to fight, she quickly popped a soldier pill to replenish her chakra.

As the enemy shinobi landed in front of her, her eyes widened slightly as she saw a Kumo symbol engraved on his hitai-ate. His chakra was maybe a low Chuunin level, and his vest matched her assessment of him, a standard Chuunin vest. The two who had moved off to intercept Anko, however, were high Chuunin and low Jounin level. She smirked to herself; they were clearly underestimating both of them.

The man sneered as he saw the young Hyuuga. She was clutching a pair of bladed tonfas, not something that he had anticipated, but given their information on this girl, she would not present too much of a fight. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to break her in before they got to Kumo.

As his sneer turned into a leer, his eyes roaming her young body, Hinata suppressed a shiver of revulsion. She knew what that leer meant, some of the former Main family's sons had often given her that look. Sometimes even their fathers, though they were older than her father. She gripped the handles of her tonfas tighter, prepared to unleash a suiton jutsu at the first opportunity.

"He he he, lookie what we got here, a young Hyuuga slut out for a stroll. Wandering so far from your clan is not a good idea, you never know what big, bad shinobi might be waiting for you, ready to snatch you up. Now be a good little bitch and come along. I might even be gentle with you when I get a little taste of you before we get to Kumo."

Before Hinata had met Kurenai and Anko, she would have been scared, probably curled up in a ball and let herself be taken. But after being around both of them, as well as all the women who taught her, made her immune to such things. Kushina's words rang in her mind as she sneered right back at the shinobi.

'Men will always try to belittle you, make you feel weak. They do this because they are weak, and their egos won't allow them to admit you are stronger than them. The best way to throw a man off and make him make mistakes is to not give in to them. Stand firm, and call them on their weakness, and their anger will become their downfall.'

She stood proud and firm, well as proud and firm as the young girl could. She knew that this man could charge her with the intent to kill her, they only needed her eyes; she was expendable, or at best to them breeding stock. She would have to kill him before he could kill her or incapacitate her. She locked eyes with the Chuunin, and smirked in his direction.

"And why would a beautiful, powerful young girl like me come with such a limp-dicked weakling like you? Only you came to capture me? You Kumo shinobi are such pathetic idiots. Your friends are probably already dead, and soon you'll join them in hell, where you'll be raped by horse-hung demons like the dickless little bitch you are."

Outwardly, Hinata was sneering derisively at the man; inside, however, she was torn between laughing at her own words and sudden terror of the thought of her father hearing her saying such things. She was left little time to muse as the killing intent rolled off the Chuunin, and he drew a kunai and charged her with reckless abandon.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Hinata watched carefully as the man got closer and closer, not making any movements.

The Chuunin slipped the kunai into a reverse grip and went to slash at her neck, aiming to decapitate her. He grinned as the girl didn't move as he got closer and closer to her throat.

At the last moment, Hinata tilted back, arching her back into a bridge as the sharp blade passed just barely over her face, grazing her nose. The Chuunin's eyes widened as he overshot his target, throwing him off balance. He just barely registered the water gathering on the edge of the tonfa in her left hand. Then he was past her, his momentum carrying him away from her. He spun and used his chakra to grip a branch and prepare to spring back, but it was already too late.

The moment the blade had gone past her face, she twisted, twirling her tonfa so the blade was pointed away from her, and turning towards the retreating back of the Chuunin. She knew she had to act before he had a chance to recover, or she'd be hard pressed to defeat him. Bringing her tonfa down in a vertical slash in front of her, she called out the name of her technique as it raced towards him.

"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!"

The poor Chuunin had just turned, in just enough time to see the blade of water directly in front of him. He didn't even have time to scream as the blade of water severed his body in half vertically. He stared at the young girl, but then his vision began to split as the shockwave of the blast separated his body in half, blood spraying from him as he collapsed in a bloody heap.

Hinata used her Byukugan to see that Anko had indeed dispatched the two other Kumo shinobi, and then the weight of what she had done came crashing down on her. She had taken a life, someone who was someone's son, someone's friend, possibly someone's father or brother or husband. She couldn't bring him back, she had killed him. She stood for a few more moments before she came crashing down to her knees, crying her eyes out as she felt the weight of her deed upon her.

Anko was currently licking the remainder of the blood off her kunai, when Hinata's wails reached her ears. Despite her tough, sadistic appearance, she was still human, and she knew that Hinata needed someone to comfort her. She sent off a summon to the Namikaze house, telling it to find Naruto as soon as possible and bring him to her.

She rushed towards the sounds of crying, and she came upon the sight of Hinata's battle. She could tell from the damage to the surrounding area that it had only taken one hit to kill the enemy. She knew it was sad, but it was necessary for Hinata to get over this and move on as a kunoichi. She swooped down on Hinata and pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back gently as she cooed into her ear.

"Shhh, it's ok Hina-chan, it's ok. I know you didn't want to do it, but you had no choice. Shhh, I'm here, and Naru-kun is coming to you too."

No sooner had she said that then a reddish yellow blur appeared maybe fifteen feet from them. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata's first kill, and saw Hinata crying into Anko's chest. Without thinking, he rushed up to both of them, and, unable to hug just Hinata, pulled Anko against him, so Hinata was in between them.

Hinata, sensing and smelling Naruto, immediately turned and started wailing into his chest. Anko fought back a blush from the boy's actions, as it was inappropriate at the time. She instead just pulled herself closer to the both of them, holding onto Hinata as she cried for the loss of her innocence.

As Hinata's sobs got softer and softer, Naruto leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I am so sorry this had to happen to you Hinata-chan. I know you didn't want to, but you saved your own life, and you possibly saved many lives. If they had managed to get your Byukugan, who knows what horrible things they could do to us? It's ok to feel sorry for killing them Hinata-chan, just don't start to like it, only then will you become a true monster."

Quickly cupping her chin and tilting it up, he kissed away her tears before giving her a small smile.

"And you could never be a monster, my sweet, innocent, and strong Hinata-chan."

Hinata had stared into Naruto's eyes, startled a bit, but he showed her nothing but compassion and love. With a sad, yet happy smile, she hugged Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

The three of them stayed there until the ANBU arrived, and Naruto and Anko took Hinata home while they stayed and burned the corpses. One of them who searched the bodies found a scroll detailing the mission. To his surprise, it was one of Kumo's clans who had ordered the kidnapping, and it mentioned specifically to NOT mention it to anyone close to the Raikage. Grinning inside his mask, he immediately shunshined to the Hokage's office.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

Shaking his head for a moment, Naruto felt content to purr a bit, to let Hinata know that he cared for her. Hearing her matching his purr, he smile and turned towards the last girl who was latched onto his right arm. She was the only other blonde shinobi his age currently in the village, one Yamanaka Ino. While both Sakura and Hinata were content to just hold onto Naruto; Ino, in her mad dash to get to him, had ended up with his hand in her crotch. Rather than call him hentai and bop him on the head, as she did with any man who tried that, she settled for grinding herself against his muscular forearm and hand.

Suppressing a moan of desire, Ino kissed Naruto's cheek happily and smiled at him, as he smiled back down upon her as he remembered how the young blonde had fallen for him as well.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto was having a great day. First Sakura had admitted she liked him and he had gotten her a great sensei to teach her, then he managed to completely rework the Hyuuga clan and gained two potential future mates from it. He was a little saddened that he killed the councilman, but it was necessary, and in the end it was better. Whistling a tune to himself, he strolled down the road towards the market district, thinking about getting something to eat.

Now Naruto was still a ramen fanatic, just like his father, and most of the male Akimichi family tended to be. But now that he was seen like a regular person, the stores had opened their doors to him and some of them even gave him free meals, though he ended up getting his dad to pay them for the meal. As such, his palate had acquired a taste for several new foods and drinks. He in particular loved going to hibachi restaurants, as he loved watching his food prepared in front of him, and the showmanship of the chefs entertained him as well.

Speaking of which, Naruto spotted a small hibachi restaurant that he often frequented, and decided to duck inside and grab a bite to eat before he went home for the day. Ducking under the flaps at the entrance, he allowed a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior as the delicious smells coiled about his nose. Inhaling for a moment, he smiled as the scent of cooking rice, fish, scallops, teriyaki chicken, and beef wafted through his senses. Then one scent in particular caught his attention, one of lavender mixed with honeysuckle. Only one person had that scent, and as his eyes opened and scanned the room, he spotted her sitting at the furthest table from the entrance. Walking over to her, he spoke to her in his cheery tone with his smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Ino-chan."

Ino, unlike Naruto, wasn't having a good day. First she had gotten up late, then her mother had told her that she needed to watch the shop while she went out for supplies with Inoichi. This of course Ino knew meant her mom was horny and wanted some alone time with her dad. The one curse of the Yamanaka family was that as a sort of balance for great mental control and mind jutsus, their hormone levels were unusually high. Ino herself had started puberty at the ripe age of 9, and had already started blossoming into a fine young woman. But with puberty came urges, and she had already been introduced to masturbation via trial and error. It satisfied, but she still found herself staring at men and women with equal amounts of lust. She knew now that she was bisexual, she could just feel it in her core. A man could be strong and powerful and fill her pussy like no woman could, but no man could be as gentle, as soft, as caring and as knowing of how to pleasure a woman properly as another woman.

She had originally had a crush on Sasuke when she started puberty, but as she moved along, she realized that the Uchiha didn't have the same feel about him that she originally thought. He could be her friend, maybe teammate or even adopted brother, but they couldn't be anything more than that. However, one person did seem to take up more of her mind as time passed: Namikaze Naruto. The blonde enigma just seemed to call to her, if even unconsciously, and she could feel the power dripping from the blonde in the way he carried himself. She had asked her parents about it one day, and they said she probably had a latent kekkai genkai that allowed her to sense both chakra levels and locations. She had tried to focus her powers one day when Naruto was near her, and had orgasmed at the shear strength and ferocity of his power. He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but inside was a raging inferno of chakra. It writhed and moved like a living thing, she could feel the chakra wash over her and its power had overwhelmed her senses. Without even thinking about it her body reacted and she came in a rush, barely able to hide her moan. Iruka had noticed her discomfort, and sent her to the restroom to clean up, though under the pretext of her looking like she needed to pee.

When she had found out that Naruto now had not only Sakura, her best friend, as a potential future girlfriend, but both of the Hyuuga sisters as well, she felt crushed. She had never been around someone with as much power and raw potential as her fellow blonde. To know that she had lost him to them both infuriated her with them and saddened her to no end. She had wandered around after hearing the news from Neji who she ran into on his way to the Hokage's office. Finally seeing a small hibachi restaurant, she decided to have something to eat, and maybe if she could connive it out of them, some sake to drown out her sorrows.

Though they wouldn't give her sake, they did see the young girl's plight and after asking her what was wrong, gave her a private table. The cook had been very sympathetic, and had cooked the young girl she wanted, performing all manner of tricks and such particular to his trade. His use of chakra to make the beef and chicken pieces fight each other with carrot 'swords' had brought a smile to the girl's face, and he left her to finish her meal, telling her to call him if she needed him. She thanked him and turned back to her food, deciding that, because of what Sakura told her, a diet was pointless because of how much you burned through with training. She had just barely started when the voice of the one she yearned for so much rang through her ears, almost taunting her.

"Hi Ino-chan."

She turned, her aqua green eyes narrowing slightly in the dim light, and was met with a pair of cerulean blue ones staring right at her. His foxy grin was in full view, making him look even more vulpine with the whisker marks on his face.

'Damn him and that hot smile of his. I try to forget about him and here he is ruining that!' Ino hissed in her mind. She forced a smile on her face, and bowed her head slightly to the young man.

"Hello Naruto-san."

Naruto was now confused, and he had right to be. Ever since the incident where Ino had orgasmed in the middle of class, she had called him Naruto-kun like it was second nature. He wasn't sure what had caused it, but he had felt her chakra all over him before she had reacted, like she was searching for something. He didn't know if she knew it or not, but her chakra had unconsciously stroked his manhood, which of course led to its normal reaction. He had to sit in class after Iruka sent Ino to the bathroom, in a VERY uncomfortable position.

His smile disappearing, he gave Ino a curious, and somewhat sad look.

"What's the matter Ino-chan? I liked it when you called me Naruto-kun. What did I do to make you so upset?"

Ino had been struggling with her emotions since the young man sat down next to her, her brain torn between wanting to tear him a new asshole for breaking her heart and jumping him and seeing how long she could ride him until she was sated. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, and this showed because Naruto grew concerned with her as both pain and desire seemed to flit across her delicate features.

Sighing to herself, Ino decided that it was best to clear the water with Naruto. Normally she would have just ripped him a new one, but this was different. She had already lost him, so she might as well be honest with him before he left her behind forever.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's nothing you did, at least not directly. I-I-I-I, ah damn it! I'm falling for you Naruto-kun, and now you have Sakura-chan and Hinata and her sister as future girlfriends. One of them could be your wife one day! How could I try and compete with that? Forehead's getting trained by a Tsunade, a Sannin for Kami's sake! Hinata's getting training from three beautiful demonesses, two jounin, and your own mother! I don't have anyone teaching me, so I'll be too weak for you to consider as your girlfriend, let alone to be your wife. I am just so sad that I won't be able to be by your side like I wanted to be. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I have to go."

Ino turned, tears threatening to fall as she tried to make a mad dash for the exit, to get away from him before she couldn't take it anymore. Tried being the operative word. She hadn't gotten two steps before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and like Sakura she felt drawn into a strong chest.

Naruto was in a daze. First Sakura-chan, then Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, and now Ino-chan. All the most beautiful girls in the village were falling for him, and from the looks Anko gave him when they saw each other after helping Hinata, some of the older kunoichi were too. When Ino had turned to run, he acted on instinct, grabbing her waist and pulling her into his chest. He paused for a moment before he gathered his chakra, and performed a shunshin, taking him and Ino on top of the Hokage Monument.

Ino blinked rapidly, trying to filter the information that rushed to her head as she realized that she wasn't in the restaurant anymore, but up on top of a mountain. Looking down, she saw the outline of the rocky spikes that marked this as the Yondaime's head they were standing on. Why Naruto had brought her here was anyone's guess, but before she could think any further, Naruto sat on the ground, pulling Ino onto his lap.

Naruto fought an instant blush as her curvy ass ground into him, using sheer willpower to keep his erection from rising. Ino was having the same reaction, but she couldn't suppress a small moan from escaping her lips. After settling themselves, Ino teared up again and turned to face him, choking back sobs.

"Why did you bring me up here Naruto-kun? Do you want me to end my suffering? Did you bring me here to put me out of my misery?"

Ino was shocked into silence as Naruto backhanded her across her face. It stung, but she knew that he was a lot stronger, so he had held back. Hell, it was already fading as she turned back to him, again shocked to see him with tears in his eyes. She stayed silent, hoping to let him speak first, to know why he was sad. She wasn't disappointed as Naruto began to speak, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Why would you say such thing Ino-chan? I would rather die myself rather than see one of my precious people. I brought you here to tell you something happy, not to see you die. I will end your suffering, but you don't have to die for it. I wanted to give you an opportunity to train with Hinata and Sakura, and then to be considered for one of my wives."

Ino was crying herself halfway through Naruto's little speech, but she grew from sadness and guilt at herself to happiness. At his last line, however, she stopped and looked at Naruto with a shocked look.

"Wives? As in more than one?"

Naruto, seeing as he had her full attention, grinned his fox-like grin and nodded.

"Yep, as many as want to, all as equals to me and to each other. Sakura and Hinata and Hanabi know this, though I don't think Hanabi would be my wife. It's her choice though, so I'll leave it to her. But, if you wanted, you could consider yourself a part of that group Ino-chan. You can't be my girlfriend yet, because I want you to get to know me as a friend first. You will also train with your parent's more, and with Sakura and Hinata. All of them will train with your parents in anything they can teach you, and this way all of you can get the most potential training."

Ino was shocked, and her open mouth showed it. She stared openly at the whisker-faced boy in front of her for a near minute, her brain trying to process what he had just said. Not only was she going to receive unheard of training, but she was going to spend time with both Naruto-kun and his potential future wives. The thought suddenly occurred to her, if she married her and Sakura and Hinata, and took them to bed at the same time, she'd be having sex with all three of them. The mental image of all four of them, older, nude, and writhing in passion on their wedding night with each other caused a trickle of blood to drip down her nose.

Naruto grinned at Ino's blank, dreamy expression. He licked up the droplet of blood on her lip, causing her to snap back to reality. He smiled as he pulled his tongue back, and kissed the girl gently on her lips.

He had intended to keep it at just that, but Ino apparently had other ideas. She grabbed his head and smashed her lips into his, fully turning her body around and wrapping her legs around his waist. She ground her aching pussy into his lap, moaning openly into his mouth. She needed release soon, if she didn't get it she was going to fuck someone until she was satisfied. She was shocked as Naruto pulled back, gently pushing her away. She pouted and moaned in dissatisfaction. That was soon replaced with a moan of pleasure as two of Naruto's fingers slid down and grazed the swollen lips of her pussy through her soaked panties.

Naruto thanked Kami above that Ryuujin had taught him about sex from a practical and theoretical perspective. He knew that Ino needed release, the physical markers were all there. He also knew that if they had sex, she'd never be the same again. He decided that it was better to manually release her, so she wouldn't feel so, dirty, afterwards. He leaned forward, tilting Ino back onto her back, and freeing her legs from his waist. He kissed her lips briefly again, before sliding back, lowering his head between her legs. Her musky scent reached his nose, and his cock swelled, but he resisted the urge to mate with the horny blonde. Instead, he reached shakily forward, and pulled the wet fabric separating him from her steaming pussy aside. He then glimpsed what was the object of his fascination for the last year. It was beautiful. It was so pink, and soft looking, and wet with her juices. He stretched her lips apart gently, and he could see her inner lips, and just a bit further in, her hymen. He gave it an experimental lick, and Ino arched her back, moaning his name out loud.

Naruto grinned to himself, and again thanked Ryu for his lessons, and lowered his face back in between Ino's legs, but didn't touch her pussy. Instead, he licked and kissed her thighs, his lips and tongue dancing closer to her heated core, only to float away. Ino's moans conveyed both her desire and disappointment at his teasing. She grabbed his head, fisting his hair in her hand and tried to force his tongue to lick what she needed licked. Naruto was stubborn though, and resisted her movements. He instead buried his nose into her fuzzy patch of hair above her pussy, and let his warm breath drift down along her mound onto her swollen outer lips.

Ino was in turmoil. She felt so good, but yet she wanted more. Naruto wouldn't move closer to her pussy though, and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the teasing. It was just making her hornier by the moment, and she used her free hand to slide up her shirt and undo her bindings. She wasted no time in freeing one of her budding breasts and twisting and pinching her nipple hard. She gave a strangled cry, a mixture of pain and pleasure slipping from her lips that nearly sent Naruto into a lust-driven frenzy. Deciding it was better to just finish her off rather than let her keep tempting him, he finally relented to her wishes. He pursed his lips and wiggled them past her outer lips, then opened his mouth and slid his tongue as deep into her pussy as it could reach.

Her reaction was immediate. Ino saw white as ecstasy flooded her body, and she arched her back even higher, her muscles twitching involuntarily. Her pussy let loose a flood of juice, much to Naruto's surprise. He quickly clamped his lips to her pussy and sucked up all of her honey, drinking it greedily like a man in a desert. He felt a little hard nub at the top of Ino's pussy touch his lips. Curious, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked on it hard.

Ino was just coming down from her first orgasm when Naruto sucked hard on her clit, and it sent her right back over the edge, she screamed his name while she writhed underneath the horny shinobi.

"OOOOOOOH KAAAAMIIIII NARUTO-KUN!! MORE, MORE, FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE YOU SEXY KITSUNE!!"

Naruto grinned and dug his tongue deep into Ino's clamping pussy while gently scraping her clit with his upper teeth. He was hard as a rock and it was begging for release, but the gentleman that he was he would finish it off later so that Ino didn't feel bad about losing her virginity on top of the Hokage Monument at her tender age. He wasn't ready for it either, but that didn't stop him from manually releasing the pressure himself. He shook off his mental musings and held onto Ino as she kept writhing in passion, holding on to her as she came down off her orgasmic high. He slurped up the last of her juices, and used fuuton chakra to dry her and her panties off before he slipped them back into place over her womanhood.

Ino was completely at a loss of thought. This boy, no, man had just, well, fucked her with his tongue to multiple orgasms. She never thought that this was possible, but she felt satisfied for the first time since she had started puberty. Not even with a vibrator and her own fingers had she brought herself to such a level of bliss. He didn't even use his fingers and cock!

Secretly she was thankful of him for not just giving in and fucking her into oblivion. She knew if he had wanted to, she would have willingly given herself to him in the heat of the moment. But he had restrained himself, and not without consequence as she saw as she sat up. The rather noticeable bulge in his pants was indication of that. She suppressed her own urge to jump him, and shakily stood up.

Naruto took several deep breaths to compose himself, and managed to get his massive hard-on under control, and stood to join Ino in looking out over the village. He stood by her side, both of them silent for the moment, just enjoying the sunset over the village. Finally Ino worked up the nerve to turn to him and speak.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?"

As he turned to her, she caught sight of his eyes, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes that held nothing but love and warmth. She couldn't help but gaze into his eyes, her mouth turning up into a soft smile as she basked in the warmth of his aura.

"Yes, Ino-chan?"

"Why didn't you take me? I could tell you wanted to, and I know I would have given it to you, but you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Naruto sighed and turned back to face the village. Ino watched him for a moment, seeing thoughts and ideas flit across his features as he decided how he was going to answer her. Without turning to face her, he fixed his gaze on the village and spoke.

"Because it would have been wrong Ino-chan, and not for the reasons you think. Yes, we are young, yes, we aren't ready for that yet, and yes, we shouldn't give into our desires so easily like that. But that isn't my reason. My reason is that I didn't want you to do something you'd regret later. I knew that you needed release, but I knew that if I gave into my desires and taken you, we wouldn't be the same afterwards. It would drive a wedge between us, and between you and the others. I wouldn't want to alienate you from them Ino, I care about you too much to do that to you."

Ino teared up and turned away from Naruto, unwilling to let him see her tears, even if they were happy tears. She felt Naruto pulling her back into his chest again, and his hands coming up to her face to wipe away her tears.

"Come on Ino-chan, we got to get you back home so you can get to training. Then we have to get together with Sakura and Hinata so I can make amends to them for being so intimate with you first."

Ino nodded and took his hand, and the vanished in a swirl of white fire.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

After they had gotten Ino and the others set up in their training schedule, Naruto had called all three girls into a meeting to tell them what happened. Not surprisingly both Sakura and Hinata were very upset. However, several Kage Bushins and two sensuous massages and "special treatments" like the one Ino got later, all was forgiven. Ino had even participated in the treatments, much to the girls' delight. After that all of them were inseparable, at least the girls. They included Naruto in their outings and sparring, showing him how much they had advanced. He both praised and criticized them, but he criticized them in ways that improved them, rather than hindered them. When they were alone, however, the three of them gossiped to each other about Naruto, training, and the village happenings. Sometimes, it would lead to a heated make out and "treatment" sessions, but all of them kept to fingers and tongues, saving their virginity for Naruto. It was never as good as Naruto had given them, but it kept them sated and from trying to ravage Naruto when they were extremely horny.

Back to where they were, Naruto was happily in a three way hug from three beautiful and powerful kunoichi, all of whom were well above Genin, even bordering mid to high Chuunin. He was about to speak to them when a sudden burst of killing intent flooded the hall. Naruto realized he knew the owner of this killing intent, and turned his head to the left, staring with an expression of mixed horror and apology.

There, in full Genin gear, stood one Nii Yugito, Naruto's first love. Their distance apart had been hard on each other, but through their correspondence Yugito had told Naruto of her growing desire to be with him and a woman, as her sexuality had been slightly increased by being the new demoness of seduction and desire. She had finally achieved Genin status and Rurouni had immediately packed her gear and told her to bid her mother goodbye for a while. She did so and he had used the Hirashin seals to bring them to Konoha.

Yugito had deposited her gear at Naruto's house, taking time to say hello to his mother and Reiko, who had come over to have a prenatal check-up. She, and her two co-wives were expecting their first litters of children, and Yugito gave her congratulations to all of them. She then headed off to the Academy to see her Naruto-kun and fight him for the kiss he promised her long ago.

Arriving at the Academy, she had started to search room to room, looking for him. She had searched through ten of the rooms when a cry of 'Naruto-kun echoed down from the second floor. Recognizing the sounds of female voices, she growled and tore up the stairs and as she rounded the corner into the hall, she skidded to a stop. The sight in front of her both infuriated her and excited her tremendously at the same time. She saw HER Naruto-kun in the arms of three girls, and what was worse was he was letting him hold him. One, a delicious looking blonde, was even dry humping the arm she was holding! She started to leak her killer intent, her need to be the dominant female overtaking her desire to taste the women and let it wash over them. She saw Naruto's head turn, and saw the fear in his eyes, but also an unspoken apology, and he gave her a look that said 'It's not their fault, please don't hurt them.'

Naruto finally broke himself out of his fear, almost anyways, and spoke with as shaking voice.

"H-h-h-hi Y-y-y-yugito-chan, umm, long time no see, how are you?"

While he spoke, only one thought went through his mind, oblivious to the plans of both the horny demoness and his three girlfriends.

'I am so fucked.'

**End Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:**

**Goddamn, that fucking chapter took forever to write. Sorry I took so long to post, I had some major shit to deal with in my life, and a bout of writer's block as well. Enjoy this chappie and I hope to post some new ones sooner.**

**Ja ne**

**Oni Ryu Kyuu**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Naruto was sweating profusely as a very pissed off Yugito stared down at him, while three girls who were deeply in love with him were attached to his torso. His brain was surveying the surrounding areas, trying to find a way out of the room, or possibly an inanimate object to perform a Kawamiri with to escape Yugito's wrath. Before he could even set a plan into motion, Yugito decided to make herself known.

"AHEM!"

This got the attention of the three girls currently attached to Naruto, and all three of them turned around to face the newcomer. They sized her up as they started to detach themselves from Naruto. She was a Kumo shinobi, by the hitai-ate that she currently wore at her throat like a collar. She was a little taller than all three of them, but maybe a hair shorter than Naruto. She had pale blonde hair like Ino, but hers flowed down her back where it was gathered up in a band, and it shimmered in the light. Her eyes were green, but they noticed they were slitted like a cat's, kind of how Naruto's were when he was training or horny. She wore simple shinobi gear, a pair of light gray ANBU style pants filled with scrolls and other probably very sharp pointy objects. At her waist was a standard kunai pouch, but it was black leather opposed to the cloth ones they were familiar with. She had on a tight form-fitting dark gray shirt, but the neckline plunged in between what they were sure were at least C cup breasts. At this all three girls had a similar drip of blood slowly crawl out of their noses, which Yugito noticed with much glee.

"_All the better when we have some alone time to discuss why they are with my Naruto-koi."_

Yugito smirked and sauntered over towards the four shinobi-to-be, sashaying her body like a big cat stalking its prey. She smiled, and her fangs gleamed in the dim light of the hallway, making the three girls recoil slightly from this aggressive woman. She leaned down in front of Naruto, who was now pale and shaking slightly, while his three companions had backed off a few feet. She grinned wider as she saw his eyes struggling not to stare at her cleavage and failing miserably, but not outright staring like a pervert. She closed the distance to his face, smiling as her nose touched his, and she heard his voice, almost pleading with her.

"Please don't kill me, or them. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I'll give you your kiss and more to make up for it."

This shook off the predatory feeling Yugito was relishing in, and her grin dropped slightly as confusion took over, trying to figure out what he meant by more. In her moment of confusion, Naruto seized his opportunity and darted forward, claiming Yugito's lips in a passionate kiss.

Now if anyone who had watched this from the outside had seen what had just happened, they would expect the three girls to be furious and beat the living crap out of Naruto. But instead, they just stood by, smiling happily down on the man they had all fallen in love with. Naruto had told them about Yugito, and they had been expecting this girl for a long time. After hearing about how they came together, what Yugito had been through, the girls immediately accepted her as one of Naruto's girlfriends. They decided to bring her into the group when they got some alone time with her, and to introduce her to their "Naruto-less stress relief" after she got done with him.

Yugito went from confused to shocked in a second, then her eyes fluttered shut as Naruto deepened the kiss and nibbled and licked her bottom lip, causing the poor girl to moan. Suddenly she felt a flood of chakra rush from Naruto, through her mouth, and down into her body, seeking out her most sensitive spots. Before she had a chance to even prepare for it an orgasm that she hadn't experienced even by her own skillful hands tore through her body. The only thing that kept her from screaming out Naruto's name was his lips sealed over hers. For a brief moment her genjutsu shimmered, showing a brief outline of her cat-like ears and tail, before she gained control and it went back into place. But it wasn't fast enough, Hinata's Byukugan had caught it and now she had her suspicions. She pulled the other two girls into a quick huddle as Yugito dry-humped Naruto's leg.

"I don't think Yugito is human, I think she's a demon or a hanyou, like Naruto's becoming."

"Why do you think that Hinata? I mean yeah, she's aggressive and all and has those sexy green cat eyes but that doesn't mean she's a demon or half of one."

"Shh, we can talk about how much we all wanna jump her later, right now focus. When she came from Naruto's kiss, I saw a shimmer, so I activated my Byukugan. I saw the shape of a tail and a pair of cat ears on her head."

"Seriously? Wow, that is so fucking hot. I bet she looks just like Reiko and Isane, you know the two demoness wives of Naruto's sensei Ryu? I wonder why she feels she has to hide it."

"I dunno, why do you think she does Sakura?"

"Probably the same reason Naruto hasn't shown his demon form, though my shishou told me it is drop dead gorgeous. She wants to be accepted, and doesn't want to frighten away people who could be her friends. I think after our alone time with her we need to get both of them to drop their disguises."

"I dunno, I think we should wait until we all pass the test and become shinobi. We need to convince him that his friends won't leave him for being slightly different."

"Well, I agree with Ino, but I think we need to do it in private with him and Yugito first, they need to know that we'll be there for them no matter what, and that we accept them with all they are."

"Agreed, now let's get into that classroom and pass that test. Shannaro!"

At this all three girls shared a quick hug and three way kiss, before going over to the two horny teenagers, one of whom was trying to prevent the other from blowing him in the hallway. Her ass was stuck up in the air, and the way it was shaking back and forth almost caused all three girls to pass out. Luckily they managed to keep their hormones in check; except for Ino who knew she was gonna need a good sucking and licking later. They cleared their throats at the same time.

"AHEM"

"AHEM"

"AHEM"

Naruto looked up at them, silently mouthing a 'help me please' as Yugito had finally captured both his hands and pinned his body in place, and was currently trying to work his zipper with her teeth. Yugito looked up at the three girls, preparing a snide comment to counter their angry faces. But it died in her throat as she saw three happily smiling women, with a very familiar glint of horniness in their eyes. She decided to go along with them, as they didn't seem to be upset with him kissing her.

"Yess" she practically purred out, her voice dripping with unsatisfied lust.

Sakura stepped forward as the unofficial spokesperson; Hinata was still kind of shy and Ino would've probably jumped the girl and that wouldn't be good at the moment. She smiled down at the girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. We welcome you to Konohagakure with open arms and hearts, Nii Yugito, the first to steal our Naruto-kun's heart."

Yugito was now very attentive to the three girls, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared intently at the pink haired girl. She slowly stood, and turned her body at an angle to the three of them, hiding her kunai pouch from view without being obvious about it.

"How do you know my name? This is the first time I've been in Konoha, so I know you couldn't have seen me before now."

Naruto seeing Yugito's defensive stance, rose up off the floor, fighting down his massive hard on and standing between Yugito and the three girls.

"I told them about you Yugito. I told them about how we met, what happened to you, and how you had stolen my heart, all those years ago when we were so young."

Yugito blinked, but then scowled at Naruto.

"And what right did you have to tell them about me Naruto? What happened to me is my business and no one…."

"**NO! IT IS MY BUSINESS AND THEIR BUSINESS AS WELL!!**"

Naruto was unconsciously leaking his youkai into his voice, making it deeper and more demonic as he stood up to Yugito. He walked forward slowly, but with such a ferocious presence that Yugito had to fight the urge to flee.

"**They wanted to know why I fell for you, and I told them. I told them so they would understand, and you know what? They've already accepted you into their homes and into their hearts, just like I have. They know what you went through was horrible, but they want to be there for you, because they know how hard it will be your first time with me.**"

Yugito bowed her head in shame. It was one of the things that she wouldn't admit to, even if you tortured her, because it already tortured her enough. She was afraid to be with Naruto, not because she didn't love him, but because the mental scar of her rape was still in her mind. She felt fresh tears start in her eyes, and let out a pitiful mewling sound. She could feel her legs weakening, and she thought she was going to fall to her knees, when a pair of arms grabbed her, and held her up. She looked up into Naruto's demonic eyes, but they held no malice, only warmth and comfort and love.

"I know that it will be hard for you Yugito-chan, but we can get through this, and these three will be by your side with me, forever."

Leaning in close to her, he whispered in her ear, "besides, they are bi like you, so you'll never run out of fun things to share with each other."

Letting out a choked chuckle, Yugito smiled sadly up at Naruto and rose, finally getting her legs to work. She kissed him again, but not a passionate kiss, just a gentle one showing how much she loved him for being there for her.

She was perfectly content to just stay there in his arms, but she suddenly felt three other pairs of arms encircling her on both sides and from behind. She looked around, and all three girls had joined Naruto in hugging the girl, letting her know that they weren't going anywhere. She controlled it for a second, her bottom lip quivering, when the girl behind her, Hinata, whispered to her quietly.

"Let it out, Yugito-chan, let it all go, we're not going anywhere."

Yugito lost herself and wailed once before burying her face into the crook of Naruto's neck and crying for her loss of innocence, the stain she felt on her soul. She felt all four of her mates, yes, she considered them mates now, tighten up and hold her tighter as she poured out her sorrow and pain.

While they were busy helping Yugito, unknown to them Naruto had already created a sound barrier, and four Kage Bushins had taken their places, and were currently taking the final exam. Sasuke had noticed this soon after, his Sharingan noticing the similar chakra patterns in the bodies of his best friend and his three girlfriends, but said nothing. He was happy for his best friend, and knew he had good reason for what he did. He was slightly jealous of him for his many girlfriends, but he was already in love with a distant cousin of his, Uchiha Mikana. She was slightly older than him, maybe a year and a half, but they had trained together to master their Katon jutsu, and to advance their Sharingan.

She had the three tomoe Sharingan, whereas Sasuke had just unlocked his, and he planned to see for himself what it was capable of doing against her. She had promised him a very special reward for activating his bloodline, and as he thought of it a drop of blood escaped his nose while he grinned pervertedly. He was hoping that the reward was another one of her nude massages. She had given him one before, after a particularly hard spar, but she had him blindfolded so he couldn't see her. That didn't mean he couldn't feel her supple breasts drag along his back, or her wet slit as her juices made his lower back slick where she was sitting. Afterwards he had heard her moaning as she got herself off in her own room, and had jacked himself to a blissful orgasm to it. He couldn't wait to see what she had in mind.

Back out in the hallway, Yugito had finally sobbed herself out, and was sniffling into Naruto's shoulder. She looked up at his face, praying she didn't see a bored or indifferent face like she was used to when she was comforted by her former sensei, the one she had before her mother took over. Naruto didn't disappoint as his soft smile was still in place, his eyes shining with love and acceptance. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss, but when Naruto broke it soon after she was disappointed, and opened her eyes and frowned slightly. Seeing her hurt expression Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think I should keep you all to myself Yugito-chan, others here would like to share in your healing as well."

Without another word, Yugito's head was cupped by a soft, feminine hand, and turned to one side. The pink haired girl, Sakura, gave her a soft smile before claiming her lips with her own. Yugito's eyes widened at the amount of love that was pouring out of the young girl's, no woman's body into her own. But, just like Naruto, she cut it short and Yugito felt her face being turned to the other side, where Ino followed suit and kissed her fellow blonde with all the love she could muster. Both girls resisted the urge to moan, and Ino broke her kiss somewhat sadly, and turned Yugito around to face Hinata. Yugito expected a soft kiss like the other three, but Hinata flung her arms around Yugito and all but smothered her with her kiss. She felt the love and compassion, but also the lust and need behind the kiss. Before she knew it, her nipples were hardening in her shirt. They must have been visible because she suddenly felt both of them being teased and tweaked through her shirt on either side.

She felt Hinata's arms still around her neck, so she guessed that Ino and Sakura were doing it. She reached around Hinata's back and cupped her ass, sliding her hands down her crack and just barely touching the bottom of the young Hyuuga's pussy through her pants. She moaned throatily into Yugito's mouth, which didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls. They increased their speed, and one of them pinched her nipple, causing her to jump slightly and moan.

Before they could go any further, Naruto walked up and pulled them apart.

"Now now, not right here ladies, don't want any teachers getting the wrong ideas now do we?"

The four girls had the decency to blush as they separated, and Ino suddenly gave a startled shriek.

"OH NO, we're missing the final test!"

Hinata, Ino and Sakura started panicking and raced towards the door, only to have their way blocked by Naruto.

"Chill girls, I sent in clones to take your tests for you, you know you would have passed anyways. Now we just have to wait for team assignments."

This cause all three girls to go from hysterical to happy in nanoseconds, and they glomped Naruto tightly, screaming 'arigatou' in his ears. Naruto started to choke and gasp, and turned blue under their combined glomp.

"Air……needed……..for……..con……tinued…….existance!" he managed to gasp out.

The three girls quickly scrambled off of Naruto, and started fussing over him, worried about the damage they had done to him in their moment of happiness. Naruto took a couple of deep breaths, and managed to regain his color. He told them he was fine, repeatedly. When they tried to persist he decided to make them know he was ok, as three Kage Bushins appeared silently behind each girl, reaching forward to grope them obscenely in the middle of the hallway. All three felt their own personal clone's fingers tweaking and pinching their nipples, as well as aggressively rubbing their soaked pussies through their now very tight feeling clothes.

As soon as they had appeared, the clones vanished, causing a dissatisfied moan to escape all three at the same time. Before they could scold Naruto for teasing them like that, the door to the class opened, and Sasuke came out. With him were the clones of Naruto and the girls. The 'girls' went over to their real counterparts, and dropped off a hitai-ate in each of their hands before kissing them soundly on the lips. They then pulled back, winked, and poofed from existence before the girls had a chance to react. Naruto looked expectantly towards his clone, but it shook his head, he didn't have a hitai-ate. Naruto was now curious, he knew that there was a good reason that the clone hadn't passed, and quickly dispelled the clone. The memories rushed into his brain, and he could see the subtle expressions on Mizuki's face, letting him know the man was plotting something. The clone had caught it as well, and decided to fail the bushin part of the test. When he caught the smile that flitted across Mizuki's face, he knew that the Chuunin had something evil planned for him. He grabbed Sasuke and his four girlfriends, and used a quick Hirashin to pull all six of them outside to the grounds. He turned to Yugito, Sakura, Hinata and Ino, and gave them a quick smile.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have some unfinished business here to discuss with Sasuke. If you would be so kind, can you take her to the house and show her around? My mom will expect her to come."

The three girls nodded, and Hinata took Yugito's hand and started leading her away, when Naruto's voice drifted over to them.

"Oh, and I added your chakra signatures to the privacy seals in my room, feel free to use them as you need to, for gossip or whatever activities you wish."

This had the more desired effect; all four girls blushed heavily, and forsaking all images of civility the three Konoha kunoichi took off in a blur, Yugito hot on their heels.

Naruto watched the four of them go with a smile, he was glad they had accepted Yugito. He turned back to face Sasuke, and his smile dropped. He was now deadly serious, and it shocked Sasuke for a moment before he recovered himself. To know that this happy-go-lucky guy could become a brutally efficient shinobi in a heartbeat was unnerving. He needed to get more real world experience.

"Before we start, ANBU-san, please inform my father that I suspect Mizuki of treachery, and I will attempt to obtain proof of it. Ask him not to interfere unless he deems it necessary, I don't want him dragged into this if it turns out to be wrong."

Sasuke stared at Naruto outright now. He about jumped out of his skin when the air next to him shimmered, and a cat masked female ANBU appeared. Only his training with his brother and Naruto kept him from cracking and screaming from shock. The cat masked ANBU nodded once to Naruto and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto's expression softened slightly and started to explain to his friend.

"I failed the test, or rather my clone did, on purpose Sasuke. Mizuki appeared to be wishing for my failure, and has shown barely veiled contempt for me throughout my time here. I think he's planning on using me for something, and then killing me, hoping he'll be seen as a hero."

"But he'd be stupid to do that, he knows that Ryu-sensei and your dad would hunt him to the ends of the earth to kill him."

"Not if I appeared to be a traitor somehow. Then the council could call him a hero for stopping a traitor and force them to save face. At least that's what they think; Ryu-sempai was never one to follow rules."

Sasuke chuckled in agreement, Naruto had a point. Clapping his hand on his best friend's shoulder, he spoke in a light hearted tone.

"Well, if you need me for anything, send a message to me. I got your back."

Naruto grinned, for a moment showing his elongated canines in a slightly sadistic smirk.

"And I got yours, Sasuke. Now get out of here, Mikana-san told me that she wanted to teach you how she wanted her boyfriend to act when alone with her. Something about waiting long enough to feel…..mmmph."

Naruto fell silent as Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. Naruto's eyes gleamed in triumph, until Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Bring that up again, and I'll put hidden cameras in your room and sell the videos."

Naruto's mirth died and he glared at the Uchiha. He knew he was joking, but he was VERY protective of his mates, and nodded. Sasuke removed his hand, and turned to walk away when Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke turned back, looking a bit confused. Naruto was grinning as he thrust a small orange book into Sasuke's hand.

"Here, a little taste of what you might be in store for, I had to sneak it out of my father's library."

Sasuke looked at the cover of the book. "Icha Icha Paradise? What is this about?"

Naruto just gave him one of his damnable cheeky grins. "You'll see soon enough."

Sasuke shrugged, and bumped fists with the young blonde. "Good luck Naruto, kick Mizuki's ass!"

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke, and smiled. Suddenly he felt Mizuki's chakra signature enter his sensory field. He knew that the white haired chuunin would make a beeline towards him since he was a part of his plan. (Just a thought, why do they call it a beeline if a bee never flies straight?) He lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke, "Mizuki's coming; I need you to make fun of me, to be more convincing ok?"

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, waiting for Naruto's almost imperceptible nod before he started.

"You fucking loser, I can't believe I made friends with someone who isn't even cut out to be a shinobi. I should have known that you'd never live up to your father's expectations. I'm going home, to be with my other REAL shinobi family."

Naruto grinned, if he hadn't have known that Sasuke was making it up he would have become angry, but he needed to sell it, so he hung his head and forced tears out of his eyes.

Sasuke saw Mizuki approaching, and saw the slight look of glee on the man's face. As he approached, Mizuki saw the one person who everyone knew was Naruto's best friend chew him out.

'All the better for me, I can just use this as a way to push Naruto to fulfill my plan. I'll kill you yet you demon bastard, and Orochimaru-sama will give me the power I deserve, ku ku ku.'

Sasuke saw the look of greed flit across Mizuki's face, and resisted the urge to tear the man's face off. Instead he sneered at Naruto and turned around and walked away with his head held high. The second he was out of sight off the Academy, he dropped his façade and grimaced.

'I better tell nii-san about this, I know he'd be pissed if I didn't tell him Naruto was gonna do something this stupid.'

With that the young Uchiha broke into a run towards the Uchiha clan distract.

**With Naruto and Mizuki**

As the Uchiha walked away, Mizuki had to resist the urge to cackle in glee, this was just too easy. All he had to do was convince Naruto about the "other test" and when the little demon showed up with the Scroll of Sealing, he'd kill him and go to Orochimaru. Then he'd get the power he deserved. Schooling his features, he placed a hand gently on Naruto's shaking shoulder, smirking a bit at his actions.

'Go ahead and sob you faker, demons like you are only good for one thing, being killed to make people heroes, like me.'

"I'm sorry you didn't pass the test Naruto, you know that the Bushin is required for becoming a genin."

Unbeknownst to Mizuki, the reason Naruto's shoulders were shaking wasn't because he was crying, but because he was laughing. He wasn't laughing out loud, that would have set off Mizuki's alarm, but inside he was chuckling like a madman. The tears still streamed out of his eyes, but they were only crocodile tears.

Mizuki gave him a minute before he spoke up.

"You know, there is another test to become genin."

Naruto took a shaky breath, and schooled his face into one of hope. He turned to Mizuki, his wet eyes wide with what seemed like total trust in his sensei.

"Really Mizuki-sensei? What do I have to do to pass this test? I'll do whatever it takes!"

Mizuki gave his most convincing smile. "All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's Office, and steal that big scroll in the vault in there. This will be hard since he's your father, but I'm sure you can find a way to keep him from finding out."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'He wants me to steal the Scroll of Sealing? Damn I knew he was up to something. Well, he's in for a big surprise when I show him how my family deals with traitors.'

"That's all? No problem Mizuki-sensei, it'll be a snap!"

Mizuki grinned, and handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"That spot on the map is a small shack about a mile outside of the west gate. When you get the scroll, meet me there."

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei!" With that Naruto gave him a big smile and turned around and walked off. As he walked away, both of them unknowingly had the same thoughts, but only one of them was right.

'Hook, Line, and Sinker.'

**Hokage Building**

Naruto sauntered into his father's office, taking a bored yet attentive stance in front of his father's desk. Two of Minato's clones were busy sorting and filing the paperwork, as the older blonde ninja had his nose buried in a familiar orange book. Naruto cleared his throat to get his dad's attention.

"Ahem."

Minato was currently reading one of Jiraiya's first works, and was replacing the two main characters with himself and Kushina, bringing many a perverted thought about his wife to his mind. It was one thing that his wife never complained about; the interesting things that Minato brought to their bedroom. They were highly possessive of each other though, and would not share the other with another. This worked out fine by them, as they never tired of each other's embrace.

When he heard someone clearing their throat, Minato tilted the book slightly towards him and regarded the visitor. He was surprised to see his son standing there. Well, his standing there didn't surprise him, but the serious expression on his face did. He knew today was the Academy finals, and after a quick once over noticed no hitai-ate on his son. He closed his book and interlocked his fingers, leaning forward to place his elbows on the desk.

"Alright, you don't have your hitai-ate on, which means either you left it somewhere or you didn't get one. Seeing as how either is nearly impossible with you, I want to know why."

Naruto sighed; of course his father had to be so damn perceptive of his situation. He figured that Yugao had already informed him and was waiting for confirmation from the source. He steeled his gaze on his father and answered him.

"I failed my Academy test on purpose tou-san. One of the teachers showed conspiracy against me, and wants to use me to obtain the Scroll of Sealing."

Minato's brows furrowed at the mention of a traitor using his son. He knew that if his son had blindly followed the teacher, he would be labeled a traitor, and would be killed on sight. Even with his new control over the city, the remaining council members would see it as justifiable. He sighed and repeated a line he heard Master Skywalker speaking often, especially when they were training in the use of the powers of the Jedi and Sith. Although Minato didn't know that his son had near total control of both sides of the Force.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Naruto grinned and gave the sarcastic response Katarn-sensei often gave to Skywalker-sensei.

"You always sense a disturbance in the Force."

Minato gave his son a half glare before opening a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a new hitai-ate, and a blank hunter-nin mask. He placed them on the desk and regarded his son.

"Since you are well above the level of Genin, I'm going ahead and granting you that level. You now have your first mission, probably B ranked or higher. You are to meet the traitor, obtain proof of his treachery, and eliminate him. Bring his head back for identification and your reward."

Naruto nodded, albeit in a small amount of shock. His father had just promoted him straight to Genin, and was now receiving a high ranking mission reserved for high Chuunin and above shinobi. He took the head band and sealed it into a blank storage seal on his sleeve, as well as his new mask. He bowed to his father and then spoke again.

"Sasuke is aware of the traitor's plans, so by now I'm sure Itachi-sempai is as well. He'll probably try to stop me from going."

No sooner had Naruto stopped talking than they felt the chakra spike indicative of someone using a Shunshin. The air next to Naruto shimmered briefly before Itachi appeared in full ANBU gear in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request that I apprehend the traitor."

Minato sweatdropped at Itachi, and spoke.

"Denied."

Itachi blinked behind his mask. Surely he had misheard his Kage and he didn't intend to send his son to sure death at the hands of a traitor.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I must have misheard you. I believe you denied me permission to take care of a traitor and intend to send your son to his death."

Minato glared at the Uchiha. The man had balls, he had to give him that, but he was seriously underestimating his son.

"If you feel so strongly about it, Itachi, you are more than welcome to watch it tonight. You'll have to suppress your chakra, or the traitor will sense you and flee. We need to catch him red-handed. Oh, and Itachi, don't interfere. You are an observer; you are not permitted to take action."

Itachi was now losing his cool, he didn't want to see someone he cared for as almost another younger brother die. Before he could snap, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and turned to see Naruto standing there with a small smile.

"Don't worry sempai, I'll be ok. It's only a Chuunin after all, and you know that I'm far above that level. Just sit back and watch, ok? I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Itachi's eyes bored into Naruto's, attempting to discern any false bravado, and possibly to intimidate him into giving up the mission. Naruto met his gaze, and Itachi saw only pure, tempered confidence being exuded from the young hanyou. He sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not gonna be the one to tell your four girlfriends you died because you were careless."

Naruto chuckled, but his father wore a confused expression.

"Four? I thought you only had three; Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Yugito-chan is here. She's currently with the other three being "introduced" to the group."

"Oh. You make sure the seals are in place? You know how your mother feels about sex at your age." _'Even though we were already going that far at your age.'_

"Yeah yeah, I've already set them up. Kaa-san won't suspect anything, and I added a seal to the doorknob attuned to her chakra signature that makes her think she had something else to do."

Minato was surprised at his son's inventiveness, and grinned.

"You sure do live up to your kitsune heritage, son."

"Thanks, tou-san. I'm gonna go get ready. I need to prepare a fake scroll for Mizuki."

Minato nodded, and Itachi bowed once to both of them, and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed suit shortly after, though his Shunshin was one of fire wrapping around his body. Minato sat back in his chair, pulling open a secret drawer in his desk, and pulling out the box within. Setting it on the table, he opened it up and pulled something out, before putting the box away. He pulled out a small kunai, this one specially made razor sharp for this task. He used it to cut the ends off of the object on his desk, then put the kunai away. He put the object in his mouth, and snapped his fingers. A flame sparked to life on the end of his finger. Lighting the end of the object in his mouth, he took a couple of deep puffs before closing his eyes, holding the cigar in his mouth. He still didn't know where the hell Ryu had gotten these "Cubans" but they really helped him relax when he was stressed. He suppressed a groan and spoke to himself.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."

**Konohagakure Forest, 8 p.m., Rendezvous Point**

Naruto had been waiting for Mizuki for over an hour now. Or rather, his clone was waiting for him. About fifteen minutes ago the alarms had gone off just like he planned, and the Jounin and Chuunin were busy scouring the city for Naruto. Naruto himself was sitting on a branch above the shack, concealed by his camouflage. He sensed Itachi arrive about ten minutes ago, and he had then suppressed his chakra to near background levels. No one had approach in the last few minutes.

Suddenly, two chakra signatures entered his range of detection, and he frowned to himself.

'It appears Mizuki was followed by Iruka-sensei. This could be a problem.'

Mizuki landed shortly after, on the same branch Naruto currently occupied. Naruto froze, his body blending into the dark background as much as possible, his eyes dropping immediately towards the ground.

Mizuki paused for a moment and looked around, trying to see if anyone had followed him. He didn't hear anyone, nor did he see anyone. A hair stood up on his neck as he looked at the tree trunk of the tree on which he was perched, but a quick once over relieved his fears that something was there. Satisfied, he dropped down to the ground and approached the shack.

As Mizuki was opening the door, Iruka came into view, and ironically landed on the same branch that Mizuki had. He was about to drop down as well, when a hand clamped over his mouth, and dragged him towards the shadows near the tree trunk. He started to panic, but he felt his head being turned to look at his attacker, and saw the mask of a hunter-nin. Instantly recognizing it as a trap, he relaxed and nodded to the hunter-nin, who he didn't know was Naruto.

Meanwhile, inside the shack, Mizuki had congratulated Naruto on his job, and pulled a fuuma shuriken from his back. 'Naruto' backed up, his eyes wide. He needed to sell the act for the video, or Mizuki would flee without confessing.

"Why Mizuki-sensei? I did everything you asked me to! Why are you doing this?"

Mizuki laughed, the situation was too ripe.

"I'm doing this because I want power. Orochimaru has promised me power, and that scroll will be my ticket to it. The fact I get to kill you is just a bonus."

This was more than enough for the clone, and he could have dismissed himself, but needed to throw Mizuki off a bit before he dispelled.

"But why would you want to kill me? I'm just a kid! I mean yeah I pranked you but it wasn't that bad!"

Mizuki started chuckling darkly, and started to spin his fuuma shuriken.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you aren't human at all, you worthless little shitstain. You are a demon, and the only thing a demon is good for is dying. Now die you little fucker!!"

With that Mizuki threw his fuuma shuriken as hard as he could at 'Naruto.' Naruto's eyes got wide and he took the shuriken in the chest, and was flung back, bleeding heavily from his chest. Mizuki crowed victory and moved to remove the demon's head, when suddenly Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Mizuki-teme, Naruto says boom."

With that the clone began to glow brightly, and Mizuki's eyes widened and he tried to race out of the shack. It was a sheer miracle that he managed to get far enough from the clone before it detonated.

"Bushin Daibakuha."

**BOOOM!!**

The fiery explosion engulfed the shack in flames, and completely incinerated it. Mizuki was thrown about fifty feet into a tree, which cracked at least two ribs. He slowly stood and stared in shock at the destruction the clone had created. He knew that if he had been where he was, he would have been dust. He started to stand slowly, when he felt a presence next to him, appearing in a burst of speed. It was a hunter-nin, judging by his mask, but he was a little short. He was preparing to spew his story about the demon child and how he had no choice but to kill him, but was silenced by a ninja-to being drawn from the hunter-nin's back.

"Mizuki, for crimes against Konoha, including attempted murder, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiring with an enemy of Konoha, and conspiracy to murder a clan heir, you are hearby sentenced to death. My Kami have mercy on your soul."

No sooner had the hunter-nin spoken than he flicked the sword, easily slicing the man's neck open, but not removing his head. He effectively turned the man into a Pez dispenser. Mizuki began to feel his body go cold, and as his eyesight started to fade, he saw the hunter-nin remove his mask, revealing the face of the child he had just tried to kill. Naruto stared down at the man, and showed him complete apathy about killing him.

As soon as Mizuki saw Naruto's face as his killer's, he was filled with a new emotion, rage. He felt it coursing through his body, wanting to be let out. He felt Orochimaru's presence in his head, talking to him.

'You want power, don't you? I'll give it to you, my loyal subject, if you bring me that boy's head.'

Mizuki's eyes snapped open as they turned a dark green shade, and slitted along his pupil.

"**Yes my Lord Orochimaru!! YES!! I shall kill the demon spawn and bring his head as your trophy!!"**

Naruto watched in mild disgust as Mizuki activated his Cursed Seal. Because it was dormant, it did not possess a suppressing seal So when it was released, the black marks of the Cursed Seal moved rapidly across his body. He could feel himself being healed, his blood refilling his veins; he could feel the power of the seal feeding him as he morphed.

Naruto watched as Mizuki's body grew and shifted, muscles rippling out underneath his skin, black and white fur beginning to cover his body as his face become more cat-like. His hands grew claws, as well as his feet. A fur covered tail sprouted from the base of his spine, whipping back and forth agitatedly. He finished his transformation and let out a load roar, shaking the nearby trees.

Naruto regarded the newly transformed Mizuki, and scoffed at him. He dropped the ninja-to, his mask, and took off his top, exposing his upper body. Mizuki laughed at him, his voice now dripping with tainted chakra.

"**What now you little shit? I'm more powerful than you, and you are just giving me a clear shot at your heart. You want me to rip it out? Well, I'm HAPPY TO OBLIGE!!"**

With that last shout Mizuki powered forward, his newly acquired speed seemingly unmatched by anything that existed. He was powerful, he was incredible, he was a god! The second he appeared before Naruto, his claws driving forward to dig out his heart, he heard Naruto whisper the one word that would spell his doom.

"Kai."

Iruka had long since left, and had met up with Itachi about fifty yards from the shack where Naruto was fighting Mizuki. They had shared greetings, and waited. When Mizuki's chakra flared and turned corrupt, Iruka started to move towards their location, but Itachi grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the area.

"What the hell? Let me go ANBU-san, I need to save Naruto!"

Itachi ignored him and kept running, dragging the Chuunin with him as fast as he could. He needed to get them away from the area. They had just come into view of the gates, when a sudden spike of chakra from behind them caused them to pause and turn. Both of them stared as a bright explosion lit up the night sky, and a mushroom cloud formed over the center of the crater. Iruka stared in awe at the devastation, while Itachi sighed and talked out loud.

"Thank Kami he only went up to first level."

Iruka rounded on Itachi and literally screamed in his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRST LEVEL?!?!"

Itachi cleaned his ear out with his pinky, and regarded Iruka with a blank stare, but because of his mask Iruka didn't know it.

"I mean that Naruto only released his limiting seals to first level. If he had gone to level two, he would have obliterated an area about the size of Konoha, kind of how it would be if Ryuujin-sama released his level one limiter seals."

Iruka was gaping like a fish out of water, and managed to croak out, "how many levels are there?"

Itachi considered him for a moment before responding.

"As of now, three. By the time he reaches Ryu-sama's level, probably closer to twenty."

Iruka dropped on his ass as he stared off in the forest, waiting to see what happened next.

'Damn Naruto, how strong are you?'

**Back with Naruto and Mizuki**

Mizuki was lying on his side, clutching the ribs that had broken out of his body, taking short breaths as his body repaired him as rapidly as possible. He hadn't expected the demon to do that, and for a moment he felt afraid. He started to stand, most of his injuries already healed, when a sudden downward pressure forced him onto his stomach.

'What the hell? Where is this sudden pressure coming from? This isn't killing intent, nor is it some jutsu. It just feels like his soul is crushing mine with its presence!'

Mizuki's struggled against the pressure, and managed to raise his head up and look towards the crater where the demon still stood. Stood being the operative word. Mizuki's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto wasn't standing on earth, he was standing on the air. The boy himself had undergone a transformation like him, but his was different.

Naruto was still the same height he was before, and was still blonde. But that was where the similarities ended. His bare chest, once sculpted to a lean body mass fit for a shinobi, was now packed with muscles. He wasn't so big that he looked like a body builder, but more like a strength-focused shinobi. His hands now ended in his powerful claws, the tips having burst forth from where his fingernails were, and razor sharp. His blonde hair now fell to shoulder length, and was pushed back away from his face into a spiky sort of loose ponytail. His eyes had gone from their normal shape to deeply slitted, like a cat's eyes. His whisker marks had become more defined, and were thicker than they were normally. Waving lazily behind him were three long, blonde furred tails swishing back and forth. Over his body Mizuki could make out various seals, some he recognized as storage and gravity seals, and some that he couldn't discern their purpose.

Naruto reigned in his reiatsu as he lowered himself to the ground, his feet making neither a sound nor an impression on the earth under his feet. He took a deep breath, and as he breathed out, a small puff of dark crimson chakra was expelled. His eyes focused on Mizuki, and gave him a feral grin.

"**You aren't the only one with hidden powers dipshit."**

Mizuki couldn't believe it. He had thought this was gonna be a walk in the park: trick the demon, kill him, take the scroll to Orochimaru, get loaded up on power and be given all the women and possessions he wanted. Yet at every fucking step of the way, this damnable boy had shown him up. Naruto was stronger than him as a human, so he went to his Curse Seal. When he thought he had finally beaten him in terms of strength, Naruto again showed him up. Getting more and more pissed off he picked himself up off the ground and growled fiercely at the hanyou, trying to intimidate him.

Naruto dropped his grin and gave Mizuki a bored look.

"**Look, can we pick this up? I have shit to do, as well as four very lovely ladies to attend to after I pick up my paycheck for killing you."**

Mizuki roared and charged him in response, appearing in front of him with his right arm cocked back for a hook jab. As his fist closed in on Naruto's temple, his fist was blocked and redirected by Naruto's left arm, and he closed the distance between himself and Mizuki, his left arm dragging along Mizuki's until it was at his shoulder, where he unclenched his fist and grabbed the older shinobi's shoulder, and used the leverage to drive his knee deep into Mizuki's gut.

Mizuki spat out blood as he felt the blow crack two of his ribs, and rupture his small intestine. He swung out with his free hand, claws extended, aiming to rip out the young hanyou's throat. Naruto ducked, and his right hand came up and punched Mizuki in the throat. Mizuki needed to gain a few seconds to heal, so he used his strength to push away from the boy, landing heavily a few feet away. Naruto didn't follow him, preferring to let the elder shinobi recover before he continued. He stood with his body at a slight angle, weight evenly distributed between his feet. His hands were curled into fists, and his arms bent slight, but at eye level, one closer to his body and one further.

Mizuki studied his form, and was confused. It was not a form he was familiar with, and he knew of many forms, especially since at one time he trained with Maito Gai. Repressing a shudder as he remembered the eccentric man, he quirked his head inquisitively at the hanyou.

"**Interesting form demon. It's not the Academy style, nor any clan style or foreign style I know of. What do you call this form?"**

Naruto regarded the man for a moment, but shrugged to himself.

'Not that it really matters, he won't leave here alive.'

"**It's a form called krav maga. It was developed in a different dimension for the military forces of a certain country. The people in that dimension couldn't use chakra, and had to rely on technology and their own physical abilities to fight. This is a fighting style made for the military of a country called Israel, who is surrounded on all sides by larger, more powerful nations who wish to destroy it. They have tried many times, but have always failed. This fighting style was made for close combat, and wasn't designed to incapacitate."**

Mizuki's eyebrow cocked. A fighting style that wasn't meant to incapacitate your enemy? Every fighting style he knew of had advanced moved specifically for incapacitation.

"**Why? Why make a fighting style that can't incapacitate you foe?"**

Naruto again grinned his feral grin as he tightened his fists.

"**It wasn't made to incapacitate. It was made to kill, and only kill."**

Mizuki's eyes widened, and he started to feel fear for the first time. He knew he had to end this boy quickly, because if what he said was true, he had been holding back with the two hits he landed on him. If the boy had wanted him dead, he would be dead with one blow. He decided to try and throw off Naruto, in order to prepare a powerful ninjutsu to finish him off. Or rather he hoped it would at least buy him time to escape. He started forming one-handed seals, praying to Kami that Naruto didn't know how to do them.

Kami however was very pissed at this man, and she couldn't wait for him to die. This foolish mortal was picking on her new chosen warrior, and she would rather let her twin Yami have rule of heaven and submit to her as her lesbian sex slave than let this man live.

Yami at this thought looked up from where she was sitting, her own viewing globe showing the four nude writhing bodies of Naruto's mates as they consummated their unity. She pulled her three fingers out of her pussy, and made a show of licking them clean before addressing her sister.

"Not on your life sis, I enjoy my position way too much to give it up. If you submit to anyone, I bet it will be Ryuujin-kun."

Kami had the decency to blush slightly, before going back to watching her Chosen fight as Yami buried her fingers back into her sweet folds.

Naruto was watching Mizuki seal, his mind working in overdrive.

'Hmm, looks like Katon: Karyuu Endan. But he knows I'd be too fast to hit, so he must have something planned to trap me. But what?'

Mizuki finished his seals, and shouted out to Naruto.

"**Hey, demon, after I'm done killing you, I think I'll go and have me a party with your girlfriends. I wonder how they'd look with my children in their bellies?"**

**Same time: Namikaze household, Naruto's room**

Yugito, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all lying together on Naruto's huge bed, nude and thoroughly exhausted. Suddenly all four sat up, and spoke at the same time.

"Suddenly I have the urge to kill someone for thinking they can have me instead of Naruto-koi."

All four blinked and then looked at each other. They laughed and shrugged it off, and laid themselves back down. Hinata and Yugito were in the center embracing face to face, and Ino and Sakura on the outside spooning with the two in the middle.

**Back to fight**

Mizuki's outburst had its desired effect, as Naruto's brain stopped processing for a few seconds. Those few seconds bought Mizuki the time he needed, and didn't bother calling out the name of his jutsu, instead just unleashing it at Naruto.

As the blast of fire closed in on Naruto, his mind finally started working, and became aware of a very large, very hot, very close beam of fire closing on him quickly. Time slowed as the flames approached him. He didn't have time to perform any ninjutsu, and the nearest Hirashin seal was a mile away. The fire was nearly upon him when the solution presented itself, and just before the fire touched him, he spoke in a whisper.

"**Kidou: Dankou." **(Kidou: Splitting Void)

Mizuki was crowing victory to himself, and turned to leave, when he heard the one thing he REALLY didn't need to hear at the moment.

"**Where are you going Mizuki-teme?"**

Mizuki turned around, his eyes wide with fear as he beheld Naruto standing there unharmed, a large, see-through wall having appeared from nowhere. It appeared to have shielded him from the blast at the last moment. Naruto reached forward and tapped the wall, and it started to crack, and then shattered with the sound of broken crystal. Naruto was livid, his eyes burning was righteous fury as he stared at the man.

'Ok, enough fucking around. This bitch has just crossed the line. Sorry tou-san, sempai, but I'm gonna use it, I hope you'll understand.'

Naruto shook off a bit of ash on his body, and reached his hand up like he was going to claw himself down across his face. Dark black reiatsu started to gather at his hand, and began to form a shape over his face. As he pulled his hand down, the mass took form, and revealed a bone mask covering his face, shaped like a kitsune's snarling visage. Mizuki could barely make out Naruto's eyes inside the mask, and his eyes had changed slightly, the irises and pupils were the same but the whites of his eyes had gone pure black.

Naruto glared at Mizuki, and thanked Kami he was facing away from Konoha. The last time he unleashed this move in anger it had destroyed a mile of land by accident, but had nearly completely drained him of his life energy. Since then he had learned to control it with the help of his inner hollow. His inner hollow was actually very proud of his master, having the will to kill, and not being afraid to do so, but he was also respectful of his possessive and protective nature towards his mates.

The Hollowfied Naruto settled down onto all fours, like a large predator preparing to strike out. He opened his mouth, the jaws of his mask mimicking his actions, and there was a sudden gathering of energy that was a deep reddish color. As it gathered it formed a rapidly expanding sphere, which grew from nothing to the size of a basketball in a few seconds.

Mizuki didn't know what Naruto planned on doing, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He turned around and took off, pouring all his remaining chakra into his legs to propel him as fast as possible. Little did he know that Naruto wanted this, it made it so worthwhile to him to make his prey feel fear before he destroyed them. Right as Mizuki broke through the canopy of the trees and was soaring through the air, he heard a loud sound behind him that sounded like a generator humming loudly. He didn't have the time to scream before the Cero hit him dead on, and incinerated everything below the neck. His furred head, mouth still open in a look of fear and shock, went into free fall, because there was nothing left to hold it up.

A few inches before it hit the ground, a tendril of energy caught the head gently, and it retracted back towards the owner. It almost lovingly dropped it into his clawed hands, and Naruto regarded the head with a look of pity and disgust. He sighed and pulled out a scroll, sealing the head into it, and then turned around, his mask cracking and floating away as he reigned in his inner hollow. He took a deep breath, and started walking back towards the village. He was considering the implications of staying in his hanyou form, and he decided that depending on Iruka's reaction, he would either hide it or keep it. Humming a random song to himself, he sauntered towards the gate.

**Konohagakure West Gate**

Iruka and Itachi were busy playing a game of rock-paper-scissors while waiting for Naruto. They had seen the massive red beam shoot out of the forest and, thankfully, away from Konoha. They hadn't felt any more chakra spikes since then, and both felt that it would be best to just wait and see how Naruto was. One of Itachi's raven summons had informed them that Naruto had been victorious, but was tight lipped about details, much to Itachi's annoyance. So he and Iruka passed the time by playing rock-paper-scissors. Iruka had just played rock, when movement in the forest caught his eye. He didn't even pay attention to the fact he had beaten Itachi's scissors play as he focused his eyes on the lone figure walking out of the forest. He was currently still in the shadows of the trees, so all he could make out was the human shape of the person, but it looked like said person had three, things, waving behind him or her like snakes. He was on guard, as it could be anyone, but the first person to come to mind was Orochimaru. It was no secret the man loved snakes, as well as young boys with the occasional futa-girl to mix things up, and that he hated Konoha. As the figure stepped out into the moonlight, Iruka went from slightly tense, to shocked and amazed.

Naruto stepped out of the shadow of the forest into the moonlight, and stretched slightly. He spotted Iruka and Itachi at the gate, and assumed they were waiting for him. He saw Iruka looking at him with a look that screamed respect and awe. He smiled to himself, and decided to keep out his hanyou form from now on. He readjusted his hitai-ate, which had been moved to his pants to act like a belt, and saunted forward, his tails swishing lazily in his wake. He finally got to the gates, and smirked at Iruka's dumbfounded expression.

"**What's going on Iruka-sensei, ANBU-san?"**

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, at least Naruto had the courtesy to not use his name in public when on ANBU duty. They were still close enough to the forest for any spies to have heard his name, though he doubted they would have come anywhere NEAR this boy after what he just did.

Iruka's mouth was still open as he looked Naruto over. His young charge looked like a powerful warrior demon, and he felt a welling of pride at having taught someone so powerful, but yet so selfless at the same time. He knew that this young man would go far in his life, and he could proudly say that he helped teach him when others refused to help. Oh how he was gonna love the looks on his fellow teachers' faces when he broke this news to them. He started to rub his hands together, a maniacal grin splitting his face and a low cackling coming from his lips.

Itachi and Naruto stared at Iruka as he went into lala land thinking about his sweet revenge on the other teachers. Naruto finally shook his head, trying to put it out of his mind, and turned to Itachi. He suppressed his demonic chakra to the point where he voice was more normal, if still a bit deeper.

"ANBU-san, would you please escort me to Hokage-sama's office? I have completed my mission and would like to give my report and go home; I am quite ready to show my mates my true form."

Itachi nodded silently, and moved from his position of leaning against the wall to stand next to Naruto. He considered his options before deciding to ask Naruto for his input.

"You wanna go the fast way or the slow way?"

Naruto grinned his damnable foxy grin, but it was now more feral due to his elongated canines.

"The slow way, if you please ANBU-san. It would also help to walk slightly in front of me instead of beside me. I don't want people to get the impression I'm familiar with you or that you are guiding me as a prisoner or dangerous person."

Itachi nodded, it was a good way to help show the people that the boy was to be trusted by the people, and the best way was to show that the ANBU trusted him enough to not be on guard and not afraid of walking in front of him.

Itachi turned around, and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They left Iruka there, still lost in his own little world where he was making the teachers grovel and beg him for forgiveness for their errors. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he realized that Itachi and Naruto had disappeared, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I really need to cut back on my daydreaming."

**Konoha Main Street**

Itachi and Naruto were walking slowly towards the Hokage tower in the distance. The Jounin and Chuunin looking for Naruto had been called off, and they had returned to their previous activities. As they strolled down the street, various civilians stopped and looked at the duo as they went along their way. There were many whispers along the way, people pointing and staring at the young hanyou. Most of them were in shock, but a many of the younger girls and a few of the older teens and women were looking at Naruto with hearts in their eyes, or with poorly concealed lust. One woman in particular caught Naruto's eye as he passed, she was a shopkeeper's daughter, a beautiful young woman of about twenty known for being very prudish. As they passed, she locked eyes with Naruto, and grinned at him as she pulled her kimono open, flashing him as he passed. Her C cup breasts bounced heavily, and her nipples were already swollen and as Naruto continued to gaze, she licked her thumb and forefinger of her right hand, then pinched and twisted her nipple for him.

Naruto chuckled to himself and returned his gaze forward. These ladies were nothing more than horny creatures, giving into their wanton desires. Once he was gone they'd return to normal, hopefully. They didn't love him for who he was, or accept him as a hanyou. The only way he'd be with them is if he was a playboy, which he wasn't. He was with his mates for the long haul, all the way to the end. These bitches had nothing on his mates.

Itachi had caught the girl's actions out of the corner of his eye, and he rolled his eyes afterwards at it.

'Only Naruto in his hanyou form could cause all the females to lose themselves to lust. Though I have to admit, she was pretty hot. I could swing by later and see if she wants me to scratch the itch she seems to have.'

As they reached the Hokage building, Itachi opened the door and allowed Naruto to pass through. Naruto had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He had finally gotten bored with the walk, and kept walking straight ahead. What he didn't know was the moment he stepped through the door, he came face to face, or rather face to bosom, with a very pissy Mitarashi Anko.

Anko had already been having a bad day. First, her cursed seal had acted up in the morning, filling her with enough pain to keep her from missing roll call. After she had explained it to the Hokage, he had nodded and sighed, telling her she could take it easy if she wished for the remainder of the day. Anko however was determined to prove her toughness and had asked for a mission. Minato had argued with her until, in exasperation, he had given her an easy C rank assassination mission. The target was supposed to be a simple drug cartel boss, an easy kill. Turned out the man was an S ranked missing-nin from Kusagakure, and she had only managed to kill him with a bit of luck and a well hidden kunai that had pierced him before he could perform a kawamiri. But not before the man had managed to nearly maul the poor woman. When she was done the only things left on her body were her panties and the top quarter of her fishnet bodysuit. She had dragged herself back to Konoha, and upon reaching it, she didn't encounter Kotetsu and his partner Izumo, but rather two of the stupidest, most insensitive male chauvinists that were allowed to make Chuunin. They had sneered at her, and one of them suggested they take the 'snake-whore' out into the woods and have some fun, because no one cared about her. Needless to say Konoha was now short two Chuunin. After that, thankfully Yugao found her and took her to the Hokage tower at her request, rather than the hospital as she wanted. She had delivered her mission report to the Hokage, and informed him of her 'disposal' of two idiot Chuunin. After a gentle scolding of her, Minato told her to go clean up and get to the hospital. Just when the day was starting to look up, here comes some blonde gaki walking straight into her boobs.

Naruto paused in his walk, realizing, from experience, that he had apparently walked into someone. A quick sniff confirmed to him the identity of the unfortunate party.

'Hmm, female, scents of snake, dango, sake, blood, and sweat. Anko-san must have gotten back from a mission.'

"Hello Anko-san," came Naruto's voice from between Anko's breasts.

Anko's eye was ticking at this point, and Itachi was beginning to worry for the poor hanyou's safety. Naruto's voice however seemed to have a calming effect on the woman, as she let out an exasperated sigh and pushed Naruto out of her bosom.

"Hello Naruto-chibi. It's been a long time since I've seen my favorite blonde gaki."

Naruto groaned, and Anko took this moment to give him a once over. She was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't how she was used to seeing him. He was the same height, but he seemed more, feral, to her. He had claws, deeply slitted eyes, and his chest was packed with taunt muscles.

'Mmm, I'd love to feel those muscles under my body. Wait, damn, what the hell am I saying. This is fucking Naruto for Kami's sake.'

It wasn't until after her mental musings that she noticed his two short wolfish ears and three blonde tails waving lazily behind him. She struggled bravely for a few moments, before finally giving in.

"KAWAIIIIII!!!!"

With that shout Anko tackle-glomped Naruto and started to pet his tails. Itachi had the grace not to laugh out loud and just sweatdropped, but inside he was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.

'I can't believe it, here is a young man who can literally destroy a nation on a whim, being petted like a house pet. This is such great blackmail material.'

Naruto at this point had stopped struggling against Anko, and just relaxed and started purring. Anko resisted another squeal and just kept petting the young hanyou's tails and ears.

'He is so cute like that. It's kinda funny, he's supposedly this really powerful hanyou, but a simple petting can make him as docile and passive as a cat. I could really enjoy this.'

At that last thought a blush graced Anko's face, and she paused her petting. Naruto sensed this, and managed to get his wits back about him and pulled himself up out of Anko's grasp. Anko was still in a daze imagining herself being with Naruto, and spending all their time together with them making out and her petting him. She was just getting to a part where Naruto was about to kiss her when she was shaken out of her daydream. Her eyes refocused on the person in front of her, and stared into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was concerned because Anko seemed to be out of it, and a blush adorned her face and a drop of blood had appeared at her nose. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. As her eyes refocused, he noticed her staring at his eyes intently.

"Beautiful." Anko breathed out in a whisper as she stared at his eyes.

This time Naruto had the decency to blush. He shook Anko again, but this time he avoided looking directly in her eyes.

"Anko-san, you need to snap out of it."

Anko blinked, and, realizing what she had just said, went from a light pink to a dark red in a second. Before Naruto had a chance to react she performed a Shunshin and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Without her supporting him, Naruto faceplanted directly into the floor.

"Itai." He pushed himself up and rubbed his nose.

"Come on Naruto, your father is probably worried by now. You can seek out Mitarashi-san later."

Naruto nodded and stood, resuming his journey towards his father's office.

**A few miles away, Anko's apartment**

Anko reappeared in her apartment in a swirl of leaves, before letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She shook herself a bit, and shrugged off her clothes before grabbing her robe and putting it on, and crashing face first into the bed.

'I must be going out of my mind. Why did I have to call his eyes beautiful? Why do I have to feel attracted to him? Why am I so damn confused?'

Anko felt the weight of everything coming crashing down on her, and she buried her face in her pillow and cried. After a few minutes of tears, she dozed off to sleep, exhausted. So exhausted in fact she couldn't hear the tell tale signs of someone picking her lock.

**Hokage's Office**

"Presenting for mission debrief Hokage-sama."

Minato was currently turned around, facing out of his office, and when he heard the voice he thought it sounded familiar, but it also seemed, off, somehow. He glanced at the reflection in the window, and breathed a sigh of relief as his son's familiar mop of blonde hair shined in it. He swiveled his chair around, and started to speak when his son's appearance snapped his jaw shut.

He knew by now that his son had a hanyou form, but he hadn't seen it, at Naruto's request, in almost three years. His son looked like a powerhouse in his current form, and if the battle he had watched from the Hokage tower was any indication, he had the power to back up his bad ass form. Shaking himself from his musings, he gave his son a curt order.

"Report."

"Hai, as planned I set a trap for Mizuki, and he fell for it spectacularly. The video of his confession is in the scroll, as well as his head. However, I suggest you not unseal his head unless you are in the company of those who you trust most."

Minato's eyebrow quirked at this. In normal fashion, the council was gathered whenever a traitor's head was revealed to show them that they were no longer a threat. To not do that was highly irregular.

"And why is that Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced slightly and tossed his father the scroll.

"Take a look for yourself tou-san."

Minato opened up the scroll and saw only two seals, but instead of kanji labels his son had labeled them in Latin, a language Rurouni had taught him in order to exorcise evil spirits from innocents on another world. One read Veritas, for truth, the other Aequitas, for justice. Sweatdropping slightly at his son's choice of labels, he set the scroll down and applied chakra to the justice-labeled seal, and Mizuki's head appeared in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Minato could clearly see why his son had warned him as Mizuki's furry, fear-filled face stared at him with his mouth open. Lifting it slightly, he saw the clean burn mark on the neck part that remained attached, and pointed to it as he quirked his eyebrow again as his son. Naruto answered his father's unspoken question of 'What the fuck did this?'

"Cero. You know, the kind that Ryuujin-sensei used in Kumo. Just the base form, not the stronger one. You probably saw the beam."

Minato nodded, he had indeed seen it. He didn't know it was the killing blow though.

"And the video?"

"Highest quality I could manage, with enough proof seals to prevent tampering and showing it was an original."

"Alright, mission is a success. I'll make sure the funds are added to your new account."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"New account? What new account?"

"Ah, you don't remember? Every new genin is given a new account at the bank for mission earnings to be deposited. Ryuujin suggested it and it works out very well because I can call the bank directly rather than having to trust the mission office to give out proper payments."

Naruto nodded. It was no big secret that the missions office staff had frequently skimmed funds from missions completed by genin and even some low-level chuunin. This became public knowledge after the bank had released the results to Minato at Ryu's urging. A quick check showed some seventy million ryo had been skimmed from mission payments over the course of several years. But the records before that had been destroyed per bank policy so they suspected it went back further. After that they discovered that Sarutobi's old accountant had purposely given Naruto much less than his normal allowance. Granted the aged Hokage could only give Naruto so much, but his accountant had taken nearly half of it for himself. When Sarutobi had found out, he had beaten the man to death's door. Then he let Tsunade heal him before he beat him again.

Back in the Hokage's office, Naruto stretched and cracked his neck.

"Hey, tou-san, I'm tired and I need to get this out of the way. Take the night off and take mom out, I'll need the time for my girls to get used to me. I promise we won't do anything to fast, I want to be sure with them."

Minato sighed to himself. Even though he was in love with all four of them, his son still was guarded to let anyone in.

'Guess it's for the best, I have been wanting to take Kushina out again.'

"Alright sochi, I'll take her out. Just try and keep the more, interesting, activities limited to your bedroom. I don't want to explain any unique stains to your mother."

Naruto nodded, and started to turn away, but stopped, his left ear twitching. He slowly turned back around, his eyes narrowed in concentration, now both of his ears twitching. Minato recognized Naruto's look, it was one of sensing something had gone wrong. He stood and grabbed his cloak off the chair behind him, and waited. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he snapped his head to the left and growled.

"Someone's trying to rape a woman. Follow me."

Minato nodded and left a kage bushin to watch over the office, and he and his son took off out of the window.

They had been traveling for maybe a minute, and Naruto was growing increasingly agitated as he heard the muffled sounds he originally heard clearer and clearer. Suddenly he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Shut up you slut. I'm horny and you are a worthless whore, so stop struggling and just let me do my business and I might let you live. Sound good to you, snake whore?"

Minato didn't hear what Naruto heard, but he saw the change in Naruto's expression. He watched as Naruto went from shocked, to feral as his eyes darkened and turned red, and his claws grew longer. Naruto let out a short yell, a cross between a growl and a roar, and vanished in a burst of speed. Minato was momentarily shocked, but he quickly regained his composure and redoubled his speed.

'Only he knows where he's going, so I can't use the Shunshin. Also the speed he's moving at negates the use of the Hirashin because the force of the reentry would tear me apart. I have no choice but to track him, and pray he doesn't completely kill whoever caused this.'

Naruto was now furious as hell. Anko may not have been one of his lovers, but she was still one of his precious people. Whoever was stupid enough to hurt her was gonna pay dearly. He felt his bloodlust rising, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he got closer to Anko's apartment. He couldn't wait to feast on the bastard's heart.

**Anko's Apartment**

Anko was now royally pissed, and seriously scared. She had fallen asleep after being so emotionally drained, and she didn't even hear the bastard enter her apartment. Hell, she didn't even know he was in her apartment until she felt the prick of the needle. She had acted on instinct alone and that's probably why she was still semi-mobile. The tip of the needle was still embedded in her arm, but he hadn't been able to inject her with a full dose of sedatives. Some had still made it into her system, and she had been fighting a downhill battle since then. The man had been physically stronger than her, and after getting a grip on her he had beaten her severely. She now had two black eyes, a bruised cheek, and bruises on her throat from where he tried to choke her. This was combined with the damage he had done to her when she had originally started throwing her around the room. More than likely she had several cracked or broken ribs and possibly a concussion from where he had slammed her head hard against the sink in the bathroom. He had finally managed to knock her down near her couch, and the drugs had sapped the last of her strength. She watched, helpless, as he pulled out his little 3 inch cock and prepared to rape her.

'Great, not only is this bastard going to rape me, but he's gonna take my first time with that puny thing. I think I should let him kill me after this.'

The man chuckled darkly, and moved forward to grope her breasts and squeeze them obscenely.

"Be sure to scream a lot for me baby, I like it when they scream."

Anko was about to scoff, when she saw him going through a short series of handsigns, and watched in horror and shock as his cock grew to two feet long, and about as thick as her hand when balled into a fist.

'Oh fuck, that thing is going to tear me apart! He's gonna rape me to death with that thing!'

Anko began to try to worm away from the man, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him.

"Ah ah ah, where are you going slut? By the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to take a man again, nor have children. You'll have to be my cum slut just to get off. You ready bitch, cause here it comes!"

Anko closed her eyes and prepared for the sharp pain to begin, and she felt him tense up and the head of his massive cock touch her virgin outer lips. She held her breath and waited.

She then heard a whoosh and a wet tearing sound. She felt no pain, and the man's hold had loosened on her legs. Slightly confused, and a spark of curiosity popping into her head, she risked it and slowly cracked open one eye, but then both popped open in shock.

The man had been pulled upright, and was currently staring out in front of himself in horror. The look probably had something to do with the clawed hand clutching his heart that was protruding from his chest, dripping blood down the heart onto the floor between her legs. The man shuddered for a few seconds, before he let out an ungodly wail as dark crimson flames engulfed him and consumed his body. After a few moments all that was left was the hand clutching the former man's heart, and a pile of ash and smoke. As the smoke cleared, Anko made out a form holding the man's heart, and as the last of the smoke was blown away, she managed to stutter out a comprehensible word.

"N-n-n-naruto?"

Naruto drew himself fully upright, his dark crimson chakra visible as it flowed around him. He looked at Anko, his eyes in full bloodlust mode, and Anko cringed visibly. Naruto ignored it and kept his gaze locked on her, as he raised the heart to his mouth and took a large bite out of it.

Anko watched in a small amount of shock and fascination as Naruto consumed the heart right in front of her. As she watched him, she noticed that she was beginning to get turned on by the pure animalistic nature of what she was watching, and she felt her juices beginning to flow. Naruto sniffed the air, and grinned as he slurped down the rest of the heart, and licked the blood slowly from his claws.

"**Glad to see you are alright Anko-chan, and glad to see you are enjoying watching me eat."**

Anko lowered her gaze with a blush that covered her from head to the tops of her breasts, and she felt her juices flow a little faster. It was this scene that Minato came in on.

"Anko-san, are you ok, Naruto said there was something wrong….and….he…..led……me …here."

Minato lost his train of thought as he saw his bloody son grinning down at a blushing, and nude, Mitarashi Anko. He coughed and turned around, pushing the image as far out of his mind as possible.

"Umm, if you two are done, I think we should get Anko-san to the hospital, ok sochi?"

Naruto blinked, his father's voice had snapped him out of his bloodlust, and he shook his head briefly before realizing that Anko was lying in front of him, nude, and if his nose was right, quite turned on by what he just did.

'Yeah, hospital sounds good, good way to keep me from doing something stupid.'

"You're right tou-san, I'll grab her some clothes, but we'll take her to Baa-chan. I think it would be better for her there."

"Alright son, I'll make sure the ANBU clean up her apartment and I'll make the necessary arrangements so that the rapist is identified and listed as executed on scene."

Naruto nodded, and walked up to Anko, and kneeled down to her level. He cupped her chin gently, and tilted her face to look at him. Anko looked at him with a small amount of fear, but his caring gaze seemed to melt her barriers and she immediately relaxed.

"Come on Anko-chan, let's get you dressed and take you to go see Tsunade. She'll fix you up."

Anko nodded, and reached out her hand for Naruto to help her up off the floor, to which Naruto laughed.

"Like I'd let you walk at a time like this."

With that said he scooped her up, gaining a small 'eep' of surprise as he settled her into a bridal carry. He chuckled again, and she felt the rumbling sound emanate from his chest, and loved it.

"Where's your dresser Anko?"

Anko was fighting unconsciousness, and simply pointed at a door. Naruto walked up to the door, and tried to push it open, but the door was firmly closed. Silently creating a kage bushin, it opened the door for them, and then did a mock bow as it let them in the room, like a butler. Naruto rolled his eyes, and dismissed the clone as Anko let out a small giggle at the clone's actions. As Naruto carried Anko into the room, he realized that it was her bedroom. It made sense that her clothes were in there, but the way he was carrying her was the way a groom would carry his bride to their bedchambers. He shook his head, now was not the time to think on such things. He set Anko gently on the bed, and walked over and opened her drawers in search of clothing. A few minutes later he picked out a plain black pair of panties and matching bra, as well as a set of training sweats that would cover her well while providing enough warmth and comfort. Turning back around, he started to present them to her but was greeted with her gentle snoring.

Naruto sighed to himself in mock exasperation, but smiled softly as he walked up to her, and began to dress her. After getting her fully dressed, he again picked her up gently, and cradled her close. He smirked as she nuzzled her face into his chest, and purred lightly. He carried her out into the hall, and nodded to his father as he began to walk towards Tsunade's house.

Minato sighed as he watched his son carry Anko off. Knowing Anko's past, she'd probably cling to Naruto for a while to help her feel more secure. Though it might work out well, his son's proficiency with seals was only eclipsed by his own and Jiraiya's. If anyone could fix or alter her curse seal, he could. He just prayed that Anko wouldn't be disappointed when she learned he had multiple future wives.

**Tsunade's House**

Naruto's clone had already gone ahead and woken up Tsunade, telling her he was bringing her a near-rape victim. Tsunade had informed the clone she would be ready when he got there, and then bopped the clone on the head for waking her. As Naruto carried her up the stairs towards the door, he nearly dropped Anko as she nuzzled him again and mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I want you to be my first, be gentle."

Now it was Naruto's turn to turn a dark shade of crimson, and blood began to creep out of his nose. This was the sight Tsunade was greeted with when she opened the door. A beaten and bloody Anko nuzzling and mumbling into the chest of her adopted grandson as he blushed profusely. She smiled to herself at his discomfort but she needed to tend to Anko.

"Naruto, bring her in and put her on the couch, everything's already set up."

Naruto nodded to Tsunade, not trusting his voice, and carried Anko gently through the doorway and into the living room. He noticed that Tsunade's leather couch, usually a nice, light tan color, was covered with white sheets, a bowl of water and a cloth on a table next to it. He set Anko gently on the couch, and then began to walk away, but was stopped when Anko suddenly let out a frightened whimper in her sleep.

Tsunade sighed to herself. She had followed them in, but hadn't expected that Anko would latch onto Naruto so quickly after such a traumatic event. This could be problematic, but if he stayed she would probably be calm enough for Tsunade to work on her. She rolled up her sleeves and got ready.

"Just stay and hold her hand Naruto, it'll keep her calm enough for me to work."

Naruto nodded, and kneeled next to Anko, reaching out and grasping one of her hands softly. Almost immediately Anko went from terrified to calm, and let out a sigh of comfort. Tsunade let out a short soft laugh, and took the towel and dipped it in the water. Pulling it out and wringing it out, she refolded it and placed it on Anko's head. She then ran through several handsigns, and her hand was covered with green chakra as she began to move her hand up and down Anko's body.

'Hmm, a lot of surface and sub-dermal bruising, looks like a few pulled muscles, a slight concussion, three bruised and four cracked ribs, and a shattered hyoid. What's this, ah, thank Kami, looks like Naruto stopped him before he could do it. But, wait a second, she's still got her hymen, that means she's never had a man.'

Tsunade's eyebrow furrowed in anger as she remembered the villager's taunts of the poor woman, and her chakra increased in frequency and intensity, as she began to heal the hyoid and bruising around her neck.

'I'll take care of the worse wounds first, then the lighter ones.'

Naruto was watching Tsunade work with a fixed gaze. He had seen her look of concentration, then relief, but then shock appear on her face as her hand had passed over Anko's nether regions. He suspected it had something to do with what Anko had mumbled earlier, but decided not to dwell on it. He watched, fascinated as the bruising and swelling on Anko's throat vanished before his eyes. This continued on wherever Tsunade's hand went, from her throat up her face, then down her body. As soon as Tsunade reached the top of Anko's shirt, she switched places with Naruto to get better access, and Naruto stopped watching Tsunade since he couldn't visually follow her progress anymore.

Tsunade finished up healing Anko, then sat back on a close chair and let out a long, ragged breath. Healing the woman had taken a lot out of her, and she needed to rest and replenish her chakra reserves. She closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath, and when she opened them she saw Naruto looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you Tsunade-baa-chan? You don't look so well, did you exhaust your chakra?"

Tsunade looked at him, then looked over at Anko to see Naruto was still sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand. Deciding she was talking to a kage bushin, she simply nodded. At this the clone also nodded and held out his hands, palm up. Tsunade, curious, placed her hands on top of his, palm down, and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the clone seemed to lose clarity, and turned into a mass of blue chakra. It was like she was looking at a clone in a state of deconstruction in slow motion. Then the chakra started to flow into her body through her hands, and in a few moments she felt her chakra coils fill up completely as the clone finished transferring his chakra to her. She stood up and walked over to Naruto, kneeling down next to him and speaking in a whisper so as to not wake Anko.

"What was that bushin just now? I thought it was a kage bushin but it pushed it's chakra into me."

Naruto's eyes never left Anko, but he answered Tsunade anyways.

"It was a modified version of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, which I call the Chakra Utsusu Bushin no Jutsu."

Tsunade's eyes widened. What Naruto had done was unreal.

'A chakra transfer clone? The usefulness of that jutsu is unimaginable. I bet it's got a heavy chakra tax though. Otherwise a normal person would be hard pressed to learn that jutsu.'

"Impressive Naruto, a very useful clone. I feel much better now, but it's still very late, or early, whatever. I'm going back to bed. You are welcome to stay here with Anko until you need to go to the Academy for placement."

"Thanks baa-chan. But I think she'll be more comfortable at my house. I'll send a summon ahead to warn my parents and my guests, so they will know we're coming."

At this Tsunade nodded. It wouldn't matter anymore, Anko was in no medical danger. She still wanted Ibiki to take a look at her to determine her mental status. Despite the man's abilities to mentally break a prisoner, he was also a good psychologist for determining mental statuses of shinobi. Naruto had been his guest frequently, as many of the council desired him to be declared unstable enough to be executed or at least put under a powerful seal. Rather than just kill the council, Ryuujin had supported the idea, much to the council's shock. He had later told Naruto that hanyous needed to have a strong mind, and by discussing his issues in his mind he could keep himself sane and not lose himself to his darker side.

"Alright, but I'm gonna let Ibiki know that I want her to have a check-up. Can you make sure she gets to the Hokage building before you head in?"

"Sure baa-chan, I'll drop her off before I go. I'm gonna head out. Have a good sleep baa-chan."

At this Naruto tried to pull his hand away from Anko, but her whimper quickly made him try to think of another solution. Seeing one, he scooped her up again in bridal style, and Anko's arms immediately latched around his neck, nuzzling into his chest. Sighing at her actions, Naruto sat down with Anko on his lap, and pulled his hands out. Biting his thumb with a canine, he ran through the handsigns and placed his hand on the couch beside him. There was a poof a smoke, and a small, snakelike green dragon crawled up along the couch, wrapping itself around his arm until it was eye level with him.

"**You called me Master?"**

Naruto smiled. This particular dragon was a young female, a hatchling really. It was also his favorite because it was his first summon, and the hatchling had taken an immediate shining to him. He found out it was an orphan from the dragon realm, and had no name, so he named her Tenshi.

"Yes Tenshi, I need you to go to my house and inform everyone there that I'm bringing Mitarashi Anko home with me to rest, because of her traumatic experience. Inform my mother and father first, then the other four together in my room. You'll have to summon yourself into my room, can you do that?"

Tenshi nodded her head.

"**Of course Master, I've been practicing. May I ask what happened to her?"**

Naruto's eyes grew hard for a moment, and Tenshi's own pearl colored eyes widened in a bit of fear and shock, but she held her ground. Naruto's eyes quickly softened, and he let out a small sigh.

"Wait with the last four until I get there. I'll tell all of you when I arrive. There's a small koi pond in the garden that is starting to get too full of koi, and you can have one if you want. Take one of the older ones if you can."

Tenshi nodded enthusiastically, she loved fresh fish. She uncurled herself from Naruto's arm, and snaked her way down to sniff at Anko.

"**I hope she'll be ok Master, I like her, she smells like snakes and dango."**

Naruto chuckled. Well, at least his summons seemed to like her fine.

"Me too Tenshi, me too."

With one last small bow to her master, Tenshi curled up on herself and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

'I hope to Kami I'm making the right choice here. I can't leave her alone, not after what she's been through. I just hope she's not crushed by my lifestyle.'

**Same time, in Heaven**

Kami and Yami, up in heaven, saw this and smiled. Kami certainly was impressed with the compassion her newest champion was showing, and found herself a little envious of Anko. Yami sensed her sister's feelings, and looked over at her.

"You know, if I didn't know you better I'd say you are jealous of the way he's holding her."

Kami went pink and stuttered to her sister.

"S-s-s-shut up. I am not jealous of the way he's holding her. Just because he's comforting her because it's a part of who he is and has such a big heart and only wants the best for her, doesn't mean I'm jealous."

Yami giggled at her sister. She was certainly entertaining and deep in denial about her feelings. She was as well, but for her own reasons.

"You know sis, I don't think it's Anko you are jealous of, but you want Ryu-kun to hold you like that."

Kami went from pink to red, and inwardly she cursed.

'Damn her for being so perceptive. I know I want Ryuujin to do that to me, but I can't. I'm stronger than him and he's my Arbiter, along with Rurouni. Plus he has all his other mates, I can't compete with that.'

'_I can hear your thoughts too, sister.'_

Kami looked over at Yami who had a shit-eating grin on her face and resisted the urge to groan. She had forgotten that they had a mental link. She settled back on her chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, fine, I admit it. I want Ryu-kun. I've wanted him for a while now. Seeing how compassionate and loving he can be, as well as how powerful he is when enraged, just seemed to draw me to him. But I can't have him, and you know that."

Yami went from giggling to full blown laughter, and she fell to the floor, holding her sides as she laughed. Kami glared at her sister, but didn't move. After she had laughed herself out, Yami sat up on the floor and wiped her eyes clean.

"You think that he won't want you because of your status or his other lovers? Oh get a grip sister, he loves you just as much as you love him, but he's holding back with you out of respect for you. And to be honest, I've kinda fallen for him as well."

Kami stared at her sister like she had grown another head. This was Yami, self-proclaimed champion of all women and hater of men. In fact all men who were sentenced to her domain were immediately castrated upon entry, over the course of months, by having their parts eaten away at by all manner of small insects and animals, as well as necrotic toxins and flesh eating viruses. But now she has admitted that a man, HER champion no less, had caught her eye? Kami quickly waved her hand over the viewing glass, and the scene started to change. Yami noticed her sister's almost frantic look, and she looked down at the glass. When it came back into focus, she saw her house in Makai. But there was something wrong, and she gasped as she looked at her house. It was exactly how she had left it, but it was now covered in six inches of snow.

Kami sat back in her chair and sighed to herself.

"Just like I thought, as soon as you found a man you were interested in, Makai froze over. Lovely, just lovely."

Yami chuckled and snapped her fingers, and a fire sprang forth from her hand, and dove into the looking glass. It vanished through the glass, and as they watched, the snow melted and fire sprang forth from the furnaces of Makai, and the screaming began again.

"There, better sis? After all we are talking about something, or someone rather, much hotter than this."

Kami blushed again, but nodded.

"I don't know how to approach him though, I don't want him to feel forced. I don't want…"

Yami at this point had had enough, and stood, walked over to her sister, and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Kami's eyes widened. She knew that her sister had feelings for her, and she knew she had feelings too, but felt she had to suppress them because of who she was. But what Yami had done had just broken all her barriers.

"Don't worry about it, just tell him how you feel, and he'll open right up to you. You might be the most powerful being in existence, but that doesn't mean you can't desire companionship. We weren't created to be asexual."

Kami nodded and let out a sigh, but this was more like one from someone who just had a heavy burden lifted.

"Alright sis, I will. I'll tell him how I feel, but I have two conditions."

Yami cocked her head in response.

"Ok, what two?"

"One, I want you to admit your feelings for him too, at the same time."

Yami nodded, and thought about it. If things went how she could see it going, she could very well get her first dick inside her. Just the thought of it made her lick her lips in anticipation.

Kami grinned at her sister, and leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear.

"Second, as punishment for kissing me, you are gonna be my lover tonight."

Now it was Yami's turn to blush, but she nodded all the same, and took her sister's hand and led her towards her room. As they walked, Kami had one last thought before she entered her sister's room.

'Ryu-kun, soon you will know how much I truly love you.'

**New Republic Planet Coruscant**

Ryuujin, Luke Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn were having a three-way lightsaber battle, when Ryuujin suddenly stopped and cocked his head, causing the other two to stop and look at him in confusion.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Luke stared at Ryu for stealing his line, and Kyle fell down laughing and pointing at the hanyou.

"I swear, between you two there is NEVER a dull moment."

Ryu growled and shot off a Force Push blast towards Kyle, forcing him to execute a spinning push off the ground to avoid the blast. With a flick of his thumb, he reactivated his lightsaber.

"Well, alright, let's go again."

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto, having accomplished his mission to send his summon to his house, now slid his arms underneath Anko and lifted her gently, careful not to wake her. He created a small squad of bushins to accompany him towards his house, though it was doubtful anyone would approach him in his current appearance. He left Tsunade's, one of his clones locking the door and then taking off to the rooftops with the others. They would shadow Naruto on his way home, to make sure he wouldn't be attacked.

Naruto regarded his clones' movements for a moment, and then started walking slowly towards his home. He walked as fast as he could without waking Anko, and they were making reasonably good time. Thankfully the late hour meant that there were only a few shinobi out and about, and relatively no civilians. This didn't stop a few shinobi that were stumbling home drunk from leering at the blonde hanyou and his purple-haired companion. A glare at them had sent them on their way, and all the rest of the way home came with almost no complications.

The only complication he ran into was right around the corner from his street. Everything had been fine, and suddenly he felt a concentrated killing intent on him. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but it was obvious someone was treating him like a threat. Rather than flare his chakra and possibly scare Anko, he instead stopped and spoke out in a whisper.

"Come out and show yourself, I have no time for games."

No sooner than he had finished speaking than two swirls of leaves appeared in his path, just outside of the range of his tails. One was a striking brunette, with eyes that seemed to be the same blood red color of Akume's and his own when he was really pissed off. Her dress, if he could generously call it that, seemed to be a combination of red and black fabric strips and white ninja bandages underneath it. He searched his memory for a name, and one finally popped up in his mind.

'Yuuhi Kurenai, Tokubetsu Jounin, known as both the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and the Ice Queen of Konoha.'

Kurenai was crouched in a very aggressive battle stance, and was eyeing her quarry carefully. She had no idea who this man was, but all she knew was he was carrying an unconscious Anko and she would NOT let him defile her. She was one of maybe five or six people who knew Anko was a virgin, as well as her and her other friend, so she was very protective of them. As she studied the man, she was surprised to see him appearing openly bored on the outside, but his eyes were studying them both, not pervertedly, but like one would analyze an enemy before a battle.

Naruto finished his analysis of Kurenai, and shifted to her companion, who was currently the source of much of the killing intent he was receiving. She was an ANBU, so her face was hidden, but he recognized her as the ANBU that he had sent to his father's office. She had long purple hair, the same color as Anko's, but that's where all the similarities, considering he couldn't see her face, ended. She currently had her ninja-to drawn, and her stance gave away her years of kenjutsu training. After a few moments, he remembered her name, but wisely kept it to himself.

'Uzuki Yugao, ANBU kunoichi, master of kenjutsu, former lover of Gekkou Hayate until a rather messy breakup. Led to her requesting A and S rank missions on a constant basis. Been considered the Ice Queen's Princess ever since.'

Satisfied with his examination, he settled back into his neutral face, calling upon all his diplomacy to hope to end this peacefully. Kami knew he feared the wrath of women.

**Up in heaven**

Hearing Naruto's thoughts, Kami let out a "Damn right fear the wrath of woman!" before she moaned her sister's name and went back to what she was originally doing.

**Back with our hero**

Naruto sent out a mental command to his clones to suppress their chakra, and approach the kunoichi hidden and from behind. If this went south he wanted to end this quickly and bloodlessly.

"Alright ladies, apparently I've done something to piss you off. Normally I'd beg for forgiveness but right now I'm on my way to the Hokage's house, my companion has been through a traumatic experience tonight, and I felt it was safest there."

Yugao and Kurenai shared a look, clearly surprised but concealing it well. This wasn't exactly what they expected from this man, but they couldn't just let him walk away and do Kami knows what with Anko. They settled further into their respective stances, and Kurenai spoke.

"We aren't letting you go anywhere with our friend. She is way too important to us to let some hot blonde take advantage of."

At the end of her little proclamation Naruto was first upset, but as the words replayed in his mind, he slowly let out a vulpine grin which made Kurenai and Yugao shiver.

"So I'm a HOT blonde am I? Didn't know you saw me that way Kurenai-san, or should I say Kurenai-CHAN."

Kurenai had the decency to blush, and berated herself for her slip up. She let loose her own killing intent, trying to hide her embarrassment. However, because she wasn't as practiced with focusing killing intent, some of it went into Anko, and the poor woman started whimpering and clutched Naruto tighter. Naruto had had enough at this point, and let loose his reigned in reiatsu. He managed to keep it far enough from his body that Anko wouldn't feel it, but it hit Yugao and Kurenai full force. In a few seconds, he had gone from a perverted guy taking advantage of Anko, to a god who was expressing his power over insects. Or at least that's the way they felt as they collapsed to their knees, all anger forgotten.

As soon as they showed signs of giving up, the massive pressure they were experiencing suddenly vanished. Looking up at the blonde man in front of them, they saw an exasperated look on his face.

"Look, I don't care what you say to me, or what your opinions are of me, but you will NOT do anything that makes Anko afraid. If you do, I will not hesitate to end you."

His cold tone told them he meant it, and both of them nodded, and Kurenai mumbled an apology as they picked themselves up, which Naruto shook his head at.

"You didn't do it on purpose, so it's forgiven and forgotten. I take it by your coming at me that she is your friend, and you care for her deeply. Also by your snap judgement of me, I'm guessing you thought I was planning on doing something perverted with her."

At their nods he continued.

"Well rest assured, if anything perverted happens, it'll be because SHE wants it and is in the right frame of mind to accept it. I will not push her, nor coerce her into it."

A small look of relief flitted across Kurenai's face, and the slight relaxation of Yugao's shoulders showed she felt the same. Deciding he had spent enough time talking to them, he dispelled his clones noiselessly, and walked towards them.

"If it'll allay your fears, you can feel free to walk with me to the Hokage's house, to make sure I'm on the level, savvy?"

Kurenai and Yugao shared a glance and a nod, and then they both motioned for him to lead the way.

**Namikaze Household**

As soon as Naruto approached the house, a seal scanned all three, and a disembodied voice spoke out.

"Verification phrase please."

Naruto groaned but spoke out loud.

"Orochimaru is a gay pedophile."

"Access granted. Welcome home Naruto-sama. Shall I grant temporary access to your three guests?"

"Yes, please Jarvis."

"Granted sir. Welcome to the Namikaze household."

By the time the seal had finished glowing, both Yugao and Kurenai were staring at Naruto with open gazes of shock. Naruto sensed this and turned around to look at them.

"What?"

Not getting any response, he shrugged and walked forward towards the house. As he approached the front door, he called out.

"Jarvis, front door please."

The same disembodied voice rang through the air as Kurenai and Yugao snapped out of their stupor and ran up to rejoin Naruto and Anko.

"Yes sir."

The front door clicked and swung open, and after the group had entered the massive estate, swung closed and sealed itself.

Scarcely had the three of them entered the house when a red blur attempted to tackle Naruto, as well as Anko, to the ground. Only an instinctual use of Kawamiri had spared him his mother's attempted worry-glomp. Unfortunately, the person he used to Kawamiri with was Yugao, and it took a few moments for both ladies to realize what happened.

Kushina had been pacing furiously for the last ten minutes. Minato had come home and informed her of what had occurred, prompting Kushina to grab her katana and head for the door. However after being informed of the death of the assailant, Kushina had instead become worried about Naruto's safety. So she had been pacing nervously until she heard her son's voice when he asked Jarvis to open the front door. She had launched herself at the blonde mop of hair, not even noticing the other two flanking him nor the girl in his arms. She was currently nuzzling the person she was hugging tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever worry me like that again."

Yugao finally snapped out of her daze, and blushed under her mask as her mentor rubbed her face between her breasts. Trying hard to contain her embarrassment, she spoke to Kushina.

"Don't worry, I won't sempai. But, umm, could you please stop nuzzling me there?"

Kushina pushed back from Yugao in a small amount of shock, and realized that she had been nuzzling one of her apprentices, and in between her breasts as well. Flushing pink she scrambled off her and offered a hand to pull her to her feet, which Yugao accepted.

"Sorry about that Yugao-san, I thought I was hugging my sochi."

Yugao nodded. "You probably would have been if he hadn't performed a Kawamiri with me. He's already gone up to his room with Anko."

Kushina blinked. "You mean Mitarashi Anko? The woman he saved tonight? Why is she here? I thought she was at Tsunade's."

Yugao nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's the one. She might have been at Tsunade's beforehand, but Kurenai and I encountered Naruto carrying her towards his house, though we didn't know it at the time. We didn't recognize him immediately, and thought he had drugged her and wanted to have his way with her. We confronted him, and he tried to allay our fears."

Kushina nodded, it sounded like Naruto. Why Yugao didn't recognize him she didn't know, but she'd ask that after Yugao finished. "Go on."

"Kurenai responded that we couldn't let him go, and slipped up that she found him attractive, which he used to tease her. She was embarrassed and let loose her killing intent trying to hide it, but it scared Anko. Suddenly I felt like I was being crushed by the presence of the person in front of me. I-I-I've never been so scared in my life. I felt so small and powerless."

Yugao gave a slight shiver as she remembers the feelings she felt when Naruto exerted his power. She couldn't help but feel that all she felt was the tip of the iceberg. Kushina was shocked, but could guess the rest of the story from there.

"Let me guess, he told you not to do it again, and offered you to join him as he came home."

Yugao nodded, and sighed. It had been a long night. First she spotted Hayate making out with some goddamn whore of a woman in the market district, then Kurenai shows up telling her Anko's been attacked, and that the Hokage himself was investigating. He wouldn't tell her what happened to Anko, only that she had gone for medical attention.

Kushina noticed the slight signs of exhaustion on Yugao's body, and placed her hand softly on her shoulder.

"Yugao, take off your mask and sit down. You need a break."

Yugao shook her head and tried to square her shoulders. She needed to appear strong for her sempai.

"No, I'm ok Kushina-sempai."

Kushina sighed to herself, and then switched over to 'boss-mode.'

"Yugao, mask off. Now!"

Yugao snapped to attention and took her mask off without thinking, showing the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"Good, now go up to the spare bedroom, take off your clothes, and take a shower. When you are done there are training outfits in the closet. Dress yourself and come back downstairs. Now go!"

Yugao snapped a crisp salute and dashed up the stairs, finding the spare bedroom and locking the door.

Kushina let out an exasperated sigh and turned back around to her husband who had been watching with an amused smile.

"Alright, are you going to tell me why Yugao didn't recognize our son? Or why in Kami's name he brought ANOTHER kunoichi home? Shit he's already got four in his room!"

Minato held up his hands in a placating manner, and walked over to his wife.

"He brought her home because he wanted her safe, and what better place than here? Also, for all we know she won't want to be a part of his lifestyle and won't be with him. Let her choose for herself love."

Kushina sighed again. He was right, damn him. She just didn't want to think about her son having kids at his age.

"Ok, but why couldn't Yugao recognize him? I thought she knew him."

Minato grinned. "He finally dropped his semi-permanent henge. Been walking around in full view as a hanyou for the last few hours."

Kushina's eyes widened in fear. "And the villagers?"

"Surprised as hell, but none seemed afraid of him. Some, according to Itachi, were even quite smitten with him."

"How smitten?"

"You know that shop off Main Street you like? The one that sells combat kimonos? You know the shopkeeper's daughter?"

"Yeah, really uptight and prudish one? One Anko loved to tease?"

"Yep. She flashed him as they walked by."

Kushina blinked.

"Umm, and what did Naruto do?"

Minato was about to answer when a new, slightly deeper version of her son's voice answered from behind her.

"I laughed at her wantonness and kept going. You know it's not about sexual appeal with me kaa-san."

Kushina turned around, and beheld her son's new appearance. Naruto had to give his mom credit, she lasted all of twenty seconds before she let out the ungodly wail of fangirls.

"KAWAIIIII!"

"WHOOMP!"

Naruto landed on the floor as his mother glomped him and started petting his ears. He didn't even bother to fight it this time and just purred into her touch, causing her to squeal lightly again and pet him more.

Minato was chuckling to himself and went back to sit on the couch. The first floor of the Namikaze estate was like the house where Ryuujin and Rurouni were living in when Naruto met them. It was one big great room. Only the support pillars provided any separation. When they had entered they had come into what was the rough equivalent of the living room.

Kushina's squeal brought down six women from the upstairs. Four of them were the kunoichi who Naruto had already promised his life to, and they him. One of them was Kurenai, who had taken over for Naruto in carrying her into his room, as he needed to use the restroom. The other was Yugao, who, although still wet from her shower and clad only in a towel, was crouched low and had produced a kunai from Kami knows where and was looking for signs of an attack.

They were greeted by the sight of the blonde hanyou being petted by his mother. His four fiancées shared a similar squeal of happiness and went to go pet their future husband too, while Kurenai looked on with an amused but slightly jealous look. Yugao seemed to realize she was nearly naked, and vanished back up the stairs.

Naruto was in heaven. Not only was his mom petting him, which was relaxing in and of itself, but now four more girls descended upon him and suddenly his pleasure skyrocketed. He couldn't resist his urge and with a thought, he suddenly poofed and turned into a six-tailed golden furred fox about the size of a wolf. He rolled on his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as all five women went for his belly.

They would have continued on along this path if Minato had not cleared his throat.

"You know, we do have business to discuss here."

All five suddenly stopped, and this shock caused Naruto to return to his hanyou form and shake his head. He knew it was bad enough when ONE woman was petting him, but five? That was ungodly pleasurable. He pulled himself to his feet and went over and stood near his father.

"Tou-san's right, we have business to discuss. It involves the woman I brought home. And before you four ask, no, she's not another wife to be. She doesn't even know I have that kind of lifestyle. I'm here to tell you what almost happened to her, and why she's now here."

At the end of his little speech, Yugao came bounding down the stairs, now dressed but drying off her hair with a towel as she went. She joined the women on one of the longer couches and listened intently.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly there was a poof of smoke on the table in front of him, and after it cleared everyone beheld Tenshi holding a rather large koi fish in her jaws. She carefully laid it on the table and looked up at Naruto.

"**Master!! You're home! I was beginning to worry! I delivered your message and went fishing like you told me to, and look how big the fish is I caught!!"**

Naruto chuckled. "Good girl Tenshi, you can go home and eat if you want, or you can stay and eat here after I'm done talking."

When she laid down on top of her fish, Naruto knew she was going to wait until he was done, and started to speak again.

"Ok, before we start, what I'm discussing here pertains to a very special woman, so it's not to be discussed outside of here. Savvy?"

Nods followed, so he took a deep breath and began his tale.

"I had a special mission from my father, the Hokage. After it was completed, I heard a noise, and recognized it as signs of a rape in progress. We decided to investigate."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"As we headed towards where I heard the rape coming from, I overheard what the rapist was saying. I'm a little ashamed to say it, but when I heard him talking that way about Anko, I gave into my bloodlust."

The assembled women gave Naruto a pitying look, until his eyes grew cold and he spoke in an icy voice.

"Never give me that look again. I accepted my life as it is, so I don't want any pity for it."

The women shook the pity looks off their faces and mentally chastised themselves for doing it. Seeing their faces return to normal, Naruto picked up where he left off.

"When I arrived, the only thing I was aware of, was a figure hunched up over where Anko was lying. I didn't know who it was, but it was obvious he wasn't trying to give her medical attention. So, I stopped him."

At this point, Yugao raised her hand. Naruto gave her an amused look and nodded to her.

"Yes Yugao?"

"Umm, how did you stop him? Did you pull him off her or something?"

Naruto's eyes grew hard, causing the women to involuntarily flinch.

"I rammed my claw through his back, grabbing his heart in the process, and pushing it out the front of his chest. I then used my chakra to burn his body away in the most painful method possible before he died of blood loss. I then ate his heart in front of Anko before my father snapped me out of my bloodlust."

Several of the women gasped. They hadn't expected Naruto to be so, bloodthirsty, but as they thought about it, they remembered that part of his nature as a demon was to have bloodlust, but he had better control of it. Besides, considering what the man had done and nearly did, he got off easy with a death by Naruto's hand.

Minato had left and gone to the kitchen, and was preparing snacks and drinks. He came back and sat the large tray on the table next to Tenshi, and went back to standing next to his wife. Kurenai was the first to recover, and asked Naruto a question.

"Umm, Naruto, how did Anko react to you eating the heart in front of her, was she scared?"

At this Naruto blushed lightly, which was instantly picked up by everybody. Minato knew what had happened, but he wisely kept his laughter in check.

"Umm, you could say she was scared, but not just scared."

Kurenai was slightly confused, but she had a suspicion. She lowered her voice a bit and growled out.

"What else was she, besides scared?"

Naruto saw the look the woman was giving him, and began to sweat. He was saved by a melodious voice behind the group.

"Naruto-sama turned me on quite a bit by doing that in front of me."

Everyone's heads snapped around at the sound of the voice. Standing behind the group, still dressed in her training clothes and with a severe case of bed head was Anko. She smiled at their looks and walked around in front of the group, her hips sashaying as she moved towards Naruto. When she got in front of him, she smiled down at the young hanyou, and dropped to her knees, and bowed to him.

Now, everyone there knew that Anko HATED calling anyone sama, except for the Hokage and Ryuujin. She hadn't used the sama suffix since Orochimaru abandoned her. So the fact that she just called Naruto Naruto-sama, and then bowed to him showing him his superiority, was a huge shock to the group. Yugao and Kurenai both clasped their hands together in a Ram seal.

"Kai."

"Kai."

"KAI!"

"KAI!"

"Shit, it's not working Kurenai, come on, you're supposed to be the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, dispel this damn Genjutsu already!"

"It's not a Genjutsu! I can't sense anything!"

Naruto, Anko, and Naruto's parents collectively sweatdropped, and Naruto coughed to get their attention.

"Umm, ladies, I have no ability to use Genjutsu, but I can tell you that the house seals prevent them from being used, unless it's by one of the inhabitants, and even then it's limited to a henge. Correct Jarvis?"

The disembodied voice of Jarvis rang out.

"Quite correct sir. There has been no usage of chakra except for now when the two kunoichi are flooding their tenketsu with it. Shall I deploy suppression?"

"No, Jarvis, that won't be necessary."

"As you wish sir."

Kurenai and Yugao, having heard the voice of Jarvis, now turned their confusion towards Naruto.

"What did you do to her? Why is she calling you sama? What the hell did you do with Anko?"

Naruto was about to respond, when a quick pair of thrown kunai and a burst of speed from Anko solved their problems. Both kunai grazed the cheeks of the kunoichi, and they felt Anko's arms wrap around each of their necks to pull them towards her. With two long licks that left both women shivering, Anko cleaned the blood off both their cheeks.

"See, it's still little old me. The only thing that's changed is now Naruto owns me."

At this several people blinked, and several pissed off girls directed their angry gaze towards Naruto. Naruto was now sweating, and his ears and tails drooped as he held up his hand in a surrendering motion.

"I swear it was not my idea. She's been unconscious the entire time she was with me, save for the time between me arriving and me dressing her."

This caused most of the killing intent to lift, but a little was still there. Sakura, in a brief moment of insight, asked a question.

"Why did you have to dress her?"

This question Anko answered.

"Because the bastard who tried to rape me injected sedatives into my system. He didn't get a full dose in but what he did managed to finally take its toll. Last thing I remember was Naruto-sama carrying me into my bedroom to get me some clothes. His Kage Bushin made for a cute little butler, opening the door like he did."

Yugito chose this as her turn to speak up.

"Why did he need a bushin to open the door?"

"Because he was carrying me bridal style and he didn't want to kick it open."

At this all of Naruto's assembled mates had a collective sigh. But this was one of longing. They all thought the same thing, that Naruto had thought himself. It was a scene right out of a romance novel, the groom carrying his bride into their bedchambers to consummate their union. They couldn't wait to experience it themselves.

"Easy girls, you'll each get your dream wedding and you will all have your wedding night. Right now I'm trying to find out why Anko-chan is calling me Naruto-sama and why she says I own her."

With that Naruto's mates all sat back and relaxed, while Yugao and Kurenai waited to see what their friend had to say. Anko sauntered over to stand next to Naruto, wrapping her arms around his right arm.

"What can I say? I owe him my life. He saved not only my life, but my innocence as well. I've already got feelings for him, so I might as well be as close to him as possible. Besides, it's kinda kinky being the pet of a powerful demon like him."

While she spoke her last sentence, she reached back and dragged her fingernails lightly down Naruto's back, and down one of his tails. Naruto growled in arousal, but then his growl got deeper as he became slightly agitated.

"First off, if you want to be a pet, you have to know I'll only be your Master by YOUR wish, and if you wish to leave I will let you go. Second, you don't know what my life is like. And no, I don't mean my life before this. I mean my future life with my mates."

Anko's head tilted, slightly confused, as did Yugao's and Kurenai's. Kushina and Minato pulled out a video camera and some popcorn from out of nowhere, and without them knowing Ryuujin and his mates were watching under an invisibility jutsu also munching on some popcorn. With the exception of the three women, everyone shared a same thought.

'_This should be interesting._'

Anko spoke first, her question no more than a single word.

"Mates?"

Naruto nodded, and prepared to bear witness to her crestfallen face with a heavy heart.

"Yes, those four on the couch behind you. Yugito, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All four have fallen for me, and I love each of them. They will be my mates when we decide to marry. Each will be marked as such and will be with me forever, as will I them."

Anko blinked, as did Yugao and Kurenai. This was certainly news to them. Anko unwound her arm from Naruto's and stood in front of him, surprised. Her eyes then went from surprised to semi-feral with anger.

"So you made your own harem huh? What makes you think you are any better than any of those bastards who kept harems before? Did it feel good to seduce them into being with you?"

Anko's angry sneer suddenly collapsed, as an enormous pressure dropped her to the ground. She looked up in fear at Naruto, but to her shock she realized it wasn't coming from him. She slowly turned her head around, and witnessed the sight before her with dread.

All four kunoichi had risen from their seat, and were putting off a massive amount of killing intent that women their age should never even know how to produce. The air started crackling around them as small bolts of lightning arced between all four, their hair starting to levitate upwards as their chakra became visible. They started speaking, one following the other.

"**Don't you ever…."**

"**talk about our mate…."**

"**like that again, if you do…."**

"**we will end you."**

Anko was gasping for breath, and Yugao and Kurenai were shocked speechless from the girls' actions. Naruto's voice rang out, having dropped back down into his demon voice.

"**Ladies, calm yourselves. NOW! Sit down and relax. She has a right to know why."**

The chakra aura swirling around all four subsided, as did their killing intent, and all four sat themselves on the couch. Anko looked up at Naruto from where she was on the floor, and gasped as she realized that he was now the same feral Naruto that had turned her on so much. She could feel her pheromones flowing as her body prepared itself for being pleasured. Naruto sighed to himself, having already smelled her pheromones, and if Yugito's sudden discomfort was any indication, she had too. He kneeled down to Anko's level and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"I didn't seduce them. They earned my love, and chose to be with me despite knowing they had to share. I haven't even gone all the way with them, but we've come close. They will have their first time with me when THEY are ready for it, not when I want it. They chose to come to me, they earned my love, they love each other as more than sisters, but as mates as well."

Naruto then leaned in and whispered in Anko's ear.

"Yes, all four have shared each other's bodies."

Anko was shivering as Naruto's hot breath caressed her ear, but she still heard what he was saying, and started to feel shame. She lowered her head, and whimpered.

"I'm not worthy of being your pet, or even your slave. I don't deserve your love or anything, I'll accept any punishment you deem fit."

Naruto chuckled darkly, and tilted Anko's face up to look at him. Anko looked up at him in fear, as he raised his hand up to her face, and she closed her eyes and waited for the slap. But it never came.

Naruto flicked her gently on her forehead, causing her to open her eyes in shock. She looked at him as he grinned as said.

"Naughty Anko, don't do it again."

Anko started gaping like a fish at Naruto, and Naruto chuckled and rose, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her.

"Now you know that I didn't force them into the harem, they chose to make one because each wanted me and they accepted that there were others that loved me too, and I them. If you want to join, you'll have to pass THEIR tests. Not mine. You also have to get to know me better, as a person."

Anko nodded, and a slow smile spread on her face. She was wrong about a man and she thanked Kami she was. Everything about Naruto screamed maturity and respect for women. She would pass any test these ladies could bring to bear, and she grinned as she thought about bringing Yugao and Kurenai along for the ride. All three of them were already lovers, but had forsaken men. But if Anko was willing to give one a chance, maybe they would too. Yugao and Kurenai suddenly felt an ominous, albeit pleasurable, shiver go up their spines.

Anko turned around to speak to the girls, but what she had forgotten was that her training sweatshirt was a little big on her, and it slipped down her shoulder. She was about to speak when a loud growling emanated from behind her.

Naruto turned around at the sound, and saw Ryuujin and his mates appear from behind an invisibility barrier. Akume was the source of the loud, angry growling as she stared at Anko's neck, causing Anko to start worrying.

"**Why are you marked by that snake pedophile?"**

It was a simple question, one which carried enough weight to reduce Anko from a happy woman to a terrified and scared girl. She fell to her knees and started crying, her hand automatically coming up to cover up the mark.

"I didn't ask for him to do it, it was the reason for all my suffering. It was his last 'gift' to me before he threw me away." Despite her fear and sorrow, she spat out the word gift with enough venom to make everyone wince.

Akume strode forward, soon overshadowing Anko. Her clawed hand moved Anko's away from her mark, and Anko whimpered in fear. Akume leaned down, her crimson hair cascading over Anko's head as she whispered in her ear. No one heard what she said, but Anko went from near hysterical to shocked and hopeful in a nanosecond. Akume spent a few moments examining the seal and frowned.

"**Ryu-kun, come here. If this is what I think it is it might be a problem."**

Ryuujin strode forward as well, and looked over the seal with a critical eye, before letting out a hiss.

"**Yeah, it's a demon mating mark. Some tweaks to it but still a mating mark. There's only one thing to do, but I'm not sure how they'll take it."**

He paused here for dramatic effect, and after a few seconds Yugao couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what could be done to save her friend and lover.

"How will who take what?"

Ryuujin looked at her, and then turned his gaze to his student's mates, and finally on Naruto himself before speaking.

"**The only way to remove this mating mark is for another to be placed. A demon or hanyou must mark her as a mate and she must mark him, in order for the original to be removed. Since this was placed without her reciprocal mark, it will cause the other mark to be purged."**

Naruto's gaze hardened. He knew what his sensei was implying, and didn't like it. In a few moments, the rest of Naruto's mates and Yugao and Kurenai caught up, and they shared a collective gasp at what had to be done. Naruto had to mark Anko as his mate, and she him. Naruto sighed, and placed his hand on Anko's shoulder.

"Go with them to my room and talk about it. You all deserve to have a say, and when you are done I will abide by your decision."

Anko nodded, and rose up and walked over towards the girls, who nodded at her, and they walked single file up the stairs. They heard the opening and closing of a door, and the remainder of the group let out a collective sigh.

Naruto turned around and gave a thankful nod to his senseis. They returned the nod with one of their own, and then all four vanished in a swirl of flames. He turned to his father and mother next.

"Can you take kaa-san out now tou-san? I have a feeling things are going to be interesting here for a while."

Minato nodded and stood, offering his hand to Kushina. Kushina took it and rose up. They both nodded to Naruto and then walked towards the door. As they walked out Kushina called back.

"No sex in the living room!"

Naruto sweatdropped, but hollered back his agreement, and then sat down heavily on the couch. Tenshi, having long since finished her fish, crawled up onto Naruto's arm. She laid her head down on her master's arm and watched him. After a few moments rest, Naruto turned his attention to her and gave her a small genuine smile, and raised his other hand up to pet her gently on the head. Tenshi nuzzled into his hand and when he retracted it she let out a small contented sigh.

"**Are you alright Master?"**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know Tenshi, I really don't know. I gave my word to abide by their decisions, and I will follow through. If I have to mark her as a mate before even knowing her like I did the others it would be unfair. But I know I have feelings for her, and I have a feeling that she'll be accepted by the others. I'm gonna go with my gut on this one. Qué sera, sera."

Tenshi tilted her head a bit.

"**Qué sera sera Master?"**

Naruto gave her a grin.

"Whatever will be, will be."

"Nice motto Naruto-kun, but you seem more like the kind of guy to take control of his future."

Naruto's head craned around, and he saw that while he was musing with Tenshi, the seven girls had descended the stairs and were all standing in a group watching him. Naruto rose and turned towards the ladies, a brief nod to Tenshi telling her she was dismissed. Before she left, Tenshi leapt off Naruto and quickly crawled over in front of Anko, where she rose herself up on her back legs. Anko kneeled down and smiled at the little summon.

"**I'm glad you are ok Anko-san. I like you. I'll tell Doragon to talk to Manda about his contract for you, so you don't have to worry about summoning him."**

Anko's eyes misted over.

"Thank you little one. You indeed have a kind master."

Tenshi nodded, and lowered down and curled up on herself and poofed away. With her gone Anko raised herself back up, and Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"What is your ladies' decision?"

The ladies gathered in a huddle quickly, and several whispers later, they returned to looking at Naruto. Anko, considering the decision should come from her, stepped forward.

"Well, we discussed it for a long time, and we have decided that….."

She paused and watched Naruto, and after a minute his eye started twitching a bit.

"You've decided what?"

"We've decided we love your hanyou form. So you are hereby banned from ever returning to human form. If you must for the sake of the village you may hide your ears and tails, but nothing more."

Naruto faceplanted into the floor. That was not expected. He rose up off the floor, his eye now actively twitching.

"That was so not funny."

It was hard for the ladies to take him seriously as they were all giggling at Naruto's angry face. He grumbled a bit about being unappreciated and regarded them with a steady gaze. They recomposed themselves and Naruto asked again. This time his four mates looked at each other, before Yugito stepped forward.

"We talked about it, and agreed that you will mark Anko-chan."

Naruto's brain shut down momentarily, but then it caught back up and he nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can ….."

"I wasn't done yet koishii."

Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed and shut his trap. Yugito took this as her cue to continue.

"However, there are two conditions that have to be met for this. One, you must mark us four first, as we deserve it first. That was Anko's wish. Second, after you've marked us, you are to mark Yugao and Kurenai as well. That was ours as well as Anko's condition. All of us have agreed to this."

Naruto blinked, and pointed at the two aforementioned kunoichi.

"Umm, you want me to mark them too? Why?"

Kurenai and Yugao stepped forward and both smiled at the hanyou in his confusion.

"Because we already share Anko, for one. Two, your respect for women is only eclipsed by your love for your mates. And they went into great detail about how much they love you. As well as your talented fingers and tongue."

Naruto blushed a bit, as did his mates. He also felt his arousal coming on but suppressed it.

"Besides that, all three of us want you to be the man for us, because you have what we desire in a man. Humility, compassion, love, honor, integrity. Everything you are makes you perfect for us."

Naruto was shocked, but he straightened himself and gave them a bow.

"It is an honor and a privilege to be considered as such ladies. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy."

The assembled group smiled, and they gathered around Naruto and each hugged him in turn. When they ended, he was facing Yugito, who had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm first Naruto-koi."

Naruto gave her a smile in return.

"Yes, you are Yugito-koi."

The assembled girls smiled at them as they shared a kiss, and Naruto started to move towards her shoulder. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck, and went to her shoulder. He prepared to give her her mark, and paused.

"You ready love?"

"Hai, I am. Show the world that I belong to you, and you to us."

With that Naruto bared his fangs and bit down into Yugito's shoulder. His chakra flared for a brief moment, and in that moment Yugito's henge came down, and she let out a loud moan before she bared her own fangs and buried them into Naruto's shoulder. A few moments passed before Naruto let go of her, and she him. He licked the blood from her wound, as did she, and they pulled back.

"Did it work?"

Yugito smiled and turned around, pulling her hair to the side to show the fox head mark with a ring of kanji on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it did, oh god you are going to LOVE it when he gives you yours."

"Why is that."

"Take a whiff of the air. I came from his bite."

The rest of the girls did as instructed, and suddenly were very horny. Sakura was the next to step forward.

"Take me next my love, please."

Naruto chuckled a bit before nodding.

"As my lady wishes, you want the kiss or just the bite?"

"Just the bite. We can kiss later."

With a nod Naruto bared his fangs and bit down on Sakura's shoulder as well. She let out a small yelp but quickly moaned her release as his potent chakra flooded her system, causing her orgasm. The seal set quickly, and she subconsciously pulled on it, causing her own fangs to form before sinking them into the same spot on Naruto, adding her own chakra into the mix.

This continued on until it was Anko's turn, but Hinata's orgasm was so big she passed out and had to be carried by her three lovers over to the couch as Naruto faced Anko.

"Are you ready Anko-chan? I wish I could help you some other way. But if this is…."

He was shushed as Anko placed two fingers on his lips, and after he was silenced she kissed him softly.

"I want this more than you could know Naruto-sama. So bite me and send me to heaven, then later you can send me to heaven again when you take me."

Naruto chuckled and smiled.

"Anything my Hebi-hime wishes."

"I wish to be your mate and for Orochimaru to be dead."

He grinned and bared his fangs.

"Well, I can do one now, the other will have to wait till I find him."

Without waiting for a response he bit her neck, and she openly moaned, the front of her training pants instantly becoming dark as her fluids released in such amount that they escaped the confines of her panties. She could feel the evil influence of the curse seal leaving her, and love and kindness replacing them. With them came another feeling, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. Trust. Naruto was showing he absolutely trusted her with every fiber of his being, and she cried happily as she bared her own fangs and returned the favor to him.

Yugao could sense her mate's change, she could almost feel her aura becoming more peaceful and serene, her chakra no longer chaotic but calm. She could also smell her juices, and she was borderline sex crazed. No sooner had Naruto let her go then Yugao grabbed him and forced his head into her shoulder.

"Bite me. NOW!"

Naruto was happy to oblige, and Yugao screamed her release as the pleasure flooded her system. Nothing before could have even compared to this. Not any of Hayate's fumbling attempts to arouse her. Not her mates' more practiced and effective means of pleasuring her. Hell not even her own skilled hands. She howled and bit down savagely on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, but he increased his own bite in response, his erection now becoming more visible in his pants.

Kurenai had been waiting patiently the entire time. She knew that this young hanyou would be the man of her dreams, and the fact she got to stay with her lovers as well as gain four new ones without worrying about said man getting jealous or wanting in was icing on the cake. But the subsequent moans and sexual energy being released had made the woman horny beyond description. She knew that she needed release. But she needed more than a simple bite.

As Naruto let Yugao go, and turned to her, she surrendered to her lust and with a simple tug of one of her bandages, her entire dress fell apart and she stood, nude as the day she was born, before Naruto. She moaned as his eyes raked over her body, hungry with lust. She also felt the lust of the rest of the room focused on her, and some of her juices ran down her thighs. She pushed down gently on Naruto's shoulders, and he complied, dropping to his knees and scooting closer towards her pussy.

"I won't ask you to fuck me now, but I want you, no, I need you to do this. Please, do it Naruto-kun."

Naruto's only response was a quick grin before he pulled apart Kurenai's outer lips and his tongue dove into her pussy.

Kurenai's back arched as the hanyou's tongue sent her into heaven. She hadn't cum yet, but she could feel it building. Naruto nibbled on the poor woman's sensitive clit briefly before he sucked on it. He could feel her release coming and decided to try something new with her. He stopped for a moment, and found her clit. The engorged organ was far enough out of its sheath to attempt this. He looked up, and as Kurenai's eyes met his, he curled his tongue into a tube, and used it to suck hard on her clit. The reaction was explosive to say the least. Kurenai shuddered and screamed as a river of her sweet nectar erupted from her, spraying into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Kurenai didn't know how long she orgasmed, but the next thing she felt was a bite on her shoulder, and another, smaller mini orgasm tore through her, causing her to shake more. She barely managed to pull Naruto to her and bite his shoulder, before she collapsed, unable to support her own weight.

Naruto sighed as he caught Kurenai, and gently carried her over to the other couch. Wrinkling his nose, he spoke out.

"Jarvis, can you activate the cleaning and air purification seals. I don't want the whole house smelling like sex."

"At once sir."

Tired from his ordeal, Naruto sat down on a chair and waited for his new wives to settle and regain their composure. It took a while, and by the time Kurenai had awoken and redressed herself the room was back to smelling like normal again. It was then that Sakura looked at his chest and gasped.

"Naruto-kun, what's that on your chest! It's a new seal of some sort!"

Naruto looked down, and on his chest was the kanji for strength, with seven evenly spaced kanji for love surrounding it. He chuckled and smiled at them.

"Yes, that's my mating mark. The one you all just helped create."

Yugito cocked her head, as did several others.

"I get why it says strength, but why love surrounding it?"

Naruto chuckled again.

"Where do I get my strength from ladies? And I don't mean my abilities as a hanyou or shinobi."

Seeing their blank faces, he grinned. It wasn't something he shared with any of them yet, but he was planning to on their wedding days. However it looked like he had to move up the timetable a bit.

"I get my strength from the people I love most. And you seven are now the source of my greatest strength."

All the girls now stared at him with something that he would never get tired of seeing, absolute love. It was only a few moments though before Yugao suddenly spoke up.

"What about Anko's Curse Seal? Is it gone?"

Naruto grinned and nodded to Anko.

"Ask her."

Anko by way of response turned around, pulled her shirt off, and moved her hair out of the way. They all gasped as they saw the curse seal was gone, replaced by the fox head and kanji seal of Naruto's mates. She put her shirt back on and then stood, crossing over and leaning down to kiss Naruto passionately.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama, I am forever in your debt, as I will forever be yours."

Naruto chuckled softly, and gave the woman a shit eating grin. If they thought that it was good now, wait until he told them the rest.

"Good, because you're gonna be with me forever too."

Anko smiled, but it faultered a bit.

"Yeah, but you'll miss me when I die of old age."

Naruto started chuckling louder, then burst out laughing. Everyone was staring at him for doing something so unkind, but were quickly shut up when he managed to speak out between laughs.

"Old age? Please, you think I would take a mate who I'd have to watch die? You're immortal now."

This proceeded to drop Anko on her ass, mouth open in shock. Everyone but Yugito had open mouths and wide eyes at this statement. Yugito herself was already immortal, but she figured he'd do something so that they'd never be lonely. Naruto was laughing his ass off at them in his mind, but simply chose to smirk and say.

"What?"

The silence lasted all of five seconds before the kunoichi started yelling at him about how he made them all immortal. It took them several minutes to calm themselves before Sakura raised her hand. Naruto looked at her and spoke.

"Seriously? Raising your hand? Go ahead Sakura-chan."

"Ano, does that mean we are going to look like how we do now forever?"

The other girls hadn't thought of this, but their looks told Naruto they just had. Naruto shook his head as he allayed their fears.

"No, no. It only works when you've reached peak maturity and child bearing age. Usually around twenty or so. Then you will be ageless. The immunity from harm however is already active. I will warn you though, even though you are immortal, it still hurts like a bitch to be hit with a deadly blow. In fact the shock to your system could be enough to make your body shut down on its own."

This caused all of them to wince. The elder three from knowing what a near death blow felt like, and the younger four from imagining it. Hinata chose to speak up this time.

"How many times have you "died" Naruto-kun?" she asked, using air quotes around the word died to emphasize. Naruto paused and thought, and then turned back to them.

"From a perspective of things that should have been instant death blows? Seventy. From a perspective of things that should have killed me if I was human to begin with? Nearly two thousand. Around forty five percent of the things that would've killed me as a human occurred before I was six. The rest came from my senseis' training."

Naruto shivered as he remembered that training. It pushed his regeneration to the brink, so much so that it had become almost instant now.

His words caused another collective wince from the group, and Hinata stood and walked over and hugged him close, nuzzling her face into his chest. He smiled sadly and gently raked his claws through her hair, trying to calm her. He was glad she had grown her hair out, as he loved doing this, and just couldn't with her short hair.

"I'm glad you are with us Naruto-kun, I love you so much for not giving into the hatred they showed."

Naruto made a soft cooing noise towards her and eventually she fell asleep against his chest. Seeing how the other ladies felt left out, they suddenly found the room filled with smoke. As it cleared, they saw their own personal Naruto standing in front of them. Ino spoke up this time.

"Kage Bushin?"

"Nope, Chi Bushin. Made from my own flesh. Basically until I release it, it is a literal clone of me. Fully capable of taking and giving damage, and can regenerate its own chakra. Fully functional too, but that's for another time."

Each lady squealed in happiness and their clones were soon cuddling with their ladies, each of them content with their man. Anko turned to Naruto and spoke out.

"Kami, this is amazing Naruto-sama, if you are this good now imagine how you'd be when you are older."

Naruto grinned asthe clones for the elder three shifted and grew, and in their places were a genetically aged Naruto clones, approximating his appearance at their age. The three ladies eyed their men and licked their lips hungrily. Naruto was amazing now, but he was a GOD as a man. Thankfully they decided against sex, and went back to having their men pet and pamper them.

An hour passed, and the ladies decided it would be good to call it a night. Hinata invited Sakura and Ino to her clan's compound for a sleepover, which they readily agreed to. Yugito, since she was going to stay with Naruto anyways, told him she was heading upstairs to get settled in from her long trip.

Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai, despite it being two in the morning, decided to go out and celebrate their new status with a round of sake. So with a collective cheer the three kunoichi walked outside arm in arm, and Shunshined away towards the nearest bar. The one they picked was The Club, where they were met with an awesome sight.

Ryu and several of his Kage Bushins finished up their song, and spotted the three kunoichi coming in. He waved them over and pointed towards the bar, where Akume, Isane, and Reiko were running around keeping the drinks flowing for the paying customers. The three ladies sauntered over to the bar and took three stools next to each other, and Akume sashayed over and gave them a feral grin.

"So, ladies, how goes life with my successor?"

Three sets of jaws dropped and eyes widened as they stared at her. This time it was Yugao who recovered first.

"Wait, what? I thought he was Ryuujin-sama's and Rurouni-sama's successor and future champion of Kami?"

Akume grinned and nodded in response.

"Hai, he is and will be, but he'll first take my title. His demon training has only begun in its infancy, and he's received some basic training from across parts of the multiverse and from his own inner hollow. When he reaches Chuunin, which he will soon, he'll undergo serious training, and when we're done, he'll be the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. After that, he'll train to take Ryu-koi's spot as Arbiter of Kami."

The three ladies were shocked at this revelation, but as they thought about it, it made sense to them. Then another thought crossed their minds, and they shared a perverted grin.

"_I'm mated to someone who will become the most powerful being in existence save Kami-sama herself."_

Isane had sidled over to Akume's side and watched the assembled ladies as an eerily identical perverted grin and drop of blood was shared by them. She gave Akume a brief peck on the cheek and then snapped her fingers in front of the kunoichi. This snapped them out of fantasy land. She was about to speak when a deep voice came from behind the happy kunoichi.

"So, I take it you resolved your 'issue' Mitarashi-san?"

The ladies' heads turned around to see Ryuujin standing behind them, a smirk on his face as the jukebox started up a dance song, and various couples got up and started dancing on the dance floor. Anko looked at the other two ladies, and they grinned and nodded at her. As one, they turned around facing away from him, and pulled their hair and clothes out of the way, showing their new mating marks.

Ryu had expected Anko to go through with the marking, but his eyebrow cocked at seeing the same mark on all three ladies. This didn't go unnoticed by the now three girls behind the bar, and Reiko chose to speak up.

"What is it koibito?"

Ryu chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Just thinking about how much more interesting Naru-chan's life has gotten."

Seeing the confusion from their counterparts, Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai turned around and showed their new marks to the demonesses. The three shared a simultaneous squeal of happiness, before Akume vanished under the counter, her tailed rear sticking up and her tails waving back and forth in happiness. She reappeared a few seconds later, clutching an unlabeled bottle of clear liquid, and seven shotglasses.

"Let's share a drink and celebrate ladies! Ryu-koi, get over here and have one too."

The group gathered around and Akume quickly set up the glasses, and poured shots for everyone. The others started to reach for their glasses, but Akume smacked their hands away.

"Not yet, greedy. Wait for me to finish."

A small blue flame sprung up from her fingertip and lit the lined up shots. As they burned the flames become white, almost clear. She then looked up and grinned at them.

"Alright, NOW we can drink."

They all grabbed their shots and clinked them together, and shot them down. The four demons were fine, having already done this many times already, but the three new immortals coughed and sputtered as the liquid burned its way into their stomachs.

Anko managed to recover first, and grabbed a pitcher of water from behind the counter for herself, Yugao and Kurenai, and they shared it back and forth trying to extinguish the fire burning them alive.

"What the fuck was that? Molten lava? Kami it feels like I fucked up a really powerful katon jutsu."

Akume grinned at their misfortune, secretly impressed at their ability to handle the drink.

"Well, it's a special creation of mine. Its phoenix-feather infused vodka. The properties of the feathers, specifically their fire abilities, are infused into the vodka. I'm surprised you three took it so well, normally ninjen can't take it; in fact it's quite lethal."

This caused the three ladies to pale. Suddenly their transition to immortals seemed like an even better idea now. As they calmed down from their near-death experience, Anko ordered up some regular sake to enjoy, and split it among her lovers. Akume, Isane and Reiko went back to serving the customers, and Ryu started walking around, acting like the owner he was.

People who were enjoying themselves too much were calmed down or removed, people who seemed depressed were introduced to some of the more upbeat regulars. All in all Ryu was trying to make sure everybody was genuinely enjoying themselves, but not too much. A sudden shout of "HENTAI!" rang out and Ryu immediately appeared next to the one who shouted.

"Is there a problem here ma'am?"

The lady, a striking brunette with two red fang marks on her cheeks, was glaring at a drunken Chuunin who was currently trying to smooth out his horribly spiked black hair and acting like a general douche. Ryu let a small snarl grace his features, and two of the Chuunin's friends grabbed him and started to pull him towards the exit.

"Come on man, it's not worth it, you know you're gonna regret this tomorrow."

"Yeah Toushiro, let's just go home and sleep, we need to be ready for duty tomorrow."

The drunken Chuunin, now known as Toushiro, sneered at the woman, but let his friends take him out. Just as they got to the door, he turned around and yelled back at her, much to his companions' horror.

"See you soon, bitch, and soon you will be my bitch, just you wait."

By the time he was done speaking, the two Chuunin had pulled away from him and bolted for cover near the bar. Toushiro looked surprised for a second that he was suddenly unsupported, before a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see only a dark shadow outline of the club owner, his blue eyes glowing ominously as he glared down at the man.

Ryu leaned in close and bared his fangs as he let loose a short, but severely intense burst of KI that instantly sobered up the man as he realized just what he had done and where he had done it. Toushiro started sweating as panic raced through his system, and he cowed under the presence of the powerful demon standing in front of him. Ryu placed a clawed hand on the Chuunin's shoulder to steady him, and whispered to him.

"You have two choices, apologize to her, and make restitution, or face my wrath. Oh, and it better be sincere, or you'll face my wrath anyways."

The Chuunin nodded, and Ryu moved to his side, the hand on his shoulder guiding him over towards the now slightly confused woman. Everybody ignored this, as it was a normal occurrence in a bar nowadays. Everybody but three women, who had recognized the woman who shouted. They were about to go to her when Ryu appeared and took care of it for them.

As they stopped in front of the woman, Ryu let him go and took a step back. Toushiro looked up at the still angry face of the woman, and lowered his gaze again as he dropped to his knees, and bowed to her.

"I deeply apologize for the transgression against you, Inuzuka Hana. I know what I did was wrong, but I will accept any punishment you deem fit, and will pay you restitution in any way you wish. I only ask for your forgiveness, and I swear on my life and my career that I will never do that to you or any woman again."

Hana looked down at the man, her snarl slowly fading, and sighed. She knew he was serious, and gave a nod to Ryu who was looking at her expectantly. He nodded in response and relaxed. Hana then reached down and touched Toushiro on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Alright, I accept your apology. I'll let you know what you have to do to repay me for it tomorrow, when you are sober. I know you like to party with your friends, but I think you need to cut back. Now go home and sleep, and I'll send word of your repayment later."

Toushiro nodded, and slowly rose to his feet, and wordlessly turned around and walked towards the door. His companions came out of hiding, and met him at the door. He looked at them for a moment, and then mumbled to them.

"Sorry guys."

They shared a look and a soft smile, and then flanked him and grabbed a shoulder each. They led him outside, heading home.

Back inside, Hana sighed and ran a clawed hand through her hair. She smiled at Ryu, who smiled back and then jerked his head over towards the bar. She nodded and followed. She was about to sit down at the end of the bar when a sudden weight hit her back, followed by a loud shout of "HANA-CHAAAAN!"

Hana sighed to herself, only one person in the world did that to her. She could smell the scent of snakes and dango on her, but there was also now a new scent of fox that she filed away for later.

"Hello Anko-chan. What are you doing here? Where are Yugao-chan and Kurenai-chan?"

Anko hopped off Hana's back and dragged her over towards the other two, who were smiling at Anko's playful nature. The seat next to where Anko was sitting was occupied, but the occupant saw the ladies coming his way. So he grabbed his drink and stood, laying a few ryo on the counter to cover his bill, and moved over towards a group of off duty ANBU to talk. Hana took the now empty seat, and grinned at her three companions, and sometimes, lovers.

"So, what brings you three here? You look like you're out celebrating, but what for?"

The three kunoichi shared a glance, then grinned. Anko grabbed her saucer and brought it up to her lips, grinning as she did.

"We're celebrating the removal of a certain 'restriction' from me, Hana-chan, as well as the benefits thereof. And something else too."

Hana took a moment to think about what Anko said, but then she gasped and leaned in close to Anko, whispering excitedly.

"Your cursed seal is gone?"

Anko gave her a cheeky grin and nodded. Hana moved to look at Anko's shoulder, but was stopped by her. She gave Anko a puzzled look, and Anko's smile had shifted to a softer one.

"Not just yet, Hana. There was a problem with the seal originally. Orochimaru's Ten no Juin wasn't just any seal. It was a demon mate mark. Ask Akume, she's the one who confirmed it."

Looking towards the redhead, she was met with a nod of affirmation, and then she turned back to Anko.

"But if that's true, how did you remove it? I know about mating marks from my clan, and the only way to remove one like yours, where you didn't give one back, was to mark and be marked by another."

Anko nodded, and started to chew her lip a bit in nervousness. Yugao and Kurenai sensed her apprehension, and moved to stand behind the two ladies, hiding them from public view. Hana noticed her apprehension, but she had to know.

"Who marked you Anko-chan? Who did this to you? I swear if they hurt you in any way or forced you I'll…."

Anko placed two fingers on Hana's mouth which silenced her. She shook her head in the negative, and spoke to her in a whisper.

"He didn't hurt me, in fact he saved me from a rape earlier this very evening. I chose to let him do this to me, knowing full well what it entailed."

"But what about Kurenai and Yugao? You three are pretty much married anyways, and I know no man would touch you without them knowing. How are you going to stay with them?"

Kurenai and Yugao smiled, but Yugao spoke for both of them.

"We marked him as well, and he marked us too."

Hana was floored. She had never known anything of this nature to happen in her life. She suddenly snarled, and her voice took on a hard edge.

"What gives him the right to take you three? Why does he think he can have a harem?"

Anko sighed and cupped Hana's cheek in one hand gently. The dog nin met her eyes, and saw the happiness in them.

"Because we asked him to. He already has four loves, no, not lovers, loves. We are the latest three, and we joined because WE wanted to, and THEY accepted us. He just agreed to our decision. Besides, Ryuujin-sama approved of it. Hell it was his idea to begin with."

Hana blinked. Again, something that she didn't expect had happened right in front of her. Anko had found a man who already had four women in his life, and had seen something in him that had made her bring Yugao and Kurenai into the fold. The last bit of info surprised her she asked just one more question.

"Who? Who was it that did this?"

In response, the three of them turned around, and showed their marks proudly to Hana. She only had to see the fox head for it to click. Only two beings that lived in Konoha who had kitsune demon sides, and one of them was right in that room serving drinks. That left just one.

"Namikaze Naruto did this! What the fuck, isn't he a little, young, for you three? And how the hell are you three ok with a man who already has four girlfriends his own age being your sworn mate?"

Anko sighed, and turned around to face Hana. She knew this was going to be a difficult road, but it had to be taken.

"Yes, he currently has girlfriends his age, and yes, he's a bit young for us now. That's why we're gonna wait. In a few years he'll be ready to be with us as our mate. So will the other four, they are like us, and we've already planned on being introduced to the group soon enough."

"But won't you be older too? How can you compete with their youth? And what do you mean introduced to the group?"

The three girls started giggling, and Kurenai leaned in close to Hana's ear, whispering to her in a husky voice.

"That would be a problem, if we weren't immortal. And he doesn't bring in new members; if they want in, they go through his mates first. If they fail their tests, they are not allowed to join Naruto, as well as us."

Hana pulled back and stared at the three girls, who laughed gently at her stunned image. Anko leaned forward, and her finger gently traced the bottom of Hana's jaw. She smiled sexily at the stunned dog nin. With a gentle pressure, she closed Hana's mouth.

"That's right Hana-chan, we're gonna live with him forever. As will the others when they reach their peak. It's amazing the amount of love and trust he's given me, just him marking me was enough to make me realize he was a man who would never be rivaled or equaled."

Hana suddenly felt extremely aroused. Anko was turning her on, and if she wasn't mistaken, Yugao and Kurenai were emitting pheromones in order to help turn her on. With the description of how much they had gotten out of being Naruto's mates, as well as his alpha qualities, it was hard for her not to be.

Hana rubbed her legs together, trying to hold back her arousal, praying her dress wouldn't show her arousal. However the fates weren't with her as Anko looked down and grinned as she saw Hana's nipples poking through the material of her dress. She grinned as she gently scraped her nails over one of Hana's nipples, hearing the gentle hiss as Hana breathed in, and licked her lips before she continued.

"He's graduating the Academy tomorrow, officially. It's more formality than anything. After that he said he's gonna put on a show, and we're invited. I could introduce you to him, and if you want, convince him to talk to you."

Hana's breathing hitched as perverted images started to flow through her head, but the kicker was when Anko leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"If you want, you can see if his mates approve of you, if they do, not only do you get seven sexy ladies to love, but you become like us, immortal. Plus you gain the love and fidelity of a man with the blessing of Kami herself. Oh, and Hana, when he gave me my mark…."

Anko leaned in close and gently licked the tip of Hana's earlobe before she gently breathed into her ear.

"I came."

It was too much, as Inuzuka Hana gave into her body and shuddered bodily as she orgasmed. She shook a bit, but with Anko supporting her, and Kurenai and Yugao blocking the view of the rest of the club, she was hidden from any public scene. She had barely recovered when Akume came over and started to glare at them accusingly.

"Look, I don't care about your personal lives, but for the love of Kami, please get out of here. It's bad enough that you came, but you're making me, my lovers, and my koibito very, VERY antsy. If you don't get out of here soon Naru-chan won't be taking your virginities."

This shocked the four women, and they hurried out of the door, heading towards Kurenai's apartment to sleep and see their beloved tomorrow, or in Hana's case, meet the man who captured their hearts.

**Konohagakure Academy – 8:00 A.M.**

Naruto sighed as he dragged himself into class. Yugito had tried, repeatedly, to molest him last night. It was only after she had sworn to him on her honor as a hanyou that she had told the girls that she wanted to take him that night, had he relented. From there the couple had openly explored each other's bodies. They didn't consummate their new union, but she managed to suck him off until he came, and she loved swallowing his load. After that, he had tried to fall asleep, only to be awoken thirty minutes later by his alarm. He barely managed to get to the Academy at his normal time, and as he popped a slow-acting soldier pill as he laid his head on the table.

He managed to get a few minutes of sleep before he felt three familiar chakra signatures enter the classroom, and make a beeline towards him. He grinned as he sat up, and scooted his chair back. Sakura and Ino took seats on either side of Naruto, and Hinata snuggled up on his lap, purring contentedly into his chest.

This was the view that greeted everyone as they came in. Most of them took it in stride, having known that the three of them had been dating for a while. They were a little curious as to why he was there until they spotted the hitai-ate around his throat. The only one with no showing of surprise was Sasuke, who knew that he had already been promoted last night. Itachi had told him as much when he got home. He smiled at the four of them as he got closer, taking note of Naruto's new ears and claws, as well as his more feral appearance. Naruto had hidden his tails and ears for the time being, but only after promising to bring them out at home for his loves. His normal ears were slightly pointed though.

"So, ladies, Naruto, it's good to see you. So, what happened last night? Itachi gave me a run-down up until he left, but I don't know what happened after."

Naruto shrugged, and gave him a foxy grin.

"You know, the usual, got promoted, killed a rapist, saved a hot woman, got three new ladies, marked all them and they marked me, and Yugito finally snapped and pretty much orally raped me last night."

Sasuke's jaw, had it been free, would have ended up on the other side of the planet. He stared at Naruto for a few more seconds, then shook his head and took his seat next to Sakura.

"Fuck it, I'm not gonna bother trying to figure it out. As long as everything worked out and everybody, except Mizuki and the rapist, are ok, it's all cool with me."

"Good to hear Sasuke. Also, you might want to have Sakura put some makeup on you."

"What, why?"

"Because I can see the hickeys all over your neck."

Sasuke blushed a bit at this, and Sakura brought her hand up and a light green chakra coated it as she healed the hickeys that were visible. He gave her a thankful smile, and leaned back and relaxed while waiting for Iruka to appear.

Iruka walked in, throwing a smile towards the five of his favorite students, and sat down a box on his desk.

"Well, congratulations on passing the Genin Exam, and congrats to you Naruto for passing the supplemental exam. Now you probably noticed Mizuki is missing, that is because last night he turned traitor and was caught and executed by the ANBU. Now, as I read off the names of the teams, come up and get your hitai-ate. After we're done we'll break for lunch, then meet back here for your senseis to come and get you."

"Alright, only three teams passed this year. Their designations are Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10. Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino."

"And Akamaru." Naruto interrupted.

"Excuse me Naruto?"

"Akamaru. Kiba's companion. He's as much a part of Team Eight as any other member."

"Ahh, you're right, sorry Akamaru, Kiba. Anyways, your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

As Kiba came back from getting his hitai-ate, he nodded his thanks to Naruto, who responded by lobbing a small package at him. He caught it and opened it up, then looked up at Naruto in shock. Inside the package was a specially made nin dog collar similar to a hitai-ate. He put it on Akamaru, who yipped in happiness and ran around in circles. Kiba gave Naruto a thankful smile, who gave him a smile and thumbs up in return.

"Team Ten, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, sensei Sarutobi Asuma."

After everybody had gathered their hitai-ate and had reseated themselves, Iruka smiled at the group and spoke one last time.

"It is a great privilege to have been your instructor for all these years. I see great potential for you nine, make your village and your families proud. I know I am already proud of you all. Now let's break for lunch then you can meet back here for your senseis to pick you up."

He was expected them to make a mad dash for the door, but was surprised when all of them, save Naruto, lined up in front of him. Naruto was in the front, and quickly snapped to a smart military salute, followed quickly by salutes from the rest of the new genin.

"Sir, it was an honor learning from you, sir!" echoed from the group, and Iruka's eyes misted over, before he snapped to attention and returned the salute. Lowering his hand, the group mimicked him, and he shouted out to the group.

"DISMISSED!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Then the group broke ranks and walked towards the door in regular fashion. Naruto's voice shouted out from the head of the group.

"Everyone to Yamatos over by Ichiraku's. My treat!"

A resounding whoop of joy met him as the students filed out, and followed Naruto towards the restaurant. Iruka smiled, and turned back to pick up the box of hitai-ates, when he saw a note on the box. He picked it up and opened it, reading it quickly.

_Dear Iruka-sensei,_

_Thank you for always being there for me, and thank you for doing what you did to help me. If you hadn't who knows where I would have ended up? Anyways, as a token of thanks for your efforts, I've arranged a little, surprise, from Kami-sama. I hope you enjoy it, as it involved me having to defeat several high-level enemies and collect their souls for the compensation. Don't worry, they were all evil men who needed to be purged from this world. Thanks again sensei. Also, come to the Club tonight, I'm putting on a show for the graduating class, my lovers, and my family. So you need to be there too, Iruka-nii-san. And bring your surprise with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Namikaze Naruto_

Iruka's eyes had misted over again as he finished the letter. He was a bit concerned about Naruto's enemies, but then again this was Naruto, and since he was still there, he was obviously okay. He was beginning to wonder what the surprise was, when suddenly the knob on the door turned. His eyes moved to the door as it swung open, letting in a middle aged man and woman. Iruka's mouth dropped open, and his voice cracked as he spoke in a low voice.

"T-t-tou-san? K-k-kaa-san?"

The couple smiled and the father opened his arms to his son.

"Yes, sochi, it's us. Come over here."

Iruka started crying as he ran over and collapsed into his father's arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. His mother walked around behind him, and hugged him from behind. After several minutes of crying, Iruka finally got ahold of himself, and pulled back.

"How, how did you two come back? I knew you died when Akume attacked here. I even said good bye to you before you went to heaven."

His father, Umino Daitaro, smiled back at him, and pulled his wife Ume to his side. They smiled at him as Daitaro spoke.

"Your student did this. Namikaze Naruto. Kami came to us in Heaven, and told us that Naruto had paid a due to her in order to bring two people back, and had chosen us. When we asked why, she simply said he said it was to repay the kindness of the man who showed him the way to his future."

Iruka smiled, and mentally thanked Kami for her gift. He then checked his watch.

"Well, we still have a few hours before the teams finish with their tests, and then we can meet Naruto and everybody else at the Club for his show. Why don't we go and drop this box of hitai-ates off at the Hokage tower, and then we can catch up?"

"Sounds good to us son, lead the way."

With that Iruka led his parents out of his classroom, a smile crossing his face similar to the ones Naruto used to have.

**Yamatos**

Naruto led the eight other genin-hopefuls into his family's favorite celebration restaurant. He stopped at the counter and waited for the waitress to come over. When she finally did she shocked them all by smiling and bowing slightly towards Naruto.

"Greetings Naruto-san. I see you have brought many customers with you today. Your usual table?"

Naruto nodded to her. "Yes Miho-chan, and you can tell the chefs that we have an Akimichi with us and we'll need some additional supplies. You have my permission to use the special stores."

Miho nodded, and then brought her hand up to tap her chin in a thinking pose. After a few moments she spoke.

"I'll send out two chefs, maybe three, that way nobody is overloaded. I'm also going set up a separate grill for Akimichi-san."

Chouji was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable in the spotlight, until Naruto spoke up.

"Please, you'll be able to keep up with everybody else just fine with one grill. The separate grill is for me! After all you know I pack away more food than Chouji and his father combined."

This caused most of the graduating group, except Sasuke who had seen one of his eating binges, to gawk at him. Naruto felt their stares, turned around and addressed them.

"What? I burn a lot of calories really quickly."

The group gave a collective facepalm, and Naruto and Miho chuckled as they led the group to a hibachi style table. The group quickly took their seats, deciding to sit next to their teammates and get to know them better after Kiba suggested it. Miho took their drink orders, and set down menus for everybody but Naruto. She already knew what he wanted, and headed back to the kitchen to let them know Naruto was there.

As Miho left, Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Naruto and began to talk to him about their sensei, as did the other teams. They chatted amicably until a busboy appeared, pushing a large portable hibachi and setting it up so it was closest to Naruto. After setting it up he bowed and disappeared, while Miho was reappearing with their drinks. Team Ten had decided on just plain water, so as to not spoil their meals too much. Team Eight wanted lemonade, except for Kiba and Akamaru, who couldn't handle the excessive sweetness, and got water. Everyone was shocked when Miho placed three saucers and a large bottle of sake on the counter in front of Team Seven. Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke, and addressed them both.

"So, you want it chilled, heated, or room temp? Personally I prefer it heated with lunch or dinner."

Sakura and Sasuke gaped at him, before shrugging and replying in unison.

"Heated."

Naruto grinned and nodded to Miho, who smirked and picked up the bottle and held it by the bottom in one hand. Everyone was wondering what she was doing until her hand started glowing blue, and they could feel the heat coming from her. After a few seconds her hand stopped glowing, and she poured the first cup for each of them. She then sat the bottle down next to Naruto, and bowed herself out. As they left every head followed her until she disappeared, then swiveled back to Naruto. He saw their looks and snickered a bit, before he raised his glass to Sasuke and Sakura, who raised theirs in turn.

They smiled before clinking their glasses together.

"Slant-Ja."

With that said they shot down their sake and clinked their glasses on the counter. Noticing the confused looks on everybody's faces, he smirked as he poured himself another shot, then offered it to Sasuke who took the bottle.

"Ok, which one you want answered first? Who is Miho, or what did we just say?"

Shino raised his hand, to which Naruto snickered a bit before nodding at him.

"Since it would be less confusing, let us go with what you said first."

Naruto nodded, and leaned back a bit in his chair.

"Alright. As you all know, when I turn Chuunin I'm going to be leaving the village for an undisclosed amount of time to train with Ryuujin-sensei and Rurouni-sensei. However, that doesn't mean we didn't take some vacations in other worlds to get to know some people of interest. Two such people were known as the MacManus brothers, Conner and Murphy. In their world, in the language of their homeland, Slant-Ja translates to health. It's said while doing shots, kind of like toasting to each other's health. The ladies and Sasuke know about this, because at one point or another I've done fake shots with them, and explained it."

Shino and the rest of the group nodded in understanding, and then Sasuke turned to his friend.

"Hey, aren't those the two who told you that prayer they did when they killed people?"

At everyone's shocked look, Sasuke quickly amended his statement.

"No no no, they killed criminals. Rapists, murderers, and the like. They had a particular method of execution, since they believed they were on a mission from their Kami, who they called God."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's statement in agreement. "Yep, those are the same two. I managed to grab up a couple of sweet goodies from that world for us Sasuke. I'll train you how to use yours, but you can only use it for the executions, or against enemy nin as a last resort. They are never to be used lightly, or treated with disrespect."

Sasuke nodded gravely. Naruto's tone brokered no argument, and he knew his friend was serious about the level of respect he had for the weapons. A sudden sound had the group looking towards the kitchen, and their eyes bulged out as a chef wheeled out a cart laden with food, and pulling another behind him. The first cart had standard hibachi food stuffs on it; rice, assorted veggies, and cooking lard with seasoning mixed in. The second one, however, was what caught Chouji's eye, and it gleamed as he looked at it.

Naruto caught the look in Chouji's eye, and let loose a short burst of KI that had the overweight Genin shivering.

"Don't even think about touching MY food Chouji, you'll get plenty for yourself."

This caused many to gape at the second cart in shock, as it was covered, on all three levels, with some form of meat. On the top level were platters of red meat, piled high. There were buffalo and regular steaks from Kusa, and even some ostrich steaks from Tori no Kuni. The second level had poultry; chicken and turkey breasts, duck cuts, etc. On the bottom level was the seafood. Shrimp and crabs from Kiri, Tuna and shark steaks from Nami no Kuni. Trout and river bass from Ame. All in all it was a smorgasbord of meat.

Naruto's eyes shone in hunger as his mouth started watering at the huge amount of food he knew he would be eating. Another bang announced the appearance of two more chefs pushing out carts of food, and heading towards the group. The three chefs parked their carts in the open space of the opposite grill, and bowed to the assembled shinobi. Everyone nodded back, but a sudden scooting of a chair had everyone looking towards Team Seven. Sasuke, having been here one time with his family and Naruto's, knew his habits, and Sakura had quickly followed suit when she saw them move.

The three Genin pushed their chairs back, stood, and bowed deeply to the chefs. After rising back up, they reseated themselves, and the chefs sprang to life, lighting the fire under the grills to get the food cooking. Once they had arranged the carts appropriately, one chef turned around and bowed slightly to Chouji.

"Akimichi-san, what would you like first today?"

Chouji was about to respond, but stopped and thought about what to order. He was still thinking when Sasuke called his name.

"Chouji."

Seeing that he got his attention, Sasuke continued.

"Don't worry about it, just say what I always say when we come here and they ask that."

Chouji cocked his head, and was about to ask what he meant when the third chef turned to Sasuke and asked him the same question that was asked of Chouji, to which he grinned and leaned back.

"Surprise me!"

The chef grinned, and bowed excitedly, and moved to Sakura. Meanwhile Chouji grinned, and nodded at Sasuke while looking at his chef.

"What he said, surprise me."

The second chef smiled and turned to the other grill, and began to prep the surface of the grill. As their first courses were being prepared, Shikamaru turned to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, the other question. Who is Miho?"

Naruto snapped out of his food-induced delusion and regarded Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged and turned to him.

"Miho is a young woman I brought back with me from one of the worlds we visited. No, she isn't interested in me like that, nor I her. She's a friend, and I brought her here at her family's request."

This piqued the interest of the rest of the group, and this time Ino spoke up.

"Why did they want her to come here Naruto-koi?"

Naruto was about to respond, when a hand laid on his shoulder. He had sensed her approach, but wasn't sure if she wished him to speak, so he just waited. Miho squeezed Naruto's shoulder, and stepped into the light, shocking everyone but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. She smiled slightly and spoke.

"Because I needed to get away from who I was. I didn't always go by Miho, I used to be known as Princess Azula. I was the daughter of the ruler of our country, the Fire Nation. My father had continued a process of conquest throughout the world, and I was raised to believe that the strong conquered the weak, and I was destined to rule the Fire Nation. In the process I effectively lost all my friends, and family except for my father. After my defeat at the hands of my brother Zuko and a Water Tribe girl named Katara, as well as my father's defeat at the hands of the Avatar, I broke down. I was already mentally unstable, due to my paranoia of being betrayed. I was about to be imprisoned with my father when Naruto and his sensei's appeared."

Everyone was so enraptured in her tale, that no one noticed that their first course had been set in front of them. Miho noticed this and stopped her tale, and smiled.

"Why don't you guys eat, and after you get back from meeting your sensei's, you can hear about it?"

This broke everyone out of their reverie, and they smiled at the woman before digging into their food with gusto. Miho smiled as she walked away, only to be stopped as Sasuke called out to her.

"Hey, Miho-san, or Azula-san, which do you prefer?"

Miho stopped and turned around and smiled at the boy. "Miho would be nice Sasuke-san, I won't take back my real name until I've earned it. Can I help you?"

Sasuke smiled and continued. "Ok, Miho-san. I was wondering, what was it you did with the sake bottle? You've never done that before."

Miho smiled and held out her hand, and a blue flame sprung up from her palm, shocking the rest of the group, save Naruto.

"It's called firebending. In my world, in the four nations, people were born with the ability to bend the elements to their will. It isn't like the jutsu you use here, because it relies heavily on movements and will power. Think of it like this, the movements of our bodies are like handsigns, and the will power is like chakra control."

Miho noticed she had captured their attention again, and sighed gently.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-san, but you should get back to your meal so you won't be late for your senseis. I'll tell you more about it when you get home."

Now everybody's head cocked to the side in puzzlement. It was Shikamaru who decided to speak first.

"Why will you be at Sasuke's house? Do you live there?"

Miho giggled, and smiled.

"Maybe, if the clan head ever gets around to proposing. I swear that man can be so hard to read sometimes."

Sasuke's face went blank, then shocked as he processed this, and pointed at Miho."

"YOU'RE DATING ITACHI ONII-SAN?"

Miho giggled and nodded her head.

"Yep, for about three months now, I turned his Karyuu Endan on him. He was impressed and we just sorta hit it off after that. Now get back to your meal."

Before they could protest Miho scooted away, leaving them to their meal. Sasuke finally came back down to earth, and dug into his meal, promising pain to his aniki for hiding this from him. Finishing up their meal, everyone gathered their belongings, and headed back.

**Academy**

Everyone made it back with plenty of time to spare, and decided, with a suggestion from Sakura, to sit with their teammates so they could leave together. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and two people walked in. Naruto perked up and smiled at them.

"Hello Asuma-san, Kurenai-koibito."

Asuma and Kurenai were expecting a lot when they arrived, but a greeting by the young hanyou was not really what they imagined. Asuma's unlit cigarette fell from his lips as he looked back and forth between Kurenai and Naruto, before finally pointing at Naruto and turning to Kurenai.

"Koibito?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes and gave her fellow jounin a deadpan look.

"Yes, koibito. What else do you expect my mate to call me?"

This had the desired effect of causing multiple males, except Sasuke and Naruto, to drop their jaws. Shaking her head in amusement, Kurenai spoke.

"Team eight, with me."

Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru rose from their seats, and moved forward. Kurenai smiled at her team, then got a wicked idea, and walked over to Naruto. He looked up at her in surprise, then grinned as he saw her intention, and stood and pulled her into a kiss. This got a wolf whistle out of Kiba, and Asuma was sputtering and looked like he was going to pass out. They broke the kiss, and Kurenai gave a wink to Sakura and Ino before rejoining her team.

Shikamaru, puzzled, spoke up.

"Wait a second, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are already dating Naruto, why are you kissing him?"

Kurenai leveled a grin worthy of Anko at the shadow user, and spoke.

"Because I'm his mate as well. You want proof, here you go."

Before anyone else could react, she cupped Hinata's chin, tilted it up to look at her, and gave the girl a passionate kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around her sensei's head and kissed her back just as fiercely. Six thumps and resounded through the room, and as they broke apart, they noticed what happened. Every male, save Naruto, had passed out with blood flowing from their nostrils. They giggled until they saw Naruto, and gasped as his eyes were flickering between red and blue, and he spoke in a strained voice.

"For the love of Kami, take your team and go before I take you on Iruka's desk."

This snapped Kurenai and Hinata out of their funk, and they quickly gathered Shino and Kiba and bolted for the door, Akamaru hot on their heels. After they left, Naruto stood and started towards the door, only to be stopped by Ino and Sakura.

"Where are you going koi, what's wrong?"

"I need to relieve this pressure my himes, or I'm gonna burst."

This brought on identical wicked grins on the girls' faces, and before he knew it, Naruto was in a supply closet, his pants and underwear around his ankles, and Ino and Sakura on their knees taking turned sucking and licking his engorged cock. He moaned quietly, trying to not get them caught, and Sakura and Ino shared a look before they doubled their efforts. Sakura took the head into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around it, as Ino went lower and sucked his balls, one at a time, into her mouth, humming all the while.

Naruto felt his cum boiling in his sack, and he gasped as he felt his inevitable release. Sakura, who had just managed to get most of him in her mouth, felt his tension and immediately pulled back until just the head was in his mouth, jacking him with her hand furiously. Naruto gave one last moan as he blew. Sakura tried valiantly to keep his cum in her mouth, but there was too much, and she was forced to swallow some of it. As he calmed down, Ino pulled her back with a pout on her face.

"I wanted to swallow some of his cum too! Why did you drink it all?"

Sakura gave her a wicked grin, and opened her mouth to show it was still nearly filled with his cum. Eyes shining with lust she smashed her lips against Sakura's and they swapped it back and forth before Sakura pushed it all into Ino's mouth, who swallowed happily. They smiled at each other and cleaned their mouths, and rose. Naruto had finally come down off his high, and tucked his now soft cock back into his pants with a bit of effort.

"Ok, let's head back."

They rejoined the classroom, where everyone else had finally awoken and cleaned themselves up, and Asuma glared at them.

"Where have you three been?"

Sakura and Ino shared a look, and responded.

"Helping Naruto."

Various images flashed through the minds of everyone there, and they had to pinch their noses to keep the blood out. Asuma glared at them before jerking his head.

"Team ten with me."

Ino gave Sakura and Naruto each a kiss before following her teammates and sensei out of the room. Sakura and Naruto rejoined Sasuke, who looked at them and spoke.

"I don't care what happened, and I don't want to know."

They grinned at him, and settled back to await their sensei.

**Three hours later**

Despite their irritation at their sensei's tardiness, they decided to make the best of a bad situation. Currently they were discussing battle tactics, deciding on who would play what role on their team.

"Well, I feel that both me and Sasuke are the heavy hitters, with you as our medic Sakura-koi. Sasuke focuses on specialized jutsu and weaponwork, and I specialize in close combat and demolition."

"I agree Naruto-koi, though you know you won't have to protect me like medics used to be."

"We never doubted that Sakura, hell even I know that Tsunade-sama trained you herself. If anything you'll be the backbone of this group, the person we fall back on to both save our asses and drive back the enemies we can't."

Sakura blushed at this praise, and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto for having such faith in her. All three suddenly heard the door open, and a man with gravity defying silver hair poked his head into the room. He looked around, puzzled, and then spoke out.

"Team seven?"

Naruto, recognizing him, spoke up.

"Up here sensei."

Kakashi craned his head up, and lo and behold, there were his three new students. He had heard their battle tactics outside, and was happy they had established their roles and already planned out teamwork. What he didn't expect was for them to be upside down, sitting on the ceiling, with shuriken floating at random places on their bodies. Quickly getting over his shock, his eye curved into its infamous U shape, and addressed them.

"Well, my first impression of you is, I actually like you. Meet me on the roof."

"I think here is fine sensei. In fact you can join us if you wish."

Kakashi's eye popped open, but he smirked behind his mask and strode into the class, walked up the wall, and then sat himself next to his, hopefully, new students. He gave them another quick look before he spoke.

"Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves."

Seeing as how no one volunteered, he pointed at Naruto.

"Why don't you go first?"

Naruto gave the man a deadpan look, which looked hilarious considering he was upside down.

"Common courtesy dictates that you go first, sensei, since you are new to the group."

Kakashi blinked but shrugged and answered him.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei for Team Seven. My likes and dislikes aren't for your ears, and I have a few hobbies. My dream is to make this team successful."

He eye smiled at them again, before he heard a scoff from Sasuke. His eye opened, and his three students were glaring at him. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, what you got?"

"Hatake Kakashi, age 24, Elite Jounin level, student of Namikaze Minato, one of two survivors of his Genin team, exceeds in most areas of ninja learning, including fuinjutsu. Known in the Bingo Book as Copy Cat Kakashi, or Sharingan Kakashi, due to implanted Sharingan eye of Uchia Obito, deceased. Master of over one thousand jutsu, with only original jutsu being the Raikiri and its predecessor, the Chidori. Frequently seen with Inuzuka Rin, and rumored to be involved. Father Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, deceased. Listed in Bingo Book as A rank, with flee on site order."

Kakashi's eyes both widened, though his Sharingan eye remained hidden due to his headband. He was shocked that she knew so much information about him, but a quick look at the other two revealed they were NOT shocked by this information, and seemed to already know it. He sighed heavily and leveled a steely gaze at his three students.

"You know of my father, and what he did?"

Seeing their nods, he continued, "and what do you feel about what he did?"

They looked at each other, and then Sasuke spoke up.

"Honestly, and this is just my take on it, but I feel that the idiots who pushed him to commit seppaku should burn in hell. He did what any good Konoha nin should do, protect his comrades."

Seeing the others nods of agreement, his eye started to water a bit, but he quickly repressed it, it would come later. Collecting himself, he looked straight at Sasuke.

"You know about my Sharingan eye, and you aren't upset about it?"

Sasuke shrugged at his inquiry and smiled at him.

"My kaa-san and nii-san told me about him already. Hell, he was your friend, and this way he gets to live on and protect you like he wanted to. Just as a part of you."

Kakashi, when he first arrived, considered not passing this group, even though Naruto's father would question him about it. But from their answers, he could see that this group would indeed be the best group for him. He smiled at them.

'_Looks like I have a genin team after all. I hope I'll do you proud Obito, Tou-san.'_

"Well, I was going to test you guys for teamwork, but I don't think I need to now. Team seven is official and we will meet tomorrow morning at training ground seven for team practice and then missions."

This caused the whole group to smile, and they all rose together, flipping off the ceiling to land in a crouch on the ground below. Kakashi suddenly realized they had released their shuriken, and was about to alert them to the danger, when all three caught their respective shuriken without looking.

'_Damn, well one thing is for sure I'm gonna have to test them to see what level they are at.'_

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning at eight. Ja ne."

Kakashi was about to poof out, when Naruto grabbed his arm, and shook his head. Puzzled, he waited for an explanation. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll see you later. Sasuke, remember, you, Mikoto-san, Itachi-senpai and your girlfriends are coming to our party. Sakura, I'll see you at home soon."

Two nods met him, and they vanished in a swirl of fire. Naruto then turned to Kakashi, and smiled at the man.

"So Inu-nii-san, gave up on ANBU duties?"

Kakashi groaned at Naruto outing him.

'_Damn silver hair, it's like a damn bulls-eye.'_

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I haven't told anyone. I made sure the others didn't know too. Now, I believe someone here wants to speak to you, and apologize. Tou-san suggested it, and well, I'll let him do the rest."

Kakashi was puzzled, but he suddenly sensed a VERY familiar presence behind him. Turning slowly, he took in the sight before him, and croaked out, "t-t-tou-san?"

Hatake Sakumo pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, and strode forward to meet his son. He smiled at him, Kakashi's eyes widening and tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, sochi. I can't stay long, Kami-sama gave me fifteen minutes, which is nice considering I get to go to Heaven after this."

Kakashi broke down, and in an uncharacteristic display, grabbed his father and hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled, and stepped back, fading into the shadows. Just before he left, he caught Sakumo mouthing 'thank you' to him, and then he was gone.

**Namikaze Household**

Naruto appeared in front of the gates of his house with a poof, and walked through the gates into his house. He was feeling pretty good about how things were going along, and was getting himself psyched up for the party later in the afternoon. Deciding that some training was in order, he went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and started considering what he needed to work on today.

"Well, let's see. I worked on taijutsu yesterday with Lee and Gai-sensei. My ninjutsu arsenal could be expanded, but for now it seems to be fine. I could practice what I know more so I get better at it. Hollow-Naruto said he wanted me to work on my Cero, so that's a possibility. Genjutsu might be a good subject to work on, I need more practice dispelling them, but Kurenai-hime is busy with her team so I'll leave that until another time. Maybe kenjutsu, yeah, I should probably brush up on my kenjutsu skills. I'll see if Yugao-hime is free and see if she wants to help me."

Nodding to himself at his decision, he polished off the water bottle, then refilled it from the sink and started to fix himself a sandwich. He had just finished making it, when his sensitive ears twitched to the sounds of ringing metal. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but seeing as how it came from the direction of the front gate, he felt an investigation was in order. Giving his sandwich a longing look, he popped it in the fridge and headed out towards the front gate.

As he reached the front gate, he noticed that Yugao, in her ANBU gear, was currently holding her katana in a defensive position, and was glaring, he guessed, at the man in front of her. Naruto glanced at the other man, taking in his Jounin attire, before a cough interrupted his analysis of the man, and instantly identified him.

'_Gekko Hayate, of course. I'm guessing he didn't take too kindly to Yugao's new status. I have to end this before it gets bad.'_

Decision made, he released his henge, absentmindedly noting he now had four tails, before he leaped the gate of the property. He came down with a crash between the two combatants, the ground cracking deeply under his weight. Both Yugao and Hayate swayed as the ground beneath them heaved and moved; trying to maintain their balance but not lower their guards either. As the ground stopped shaking, Yugao saw her mate and relaxed her stance, lowering her sword into a relaxed ready position. Hayate however kept his blade leveled at the pair, but was now sweating.

Naruto glanced at Yugao, and nodded his head once in acknowledgement, which she reciprocated. He then turned and faced Hayate, speaking in a controlled, but stern voice.

"May I inquire as to why you saw fit to fight in front of my property? I know Jounin and ANBU occasionally spar to keep from getting rusty but your choice of battle location seems a bit lacking."

Hayate grumbled to himself, but lowered and then sheathed his katana in a sign of resignation. Yugao quickly followed suit, her katana sheathed on her back. Naruto turned his head and nodded to her again, and she vanished in a swirl of leaves. Turning back to Hayate, he spoke again.

"Now, why were you fighting my tsuma, Hayate-senpai?"

Hayate sighed, and coughed again before he spoke.

"She was telling a few of her ANBU buddies how she was now mated to the love of her life. When we broke up, she told me she'd never let another man touch her because of me. I hurt her, I know, but I already punished myself enough for it. But she said that her mate was twice the man I was. I was insulted, and I attacked in my anger. The results you are what you see now."

Naruto sighed. Truthfully he was glad that Hayate had admitted to doing what he did, and didn't act like a jealous ex-lover. The jab at Hayate's masculinity he understood, but he knew he needed to get this settled and fast.

"Ok, I can see where you are coming from Hayate-senpai. Yugao-hime's jab at you is an understandable strike against you, and I'll talk to her about it. However you are a shinobi, a Jounin at that. Little things like that shouldn't get to you so easily. Look, just go back to whatever you were doing, and if you see Yugao, avoid her until I get a chance to talk to her, alright?"

Hayate nodded, and turned around, preparing to jump. Before he did, he twisted his head back and smiled at Naruto.

"Oh, and Naruto, congrats, both on your graduation and on your mates. Give Yugao my best, and let her know I've moved on. I'm now dating that girl from Ichiraku Ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened at Hayate.

"You are dating Ayame-nee-chan? Well, ok, she's free to choose who she wants to date, but if you hurt her you know that even I won't be able to save you from her father."

Hayate laughed at Naruto, and smiled again.

"I would never hurt her, I learned that lesson already, and suffered for it. Ja ne, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled, and went back to his house to prepare for the party that evening.

**Later that night, The Club**

Naruto and his parents were all smiles as they greeted the various clans and guests to the party. They were thankful that the building was large enough for this venue, as guests from nearly every clan came. The Akimichis, the Yamanakas, the Naras, the Hyuugas, the Inuzukas, the Uchiha, and even Shino and his parents from the Aburame clan attended. They were given special decibel specific silencing seals, so that normal level sounds could reach them, but anything higher would be nullified. They were very pleased with this, and actually asked Minato if they could keep the seals for their family, as one of the Aburame clan's main weaknesses was high-pitched sounds.

A multitude of other mixed faces dotted the crowd: Senju Tsunade and the Gama Sannin Jiraiya, rookie Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai and another young girl who seemed to cling to her. Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame were present as well, having catered the event along with the chefs from Yamatos much to the thankfulness of the guests. Sakura and her parents were there as well, though they felt sort of out of place as a family with only one ninja in it. Suddenly a loud whistle was heard from the direction of the stage, which grabbed everyone's attention.

There on the stage, was Ryuujin, and his three ladies, Akume, Isane, and Reiko flanking him from behind. They all smiled at the assembled group and Ryu took the mic and spoke into it.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen and honored guests, and welcome to the Genin graduation ceremony!"

There was applause as Ryu bowed slightly, as did his three ladies. Straightening back up he spoke again.

"Now, this party was planned by Naruto-chan for his classmates for when they graduated, but I see he brought quite a few extra people with him. Since we have decided to make this a semi-karaoke night, there will be live music and singing. However, you will need to have someone who can play the song you wish to sing, should it not be on the jukebox. On that note, you can make a request to Naruto, and he or one of the musicians here will perform it for you or play music while you sing. You can ask for dedications as well."

The crowd murmured in excitement, and Kiba hollered above the crowd.

"What kind of music does he do?"

Naruto broke away from his parents, and moved over to the stage. Being that it was a relaxing night, he only had on a pair of black combat pants and combat boots, and a dark orange sleeveless shirt. He caught the mic tossed to him by Ryu and answered Kiba.

"Since I tend to listen to and practice them the most, rock and metal seem to be my forte, though I can play any song on any instrument here. I just can sing rock and metal the best though."

This got a murmured acknowledgement from the crowd, and a Jounin from the back hollered out at him.

"You take dedications right? How about a dedication to the shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha!" This got a reaction of agreement from the crowd, and Naruto looked over the crowd to see who wanted him too. Seeing expectant looks, he turned to Ryu and they conversed back and forth in hushed tones, trying to pick the right song. After a few minutes, they reached an agreement.

"Alright, you want a song dedicated to our shinobi and kunoichi? Well, it was hard to pick one from the multitude that would express how we feel about our brethren-in-arms, but we picked one. It's a song dedicated for when we go to battle against our enemies. It reflects on our mastery of combat. Its name is Indestructible, by a group called Disturbed. Trust me when I say this song is one of their least disturbing ones. So, we need a bass player, a guitar player, and a drummer who know this song. Any takers?"

Without hesitation Sasuke and Kakashi, who had snuck in during the intro by Ryu, raised their hands. Naruto pointed to them, and the crowd parted for them. After a few more moments checking the crowd, Naruto created a Kage Bushin. Sasuke headed for the guitar, intent on playing the solo, and Kakashi took the drums. Bushin Naruto grabbed the bass, and the crowd stopped milling about as the lights lowered, and the stage was bathed in light.

Suddenly the sounds of combat came out of the speakers. After a few seconds, the band launched straight into a fast paced into. Naruto grabbed the mic and started to sing.

_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again_

No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!  


Sasuke took his cue, and after a few moments of just playing the normal song, launched into his solo, much to the delight of the crowd. They could see how much passion he put into it.

_I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

As the song wrapped up, there was silence for a few moments, before a loud cheer went up, rippling through the crowd as pride swelled in their ranks, and suddenly Chuunin felt like Kages. Even Sarutobi, who had come with his son and grandson, suddenly felt several years younger, and more like the shinobi he was when he fought in the Great Shinobi Wars.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood and took deep bows. Naruto rose and cried out to the crowd.

"Alright, that's one song down. Anyone else want me to sing something? Tell you what, I put a list of the songs I can sing at the bar. Check it out and get back to me! But for now, I need a drink. Sensei, I leave it in your capable hands."

With that Naruto set the mic back on the stand, and headed back to join his family for a drink. He grabbed the offered glass of water, and took a sip as the jukebox started playing a nice dancing song, and several couples started dancing.

Several people brought over request slips for Naruto, having checked his song choices. Those who didn't know what the songs sounded like had access to a set of headphones so they could listen to them. Naruto was already making several plans for the requests and dedications, when suddenly the music cut out and the lights went out. He looked around for a few seconds, then scowled.

"Cole, can you see what happened?"

Several people were looking around puzzled, until Sakura's mother, Hitomi, saw a flickering light next to her, and gasped at it. There stood a tall man with civilian clothes on. He had a buzz cut hair cut and goatee, and there was electricity dancing along his arms, lighting the area around him with an ethereal glow.

He nodded in Naruto's direction, set down his drink, and headed for the back room to check on the fuses. After about a minute the lights came back on, and Cole walked back out dusting his hands off in satisfaction. The crowd took it in stride and started dancing again.

After a few minutes, Naruto walked back up to the stage and took the mic. He tapped it a couple times to get everyone's attention, and when they had finally settled down, he addressed them.

"Alright, I've had so many requests and dedications I'm gonna have to stop taking them, or we won't leave here until the day after tomorrow. So, I've put all the dedications and requests in a hat, and now I'll draw from it to see who's first."

He then produced a large top hat, and closed his eyes and reached in, swirling his hand around. Everyone waited with bated breath, and he pulled out a red slip of paper. Unfolding it, he read it, with a confused and somewhat pissed expression at first, then it morphed into surprise and then a sadistic smirk.

"Alright, this is kinda surprising. First though, a bit of backstory though. Anko-hime, get your sexy ass up here!"

This surprised a few people, and they parted as Anko slunk her way up to the stage, and kissed Naruto briefly before standing at his side. He reached down and took her hand, squeezing it a bit, and then readdressed the crowd.

"Ok, everyone here knows who Orochimaru is right?"

This of course got the usual murmurs of death and hatred against him.

"Ok, now everyone knows that until recently Anko was marked with his Ten no Juin, correct?"

This got Anko a few heated glares, until people processed what he said and then confused looks replaced the angry ones. Akimichi Chouza spoke up, voicing what he felt everyone else was thinking.

"What do you mean recently? Has she had that curse lifted from her?"

Naruto considered the crowd, and then asked them another question.

"Does anyone here deny that Anko-hime here hates Orochimaru on a level only matched by Akume-sensei and her family?"

This got murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Thankfully most of them there knew Anko personally and knew of her absolute hatred from their interaction with her or her friends. Naruto grinned and answered Chouza.

"To answer your question Akimichi-san, when Anko-hime was marked by me as her mate, and I hers, it purged the Ten no Juin, which was really a modified demon mate mark, and replaced it with mine. Any more questions about my love life can be directed to Anko-hime or any one of my mates, as they have a better understanding of what's going on than I do."

This got chuckles from the crowd, and then Naruto squeezed Anko's hand one more time.

"Ok, now, this request that was picked was dedicated to Orochimaru, from Anko."

This got a shocked gasp, to which Naruto raised the hand with the mic in it, and when they were silent he continued.

"I was shocked too, but after seeing her choice of song dedication I agree with her totally about it. I won't tell you the name of the song, but when you hear it you'll get it too. It's by a group called Dope. So, Anko-hime, if you would I'll do this one by myself."

Naruto created four shadow clones. Though he could sing and play the guitar at the same time, it was easier to just delegate the work. Two took guitars, one took the bass, and one took the drums. They started playing, quiet at first, leading into a fast paced intro, causing many of the group to bob their heads to the music. Then Naruto started singing.

_I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do  
I don't need your resistance  
I don't need your prayers  
I don't need your religion  
I don't need a thing from you_

I don't do what I've been told  
Your so lame why don't you

Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_I don't need your prison  
I don't need your pain  
I don't need your decision  
So what should I do  
I don't need your approval  
I don't need your hope  
I don't need your lectures  
I don't need a thing from you_

I'll be sorry when I'm old  
You're so full of shit man

Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

Boom

Then the Narutos playing the instruments took over for a bit, before Naruto himself started singing again.__

I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do

I'll be sorry so you've said  
I'm not sorry  
Bang You're Dead

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die_

_Die_

_Die_

_Die_

_Boom_

As Naruto stopped singing, Anko was grinning her sadistic grin, which was matched by Naruto's own. The crowd erupted into applause. Many of the parents were kind of upset at Naruto's language, but considering who they were, they felt their kids were ready for it. Although Hiashi had tried to cover Hanabi's ears to try to maintain SOME of her innocence.

Naruto headed down from the stage, and was met by Anko who pulled him into a very happy kiss, which he gladly returned. After they separated Naruto smiled at her, locking eyes with her and speaking softly.

"Are you ok hime? I hope you aren't upset I put you on the spot like that."

Anko chuckled and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. "Not at all koibito. Now go on and get ready for your next song."

Naruto smiled and gave her ass a squeeze before heading back up to the stage, leaving the Tokubetsu Jounin blushing slightly. As he reached the stage he gave a bow to the cheering crowd, and reached back into the hat. A few moments later he pulled out another slip of paper, and read it. After reading, he smiled and took the mic.

"Ok, this is a shocker. Hinata-hime, you get your song next. Come on up and sing it, I don't have the voice for it."

This brought about shocked murmurs from everyone, and made Hinata blush deep red. She grabbed the bottle of sake her father had been drinking and downed the bottle in a few seconds, much to her father's shock and slight chagrin. It calmed her nerves however, and she pushed out of her chair and headed for the stage. She grabbed the mic from Naruto, giving him a kiss as he turned back to the jukebox, and set it up for her song.

The music started playing, and it seemed to be a bit more pop style than the songs they had heard before. After a few moments, everyone was blown away by Hinata's beautiful voice as she sang.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

As Hinata finished her song, she hesitantly looked up at the crowd, a bout of her earlier nervousness returning after she left the comfort of her song. She heard silence for a few moments, much to her fear, until Naruto started clapping. Then it was like a dam had burst, as every single patron started clapping and whistling at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata beamed at the praise, and ran down the stage to Naruto, who was waiting with open arms. She launched herself into him, and he held her as he whispered into her ear.

"You were amazing Hinata-hime, you have a beautiful voice. Now, as much as I would absolutely love to hold you, I think the man behind me wants a hug too."

Hinata pulled back in slight confusion, until she saw her father beaming with pride behind Naruto. She felt Naruto drop his arms and shift so she could slip by him, and she ran into her father's arms, who wrapped her up in a close hug.

"You were absolutely perfect Hinata-chan. I am so proud of my daughter who has such an angelic voice."

Hinata cried in happiness into her father's robes, happy to receive such praise. She felt a smaller set of arms wrap around her as well, and looked down through her tears to see Hanabi hugging her as well. Hanabi looked up and beamed at her in pride.

"That was amazing onee-chan! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Hinata giggled, and tousled her sister's hair. "Don't be just like me imouto, be yourself. I want you to be your own person with your own strengths. Do that and you'll make me more proud than you can possibly imagine."

Hanabi hugged her sister tighter, and the Hyuuga family stayed that way for a while. Naruto smiled at the family, when he suddenly saw two people he hadn't seen in years, and it appeared that Ryu had just seen them as well, as they both made to intercept the newcomers. Naruto and Ryu reached them at the same time, and both spoke up in what seemed to be practiced unison.

"You're late."

Rurouni and Ume looked at the speakers, and simultaneously raised their hands to rub at the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Gomen. We were escorting the new Raikage here along with his brother. After taking on a husband I decided that focusing on myself was in order, so I appointed one of my most trusted men as the new Raikage. He was a part of the original Raikage's family, until the baka sent some of our nin to kidnap a Hyuuga. That's something we'll be dealing with while we are here as well."

Both Naruto and Ryu nodded in acceptance and a sudden booming voice echoed out from behind Rurouni and Ume.

"This is Ryuujin and Naruto-chan? I figured they'd be tougher looking than that."

Looking behind Rurouni and Ume, Ryu and Naruto saw two tall, muscular black men. One was wearing a modified version of the Raikage's robes, and a set of HUGE stone bracers on his wrists. Next to him was an equally large man, they assumed his brother. He wore black sunglasses and a standard Jounin outfit, and had a tattoo of bull's horns on his cheek. He was carrying seven swords on his back, and seemed to be comfortable carrying it. He grinned at them, deciding to forgo his rapping for his brother's sake.

"Yo, I'm Kirabi, also known as the Killer Bee. This is my bro the Raikage, his name is A. So, you must be the Naruto that Yugi-chan kept going on and on about while we were training. Gotta say for a new hanyou you certainly don't look the part."

Naruto grinned at the large muscular man, and shifted into his hanyou form, his ears forming on top of his head, and his three tails springing from his rear. His hair lengthened to mid back, but remained spiky. After this he grinned again at Bee, and spoke in his deep voice.

"**So, is this better?"**

A, Bee and Ume's jaws dropped as they beheld the new hanyou, and Bee suddenly grabbed his head and held it. This brought the attention of quite a few of the crowd, and in moments Akume was by his side, whispering into his ear. A few tense moments passed, but then Bee let go of his head and nodded to Akume, who smiled and beckoned Naruto and Ryu forward.

"Ryu-koi, Naru-chan, meet the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi. Oh, and Hachibi-san said to say hello, and sorry for causing this little issue."

This brought surprised looks from both Ryu and Naruto, and Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"Well, this is unexpected."

**A.N.**

**Sorry I haven't been posting as regularly as I wanted to, I've had some tough times in recent months so I've been putting this on the back burner. Hopefully next chappie will flow out faster.**


End file.
